Insanity Equals Happiness
by Salad Shooter
Summary: I wrote this entire story when I was 12-13. You have been warned. My writing skills have much improved since then.
1. The Controller

Author's note: This "chapter" is actually a whole book, because there are a LOT of chapters. I'm not going to post every single chapter separately!  
  
Also, Rachel9466 is NOT the author of these fanfics (only the co-author ... ). Salad Shooter is. Unfortunately, Salad Shooter can't post stories here because she is not 13 yet! boo hoo!  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please R/R!  
  
~~~  
  
The Controller  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Leela.  
  
I used to be your average kid. Kinda on the skinny side. Blond hair, blue eyes. Wearing jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
I still am like that. I mean, I look the same. If you saw me walking down the street, you wouldn't notice anything weird about me.  
  
I mean, I always was a weird person. But a few years ago, my whole life got weird.  
  
It all started with a poster. A stupid little poster hanging in the hallway at school.  
  
It was my best friend Cassie who noticed it first. Cassie also looks normal. Brown hair, brown eyes, a little bigger than me.  
  
Her level of weirdness is not quite up to my standards, but it's okay.  
  
"Hey, Leela," she yelled. "Over here. Look at this poster."  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Get over here and you'll see."  
  
So I squeezed my way through about a million elephant boys to where she was. "Yeah, what's it say?"  
  
"Look."  
  
I looked. It was an advertisement for this club. The Sharing. It was basically this thing where you do stuff with a lot of other people, maybe make some new friends. That's what the poster said.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I'm thinking of joining. I need more stuff to do after school. And it looks like fun."  
  
"And you're telling me this why?"  
  
"I want to check it out first. Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Fine," I said. "Just checking it out won't hurt."  
  
~~~  
  
That's how we ended up at the beach. Some guy was cooking hot dogs.  
  
"Man. The smell of hot dogs is making me hungry," I said to Cassie.  
  
"Me too."  
  
I looked around. Most people were just having fun, but there were a few people conferring in whispers.  
  
I looked at the hot dog man again. There was something ... what was that? It was so creepy. The hot dog guy looked normal, and yet ...  
  
"Cass? You ever seen that guy before?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The guy cooking the hot dogs."  
  
"Oh, him." She looked at him, then at me. "No. He's scary, though."  
  
"Yeah. Definitely."  
  
"I don't like it, Leela."  
  
"You don't? I want to find out about him. What is that ... that ... feeling, I guess? Who is that dude, anyway? Hey, you still wanna join this thing?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I do. I gotta know about that guy."  
  
"Then I will too. You know, so you won't get into trouble or anything."  
  
"As if I would!" I tried to look shocked.  
  
Cassie grinned.  
  
"Hey. I'd like to know what those whispering people are saying."  
  
"Me too, Leela."  
  
"Just, like, one little sentence. That can't hurt. And I have to know."  
  
"And you'll be tortured until you hear that one little sentence. Right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Something was nagging at me. Something that said, "You got to know! You got to know who the hot dog person is. And what the whispering people are saying. You got to know!"  
  
I had no idea why.  
  
Cassie and I crept close. We went for a man and a woman who were chatting near some bushes. That way we could not be seen.  
  
"Shhh," Cassie told me.  
  
" - you know, I hear Edriss is leaving very soon," the man whispered.  
  
"Yes. Everyone is talking about it," replied the woman. "Who'll be the leader of the invasion now?"  
  
"I've just heard rumors. People say it's going to be the Yeerk that discovered the humans."  
  
"Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six? Primary twin, of course."  
  
"Yeah. Visser Three. The Andalite-Controller."  
  
"You know, I've heard things about Esplin lately. That he's starting to go insane. That he - "  
  
"That's enough, Leela!" Cassie hissed. "Let's get out of here."  
  
So we did.  
  
"That was more than one little sentence!" Cassie said when we had put a safe distance between us and the two people. "And I have no idea what was said."  
  
"Wow. I'd sure like to know, though."  
  
"I've heard you use that phrase one too many times now. But still ... "  
  
"Who's Esplin?"  
  
"Who's Edriss?"  
  
"And while we're at it, what's a Yeerk?"  
  
"We could find out," Cassie suggested.  
  
"We will find out. Or else I'll go nuts!"  
  
"As nuts as whoever Esplin is?" Cassie laughed.  
  
"Yeah. And we're gonna find out just how nuts that is."  
  
Now we were both laughing.  
  
~~~  
  
"You know, we've been 'associate members' of The Sharing for a long while. We haven't found out any more about the weird stuff those people were talking about," Cassie said.  
  
We were at her house. In her room. Not really doing anything.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I got a plan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, those meetings that the full members have? The secret, "Only Full Members Allowed" things?"  
  
"Leela. No way. Those are guarded by cops."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"We could get in huge trouble."  
  
"It's a stupid meeting. They can't arrest me for being there. I mean, hey, it isn't really a crime, it's just against the rules of the Sharing."  
  
"They could kick us out."  
  
"Yeah. But who cares? We could just go back as 'visitors.' Like the first time we came."  
  
"Fine. I know that if I say no, you'll go anyway and probably do something stupid. So I'll come along to protect you."  
  
She said that to make me mad. It worked.  
  
"I don't need nobody to 'protect' me! Give me a break."  
  
Cassie just grinned.  
  
~~~  
  
"Shh," I told Cassie.  
  
"No duh."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Cassie and I peered through the leaves. We had climbed this huge tree as high as we could. No one could see us unless they looked carefully, because there were about a thousand branches and billions of leaves.  
  
I saw a couple of kids I knew. Plus the assistant principal of the junior high school, Mr. Chapman. And the creepy hot dog guy, wearing some dorky, tight-fitting clothes.  
  
"Cassie. Look at the hot dog man. And do not scream. Do not scream."  
  
Cassie opened her mouth, then shut it. Like I had three seconds ago.  
  
The hot dog guy was turning blue.  
  
"Whoa. That is scary. I knew there was something wrong with him."  
  
"That is so cool!"  
  
"Leela, I am like frozen with fear and you are saying this is cool?"  
  
"Oh, it's scary. Definitely scary. But it's cool too. Hey! Look at his eyes! Weren't they dark brown a few minutes ago? They're dark blue now! And ... kinda weird-looking."  
  
"How can you tell? I can barely see if his eyes are open or shut!"  
  
"Speaking of which, shut up."  
  
An eyeball on a stalk sprouted from his head. Then another one.  
  
I considered screaming.  
  
"Don't you dare, Leela. Mouth shut."  
  
"Oh man, that is weird!" I whispered.  
  
SPROOT! SPROOT! Something sprouted from the guy's chest. Two somethings. Horse legs.  
  
Horse legs? Huh?  
  
Blue horse legs! And the original legs were becoming two more horse legs. The guy was growing taller by the second.  
  
Suddenly his body bent weirdly between the extra chest-legs and the arms. He reared up like a horse.  
  
When his front hooves - yeah, hooves - hit the ground, he looked kind of like a centaur. A blue centaur with extra eyeballs.  
  
Suddenly his mouth disappeared! His hair seemed to be sucked into his head, like someone slurping up a mouthful of spaghetti. His ears climbed up the side of his head and became smoother, bigger, and pointed. His nose shrank, and for a second he had no nose at all. But then three vertical slits appeared.  
  
Blue and tan fur grew everywhere. The dork-clothes disappeared.  
  
Last, the tail sprouted. Long, thick, and furry. At the end, a mean-looking blade grew.  
  
That was the scariest thing.  
  
"Leela. No. No! Don't!" Cassie hissed.  
  
I couldn't help myself. I screamed.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
The weird horse hot dog guy had stopped changing. He turned his extra eyeballs on our tree.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Yeah, oops. Told you you'd do something stupid. Uh-oh. Now look. Horse-man is coming toward us."  
  
"Horse-man. Sounds like a comic book character."  
  
"Not the time, Leela."  
  
I jerked. "Who said that?"  
  
"Brilliant, Leela. Now Horse-man is definitely coming toward us."  
  
There was a voice in my head! But I couldn't tell where it was coming from.  
  
Horse-man whipped his tail. It sliced through part of the tree trunk. He tried to swing it back for another try.  
  
Only he couldn't.  
  
It was stuck.  
  
I snorted. I couldn't help it.  
  
Cassie looked furious. She glared at me. "When he gets unstuck, he'll probably succeed in chopping this tree down. We better scram."  
  
I climbed down the tree. Cassie did the same. We ran, but two people sprinted after us. They grabbed us.  
  
Now I was sure it was Horse-man doing the voice-in-the-head thing.  
  
"Um ... just climbing that tree. We, uh, like climbing it. We weren't, you know, doing anything." Much, I added silently.  
  
"Uh-huh," the person holding me sneered.  
  
"Well, if we're going swimming we can't be too bad off," I whispered to Cassie. "But little one? Remind me to beat Horse-man up when I'm twenty- five."  
  
The truth was, I was scared. And when I'm scared, I make jokes.  
  
Horse-man changed back into the hot dog man.  
  
"He did have brown eyes," I commented.  
  
We were dragged to a car and shoved inside. Then the two guys got in the front seat, while Horse-man got into the back of a black limousine.  
  
"No fair. Horse-man gets the limo while we get this little thing."  
  
"Shut up," the guy in the driver's seat said.  
  
~~~  
  
We rode in silence. I almost fell asleep. Suddenly the car stopped.  
  
"Hey, Leela."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're at the school."  
  
"Oh, man. I thought they said pool."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Shut up and come out," one of the guys said gruffly.  
  
The two people led us inside.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, where are we going?" Cassie echoed.  
  
"Shut up, both of you."  
  
We walked down the hallway. I expected the place to be mostly empty, but there were a lot of people there. Men and women, adults and kids. All seeming to be going the same place. Some were talking. Others were silent.  
  
"This way."  
  
"Should we run?" I wondered.  
  
"Notice that these guys have guns?"  
  
"Oh. No, I didn't. Now I see."  
  
"Hopefully they won't do anything horrible to us," I said, trying to be optimistic.  
  
We reached the janitor's closet. There was a crowd of people in and around it.  
  
"Out of the way. Involuntary uninfested hosts. Move, people!" said one of our guys.  
  
"We're going in there?" I asked.  
  
"Looks like it. I have no idea why. What's an involuntary uninfested host?"  
  
"Wow. Say that ten times fast."  
  
"No way."  
  
We walked into the closet. The guy who'd just said "Move, people!" did something with a hook on the wall and the faucet on the sink, and the wall suddenly opened!  
  
"In there," the guy ordered.  
  
There were steps going down. Lots of them. My legs were beginning to ache when the wall on each side of the stairs suddenly ended.  
  
There was no railing. If I'd strayed off the steps I'd be falling for a very long way. I stayed to the middle of the steps.  
  
"I smell something strange and stinky. I smell something else stinky ... I think it's people's sweat. I smell - hey, I smell hamburgers! And French fries. Hey, I'm hungry." I hoped we were going to eat down here.  
  
"I'm not noticing the smells."  
  
Then I looked down, although I'd been afraid to since the walls had stopped. "Wow! It's practically an underground city. Look, there are buildings, and people, and - "  
  
"Look around. And listen, too."  
  
I listened carefully.  
  
Someone was screaming. "Aaaaahhh! Aaaaahhh! Help! Help us! Get your hands off me, you monsters!"  
  
"Oh, man. I'm getting a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Soon it's going to be us screaming. Let's get out of here!"  
  
She tried to run, but the people behind us blocked her exit.  
  
"Could have told you that was gonna happen. Maybe if we cooperate, they won't do anything to us," I said, not believing it. "Besides, the place has hamburgers."  
  
"Just look, Leela."  
  
I looked. And this time I saw.  
  
There was a large pond. A pool. Every so often I'd see a flash of something swimming in the sludge.  
  
Two steel piers extended over the pool. On one, people were standing patiently in line. At the end were two creatures. As tall as a basketball player and covered in blades!  
  
They were holding a woman's head over the pool. I couldn't see what was happening. But suddenly the woman started screaming.  
  
The blade-guys grabbed her.  
  
And then I saw the cages. The cages full of humans and blade-monsters. The two non-caged blade-monsters dragged her to one cage and shoved her inside.  
  
She didn't stop screaming.  
  
On the other pier was a line of screaming humans and screeching blade- people. Well, some of them were standing patiently, but most were making a lot of noise.  
  
Two more blade-guys were at the end of this pier. They were holding down a screaming, yelling guy in his forties.  
  
Suddenly the man became quiet. He stood up and calmly walked away.  
  
"Oh man. Cassie, what's going on?"  
  
"That is weird."  
  
"As weird as I am?"  
  
"Leela, this is not the time for jokes."  
  
"This is the perfect time for jokes. We're walking down stairs that have a sheer drop on either side to a place of screaming people in cages. We can't run away because there are guys with guns nearby. There are bladed monsters, giant worms - " there were ten-foot-long centipedes with huge mouths crawling about everywhere " - and a pool that stinks, and I can smell hamburgers while knowing I'm probably not going to eat one although I'm starving. There's that scary Horse-man down there, and he's a centaur again. He's got that tail blade that could probably decapitate a person before they could say one thing. And I'm actually relieved to see him, which means I'm probably going nuts. This is definitely a time for jokes."  
  
"How can you be relieved to see Horse-man?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Probably because I know him a little better than those blade-guys and the worms. A little better, as in practically no better?"  
  
We had reached the end of the stairs.  
  
"Now, you see the people standing nicely in line?" one of the guys with us said. "You two get over there. Don't try to run away, because we got Dracon beams. As well as the human guns." He showed us something that looked like a weird-looking gun.  
  
"Oh, man," I said again.  
  
"Get over there now, or else."  
  
I didn't exactly know what he meant by 'or else', but I sure wasn't gonna find out. "Come on, Cassie. I don't want to make these people mad."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Yeah, I do too. But hey, let's get in line before these guys use their guns."  
  
We got in line.  
  
"Man, this is insane. One minute we're normal kids - at least you were, Cassie - and then we see Horse-man go weird. We end up under the school with monsters we've never heard of, standing in line for I don't know what."  
  
"I'd like to go home now," Cassie whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I want my mommy."  
  
Cassie snorted. I started laughing.  
  
The woman in front of us he turned. "Voluntaries," she sneered. "Collaborators. What kind of no-good kids are you?"  
  
"Hey. We have no idea what's going on. We're clueless."  
  
"I don't think we're voluntaries," Cassie said. "That dude back there called us 'involuntary uninfested hosts.' Whatever that is."  
  
"Do you know what's at the end of this pier?" the woman demanded.  
  
"Yeah, blade-monsters." Cassie shot a look at them.  
  
"No. You don't know. Sorry for bein' rude. Well, welcome to hell."  
  
"Come on, it can't be that bad."  
  
"It can't? You'll see how bad it can be, my friends. Wait till you reach the edge of the pier. My turn now. Don't touch me," she said to the blade- guys who wrestled her down. "Someday, I'll be free again. And you all will be dead."  
  
She said some words that people really shouldn't say.  
  
"What's she talking about?" Cassie wondered.  
  
"She's either wacko, or she's perfectly sane and we are all in trouble."  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The woman hissed threats at the monsters as her head was held over the sludgy pool. We couldn't see what was happening, but suddenly the woman calmed down. She stood up and walked away.  
  
"What happened?" I wondered.  
  
"We'll find out - oof!"  
  
The blade-guys pushed Cassie down. She struggled wildly.  
  
"Hifrach shalkee! Keep still!" one guy said in a guttural voice.  
  
"Stop it, Cass, or they'll turn you into salad. You can't fight those monsters."  
  
"Leela ... my ear. My ear!"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Something wrong. Feeling ... strange ... "  
  
She quit struggling.  
  
She got up. She smiled at me. "Hi, Leela."  
  
The monsters did nothing.  
  
"It's your turn, Leela. Have fun."  
  
"Cassie?"  
  
I was shoved down. The blade-freaks held my head out over the thick sludge. They pushed it down - oh no, were they gonna dunk me in that smelly stuff?  
  
My ear touched the wet goo. I felt something strange and slimy. It was going into my ear!  
  
"Oh, gross."  
  
It was painful at first. Then I felt my ear go numb.  
  
A few seconds later ...  
  
I tried to say "Huh?" but no words came out.  
  
Huh?  
  
Yeah. How'd you know?  
  
I can't talk.  
  
I tried to get up. Nothing! I tried to look around. Nothing!  
  
What?! Nobody controls me! Who are you?  
  
I  
  
I sat up. Only it wasn't me. I mean, I didn't try to sit up. It was like someone else was making me do it.  
  
I  
  
I don't like this. Get out of my head.  
  
Cassie? She has a Yeerk too?  
  
I got up. I mean, Hekliss got up, and I came along for the ride.  
  
"Cassie?" we asked.  
  
That's the best way I can describe it. Hekliss would decide what to do, but we both would do it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
It sounded like Cassie.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Derane-Three-Four-Four. You?"  
  
"Hekliss-Eight-Two-Seven-Five."  
  
"Ah. Okay. Let's go back to that Sharing meeting."  
  
The two of us - I mean the four of us - climbed the stairs. We hopped in the car with the two men again.  
  
"How is Leela taking it?" Cassie - Derane - asked.  
  
"She's okay. What about Cassie?"  
  
"She doesn't like it. In fact, she hates it. She's screaming," Derane said flatly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I'll ignore it. She's just a host body."  
  
"Derane, Cassie is a sentient creature. Like any Yeerk."  
  
"But she is not a Yeerk. She is not my species. Why should I care?"  
  
"I care."  
  
"Well, good for you, Hekliss," Derane snapped. "I don't."  
  
Derane didn't talk to us much after that. She and Cassie just stared out the window.  
  
~~~  
  
When we got back to the meeting, we all climbed out of the car. Horse-man, a normal human again, got out of his limo.  
  
I asked Hekliss.  
  
She laughed.  
  
Horse-man - Esplin - walked over to us.  
  
"Hekliss?" he asked. "Lissss-suh. How do you like your human host?"  
  
"It is fine. And stop doing that!"  
  
"What? What-tuh."  
  
"That. Playing with the sounds."  
  
"I am not used to making mouth-sounds. It has been many years since I had a human host. Host-tuh - sorry. Besides, it is the Andalite tendency to play with mouth-sounds when in human morph."  
  
"Ah," Hekliss said.  
  
"By the way, my old human host, Chapman, has been captured and given to Iniss-Two-Two-Six. Six is a strange word. Six-suh."  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Now, we have wasted a lot of time. The meeting - ing inging - is supposed to have ended already. And you are not supposed to be a full member yet. Go back to what your host was doing before."  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That was that. It wasn't so bad. I still did normal things. I hung out with Cassie. I went to school.  
  
Hekliss told me all about Yeerks. And Andalites, like Esplin the Horse-man, who could morph into animals. And Hork-Bajir (the blade-monsters) and Gedds (monkeys) and Taxxons (the huge centipedes). All aliens from outer space.  
  
No wonder they all looked so weird.  
  
Like I said, it wasn't so bad. I went back to the Yeerk pool every three days, and Hekliss would feed.  
  
I ended up being a voluntary Controller - a person who accepted having a Yeerk. Cassie was involuntary.  
  
One day, as we were in line to get reinfested, I said, "Hey, Cassie."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Why do you hate this so much? It's not that bad."  
  
"It's not? How can you say that? I lose control of myself! And I have to watch as Derane tries to make my family into Controllers."  
  
"Hekliss isn't doing that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Derane is just different."  
  
"Derane, different? Hah. Man, I guess your Hekliss hasn't talked to any other Yeerks since you got her. Almost all Yeerks are like Derane, if not worse."  
  
"She talks to Esplin sometimes."  
  
"Esplin?"  
  
"You know, Visser Three. Horse-man."  
  
"Oh man. Visser Three? Have you ever been around Visser Three when he gets mad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And Hekliss hasn't told you about it, huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you're lucky. Esplin, who we've heard is crazy, is Visser Three?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have seen why people say he's nuts. He is nuts. He like whips his tail around and suddenly you are wondering why you are staring up at your headless body."  
  
"Ooh. Hekliss stays away from him when he's in a bad mood. She hasn't told me why, though."  
  
"Well, now you know why."  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~A Few Years Later~  
  
Yeah, Esplin was a wacko. He got worse every day. I witnessed several decapitations.  
  
One day, Derane told us, "Andalite ships! Eslin told me there are Andalite ships frying our Bug fighters up there."  
  
I knew what a Bug fighter was. It was a small spaceship that looked like a legless cockroach. I had seen one or two.  
  
I asked Hekliss.  
  
I would have snorted, if I could have.  
  
We took off running. I knew we were going to where the emergency Bug fighters on Earth were kept.  
  
~~~  
  
Soon, we were in the Bug fighter: Hekliss and me, Derane and Cassie, and Eslin Whatever.  
  
I  
  
I  
  
"Oh man," she said out loud. "I forgot these are designed for Hork-Bajir and Taxxons."  
  
I asked.  
  
"That's why there are three humans in here instead of one Hork-Bajir and one Taxxon," Derane said, like Hekliss was an idiot. I was surprised she didn't add "Duh" like Cassie would have. "Eslin and I will operate the Taxxon's controls, since Taxxons have more hands. You take the Hork-Bajir's place."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hey," Eslin said suddenly. "Did I forget to mention the fact that Elfangor's up there?"  
  
"Oh man. Yeah, you forgot!" Hekliss practically yelled. "Elfangor? The Andalite that Esplin really hates?"  
  
I asked.   
  
~~~  
  
TSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW! TSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW!  
  
I  
  
TSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW! TSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW!  
  
TSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW! TSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW!  
  
"Yes! Someone got their Dome ship!"  
  
TSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW!  
  
"Hey, we are winning! I thought they'd cream us."  
  
TSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW!  
  
"Aaaahhhh! We got hit!" Derane yelled.  
  
"Oh, shut up and give me the damage report," Hekliss grumbled.  
  
"Uh, left side is burned. Still flying okay. Dracon beams intact."  
  
TSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW! TSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW!  
  
"They just have one more fighter now!"  
  
TSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW!  
  
I could see a Dracon beam barely hit the Andalite fighter. There was a hole in it. It was still flying, though.  
  
Suddenly it swooped down toward the planet.  
  
"Where's he going?"  
  
The Blade ship - Esplin's personal ship - went right after the little fighter.  
  
A Hork-Bajir face appeared in our Bug fighter's communications. "Do not follow the Blade ship. Go back to the planet surface, or the mother ship, or wherever you were. Visser Three's orders." The Hork-Bajir disappeared.  
  
"No way. I'm going," Hekliss announced.  
  
"What if the visser finds out?" Eslin asked.  
  
"He won't find out. Besides, it looks like the Andalite fighter is going where we're supposed to be going."  
  
My little brother's name is Larry. He is a pain.  
  
Hekliss laughed. Out loud.  
  
"What's so funny?" Derane demanded.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
We landed a short distance away from the Blade ship and the fighter. Then we walked to the place where they had landed.  
  
It was in an abandoned construction site. We hid in a half-finished building, peeking out through a window.  
  
Esplin stepped out of the Blade ship.  
  
Hekliss told me privately.  
  
I wondered.  
  
There was an Andalite on the ground. A burn covered his side. He was surrounded by Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, and humans.  
  
Esplin taunted the Andalite a little. I could see him. He looked kind of like Esplin's host, except he seemed younger. And he had green eyes instead of dark blue.  
  
Elfangor didn't seem to fit Hekliss's descriptions of Andalites. She had said they were arrogant and ruthless. This guy seemed ... nice. Hekliss and I strained to get a better look.  
  
I looked into his eyes. He looked sad, like he knew he was going to die. But there was something else there too when he looked up at the Andalite- Controller, like he knew a secret that Esplin didn't.  
  
Meanwhile, Esplin was done talking. Now he was morphing. Morphing something huge.  
  
Esplin said.   
  
I suggested.  
  
she said.   
  
Esplin picked up the Andalite with his monster hand.  
  
I  
  
Hekliss had picked up my habit of finding humor in unpleasant situations.  
  
I had picked up her usage of complicated words.  
  
Ha ha.  
  
The morphed Andalite-Controller opened his mouth wide.  
  
I screamed.   
  
She did.  
  
So thankfully, we missed it when it happened.  
  
But Hekliss opened her eyes too soon. What we didn't miss was when something fell from the beast's mouth. I could guess what it was. One of the Taxxon-Controllers ate it.  
  
I Hekliss said.  
  
and she did. We both puked all over the grass.  
  
"Oh, ew. You got your barf on me," Derane complained.  
  
"You want Visser Three to hear us?" Eslin hissed.  
  
"No. Can you and Derane help me clean myself up?"  
  
They reluctantly complied. Soon, Hekliss and I were reasonably clean.  
  
Suddenly, we heard lots of noises. We craned our neck to see.  
  
Five kids! Five human kids running away, with a bunch of Hork-Bajir after them. One of them looked back.  
  
Cassie!  
  
Not my best friend Cassie. Not Derane's host body. But 'Little Cassie', as she was sometimes called. The other Cassie at our school.  
  
My friend Cassie was nicknamed 'Big Cassie'. She was white and kind of big, with longish brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
Little Cassie was a short black girl, with short black hair (ha ha) and darker brown eyes. She was less outgoing than Big Cassie.  
  
Yeah, stupid nicknames. I'm not the one who thought them up.  
  
And here she was. Little Cassie, running away from the Hork-Bajir. She raced into this half-finished building, and we could not see her anymore.  
  
I said to Hekliss.  
  
I  
  
Little Cassie had been there. What in the world did that mean?  
  
I flashed back on the look in Elfangor's eyes. That "I know a secret" look. Did that have something to do with it?  
  
~~~  
  
"Did anyone see who those kids were?" Derane demanded.  
  
"No," Eslin said.  
  
"Nope," Hekliss lied. Actually, it was half true: We hadn't recognized all of them.  
  
"Darn. I didn't either."  
  
~~~  
  
The Yeerks tried to find Little Cassie and the others. But they were unsuccessful. After awhile, they just gave up.  
  
Good. Little Cassie would probably be infested if they'd found her. And she'd probably get a Yeerk who wasn't as nice as Hekliss. Like Derane.  
  
And although Little Cassie and I had never been close friends, I still didn't want her to go through any unpleasant experiences.  
  
~~~  
  
Not long after that, we found that some Andalite bandits had managed to survive the space battle. They'd infiltrated the Yeerk pool, the place where I had first been infested and where Hekliss returned every three days to feed.  
  
We - I mean the Yeerks - were unable to capture or destroy the Andalites. I was secretly glad, although Hekliss was not and told me so repeatedly.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Nothing much happened for a while. We heard stuff about a piece of an Andalite ship having washed up on the beach, and Visser One arriving.  
  
One day the Andalite bandits destroyed the Kandrona. The Kandrona produced Kandrona rays and beamed them down to the Yeerk pool, where the Yeerks would feed on them.  
  
A replacement Kandrona wouldn't arrive for a few weeks. In the meantime, the important Yeerks would go up to the Yeerk mother ship, where there was a spare Kandrona. The rest would starve.  
  
Hekliss was important because she was Esplin's closest sister. Eslin 359 had an important position at this laboratory place. Derane, however, was not so lucky.  
  
I snapped.  
  
~~~  
  
The Yeerk pool.  
  
There were no Controllers there, since they were sent up to the mother ship from somewhere else. No Controllers ... except the ones in cages.  
  
The humans whose Yeerks were dying.  
  
We scanned the place till we spotted Cassie. We opened the cage she was in. "Come on out," we whispered to her.  
  
"Why are you doing this? I still won't get any Kandrona rays," she grumbled.  
  
So Derane was still alive.  
  
"I know," we said. "But this way Cassie will live."  
  
"Man, why do you care about this human? Because she's your host's best friend?"  
  
Hekliss didn't answer. Instead, she and I led Derane out of the Yeerk pool. As we left, Hekliss said to the other people in the cages. "Sorry we can't save you all."  
  
We took Derane to my house. We told my mom it was a sleepover. The three - I mean the four of us went up to my room. Then we stayed with Derane and Cassie.  
  
They jerked in pain a couple of times.  
  
Hekliss said.   
  
After a long time - it seemed like forever - Derane said something. She had been silent for a while. "Tell Eslin I - tell him - " she whispered weakly.  
  
She didn't finish her sentence, but we knew what she was going to say anyway. A gray slug crawled out of Cassie's ear. Derane, the Yeerk.  
  
It withered away into a bit of dust on my bed.  
  
"Gross," Cassie said. It was the first thing she'd said on her own for a long time, not counting the times she'd been waiting in a cage while Derane was feeding on Kandrona rays. "Leela ... Hekliss, I mean ... would you clean that up?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"It's on your bed."  
  
"No, it's on Leela's bed."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
As we were wiping the dust away (I tried not to remember that it had been Derane a minute ago) I asked Hekliss,   
  
I know you were thinking that. I was rather hoping you wouldn't ask me. Because ... I don't know. I'm waiting till I can get another host body.  
  
she apologized.  
  
~~~  
  
Hekliss, Cassie, and I told Eslin about Derane later.  
  
He nearly fell over. Then he started yelling about how he should have saved Derane, and how it was all Visser Three's fault, and other stuff.  
  
So we left him alone.  
  
Later, we'd learned that he'd sabotaged one of the ships that shuttled Controllers to and from the mother ship. Fortunately, this did not affect Hekliss and me.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Not long after that, something hilarious happened.  
  
We were in one of the storage buildings in the underground Yeerk pool place. We were tidying it up, for lack of things to do.  
  
Suddenly, Esplin walked in. His stalk eyes drooped. His tail was dragging.  
  
We reeled.  
  
Man, did he stink!  
  
"Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six!!!" we said. "What in the world have you been up to?!"  
  
he said. I  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh, man!" we yelled. We fell on the floor and rolled around, laughing harder than I'd ever laughed since I got infested.  
  
"SKUNK!" we practically shrieked. "You got sprayed by a skunk!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Good, cause you sure need to! Do you have any idea how bad you stink?"  
  
He looked furious.  
  
It just made us laugh all the more.  
  
~~~  
  
A week later, we were seriously scrubbing the same storehouse with a juice- soaked sponge.  
  
Yes, I know that's an excessive amount of alliteration.  
  
Esplin walked in again.  
  
He looked kind of purplish.  
  
He still stank.  
  
Hekliss said to me. I would have snorted, if I'd been able.  
  
"Hey, get outta here, little brother," she said out loud. "I'm trying to remove the skunk smell and you're not helping at all."  
  
she told me privately.   
  
I don't understand. The smell is supposed to have gone away by now, since I used the juice, Esplin said.  
  
"Oh, so you used juice too?"  
  
"Grape juice? Uh, Esplin ... you used GRAPE JUICE?!"  
  
"Yeah. Esplin ... it's tomato juice."  
  
He reared up on his hind legs, hitting his stalk eyes on the top of the doorway. His tail blade went up and hacked off a small bit of wood. It whacked him right between his bruised stalk eyes.  
  
His stalk eyes drooped again. His tail dropped and hit the ground. His four legs sagged. He leaned his upper body on the side of the doorway. He looked like he wanted to sit down and cry, except Andalites don't do either.  
  
he complained.  
  
I kind of felt sorry for the horrible-smelling Andalite-Controller, but at the same time, it was the funniest thing!  
  
Hekliss and I were laughing our brains out.  
  
I  
  
"Sorry, but that is HILARIOUS! Come on, Esplin, admit it. It's funny."  
  
Esplin glared at us with all four of his eyes. He looked so funny that we started laughing all over again.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
More stuff happened. The Yeerks found a crystal-like computer thing, but the Andalites stole it and messed up their plan to control all computers on Earth. The replacement Kandrona finally arrived. A Bug fighter crashed in a Safeway grocery store. Two Hork-Bajir tried to escape the Yeerks, but died in the attempt. Visser One came to Earth again and this time I got to see her. (Hekliss said Visser One's real name was Edriss 562. I had overheard the two Controllers discussing her.) The Andalites infiltrated the Yeerk pool again.  
  
Then we heard about a Yeerk peace movement. One of Hekliss's friends, Aftran 942, had just joined it. She told Hekliss all about it. After thinking it over and discussing it with me, Hekliss decided to join too.  
  
Very soon after that, Hekliss got promoted to sub-visser rank. Sub-Visser Forty-Nine. She was going to get a new host body, a girl from my school named Caitlyn who was the daughter of a guy the Yeerks wanted to infest.  
  
And she told me the plan.  
  
~~~  
  
I  
  
She and I were standing in line on one of the piers over the Yeerk pool. Hekliss was supposed to leave me, have a nice Kandrona ray lunch, then go meet Caitlyn.  
  
She had read my thought.  
  
That was one of the things I was not going to miss once I was free: her reading my thoughts. I mean, she knew my most embarrassing secrets. She knew that I kinda liked this certain boy at school, especially since he'd gotten his hair cut.  
  
I bent down over the pool. Hekliss wriggled out of my ear.  
  
Then I got up and walked away. I looked calm, as usual, but my stomach was going wacko.  
  
I got a hamburger. (There's this lunchroom in the Yeerk pool.) I gobbled it up. Then I went to watch TV with the other voluntary hosts.  
  
After what seemed like forever, it was my turn to be reinfested.  
  
Except I wasn't going to be reinfested.  
  
I went to stand in line anyway.  
  
Finally, the Hork-Bajir held my head down. I knew what was happening in the pool: Hekliss had pushed my new Yeerk out of the way and she was starting to slither into my head.  
  
New Yeerk. That sounded funny. I looked for a joke - something like "Happy New Yeerk" - but was too nervous to come up with anything.  
  
she said when she could communicate with me.   
  
I jerked. I kicked one Hork-Bajir in the stomach and yanked the other one's tail. Then I suddenly became still and calm.  
  
The Hork-Bajir thought I had either suddenly decided to become involuntary or had just gone nuts. They thought I was now reinfested.  
  
No one noticed when Hekliss left my ear and dropped back into the pool.  
  
I got up and walked away. I climbed the stairs leading to an exit.  
  
I was free!  
  
~~~  
  
"Cassie! Cassie! Guess what!"  
  
"Yeah, Hekliss, what is it?"  
  
"Not Hekliss. Leela. I'm free."  
  
"How do I know that?"  
  
"First of all, Hekliss, unlike some Yeerks, doesn't lie. Secondly, all you gotta do is watch me for three days. Third, you can go ask Caitlyn. You know her? From school?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She is Hekliss's new host body."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Hey, let's go to the mall."  
  
"Yeah. You probably need some fun."  
  
~~~  
  
Cassie and I never buy much at the mall. We just walk around and look at stuff. The majority of what we buy is food.  
  
When we ran out of stuff to do, we decided to just go home.  
  
"Hey, I know a shortcut home," Cassie said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Through that construction site. Where we saw that Andalite."  
  
"Construction site, Andalite, are you a poet or something? Hey, I can tell by the size of your feet: they're 'long fellows.' " Cassie rolled her eyes. I'd made that joke a zillion times before.  
  
Then it sank in. "Cass, you gotta be kidding." Normally, I'd be the one to suggest something like that. Cassie usually likes to stay out of trouble.  
  
"First, it's shorter. Second, we might, I don't know, find something interesting."  
  
Well. When she put it that way. "Let's go!"  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
No Hork-Bajir. No Taxxons. No Andalites. No human-Controllers.  
  
No humans at all.  
  
Nobody, alien or otherwise, was around as we crept through the construction site. But it was night, and we could barely see. There could be somebody hiding a few feet away and we wouldn't know it.  
  
"Yo, Cass! Over here! Look what I found." I showed her a blue box, with strange lettering on it. "You think it's Yeerk?"  
  
"No. Maybe it's a piece of the Andalite's ship."  
  
"Maybe ... Yah!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shh! Hide!"  
  
We hid in a half-finished building. The same  
  
"Don't look now, but Esplin's here," I whispered.  
  
"Visser Three? Here?"  
  
"Yeah! In human morph, of course."  
  
"Who's there?" Esplin said. He'd long ago stopped playing with sounds. Mostly.  
  
"Shh," I said.  
  
"I know you are here. Come out!"  
  
He looked around with his human eyes. He came closer to where we were, and ... walked on by.  
  
I allowed myself to breathe again.  
  
"Phew," Cassie said.  
  
"Shut up!" I hissed.  
  
Esplin's head snapped around. He almost fell over. Being an Andalite- Controller, he was not used to having two legs. He seemed to realize that he'd better demorph if he wanted to find us. So he did.  
  
Then he looked around with his four eyes. One stalk eye was aimed right at us.  
  
"Don't move," I mouthed.  
  
Cassie nodded.  
  
We stayed very still. But now Esplin was sure that someone was here. He walked around and looked some more.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a tickling sensation on my hand. I looked down.  
  
Spider!  
  
Now, I kinda like spiders. I think they're cool. But I've had several bad experiences with them. Too many spiders have tried to build their webs on my legs. So I absolutely can not tolerate them being on me.  
  
"Yahh!"  
  
I tried to shake the offending arachnid off. It attached its line to my hand and dropped. Exactly what I didn't want.  
  
"Aaarrghhh!"  
  
"Leela, you idiot! Shut up!"  
  
I wiped my hand on the wall.  
  
"Spider," I explained.  
  
"You got more problems than a spider."  
  
Esplin had heard me.  
  
I instantly jumped out where he could see me. See, he thought Cassie had died, so if he saw her ...  
  
But if he saw me, he'd think I was still a Controller.  
  
Shedran. The name of the Yeerk that was supposedly controlling me.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was just ... this is a shortcut from the home of my host body to a Yeerk pool entrance." That was true. There was a pool entrance in the mall.  
  
"This? Nothing. I just found it." Stupid. Should have left the blue box with Cassie.  
  
"But - "  
  
"Okay." I held the box up for him to see.  
  
His four eyes widened. He was trying to hide the fact that he knew what it was.  
  
"Why? You know what it is?"  
  
Bull, I thought. "Tell me what it is first."  
  
He grabbed it with his two blue seven-fingered hands and I felt a weird sensation. But Andalite hands are weak, because they rely more on their legs and tail. I easily yanked the box away.  
  
I don't know why he didn't decapitate me first. Maybe he wanted the box so bad he forgot about his tail.  
  
"Hey! Is somebody there?"  
  
Esplin leaped into the nearest half-finished building. I knew he was probably morphing to human.  
  
"Cassie, run!"  
  
~~~  
  
We ran. We ran all the way to my house. We ran inside and slammed the door.  
  
"Where's the box?"  
  
"It's right here - oh. Yow. I musta dropped it somewhere."  
  
"Brilliant," Cassie said grumpily.  
  
Just then, my dog Sport came into the room, barking and jumping all over me and Cassie.  
  
"Hey there, Sport." I petted him and scratched his head. I thought hard about him, wanting to forget my narrow escape from Esplin.  
  
Sport became quiet and calm. His dog eyes kind of glazed over. That's what he often does when I scratch his head.  
  
But this time, when I stopped, he didn't come out of his trance for about ten seconds. He normally gets all happy and jumpy again as soon as I quit scratching.  
  
After the ten seconds, though, he went back to running around and licking me and doing dog things.  
  
"Well. That was close."  
  
"If I remember correctly, it was not my idea to cut through the construction site, it was yours."  
  
"Well, we did find something interesting and you lost it."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Neither of us was in a very good mood.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
That night, I was afraid to go to sleep. I thought I'd have nightmares.  
  
When I finally dozed off, I didn't have any bad dreams. Instead, weirdly enough, I dreamed about Sport.  
  
Then, suddenly, I woke up. I was feeling better. I was feeling happy! I climbed out of my bed.  
  
I went downstairs. Wow! I smelled about a million things!  
  
I smelled food. Yeah! Food! Man, I was hungry! I needed food!  
  
Hey! You! Can I have some food? Huh? Please?  
  
"Oh, Sport. You're hungry. Hey, your dish is over there, silly dog. Go eat."  
  
Eat? Did someone say eat?  
  
"Leela? Is that you? I was talking to Sport."  
  
My dish. That meant food. Over there. It smelled like ... well, like food. I started eating. This was the best! I was eating!  
  
If only someone would scratch me behind the ears.  
  
Huh?  
  
the sane part of my brain said.  
  
Well, duh. Of course I'm eating dog food. I mean, I am a dog.  
  
No. I am not a dog. I'm a kid named Leela.  
  
I have four legs and a tail. I have black fur and floppy ears. What do you mean I'm not a dog? I'm a dog. I am Sport.  
  
No, I'm not a dog. Wait. I got ... four legs?  
  
"Rarff! Rarff rarff!"  
  
"Sport, would you quit barking? Larry's still sleeping."  
  
Okay. This was a dream. I'd had a nightmare after all.  
  
The dog part of me was indifferent. It was HAPPY!  
  
I ran up to my room on doggy legs. Human. I am human. I will wake up and be human.  
  
I felt a weird sensation, accompanied by a slurping noise. My doggy tail stopped wagging.  
  
Crunch! My knees reversed direction. My paws became hands.  
  
Oh. I was becoming human again.  
  
How was I doing it? How was I changing like this? I had become a dog. Now I was changing back. What was this? it was so weird!  
  
I tried to stand up. I fell. Then my hind paws became normal feet. I managed to stand on the second attempt.  
  
I grew taller. My fur suddenly disappeared. My dog face became a human face.  
  
I was human ... except for these goofy, hairless dog ears.  
  
"Oh, man. This is like that time Esplin morphed human and his big Andalite ears were the last to go."  
  
I laughed at the memory.  
  
Hang on! Morphed?  
  
I was morphing! Like an Andalite. Like Esplin.  
  
"Okay, this is cool."  
  
I yanked on a shirt and jeans. I couldn't wait to tell Cassie.  
  
No. Couldn't tell Cassie. The only morpher she knew was Esplin, and she didn't really like him all that well. (Okay, that is an understatement.) She wouldn't really like the idea of me being able to morph too.  
  
But I could tell somebody else.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yo! Caitlyn! Gotta talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Leela? That you?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on." I yanked her into the girls' bathroom.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
I checked under the stall doors. No feet.  
  
"I woke up this morning. Something doggone weird had happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, I meant literally. I was a dog."  
  
"Huh? By the way, that was not one of your best ones. 'Doggone weird'."  
  
"Whatever. I was dreaming about Sport. I musta morphed in my sleep."  
  
"Morphed?"  
  
"I morphed my dog. I don't know how, but I did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm telling you, I can morph!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You sure are big on one-word sentences today. Hekliss, I morphed. Like your brother."  
  
"I know, you've said that a million times. I just can't figure out how."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Leela!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, He - Caitlyn!"  
  
When she caught up to me, she pulled me aside. "Some kid has the blue box!" she hissed into my ear.  
  
"What blue box?"  
  
"Esplin says it can give anybody the power to morph. It's a little blue box, with some Andalite words on it. Some kid named David has it and he's selling it! Esplin's gonna buy it, of course. Soon as he gets the kid's address."  
  
"Blue box? Uh, Hekliss, I found this blue box. Your brother tried to take it away from me, but failed. I lost it, though, and then this David kid probably found it."  
  
"So that's why you can morph. But ... I'm not sure. If Esplin gets the box, this whole thing will get out of hand. The whole Earth invasion. Can you imagine millions of morph-capable Controllers?"  
  
"Uh, no, actually."  
  
"Hopefully that won't happen."  
  
"Who's gonna stop it? The Andalites?"  
  
"Not exactly. You're partly right."  
  
I was about to ask "Then who?" when the bell rang.  
  
BBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
I nearly fell over.  
  
~~~  
  
The Yeerks didn't get the blue box after all. The Andalites did.  
  
I asked Hekliss who else would have stopped Esplin from getting the blue box. She said she couldn't tell me, because if I ever got infested again ...  
  
Stuff happened. Lots of stuff. I won't write it all down.  
  
I will say that I morphed now and then. Just for fun. I acquired a wounded seagull I found, so I could fly. And I went to The Gardens (this amusement park/zoo) and acquired a snow leopard in case I ever needed to get fierce.  
  
I even acquired a fly. It would be useful if I needed to disappear. Plus, I thought it would be fun to fly like that. Still, the first time I morphed it, it was ... disgusting.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Leela! Leela! Down here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
The voice was very soft. If I hadn't been just lying on my bed, doing nothing, then I probably wouldn't have heard it at all.  
  
"It's me! Hekliss-Eight-Two-Seven-Five!"  
  
"Hekliss?"  
  
"Down here!" The voice sounded hoarse. Like Hekliss was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
I looked. Nothing.  
  
"Me! The colored speck on the carpet!"  
  
"What?" I looked at the speck. It moved slightly. "Hekliss. What have you been doing." The reason that sentence did not end with a question mark? I did not want to know the answer.  
  
"Helmacrons!"  
  
"What on or off the earth are Helmacrons?"  
  
"Morph partway to fly! Try to shrink, but otherwise stay human! Then stop morphing!"  
  
I tried to comply. I ended up with a half-formed exoskeleton, fly wings, and a relatively but unattractively fat body. No proboscis, though.  
  
"Oh man, Leela. Ma - " Hekliss started to say.  
  
"Shut up! I told you not to tell Caitlyn." She'd been about to remark how I'd lose all hope of a certain somebody liking me if he ever saw me like this.  
  
"Caitlyn says she's hurt."  
  
"Sorry, Cate. But no one knows that, not even Cassie, except Hekliss. Now. What are Helmacrons?"  
  
"Tiny aliens with huge egos that could almost compete with Esplin's. We found out they can now shrink people. 'People' being used loosely, because they shrunk Esplin."  
  
I snorted. "Honey, I shrunk the Yeerks."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Man."  
  
"I hitched rides on various insects. Not fun. I was trying to get back to the other Yeerks. But when I ended up here, and I'm not divulging my method of transportation, I figured you could give me a ride."  
  
"Moi?!"  
  
"Cut the French, Leela. Demorph. And hey, remember you said Esplin would never use the word cute? He did."  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yup. It was about the remains of a blown-up Helmacron ship, but oh well."  
  
She insisted on sitting on me as I demorphed. "This way, we won't have to waste time trying to get me on you."  
  
"This is so undignified," I complained. I demorphed. "At least I'm not fat anymore."  
  
"You're not?!" Hekliss yelled.  
  
"Shut up. You're gonna lose your voice if you keep it up."  
  
~~~  
  
I transported her back to the other Yeerks. They were being unshrunk. "Here's Hekliss-Eight-Two-Seven-Five."  
  
"Thanks, Shedran-Six-Four-Double-Seven," Yaheen 747 said. He was a fairly nice Yeerk. Not as host-compassionate as Hekliss, but nicer than Derane.  
  
a familiar thought- speak voice said.  
  
"Espl - Visser Three? Where are you?"  
  
"He's right there," Yaheen said, trying to hide a grin.  
  
A bluish dot.  
  
"Visser Three. Don't tell me you got shrunk." Of course, Hekliss had informed me he had indeed gotten ... small.  
  
I He sounded frustrated, annoyed, and possibly very angry.  
  
Whoa. Dapsen was a Yeerkish word, and not very polite either.  
  
"They're unshrinking you though," I said. "Then what are they doing?"  
  
I decided to leave. Esplin was in a very bad mood, and I didn't want to be around when he was normal-sized again and decided to decapitate someone.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Hekliss kept me up-to-date on everything. She said that there was something going on up at the North Pole that Esplin wouldn't tell her.  
  
She also told me that Esplin had tried to have his human-Controller scientists make something that would destroy or at least minimize a human's free will. I'd commented, "Oh man, he is nuts!"  
  
The Andalites infiltrated the Yeerk pool again. I told Hekliss, "This is getting old."  
  
Visser One returned to Earth again. "This is also getting old."  
  
Hekliss then said that Visser One had a gashad on her head. She explained that a gashad is a warrant to kill on sight. Esplin, who did not like Visser One at all (understatement), had told the Council of Thirteen that she was a traitor. She was going to have a trial.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Then, she told me about the Anti-Morphing Ray, which hadn't worked.  
  
"Fortunately," she said.  
  
"Why fortunately?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. Hey, and Esplin told me this totally weird story. He claims it's true, but I think he made it up. I don't know why he would have, but ..."  
  
She then told me of her first encounter with a Garatron-Controller. And about more Andalites coming to Earth. And how Esplin was trying to get the blue box again. And how he captured an Andalite that the bandits later rescued. And of a plan to destroy the peace-movement Yeerks.  
  
"But you're a peace-movement Yeerk."  
  
"Esplin doesn't know that. Duh. Anyway, it didn't work, thanks to the - Andalite bandits."  
  
Some humans had found a piece of a Bug fighter. Visser One had been sentenced to death by Kandrona ray starvation.  
  
Then Hekliss said, "Hey, Visser One got executed, and guess who got promoted?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"I wish."  
  
"Esplin?"  
  
"Yup. He's Visser One now. And about those Andalite bandits ... "  
  
"What, Hekliss? WHAT?"  
  
"I can tell you this because all Yeerks now know the truth. There is only one Andalite in the group of 'bandits'. His name is Aximili-Esgarrouth- Isthill."  
  
"Huh? There is not. There's only one Andalite who ever stays in Andalite form - "  
  
"Because they don't want the Yeerks to find out that the rest are not Andalites."  
  
"Not Andalites? I thought only Andalites could morph."  
  
"You remember the construction site? And Elfangor? And Little Cassie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She was there with Jake Berenson. And Rachel Berenson. And Marco - "  
  
"Marco? You mean the Marco?"  
  
"Yeah, that Marco." She grinned. I grinned too, only mine was slightly weird.  
  
"And Tobias. Remember him? From seventh grade?"  
  
"Nope. Don't remember anybody named Tobias."  
  
"Dirty-blond hair. Brown eyes."  
  
"Oh. That Tobias. The Mega Dweeb."  
  
"Lee-la ... " Hekliss said warningly. "Anyway, Elfangor gave all of them the morphing ability that night."  
  
"What? You mean I was never the universe's only morph-capable human?"  
  
"No. Sorry to burst your balloon."  
  
"What?!" I'd thought she'd said "burp your balloon."  
  
She repeated her apology.  
  
"Oh. I thought you said burp."  
  
She snorted. "All peace-movement Yeerks knew about the Animorphs - that's what they call themselves - since right before I joined the movement. But Esplin and the other Yeerks just found out a few days ago."  
  
"Hey. Can I meet these people?"  
  
"Duh. No. Esplin tried to capture them, but they escaped somewhere." She sighed. Suddenly her eyebrows shot up in a way that looked more like me than it did Caitlyn. "The Hork-Bajir!"  
  
"What Hork-Bajir?"  
  
"There's a free colony of Hork-Bajir. They could have escaped there! But the place is so hard to get to."  
  
"Free Hork-Bajir?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why haven't you told me any of this?" I put on a hurt-feelings face. "I thought you were my friend." I stuck out my lip like a little kid.  
  
"Leela. Of course I'm your friend. But what if you'd been reinfested? I couldn't let the other Yeerks find out."  
  
"Bull."  
  
"Leela. Shut. Up."  
  
"So, can I go see these people?"  
  
"Well, if you showed up at the colony, I don't know what they'd do. The Hork-Bajir would probably make sure they never even got to see you. You know how those blades are."  
  
"Yeah. I could spy on them, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To find out a place they'd be where there are no Hork-Bajir."  
  
"How would you spy on them?"  
  
"Morph. Duh. I'd morph a fly."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
It was chaos!  
  
Dracon fire. Little Cassie dropped to the ground. She rolled into a sort of trench.  
  
Hork-Bajir chased Marco across the yard. Marco. Too bad fly eyes can't see all that good.  
  
Marco dove into another trench. Both he and Little Cassie were morphing some kind of insect.  
  
I was in fly morph. A sort of compound had been built at the Hork-Bajir colony. It was where the humans lived.  
  
It was where a little fly with a higher-than-average I.Q. (for a fly) was watching Hork-Bajir-Controllers attack the place.  
  
I lost sight of Marco and Cassie.  
  
What should I do? Demorph and try to help?  
  
I watched the Hork-Bajir-Controllers for a while. Then I buzzed around, looking for the other Animorphs.  
  
It didn't take long before I saw Little Cassie, a grizzly bear, a tiger, and a gorilla. Which Animorphs?  
  
Two Hork-Bajir slashed their way through the trees. Soon they had caught up to Cassie and the others. The smaller Hork-Bajir (she was like six feet tall), a female, said, "You are all dead. And so is everyone in the compound."  
  
What to do? Run away? Demorph?  
  
"I'm not criticizing," she said. "Your plan is a good one. But only if everybody cooperates. It's a good thing this was just a war game."  
  
... Oh.  
  
This was just practice. The Hork-Bajir were free Hork-Bajir. But ... the shorter one seemed more intelligent than Hork-Bajir normally are.  
  
The tiger became Jake, the gorilla Marco (sigh), and the bear Rachel.  
  
Jake looked at Cassie and said, "The plan depends on rapid response and following orders. Where were you, Cassie? And why did you demorph before I gave you the safe signal?"  
  
"Sorry," Cassie said.  
  
Jake turned to the short Hork-Bajir. "What about the others? Did any of them get it?"  
  
Shorty seemed to hesitate. "Well, let's just hope the Yeerks don't launch an attack anytime soon. The adult humans need much drilling. Or else they will need a lot of protection."  
  
The Animorphs, Shorty, and the other Hork-Bajir started to walk.  
  
"The trenches need to be at least eight feet deeper," Shorty said. "And the escape pipes need to be imbedded in concrete to keep them from shifting.  
  
"What if they fill up with water?" Jake asked.  
  
"That's an easy problem to fix."  
  
Jake didn't say anything.  
  
Rachel began to get upset. "That was a disaster! People, we've got to get it together." She turned to Jake. "Well? Aren't you going to do something?"  
  
"If I knew what to do, I would be doing it."  
  
Marco stuck his fingers in his mouth. He whistled. "Time out. Look, we're all on the same page here. We just need a little more practice. Tomorrow. Let's call it a day."  
  
Jake nodded. Then Marco walked off toward a cabin.  
  
"You're just going to let him walk off like that?" Rachel demanded of Jake.  
  
Jake lifted his hand, then let it drop. He walked away too.  
  
Rachel turned to Cassie. "If we don't get serious and focus ... "  
  
She went on for a while. Cassie's mom argued with a Hork-Bajir, then with Cassie. Later, Cassie went and talked to Marco, who seemed to be strangely happy.  
  
Suddenly -  
  
"Galafth!"  
  
Yeerks?  
  
Now do I demorph? I wondered.  
  
Cassie and Marco froze. Cassie started to go to her parents, but Marco grabbed her shirt. "Let Toby handle it. You and I head for the trenches and ... "  
  
Whoowhoo!  
  
I guess that whistle meant, "Nothing to worry about."  
  
Who was Toby? Tobias or somebody else?  
  
"Was that a drill?" Marco asked. "Maybe Jake and Toby set up a surprise ... "  
  
Two Hork-Bajir and a woman came into view.  
  
"Mom," Rachel said. "You tried to get away, didn't you?"  
  
She and her mom got into another argument. Everything was tense here, for some reason.  
  
Then there was some stuff that looked like personal conversation. I felt kinda guilty for listening in. After a while, I just left and flew around crazily. Later, I demorphed, went home, did homework, stuff like that.  
  
I returned the next morning, a Saturday. I found Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, a bird (Tobias in morph?), and an Andalite (Aximili-whatever-his- name-was?) together.  
  
"We can't go on like this," Jake said.  
  
"Now there's a profound statement," Marco said, choking on a laugh.  
  
"Let's review. Everything has changed. Our usual sources of information have pretty much dried up. The Chee are coming up with nothing, which means the Yeerks have tightened internal security."  
  
I'd have to ask Hekliss about that. What was a Chee?  
  
"And the Yeerk resistance movement," Cassie spoke up. "We've lost touch with Mr. Tidwell at school. He's got to assume our disappearance means we've gone underground."  
  
I knew Tidwell. He was a teacher, controlled by the Yeerk Illim-Four-One- Eight. Hekliss's friend from the peace movement.  
  
Tobias suggested.  
  
"Too slow," Rachel said. "We need more action and results than we need intelligence. Besides, for all we know Visser One has totally crushed the resistance."  
  
I wanted to say, But that would not be smart.  
  
Silence. Everyone looked at Aximili.  
  
"So, exactly what are we saying here?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I think it's time," Jake said.  
  
Silence again. Aximili got ten eyeballs on him again.  
  
"Yes," Jake said. "The morphing cube."  
  
Oh. Aximili was saying things in private thought-speak. I would have groaned, but flies can't groan.  
  
"We can't go it alone anymore," Jake continued. "The Yeerks know us. They know our names. They know our faces. If they take us down, there's nobody to replace us. It's time to build our forces. Reinforce our troops. And it's not like we can count on the Ellimist riding in to the rescue."  
  
Did Jake mean what I thought he meant?  
  
And what was an Ellimist?  
  
"More Animorphs?" Marco asked. "I just can't get comfortable with that."  
  
"No way! We tried once. It was a disaster. Am I the only one who remembers David?" Rachel demanded.  
  
Who was David?  
  
Were they talking about the same kid who'd gotten hold of the morphing cube?  
  
"I'm with Rachel on this. No more Animorphs," Marco agreed. "Too big a risk."  
  
Too late, Marco. There's a little fly here.  
  
"So maybe humans aren't the best choice for new Animorphs. What about the Hork-Bajir?" Jake wondered.  
  
Everyone voted no. Including me, although I voted silently. Hork-Bajir have IQs of, like, fifty-three. They couldn't handle animal brains in with their own.  
  
"Okay, so it has to be people. What about the 'rents?"  
  
"I'm overruled?" Marco said. "Okay, then. But not my parents. My mother's put in her time up front. And my dad's been through his own version of hell. He's officially dead, remember? Lost his job, his second wife ... "  
  
"What about Cassie's parents? Or Rachel's mother?"  
  
Marco shook his head. "No offense, Cassie, but I think that your parents may be bigger peace, love, hug-that-tree types than you are. If that's possible. And Rachel's mom is an even bigger loose cannon than Rachel."  
  
"Hey!" Rachel yelled.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Jake said suddenly. "We don't have time for this. Ticktock. We need ideas."  
  
Everyone looked at the bird.  
  
More private thought-speak.  
  
"Not a problem," Jake said. "So the parents are out of the running."  
  
"It's got to be kids," Marco said musingly. "Adults are too reality-bound. It's hard for them to suspend disbelief. Even when the new reality hits them in the face."  
  
"Yeah. We look for other kids. But we still have a problem. Cause we're gonna have to figure out who's a Controller and who's not. Every day, every hour, counts. And we don't have time to watch our recruits for three days before we make a move."  
  
Everyone looked at the bird again. No one said anything.  
  
I was beginning to get exasperated when -  
  
an excited thought-speak voice asked.  
  
Tobias. Definitely Tobias. He'd gotten careless and used open thought- speak.  
  
"The Yeerks don't infest people like your mom was before she could morph," Cassie said. "The Yeerks don't want a blind Controller. They don't want a disabled Controller. Deaf people, people in wheelchairs, people with serious illnesses."  
  
"She's right," Rachel said slowly. "I've never seen a Controller in a wheelchair. And I bet any human-Controller who gets cancer or loses a limb is killed. No joke."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So do a lot of aliens," Marco said, looking meaningfully at Aximili.  
  
CUT THE PRIVATE THOUGHT-SPEAK! I thought. I was careful not to actually thought-speak.  
  
After a lot of debate, the other Animorphs decided to go for it.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
I found out they were going to a rehab center for kids.  
  
I morphed a seagull. Jake, Little Cassie, and Marco went into bird-of-prey morphs. Then I saw them demorph behind a bike shop. They hopped on a few bikes and took off.  
  
What in the world are they doing that for, I wondered.  
  
Some human-Controllers started toward them in a car. Jake raced into an alley too narrow for a car, and his friends followed. The Controllers jumped out of the car and started chasing after them.  
  
Could have told you that was gonna happen, I thought.  
  
"Morph," I heard Jake say.  
  
"Battle morphs?" Marco asked.  
  
"No. Roach."  
  
They morphed and slipped under a door to a building.  
  
And I was stuck outside.  
  
I hid. Demorphed. Morphed again, this time to fly. Zipped under the door. Demorphed again.  
  
I looked around. I was in a kind of costume shop. Suddenly I saw -  
  
"What? What?" Marco said. "Hello? Rachel, is that you? You look ... different."  
  
Oops.  
  
"My name is Leela," I said. "Look, don't kill me. Please."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Marco. Not funny. I mean, yeah, that was funny! Totally hysterical!" I had almost forgotten that this was Marco I was talking to.  
  
"How can you morph?"  
  
"Well, I used to be a Controller. My Yeerk later joined the peace movement and freed me. I found the blue box in the construction site where you guys were. I guess when Es - Visser Three showed up and tried to take it from me, he accidentally gave me the morphing ability." I was talking fast, half out of fear, half out of having-an-immense-crush-goofy.  
  
Yes. You see, I thought Marco was kinda cute. Okay, very cute ...  
  
"Hey, maybe we got a new recruit. Just what we were looking for. But we'll have to keep you for three days, to make sure you're not a Controller," Jake said.  
  
"Oh, sure, anything," I said, grinning weirdly.  
  
"In the meantime," Little Cassie said, "I guess you'll have to come along with us."  
  
"Hey, cool."  
  
"Laa-Laa, or whatever your name is ... you're weird." Marco looked at me strangely.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Marco, have you been watching Teletubbies again?" Cassie asked calmly.  
  
Jake looked exasperated. "Okay, come on."  
  
~~~  
  
"I feel stupid," Marco said.  
  
"You look stupid," Cassie confirmed.  
  
Marco was wearing a dorky magician's suit.  
  
"You look fine," I told him. "The outfit ain't the best, but you look okay."  
  
"Leela? Are you nuts? Marco looks like a total geek!" Jake said with a rueful smile.  
  
"If Rachel were here, she'd say that Marco always looks like a total geek, suit or no suit." Cassie smiled also.  
  
Cassie was dressed like a fortune-teller. Her bangles jingled.  
  
"Sssh!" Jake and I hissed.  
  
She ditched the bangles. "Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"How come he's the only one who doesn't look like a total fool?" Marco complained. He pointed to Jake, a 1950's Beat poet.  
  
"What is that, a fake goatee?" I wanted to know.  
  
"Soul patch, I think," Marco corrected.  
  
We went with a group of costumed kids who were gonna do a show for the kids at the rehab center.  
  
Marco remarked about guys wearing tights. I had to agree with him.  
  
"What if there's Yeerks in this group?" Jake whispered.  
  
"Hopefully they won't recognize us," I said.  
  
We followed the costumed people. They led us to a room full of little kids, who squealed, laughed, clapped, and made various noises.  
  
The troop started singing. Marco shot a look at Cassie, who mouthed "Stay in the back."  
  
"Sneak out," Jake whispered.  
  
The group began to step-step-step to the right. Cassie went the other way, stepping out the door and back into the hallway.  
  
Jake did the same. So did Marco. Finally, I step-step-stepped out the door too.  
  
"No good," Jake said. "These kids are too little."  
  
"Yeah," I agreed.  
  
Marco suggested that the older kids might be on another floor. I almost said "Duh" - but caught myself. Do NOT diss Marco, girl. Do NOT!  
  
"Okay," Jake said. "We go from floor to floor until we find them. Keep up the entertainment act."  
  
Cassie laughed. "Yeah, that'll be easy."  
  
Marco spread his magician's cape. "Easier than you think. Voila!" He reached inside and pulled out a live pigeon.  
  
"What in the world - "  
  
Jake interrupted me and hissed, "Where did you get that?"  
  
"It was on the sidewalk. Something's wrong with its wing. But it doesn't seem to be in pain. I figured if we recruit anybody today, they'll need a morph that will get them out of here without attracting attention. Speaking of which, Laa-Laa, you need a pigeon?"  
  
"Nah. I got a seagull. And the name's Leela."  
  
"Cool. Okay." He put the pigeon in his cape again. He looked at Jake. "What? You've got something better? Maybe a fluffy bunny?"  
  
"Maybe we should just get out of here. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I don't ... We'll try again tomorrow."  
  
"Jake," Marco said, frowning, "I've been hanging in there until now. But I'm going to fight you on this one. After what happened earlier, this may be our last chance to get in here without basically advertising our plan to the Yeerks. Or making this staff suspicious. I say we take the chance, finish the job. Now."  
  
Cassie handed out a bunch of magazines to us. "Here. Follow me."  
  
We did. She led us to a few elevators. She pushed the button and the doors opened. We stepped in to join a doctor with a clipboard.  
  
The elevator stopped at the third floor of the place. Before the doctor stepped out, he told us, "Look on the fifth floor if you have time. Some of those kids are about your age. They could use some company."  
  
"Okay," Cassie said as the door began to close.  
  
Marco punched the fifth-floor button.  
  
"Maybe he's setting us up," Jake said.  
  
"Yeah. He could be a Yeerk." I looked at the door that Jake had stopped from closing.  
  
"Yeah, and so could you," Cassie said, but not meanly. Then she took Jake's hand. The door closed. "You're right, Jake. It could be a trap. We've walked into them before. Let's try to deal with this and try not to choke. Okay?"  
  
"Are you patronizing me?"  
  
"Yeah, Jake. I am."  
  
"Take it from me, Jake-meister," Marco said. "You get used to it after a while."  
  
Suddenly the door opened. We were at the fifth floor. Several wheelchaired kids, about our age, were watching TV and playing cards.  
  
Cassie led us down the hall. "Hi!" she said to the kids, trying to sound cheerful. "Anybody want a magazine?"  
  
One dude pushed a button on his wheelchair and scooted away.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
A pale girl with short blond hair said, "No. He's just afraid you guys are going to sing."  
  
The girl she was playing cards with laughed.  
  
"Sorry," Marco said. "I left my harmonica at home. But I can do magic tricks. Sort of."  
  
The blond kid said, "I've seen David Copperfield in New York. Siegfried and Roy in Las Vegas. And Penn and Teller in Los Angeles. You really think I want to see your act?"  
  
"Come on," her friend said. "He may not be a pro, but everyone deserves a shot."  
  
"Yeah and some people deserve to be shot."  
  
"Okay," Marco muttered. "Remind me again why we're here?" He turned to an Asian boy next to the pale kid. "What about you? Can I interest you in a few one-hundred-percent-guaranteed-to-fail amateur magic tricks?"  
  
"D ... d ... d ... " he said, straining with every sound. "Dii ... diii ... diiiii ... "  
  
I didn't know what to do. I shot a glance at Marco, then Cassie. They all looked the way I felt.  
  
The Asian guy took a shuddering breath and triumphantly said, "DITTO!"  
  
He giggled. So did the blond girl.  
  
Suddenly, I heard someone say, "He was supposed to have it an hour ago. He's in pain."  
  
Another dude in a wheelchair was talking to a male nurse.  
  
The nurse said, "James, I know you're Pedro's roommate, but ... "  
  
"I'm not just his roommate," James snapped. "I'm his friend. And since he can't talk to you, I'm doing it for him. If you guys can't get the medication here on time, just leave it on his night table. I'll give it to him."  
  
"Look. We're short-staffed. I'm sorry Pedro had to wait, but we can't let you give him his medication. You're not authorized."  
  
"I've been here longer than you have. I've been here longer than anybody. I would think that gives me some rights."  
  
The nurse dude nodded reluctantly. "Okay. Okay. I'll get it right now."  
  
The blond girl wheeled her chair next to James's and whispered something.  
  
James looked around and saw us. "Well?" he asked, sounding angry. "Who's the show? Us or you?"  
  
"We are," Marco said, sweeping his cape. He was rewarded with stares. "My infamous charm doesn't seem to work in this place," he whispered.  
  
"See you later," James said. He turned and wheeled away. We followed, not sure what to do.  
  
He went over to a boy's bed. "The nurse is coming with your medicine, Pedro. Don't worry. It'll be here soon. You want to hear some music?"  
  
Pedro blinked his eyes.  
  
"Rock?"  
  
No blink. No eyelid movement at all.  
  
"Country western?"  
  
This time Pedro did blink.  
  
"Country western it is. Though I don't understand how you can listen to that stuff, man," he said teasingly. "Sure I can't talk you into some Blink 182?"  
  
We backed away.  
  
"What now?" Jake whispered to us. "How are we going to get through to these kids?"  
  
"We're not," Marco said flatly. "They hate us."  
  
"You got that right," I agreed.  
  
The blond kid's friend, the girl she'd been playing cards with, wheeled over to us. "Sorry about the rude reception. I'm Collette."  
  
"Hi. I'm Cassie. This is Marco. And this is Jake. And that's Leela. We came to entertain but, um, we seem to be going about it the wrong way."  
  
"Yeah," Marco agreed. "The little kids seemed glad to see us. What's with the big attitude up here?"  
  
"Let me tell you something," the girl - Collette - said, not unkindly. "A disabled kid is like the kitten who becomes a cat. You're a kitten, everybody wants to pet you and play with you. You get a little older, you're just a nuisance. Some of the people here haven't been home in years."  
  
She pointed back toward James's room. "About all he has to look forward to is a nursing home when he gets too old for this place. And he's been here since he was a little kid. He got hit by a drunk driver when he was four. His mother brought him in to be operated on and never came back to get him."  
  
"Okay," Marco said. "He can have all the attitude he wants."  
  
"Yeah, definitely," I agreed.  
  
James came out of his room. He scooted past us and rolled down the hall.  
  
"Where's he going?" Cassie wanted to know.  
  
"There's another lounge further down the hall. Through those double doors. It's a great place to go if you want some privacy. The door shuts. James spends a lot of time in there."  
  
"Think we could talk to him?  
  
"You could try. James isn't too friendly. But he's cool. He's the one who makes sure we get what we need. He's the man. Even the nurses and doctors listen to what he has to say."  
  
"A leader," Jake said.  
  
"Yeah. He's gone to bat for me a couple of times. Not that I really need much help. I've got family and stuff."  
  
"So, how come you're not giving us the cold shoulder?" Marco asked.  
  
"This is just a temporary thing for me. I'm not usually in a chair. I had a skiing accident and this place has the best pediatric orthopedic staff around. I came in for some surgery on my knees. Any of you guys ski?"  
  
"Once," Marco answered. "Didn't like it. Too cold. And chicks don't dig it when you fall, like, every three seconds."  
  
I didn't care whether he fell every half-second. He was sooooo cute.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I don't usually get into mushy stuff. That's just not my thing. Except when it has to do with Marco ...  
  
Collette made a face. "Oh man. You're missing the greatest sport there is. Maybe you're more into skating? I like skating but it's a little tame for me. I'm into the extreme, high-risk stuff."  
  
"Collette!" the pale girl called. "You want to play cards or not?"  
  
"I need to get back," Collette said. "That's Kelly. She's got cystic fibrosis."  
  
"Sister-what?" I asked.  
  
"Cystic fibrosis. It makes her so weak sometimes, she can barely shuffle the cards. We play a lot when she feels strong. The other guy is Timmy. Stop by before you go," she said, winking at Marco. "I like company."  
  
"If she's only recently injured, it's possible she's a Controller," Jake said as Collette rejoined Kelly.  
  
Marco grinned. "True. But I don't know. She's just too cute. Did you see that? She winked at me!"  
  
I felt infinitely jealous of Collette.  
  
"Don't get attached," Jake said tiredly. "Life is probably going to be a lot shorter than you thought it would be."  
  
"You know what, Jake? You don't have to remind me about that."  
  
"Sorry," Jake mumbled, looking embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay, dude. It gets to us all."  
  
"Come on. Let's find James.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Cassie and Jake told James everything.  
  
He just stared. Then he said, "I'm sure when you talked about this at school, it seemed like a really good joke. But when you go back, you can give your friends a message from the 'gang-of-pathetically-grateful-for- attention-kids-at-the-rehab-center.'"  
  
"But ... " Cassie started to say.  
  
"You can tell your idiotic little friends that yeah, we have our problems. But we don't get our kicks by dressing up like refugees from a fifth-rate school play and playing tricks on people in wheelchairs."  
  
"You know what?" Jake said. "I don't need this. I'm telling you the truth. You can believe me or not. It's your funeral."  
  
James, red-faced, started to wheel out of the room when Jake grabbed his arm. "Wait!"  
  
James yanked his arm away. "Don't touch me, man. I may be in a chair but I can kick your butt if I have to."  
  
When Jake reached for James again, James grabbed Jake's arm. James moved his chair so that it caught Jake's ankle and caused him to fall.  
  
Thump.  
  
"Umpff!"  
  
"You don't even want to know what Kelly can do to you, you make her mad enough," James said.  
  
Jake started to get up. "Look ... " He shook his head. "Demonstration time."  
  
"Go for it, dude," Marco said. "We've got nothing left to lose."  
  
Jake began to morph.  
  
"I'll get a doctor," James said.  
  
"No!" Marco yelled as he grabbed the wheelchair.  
  
It wasn't till the familiar orange-and-black stripes appeared that I realized Jake was morphing the tiger. Like I'd seen him during the Animorphs' "war game".  
  
"I think I took the wrong medication," James said. "Actually, why don't you guys get a doctor? For me."  
  
Suddenly -  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"Yo. People. People and tigers. We have company." I nodded toward the now- open doors, where Collette stood.  
  
"Allow me to apologize on Kelly's behalf. I don't think even Siegfried and Roy could sneak a tiger by the front desk at this place."  
  
James blinked. "You see it, too?"  
  
Collette wheeled closer to Jake. "Is he totally tame? Can I pet him? Wow! I'm so impressed. I'm going to get the others."  
  
"Hold it!" James blocked her exit.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Jake said.  
  
"Who said that?" Collette asked, startled.  
  
"He did," said James, pointing to Jake.  
  
"You're a ventriloquist?" Collette asked Marco.  
  
Marco took a deep breath. "We'd better go through this one more time."  
  
Cassie explained about morphing, while Jake demorphed.  
  
"We could do this?" Collette gasped, after Cassie was done. "I could do this?"  
  
Jake, fully human again, nodded.  
  
"Are you kidding? How do I learn? When can I start?"  
  
"Hold it," James barked. "You haven't heard the whole story. This isn't some kind of virtual reality ride. It's about ... I can't explain it." He turned to Jake. "You tell her."  
  
So Jake told Collette about the Yeerks.  
  
I kept my mouth shut. After all, they still suspected me of being a Controller.  
  
"So," Collette said, "like, it's dangerous? Morphing?"  
  
Duh, I thought.  
  
"Very," Marco said. "It's not something we do for fun. Well, most times. It's a weapon. Personally, I hate the danger part. But you're into the whole reckless behavior thing, right? Extreme sports, bungy jumping, alligator wrestling."  
  
"Why us?" James interrupted. "There are thousands of kids who would sign on for a mission like this. Maybe millions. Kids with macho fantasies. Kids with healthy legs. Healthy lungs. Kids with something to prove. Kids who can run and jump. Kids who don't need help going to the bathroom."  
  
"Because the Yeerks are jerks," Cassie said. "They don't want your bodies as hosts."  
  
"Are you saying we're useless?" James demanded.  
  
"Not to us," Jake said. "That's why we're here."  
  
"So what do you want from me? Specifically?"  
  
"I want you to help us. You seem to be the leader around here. The other kids here will listen to you before they listen to me. Talk to some of them. At least three or four to start."  
  
"No," James said, shaking his head. "It's one thing to do something risky myself. To make that choice. It's another thing to ask others to put their lives on a line for a cause that may not even be real."  
  
"It's real," Marco said.  
  
James shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I don't want the responsibility of somebody getting hurt - or dying - because of me. You may think our lives don't mean much to us, because they don't mean much to other people. But we do value our lives. And each other."  
  
"Look, James, we never said you didn't, but - "  
  
"Come on, Collette," James said, cutting me off. "Don't worry about us talking. I won't. And if Collette does, well ... just don't worry about that."  
  
"Won't you even talk to the others?" Marco said, almost begging.  
  
"No."  
  
"Look," Cassie said. "You started out angry. You thought we were playing with your head, dissing you because you're in a wheelchair. But don't you see? That's exactly what you're doing to the others."  
  
"What?" James snapped angrily.  
  
"Acting like they're babies. Or dumb. Like they're not capable of giving informed consent. Look, James. I know this whole story about the Yeerks is hard to believe. Your friends' lives are already at stake. You need to have some means of protecting yourselves if the Yeerks get any stronger. Look, they might not want to infest you. But they will want to kill you."  
  
I sighed. Yes, they would. I knew just how wacko Esplin was now. He got worse every day. You know how the Nike slogan is "Just do it"? For Esplin, it's "Just kill it."  
  
Cassie continued. "You know what? You don't really have a choice here. This is duty time. You've been tapped. So step up to the plate. Whatever. Fact is, we need you."  
  
James didn't say anything. He got into a subconscious staring contest with Jake. Finally he said, "I've got two conditions."  
  
"Yeah?" Cassie asked.  
  
"One. I pick my own team. You may not approve of the choices. But if it's my team I'm responsible for them."  
  
"Fine," Jake said, nodding.  
  
"Two. No matter what happens, I want Pedro to acquire a morph. A good one. He's been in that bed his entire life. Fourteen years, flat on his back. Even if I don't make it out alive, I want Pedro to have at least two hours of freedom."  
  
Jake nodded again and said, "We can do that."  
  
He and James shook hands.  
  
Marco and I grinned at James.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
It took quite a bit of morphing to convince Timmy and Kelly that it was all real. I had to go through all my morphs: seagull, snow leopard, dog, and fly.  
  
But when they finally accepted it, they went nuts. Okay, slight exaggeration there, but only slight. "This is our way out of here for good!" Kelly gasped.  
  
Jake sighed. "No. No matter what happens on a mission, you have to come back here. To the rehab center."  
  
"Look, if a nurse or doctor or orderly is a Controller and notices any kids missing, they're gonna know something's up. And they'll come after you. And us."  
  
"We'll stay," James promised.  
  
Collette was still excited. "It'll be like an undercover operation!"  
  
"That's not all. Staying here might be harder than you think." Jake paused, then continued. "We don't know how, or why, or even if it works every time. But sometimes, most times, the morphing process repairs DNA."  
  
"What are you saying?" James asked.  
  
"It's possible that if some of you weren't born injured or disabled, you'll be healed," Cassie explained. "If you are healed, would you still be willing to pretend you're disabled? At least for the duration of the war?"  
  
James, Kelly, and Collette didn't answer.  
  
But Timmy said, "FFF ... gnnn ... Fff ... gnnn ... "  
  
"If I can ... " James translated for us.  
  
"Do ... gd ... YES."  
  
"He said 'If I can do some good, then yes.'"  
  
Timmy rocked in his wheelchair. James didn't need to translate that. It clearly meant "Yes."  
  
"What about you?" Jake asked Collette. "Your injuries are the result of an accident. There's a good chance your body will be repaired by morphing."  
  
"Ummmm ... I ... Look. I wasn't exactly injured in a skiing accident. I've been lying."  
  
Timmy made a loud noise that sounded like laughter.  
  
"You knew?" Collette asked him.  
  
James nodded. "Everybody knows you've been a paraplegic since birth. It's on your chart."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"It's okay, Collette," Kelly said.  
  
"We kind of enjoyed the tall tales," James said, smiling. "I'm guessing we all have pretty rich fantasies. But yours had real style."  
  
"Why did you lie?" Cassie wanted to know.  
  
Collette looked like she was about to cry. "To ignore the reality. My mom died two years ago. After that, I lived with my brother and his wife. But they were transferred overseas. They're in the army. I was just supposed to be here until they got settled and sent for me. But then they wrote and said nothing was barrier free where they were stationed. It would be too hard to have me live with them. So I'm supposed to live here till they get back. It could be years."  
  
I looked away. I can't stand seeing people cry. And judging by the look an Marco's face, he didn't like it either.  
  
He squeezed Collette's shoulder, and my jealousy returned. "It's okay," he said. "I've been known to stretch the truth on occasion."  
  
Collette looked at all of us. "Do you still want me on the team? Even though I'm a liar?"  
  
Jake started to answer, then thought better of it. He looked at James, who nodded.  
  
"Yup," Jake said.  
  
"Collette, you'll never have to make up stories again," Cassie told her. "The truth is going to be stranger than any fiction. Believe me."  
  
"Way stranger," I agreed.  
  
"Great," Marco said. "Now that we have that settled ... voila!" He reached into his cape and pulled out a pigeon.  
  
The pigeon immediately decided to make it necessary for Marco to wash his hands.  
  
I had to try very hard to keep myself from snorting.  
  
~~~  
  
I let the other Animorphs explain the morphing process. After all, they had more experience.  
  
We waited till after the sun went down. Then Jake and Cassie went into their raptor morphs. I did my seagull. And the newest Animorphs morphed pigeons.  
  
The pigeons went nuts.  
  
Timmy kept saying. Understandable, considering the fact that in his human form he couldn't talk that well.  
  
Marco said.   
  
Collette exclaimed.  
  
I would have groaned, but gulls can't groan.  
  
Jake finally said.   
  
James ordered.  
  
Everybody chilled.  
  
Then we flew out to The Gardens, the same place where I had acquired my snow leopard.  
  
Jake said.  
  
After a minute, he gave the signal.  
  
Jake said.  
  
I felt my seagull parts become human features. Cassie, Marco, and Jake, lost their bird-of-prey shapes.  
  
As Timmy demorphed, he fell. He lay sprawled on the grass. Collette held herself up with her hands. Kelly started coughing excessively.  
  
But when James demorphed, losing all traces of pigeonness, his body was no longer damaged by that car accident.  
  
He was bigger than Jake. He walked around, trying out his legs. Legs he hadn't used in a long time.  
  
"Lucky you," Kelly said.  
  
"Yeah," James said, smiling.  
  
"Are you going to learn how to skateboard?" Collette wanted to know.  
  
Timmy looked at James. "W ... w ... w ... wiiiuuuu ... "  
  
"Will I stay?" James said.  
  
Timmy nodded.  
  
James squatted down. He was now face-to-face with Timmy and the others. "I'm staying. We're a team, right?" He turned to Jake. "What now?"  
  
"Now, I guess we - Leela!" Jake said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, man. I forgot all about you."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"Cassie," he said, ignoring my sarcastic comment, "take Leela back to the Hork-Bajir valley. Toby can guard her for three days. It's best if we get this over with as soon as possible. Come right back."  
  
I asked, once we were both morphed and flying away.  
  
Cassie answered patiently.  
  
I said.   
  
I demanded, trying to sound offended (but not succeeding).  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
"Hello," said Shorty.  
  
Yeah, Shorty. The six-foot-instead-of-seven-foot female Hork-Bajir.  
  
Cassie had led me to the Hork-Bajir valley. We'd demorphed. And now, Shorty was welcoming us.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"Leela, this is Toby Hamee," Cassie said. "Toby, that's Leela. Can you watch her for three days to make sure she's not a Controller?"  
  
"Sure," said Shorty - I mean Toby. Whatever.  
  
"Another thing. She's morph-capable. She was accidentally given the power, or so she claims."  
  
Toby's eyes widened. "Well ... I don't think that will be too much of a problem. My people are capable of fighting most Earth animals. Cassie ... I have a request to ask of you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When you Animorphs are here ... could you watch Leela? At least a little? I have ... things I need to do."  
  
I squinted at her. What in the world did she mean?  
  
"Okay. What kind of things?"  
  
"Well ... there is this Hork-Bajir."  
  
"Ohhh. I get it." Cassie winked at me.  
  
~~~  
  
"So. Toby whatever-your-name-is."  
  
"Hamee," she said.  
  
"Whatever. You have a boyfriend?"  
  
She glared at me. It's very disturbing when a Hork-Bajir glares at you. Then she looked away. "I suppose you could say that."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Two and a half Earth-years."  
  
I was surprised. "Isn't that a little young?"  
  
"Not for a Hork-Bajir."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Phal ... Phal Mashar."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell. I suppose, to make things even, I should tell you ... "  
  
"Yes?" she pressed, grinning her Hork-Bajir grin.  
  
"You know Marco?"  
  
"Of course I know Marco."  
  
"Well ... I kind of ... sort of ... you get the picture."  
  
She kind of made a huffing sound. That's what Hork-Bajir laughter sounds like.  
  
"Can I meet him? Phat Mashed Potatoes, I mean."  
  
"Mashar, you halkuch. Phal Mashar."  
  
"What's a hall-cushion?"  
  
"Halkuch. The closest word in your language is probably 'idiot' or 'dumbo'."  
  
"Thanks a lot. So, can I meet Phal?"  
  
"Yes. If he wants to. He already said he didn't want to meet the other Animorphs, though. But I'll ask him."  
  
~~~  
  
It was the next day. Marco was watching me.  
  
"Hey, Marco."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you get when you cross a pig and a Hork-Bajir?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A Pork-Bajir."  
  
He snorted. Yes! He actually thought I was funny. "You know what I used to call Hork-Bajir?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Walking Salad Shooters from Hell."  
  
It was my turn to snort. "Good description." A compliment never hurt anybody.  
  
"Marco, Leela," a guttural but familiar voice said.  
  
"Yeah?" we said at the same time.  
  
"Marco," Toby said again. "I will take over. Leela? Come with me."  
  
"Bye, Marco," I said, smiling. "Gotta go with the Walkin' Salad Shooter from Heaven."  
  
"Bye," he said, smiling back. I looked at him for a long time as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Leela," Toby said. "Stop that. As the humans say, snap out of it. Don't you want to meet Phal Mashar?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah! I forgot all about that. Where is he?"  
  
"This way."  
  
Toby led me into the trees. Soon we lost sight of the other Hork-Bajir and humans. We walked for a ways.  
  
"Stop," she told me. "Phal? I'm here. Leela's here too."  
  
Suddenly, a Hork-Bajir swung down from a large tree. He'd been hidden by leaves and branches.  
  
"Hello," he said awkwardly. "I am Phal Mashar."  
  
"My name's Leela."  
  
"Leela?" Phal said. "But you're a Controller. Shedran-Six-Four-Double- Seven."  
  
"No. I'm not a Controller. Phal, are you a seer?" I gave him a weird look.  
  
"No. I am not a seer. Not like Toby."  
  
He had seemed fairly intelligent when he'd said I was a Controller. But "Not like Toby" sounded more like a normal Hork-Bajir. I squinted, trying to figure it out.  
  
There was something about him. Something ... familiar. Something I had encountered many times before.  
  
"Were you once a Controller?" I wanted to know.  
  
"Um ... yes. Yeerk in head. Yeerk go in my ear. I not like it."  
  
Oh, well. Maybe he'd been a Hork-Bajir-Controller that Hekliss had known. "What was your Yeerk's name?"  
  
"Uh ... I don't know."  
  
There was something different about this Hork-Bajir. He wasn't like Jara Hamee or any of the other non-seer Hork-Bajir, but he wasn't like Toby either.  
  
I squinted at Phal Mashar.  
  
"Uh ... eat bark?" He stripped a few slabs from a nearby tree.  
  
"Nah, that's okay."  
  
I felt bored. I was with two Hork-Bajir: one with an I.Q. of 200 and another with an I.Q. of 53. If it had been just Toby and me, we could have talked about stuff. But we had to include Phal, who lacked sufficient brains for a decent conversation.  
  
"I know," said Toby. "Leela can acquire us. If that's okay with you, Phal."  
  
Phal looked panicked. "No, she can't acquire me!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Um ... I don't, uh, want her to. Please, Toby. She could acquire you, though."  
  
"Phal? You don't sound like a normal Hork-Bajir." He was talking normally (abnormally by Hork-Bajir standards) again.  
  
"Yes," said Toby. "When he was a Controller, his Yeerk let Phal see his memories. Right, Phal? That's why you sometimes sound, ah ... different?" I knew Toby was thinking of a word like "intelligent", but didn't want to hurt Phal's feelings.  
  
"Uh, yes!" Phal practically screamed. "Yes." Man, this Hork-Bajir was weird. And ... if he'd seen the memories, he should know the Yeerk's name. Huh. I guess he just didn't want to tell me the name.  
  
"How'd you know that, Toby?" I asked.  
  
"I tell her, d -  
  
Phal said, then stopped. I could have sworn he was going to say "duh."  
  
"Oh. Duh." I smacked myself on the head. Then I looked at Toby. "You said I could acquire you? Then what'd we do?"  
  
"Swing in trees," Phal said. "Climb trees. Eat bark."  
  
Toby nodded. "Yes. Leela, I can see you're bored. I don't have to be a seer to know that."  
  
"Well, yeah. But what if I was a Controller? You still don't know yet. It hasn't even been one day. I could morph and get out of here."  
  
"One Hork-Bajir is not a match for two. And there are many more than that in this valley. Come on." She held out her arm.  
  
I placed my hand behind her wrist blade, careful not to cut myself. I concentrated.  
  
"Now morph," Toby instructed.  
  
I grew to six and a half feet tall. My skin became leathery and dark. My knees reversed direction. My face bulged out to form the Hork-Bajir beak. One finger on each hand withered away. My feet became Tyrannosaurus talons. And then the blades grew.  
  
SHWOOP! SHWOOP! SHWOOP! SHWOOP!  
  
Wrist blades, elbow blades, knee blades, and horns all shwooped out of Hork- Bajir skin.  
  
Suddenly, the Hork-Bajir brain surfaced. I got a load of instincts, but I sensed a bigger load of intelligence. I wasn't getting actual thoughts, but I could sense brains. I even had a kind of sixth sense that I can't really explain.  
  
Hello? Weren't Hork-Bajir supposed to be stupid?  
  
Oh. I had morphed Toby. Of course. I had a seer's brain.  
  
"Hey, I should morph this when I do my homework. This ish cool. Come on, aren't we gonna climb treesh and all? This Hork-Bajir seriously wants to climb treesh." My Hork-Bajir beak-mouth kind of did something with L's. They sounded funny. And the "z" sound came out "sh".  
  
But I had the funniest feeling, looking at Phal. I mean, of course the Hork brain found him attractive. But I sensed ... something weird.  
  
I wondered if Toby experienced this. Well, of course she did. I hadn't felt this as a human.  
  
"Come on," Toby said. "Time for the trees."  
  
How did she manage not to say "treesh?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Aaaaahhh!" Phal Mashar yelled suddenly.  
  
"Phal?" Toby turned her scary-looking head toward him.  
  
"You okay?" I said.  
  
"Yes. But I forgot! I go now. Need to go home." Phal sounded urgent.  
  
"Why? Leela still has a half hour before she needs to demorph," Toby pointed out.  
  
"I have to go home."  
  
"You never stay with me longer than a couple of hours."  
  
"Yes. I ... have things I need to do."  
  
"Toby," I said when Phal had left. "Are you sure Phal ish not a Controller?"  
  
"Well ... no."  
  
"Maybe he ish one."  
  
"I don't think so." She suddenly looked at me. "Do you know if he is?"  
  
"Nope. But still ... he'sh weird."  
  
"Like you?" she teased.  
  
One of the first things I had told her (after discussing Phal) was that I was weird.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Maybe."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
My three days were up. It had been no less than four days since I had first been at the rehab center.  
  
The night before, I had visited the place for the first time since the three days had ended. We'd demorphed from bird morph after flying back to the Hork-Bajir valley.  
  
Then I'd gone home. Yeah, home. The other Animorphs told me to maintain a normal life, like the kids from the rehab center would.  
  
I was in my back yard. I looked up and saw the silhouette of a large bird.  
  
I'd learned Tobias had been trapped in hawk morph. He had somehow regained his morphing ability, but Marco'd said, "That's a very, very long story that you probably don't want to hear."  
  
I shook my head. My dad was at work, my mom was shopping.  
  
I nodded.  
  
He flew down to perch on a tree branch. I'm lucky there's a fence. People might think it slightly weird if they saw you talking to a bird.  
  
"Understatement. So, what's up, Bird-boy?"  
  
"Count me in. I'll leave a note for my parents saying I've gone for a walk. I mean, even though we'll probably fly to the place, I'll no doubt be doing some walking."  
  
"I know. That's dumb. Well, let's go." I hid behind a bush and morphed seagull.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, we flew to the school for the blind. We found out where the dormitory was. We morphed flies and traveled through the ventilation system. We demorphed in the basement and climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.  
  
"Am I the only one who's thinking it might be hard to convince kids who can't even see us?" Marco asked.  
  
Rachel looked at him like he was dense. "I thought about that. I have a plan."  
  
I Aximili said.   
  
"What's a vecol?" I asked.  
  
"Listen, Ax ... " Rachel began to say.  
  
"Shhh!" Jake ordered.  
  
We all looked at him, including me.  
  
"Well? What's the plan?" Marco wanted to know.  
  
"I'll think of something," Jake said, opening the first door.  
  
Several kids, maybe twenty of them, were asleep in beds. Except one.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
A red-haired girl sat up.  
  
Rachel went over to her. "My name is Rachel. Uh, sorry to wake you up. But I need your help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be scared. There are seven of us. Me and my friends."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Jake and Rachel started to talk to her. Aximili stood guard at the door. Tobias perched on a shelf by the window. Marco morphed a gorilla while the girl's hand was touching him.  
  
My mind wandered. I looked out the window.  
  
Suddenly, I noticed Cassie was morphing. Morphing an owl. Marco was demorphing.  
  
Then, Jake went tiger. Cassie demorphed. Jake demorphed. Rachel was holding the red-headed kid's hand. Cassie morphed to fly.  
  
she screamed in our heads.  
  
Hork-Bajir! They stormed in the doorway. I hid and morphed fly. They didn't see me long enough to recognize me.  
  
"What's happening? Who's there? What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about," a human-Controller said. "Just some pranksters."  
  
In walked a guy who looked like a darker-haired, older version of Jake. He was maybe nineteen. He walked toward Jake. "Some mean kids have broken in to play a practical joke. But it's not funny and we're going to throw them out right now."  
  
He grabbed Jake's arm. Jake whispered something to Rachel. No one made a move.  
  
The human-Controller opened his hand. "Give it to me."  
  
Jake did nothing. The Controller yanked him closer.  
  
"Give it to me. Now."  
  
Jake fished the blue morphing cube out of his pocket and gave it to the Controller.  
  
I yelled privately to him. He ignored me.  
  
"Okay," said the Controller. "Let's all leave quietly."  
  
The Hork-Bajir marched the unmorphed Animorphs into the hallway. The flies, Cassie and me, followed.  
  
The Controller shut the door behind us. Then he whacked Jake across the face. "My host's own brother!"  
  
Jake fell, but a Hork-Bajir-Controller caught him. Jake's brother - I mean, Jake's brother's Yeerk - hit him again.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done to me? All that time we were searching for you. Looking for Andalites. And it was you! Right there in my own house. Right down the hall. I could have killed you a million times! Visser One almost starved me to death for my stupidity."  
  
He turned to the Hork-Bajir. "Take them down to the garage off the loading dock. If the girl tries to morph or escape, kill her. Make the gorilla and the bird demorph. Keep the Andalite under extra guard. He'll make a special host body. And inform Visser One that we have the rebels. And the cube."  
  
He looked at Jake again. "My host's parents were given as hosts to relatively low-ranking Controllers. This is so we can kill them without regret if we have to. So if any of you even thinks about making trouble ... " He let it hang.  
  
I  
  
~~~  
  
When they'd gone, Cassie and I zipped out a window. We flew crazily down to the ground.  
  
We demorphed. She remorphed to owl; I went seagull.  
  
We flew to the rehab center, flapped through James's open window, and landed at the foot of his bed.  
  
Cassie said.   
  
James leaped out of bed and whispered to Pedro, "I'll explain later. I promise I'll be back."  
  
Then he leaped into his wheelchair. Cassie and I got on James's lap, and hid under a blanket.  
  
Being small has its advantages.  
  
Soon, all of the new Animorphs were in Timmy's bedroom. Cassie and I demorphed.  
  
Timmy sat up. "Sss ... s ... "  
  
"Yes. It is soon. But we knew things were really serious."  
  
James motioned to a boy named Craig and a girl named Erica. They had also been healed by the morphing process, like James.  
  
"Get everyone in transit morphs," James told them. "We'll follow Cassie to the school."  
  
Cassie told everyone to go to a wooded area behind the building. Then the seventeen new Animorphs froze. Suddenly, they went nuts.  
  
They ended up a variety of animals. Not all were birds. There were a baboon, a walrus, and a hedgehog.  
  
James yelled. He had also gone to bird morph.  
  
I Kelly's thought-speak voice.   
  
"You've got to focus," Cassie told her. "Remember what you're trying to do. Keep your mind on your morph."  
  
I laughed. Mind on your morph. It sounded funny.  
  
said James.   
  
They morphed. No baboons this time. Cassie and I morphed back to our bird morphs, and she led the rest of us to the school for the blind.  
  
I saw a familiar black limo below us.   
  
We landed in the wooded place behind the blind school. Esplin wasn't far away.  
  
James asked.  
  
Cassie sighed.   
  
a girl named Jessie protested.  
  
I've never fought against Yeerks, only Andalites, and then it was Hekliss doing most of it. Well, I would come up with helpful or unhelpful suggestions ... Me, of course.  
  
a boy called Liam asked.  
  
said Timmy, I've never had a fight in my life. Who's going to throw down with a kid in a wheelchair?  
  
Erica.   
  
"Everyone, just listen!" James said. He'd demorphed. "Yes, you do know how to fight. You do know how to win. People like us fight and win every minute of every day."  
  
Kelly protested.   
  
"Okay! But even if our daily lives aren't about knocking out the bad guys, our Animorphs lives are. Look, we made a promise. The place is here and the time is now. Ready or not, we're doing this. Everybody, demorph!"  
  
They did.  
  
I immediately thought, What, are we nuts? Letting these kids go into battle? Look at them!  
  
Timmy's forehead was bleeding. James looked at it. "You'll be okay," he assured Timmy, who nodded.  
  
Cassie grabbed James's arm. "It's okay. We can handle it without you. Morph to bird and get everyone out of here. Fly away as fast as you can!"  
  
"No, Cassie."  
  
"They won't make it, James. They can't."  
  
"Watch us." He turned to the others. "Battle morphs. Now."  
  
Soon, we were practically a zoo. A zoo that included a lion, a bull, a crocodile, a bobcat, a gorilla, an elephant, a grizzly, a rattlesnake, a rhino, a wolf, a panther, and a golden eagle. And Cassie, a wolf, and my snow leopard.  
  
I said, trying to sound brave.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 18  
  
We assembled by a concrete ramp that led to a huge metal garage door.  
  
James said.   
  
Kelly, the bull, head-butted the door.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Then an elephant named Judy crashed the door.  
  
WHAM! CRUNCH!  
  
The door was a mess. Through the new opening we could see Jake's brother and a bunch of Hork-Bajir-Controllers. And Jake himself, who had a nasty wound on his forehead but was otherwise unharmed.  
  
James yelled.  
  
BLAM! Kelly knocked three Hork-Bajir over.  
  
Tseeeew! Tseeeew!  
  
Three other Hork-Bajir fired their Dracon beams.  
  
Collette the crocodile rushed forward. Her tail knocked one Hork-Bajir on his butt and annoyed another, who slashed at Collette. There was a minor cut across her back.  
  
Cassie yelled.   
  
Collette's response was   
  
Jake's brother aimed a gun at Timmy, who was the bobcat.  
  
James shouted.  
  
I Timmy responded. He leaped at Jake's brother and knocked him down. He clamped his teeth on Jake's brother's wrist until he let go of the gun. Timmy swiped his paw and the Dracon beam slid into the shadows. The blue box fell out of Jake's brother's shirt pocket.  
  
James, a lion, grabbed the cube in his mouth.  
  
"Stop him!" Jake's brother cried. He attempted to sit up, but Timmy leaped onto his chest again.  
  
Jake and the others had hid and morphed. Just in time.  
  
Through the place where the door used to be, I saw a black limo.  
  
Esplin, in human morph, stepped out. He demorphed. A lot of Hork-Bajir poured from one moving van; several Taxxons slithered out of another.  
  
Esplin's hooves made a lot of noise on the ramp. Everyone now knew he was there.  
  
he yelled at Jake's brother.  
  
"It's here. Somewhere. The lion got it and ... "  
  
"I had it! I had the morphing cube. It was in my hand!"  
  
Cassie cried.  
  
James had rejoined us.   
  
Jake said.  
  
We formed a line. Me and the original Animorphs first, James's team next, Craig's team third, then lastly Erica's team.  
  
Esplin stared. He looked scared. I could imagine his surprise and fear. I thought I could see it in his four Andalite eyes.  
  
I had a split second to feel sorry for him.  
  
Then the battle began.  
  
~~~  
  
"Rrrrooooooow!" Timmy yelled. He leaped at a Hork-Bajir's head. Collette clamped her teeth on the Hork's leg.  
  
"Gaaallaaafff!" the Hork-Bajir yelled. He fell down. Timmy and Collette left the Hork-Bajir to a hungry Taxxon, who was unable to restrain himself.  
  
"Hhhhrrrooowwwrrr!" roared James. He swiped at another Taxxon, then bit out a Hork-Bajir's throat.  
  
Kelly and Marco took care of several Taxxons. Taxxon guts were scattered everywhere.  
  
Rachel encouraged.   
  
Meanwhile, Esplin said to Aximili, He whipped his tail, but Aximili easily dodged it.  
  
Aximili said with a sneer. Jake turned to stand beside him.  
  
Esplin glared at them with his main eyes, while his stalk eyes watched the battle.  
  
Esplin swung his tail blade. Missed again. Jake leaped on him and dug in his claws, then jumped away.  
  
Esplin muttered as he whirled around, almost fell over, and regained his balance.   
  
Jake lied.   
  
Yeah, right. You let him live? Hah.  
  
Jake responded.  
  
I yelled.   
  
James asked.  
  
Tseeeeew! Tseeeeew!  
  
Cassie yelled.   
  
That meant me. I had a Dracon burn. I got away. Demorphed. Remorphed. Rejoined the fight.   
  
Esplin was now a huge squid with spiked tentacles.  
  
I muttered to myself.  
  
WHAP! A tentacle!  
  
"Tsseeeer!" Tobias yelled.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Tom cried. His face was a mess.  
  
Swaaaap!  
  
Esplin's tentacle knocked Rachel over.  
  
Swaaaap!  
  
Another coiled around Jake's neck.  
  
Cassie yelled frantically.   
  
Jake tried to wriggle out. Wasn't succeeding. Esplin dragged him closer.  
  
Some Controllers continued fighting us. Others formed a circle around Esplin and Jake. I watched in horror as Esplin played with Jake a little, whipping the tentacle around. Jake's neck and head were bleeding.  
  
I don't think he paid any attention to me. Which was good, in a way. I didn't want him to recognize my voice.  
  
"Tsseeer!" Tobias again.  
  
Cassie yelled.  
  
The squid's tongue flicked out and sent Tobias flying across the room. And Tobias wasn't using his wings either.  
  
BONK!  
  
He hit the wall! Cassie picked him up gently in her mouth. They got out of there.  
  
Jake was on his back, with a tentacle about to choke him.  
  
Esplin demanded. When Jake failed to answer, he tightened his tentacle. A bear and a lion tried to help Jake, but were smacked by Esplin's tentacles.  
  
Esplin yelled, louder this time.  
  
A Hork-Bajir! I saw his wrist blade flash.  
  
"ARGHHGHGHGH!" Esplin howled with his squid mouth. He waved his newly- shortened tentacle.  
  
One of Hekliss's friends! Yes! He'd saved Jake.  
  
Taxxons, with their raging hunger, rushed toward Esplin. I disemboweled several, and Hork-Bajir took care of the rest.  
  
Jake yelled.  
  
I ran.  
  
~~~  
  
The new Animorphs made it to the rehab center. No one knew they'd been gone. I went home. My parents hadn't missed me either.  
  
But the Yeerks had the morphing cube.  
  
I don't know how it happened. But it did.  
  
I went to bed and dropped off to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Not long after that, Marco, Tobias, and Ax went after the state governor. Tried to see if she was a Controller, or if she could be our ally. Fortunately, it was the latter.  
  
Also, the Yeerks were trying to infest the National Guard. They didn't succeed, thanks to us.  
  
Me, I tried to catch up on sleep. Tried to be normal. But it's hard to be normal when you're hearing about the Yeerks on TV.  
  
I talked to Hekliss. She seemed worried. Tense. I asked her what was the matter.  
  
"Oh, everything."  
  
"Oookay."  
  
~~~  
  
It was early morning. I was lying in bed. Suddenly I heard a flutter of wings. I opened my window.  
  
"Oh man, Tobias. It's too early," I moaned.  
  
Suddenly, I was wide awake. "Oh, please. You can't be serious. What about the human hosts? What about Hekliss? What if she's there?"  
  
"My old Yeerk. She's with the peace movement. She's my friend."  
  
I  
  
I glared at him, then began to morph.  
  
~~~  
  
Me. The original Animorphs. James. Toby Hamee. Marco's parents. We were finalizing our plans.  
  
"I've been on the computer all night," Marco said. "All of us. Me, Mom, and Dad. We hacked into nearly every file on the National Guard base. Bottom line? They've got a big warehouse full of thousand-pound bombs."  
  
"Yes! Major firepower." Rachel.  
  
"We could kill a lot of slugs with one thousand-pound bomb," Marco's mom said.  
  
"That's the problem," I muttered.  
  
"We could kill them all with ten or twelve thousand-pound bombs," Marco's dad said. "In an enclosed space an explosion of even one thousand-pound bomb would have incredible magnitude. The devastation would be close to that of an atomic explosion."  
  
Rachel nodded. "We'd be going seriously medieval on Yeerk butt."  
  
I felt nauseous.  
  
"The big question is: How?" Jake asked. "We talked about this before. We'd have to commit everybody. Animorphs, all of us. Hork-Bajir. Parents."  
  
"I'm out," Cassie immediately said. "I thought that maybe ... But I can't. And I can tell you my parents are out, too."  
  
"I'm out too," I announced. "I can't do this."  
  
Rachel gave Cassie, then me, a look. Turned back to Cassie. "Okay, Cassie. So what do you think we should do instead? Just sit here and wait for the Yeerks to find us? Or maybe we should make it real easy on them and go hop on the train for a little swim in the pool."  
  
"Why do you have to be so horrible?" Cassie cried. "You are, you know. And you get worse every day. Your own mother can't even stand you."  
  
Cassie turned. Jake grabbed her shirt. "Cassie! Come on."  
  
"Come on what! You don't knowingly take an innocent life. Not if you're a decent person. Not if you're not a murderer. The goal is irrelevant. I thought you knew that, Jake, but apparently ... "  
  
"Apparently you decided to start making decisions for me! Somewhere along the line you decided that you knew what was best. For me. For everybody. Well, guess what?"  
  
"Don't. Stop! Just don't. Please. I'm sorry," she said, beginning to cry. "I shouldn't have done it. I don't even really know why I did it. I ... At that moment it seemed like the right thing to do. The only thing. Now, I'm just sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
"What is she talking about?" Marco wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know," I whispered back.  
  
"It was me!" Cassie announced loudly. "I gave the Yeerks the morphing cube. I let Tom run away with it. I stopped Jake from chasing him. From killing him. Me!"  
  
"Oh, Cassie," said Marco's mom.  
  
"You did what?!" Marco exploded. I expected him to say "Are you insane?" like he usually did. But it never came.  
  
"Tom had it," Cassie explained. "He had the cube. The only way Jake was going to get it from him was to kill him. I couldn't let Jake do that. I couldn't. I was trying to protect him."  
  
"You were trying to protect Jake so you basically sold out the rest of the human race?" Rachel yelled.  
  
"I'm sure she didn't think of it in those terms," Tobias said.  
  
"I didn't think at all," said Cassie. "It was more of an impulse. An instinct. Something inside just told me to let Tom take the cube. I knew ... I knew I was making a sacrifice. That I was sacrificing so much ... maybe now it seems stupid. But at that moment I thought I was doing the right thing. I really did."  
  
Rachel raised her hand and started to make a fist, but Tobias grabbed her. And suddenly, Jake hugged Cassie.  
  
"It's okay, Cassie," he said. "I'm sorry. It's okay."  
  
I looked away. So did Ax.  
  
After a while, Cassie turned to the rest of us. "I am so sorry. I made a mistake. A terrible mistake. I won't do it again. I won't try to decide what's right for everyone. It was arrogant and dangerous. I didn't mean it to be but it was."  
  
Jake looked like he wanted to change the subject. I personally agreed with him. So he went back to outlining the plan.  
  
~~~  
  
"My people are tired of hiding," said Toby. "We are a peaceful species. But we will fight. It is better than living in fear."  
  
Marco agreed. "I'm with Toby. Dad? Mom?"  
  
His mom nodded. "I've had the worst of the Yeerk high command living in my head. I know there's no appeasement. My advice is to fight. Go in. Clean house. Do as much damage as we can. Visser One does not cope well with setbacks. If we do enough damage, we could possibly chase the Yeerks off Earth."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake wanted to know.  
  
"The former Visser One didn't advocate all-out war because she knew Earth was too volatile. The inhabitants too resistant. The Yeerks are used to tractable host bodies. Humans are a fighting race. They fight invaders. They fight each other. They don't give up easily. The current Visser One has never really understood that."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, knowing something about the Yeerk High Council, I'm thinking it's likely Visser One's been warned that one more major attack on a site of concentration, or one more major disaster like what happened on the aircraft carrier, or one more public announcement by the governor calling for resistance, just might mean the end of his domination here. It might mean the Yeerks would decide to move their base of operations to some other planet. Let's face it. With the ability to morph, the Yeerks don't really need humans. They could make do with another species on another planet, a species less agressive than humans."  
  
We were quiet for a moment. Finally Jake said, "I'm not sure that's good news for the rest of the world."  
  
"But it's good news for us. Earth is Visser One's personal fiefdom," Marco's father pointed out. "If the Yeerks are forced to leave Earth, Visser One's back to being a sub-visser somewhere."  
  
"We may not be able to defeat the Yeerks, but we can at least move them off Earth," said Marco.  
  
"And inflict them on another species?" Cassie protested.  
  
"Perhaps not. With help from the Andalite fleet, perhaps we could keep the Yeerks from settling anywhere." Toby.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rachel wanted to know.  
  
"We chase them into Zero-space and the Andalite fleet ambushes them there. Effectively wipes them out."  
  
Jake thought about that for a minute. Then he said, "We don't know what we can count on from the Andalite fleet, as long as the Yeerks are Earth's problem. But maybe Toby's right. If we can chase the Yeerks off Earth and make them the Andalites' problem, the Andalites would be forced to act. Ax?"  
  
"Fair enough. In any event, step one is to blow the Yeerk pool."  
  
"Let's go back to the attack," Marco said. "Cassie may have been a major idiot for about half a second, but she's right now. If there are innocent people trapped down in the tunnel, how can we justify blowing it up?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. "I totally don't like this. I mean, I don't like this."  
  
Tobias looked thoughtful. "What if we gave them time to escape? I mean, what if somehow, just before the explosion, we told everyone on site that the pool was about to blow. The humans and the human-Controllers would probably run for their lives. The Yeerks in their heads will starve without the pool, but the humans would live. See? We save the humans, kill the Yeerks, and wipe out a major infestation center."  
  
I was about to protest. But then I remembered that the Yeerks had a Pool ship in orbit. "Yeah. That's better. Good idea."  
  
"That works for me," Marco agreed. "I mean, at least it gives people a chance. Some of them, anyway."  
  
Everyone nodded except Cassie. She looked down at the ground.  
  
There was silence for about a minute.  
  
"Cassie?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'll do whatever you guys say."  
  
"That's not enough, Cassie. You've always had definite ideas about what we should or shouldn't do. Don't weasel now."  
  
"Okay. Then it's wrong. But let's do it anyway. I'll learn to live with my conscience. We all will. I don't have a better plan. I guess this is as close as we'll get to defeating the Yeerks without being the Yeerks."  
  
"Look," Jake said, turning back to all of us. "Cassie did what she did. She had her reasons. I don't understand them so I can't say if they were right or wrong. But her decision to let Tom get away with the cube changed the equation. Still, I trust Cassie's instincts. Even more than my own. Especially my own these days. So let's just adopt this phrase as our guideline. Defeat the Yeerks. Don't become them."  
  
We all agreed.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 20  
  
I was in seagull morph. The other Animorphs were birds of prey. The newest Animorphs, James and the others, were pigeons. Aximili and the Animorphs' parents were humans, and were carrying some old camping stuff. Toby and a few other Horks were swinging through the forest.  
  
Ax and the adults reached a road, where several National Guardsmen were working. I flew down closer, so I could hear.  
  
"Hello! Hello!" Marco's dad said. "Thank God. We thought we'd never find anybody."  
  
The National Guard commander stepped toward him. "Sir? Is there a problem?"  
  
"We've been lost in the woods for two days. Night before last, a bear came into our campsite in the middle of the night. We grabbed what we could and ran. And, er, we got lost."  
  
Ax had stayed hidden in the trees. he informed us. I do not think these particular Guardsmen are Yeerks. They are surprised at the sudden appearance of a group of lost campers. But they do not seem afraid or suspicious.  
  
The commander signaled another guy to come forward. Then he asked, "Is anybody sick? Any signs of dehydration? When was the last time any of you ate?"  
  
"I'm having some pains here," Marco's dad said, putting his hand on his chest. Three Guardsmen escorted him to a truck. They made him sit on the ground. One took his pulse, while another gave him a drink of water.  
  
The third Guardsmen found places for the other adults. The commander reported to the base.  
  
I saw Hork-Bajir, led by one named Jolphimee Celpik, drop silently from the trees. They would incapacitate the remaining National Guardsmen (in case one was a Yeerk), but would not hurt them.  
  
Rachel, Cassie, Jake, and Marco hid. Demorphed. Remorphed to fleas.  
  
Ax reported.  
  
"As soon as we get back to base," the commander said to Marco's dad, "we'll get you to a doctor. Let's move out!"  
  
The three trucks were soon driving away. The Hork-Bajir followed. Ax morphed to bird.  
  
Tobias said.   
  
Aximili said. I am in harrier morph about half a mile below you, Tobias. Rachel, Jake, and Cassie are traveling as fleas on Marco.  
  
He was hitching a ride on the back of the last truck. He was a gorilla.  
  
~~~  
  
The guards waved the trucks through the base entrance. The commander had called to explain our situation, so the trucks didn't have to stop.  
  
The first truck, the one with Marco's dad, turned right toward a medical place. The other two trucks pulled into what seemed to be a parking lot.  
  
Jolphimee Celpik and the other Horks knocked out the truck drivers. Then Rachel's mom and Cassie's dad took the steering wheels of the trucks.  
  
Marco said.   
  
Tobias added.   
  
James said.   
  
Jake pointed out.  
  
James said.  
  
Marco nodded his gorilla head.   
  
Rachel informed us. I have to tell you, Marco. You stink. Even to the flea you're stinky.  
  
Jake interrupted.   
  
Tobias reported.   
  
Jake called.   
  
Me.  
  
I James said.  
  
I  
  
I landed behind a nearby stand of trees. I demorphed, then remorphed to snow leopard.  
  
Then I knocked out a few guards. Warehouse C. Then Warehouse E. Warehouse H.  
  
Suddenly - James called. We assembled there.  
  
There were huge crates everywhere. We knew what they contained.  
  
Cassie wondered.  
  
I Jake.   
  
Tobias brought the two trucks around to Warehouse J. Then Toby signaled to two Hork-Bajir. They heaved the first crate off the floor.  
  
ScreeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEET! ScreeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEET!  
  
An alarm!  
  
Jake cried. I'm demorphing in case I have to talk us out of trouble. Ax, go human. Marco, Rachel, and Cassie, stay in your morphs for now. But hang back. Don't get nasty unless you absolutely have to. James, you guys stay in morph and stay out of sight. Leela, you too.  
  
I hid. There was noise everywhere.  
  
I tried to shut it out. I was beginning to get a bad feeling about this.  
  
~~~  
  
I rejoined the Animorphs later. Back at Warehouse J. I'd demorphed.  
  
I watched a few National Guard guys, who Jake had talked to and had made sure weren't Controllers. They were loading the bombs. I was bored and nervous.  
  
Finally they finished. National Guardsmen and Hork-Bajir - long story there; Jake hadn't had time to tell me everything - climbed into trucks.  
  
The adults were returning to camp. We morphed birds and followed the trucks.  
  
When we reached the city, Tobias said,   
  
Jake said.   
  
He directed the five trucks to the place.  
  
I looked down. Yeerks were herding people toward subway entrances. Some of the people looked like they'd been in bed a minute ago. They were sleepy and still wearing sleeping clothes.  
  
Marco agreed.  
  
We stopped at the Shawmut Street place. The Guardsmen, led by a dude named Captain Olston, jumped out of the trucks. They walked quickly toward the ten Guardsmen guarding the subway entrance.  
  
"Step aside, soldiers," Captain Olston ordered. "We're loading some equipment."  
  
"Sir. We have no orders to receive equipment."  
  
"Where is your commanding officer?"  
  
The soldiers parted. A major came out of the station and said, "Captain Olston! I am surprised to see you. I believe you had orders to stay on your base."  
  
"I did," said the captain in a cold voice. "But those orders have been rescinded."  
  
"On whose authority?"  
  
"On his." The captain nodded at something behind the major. The major turned and yelled. Right before Marco, who'd demorphed and remorphed to gorilla, knocked him unconscious.  
  
I had hidden and was already demorphing and remorphing. Snow leopard. We needed firepower.  
  
An Andalite, a tiger, a wolf, a grizzly, and finally a snow leopard suddenly leaped forward and knocked the rest of the Controllers out. Then Toby and a few of her friends carried the eleven unconscious guys down the subway stairs. They locked them in the toll booth.  
  
Then the other Animorphs, including James's people, and I joined the Hork- Bajir on the subway platform. A train pulled into the station.  
  
Jake said.   
  
We waited for the Yeerks to notice us. They screeched to a stop. The doors opened and the non-Controllers rushed out. Then ten Controllers in military uniforms stepped out.  
  
One laughed. "So, it looks like the circus is in town. How about we join them in the center ring?"  
  
They began to morph. One to rhino, one to polar bear, one to cheetah, and the others to wolf.  
  
Rachel cried.   
  
The rhino charged.  
  
Jake ordered.  
  
Rachel and the rhino crashed head-on. Then we all joined the fight.  
  
Tuan the bobcat rushed the cheetah. It leaped toward Collette.  
  
SNAAAAAP! Collette's crocodile teeth chomped the cheetah's leg. She dragged him to the ground and swung him from side to side. The big cat's head whammed the side of the train. He was out of the fight.  
  
Aximili cried.  
  
Marco dodged the rhino. Punched it on the head.  
  
FWAP! Aximili decapitated a wolf.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr, grrrrr, grrOWWWWRR!" Two more wolves leaped at him.  
  
FWAP! One of them was currently missing an ear. Then both wolves jumped on him.  
  
FWAP! FWAP! The wolves were history.  
  
"GrrrrrOOOWWWWWrrrrr!" More wolves! Coming at me! I bit one on the neck. Then Jake, Cassie, James and Kelly helped me with the rest. We escaped and demorphed.  
  
Jake and Cassie went back to get the others. The fight was over. We had won.  
  
I wondered about those Yeerks. About the wolf I had chomped.  
  
I also thought about Hekliss. I prayed she would be all right.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The bomb-packed train was going to explode five minutes after we keyed the detonator. That five minutes would hopefully give everyone time to escape. Three of the Animorphs were going to key the detonator. The rest of us were out of there.  
  
Cassie, Marco, and Aximili were the three. The rest of us morphed birds and flew.  
  
I went home.  
  
That night, I was lying in my bed. Trying to sleep. Not succeeding. A little fly was buzzing around. "Lousy fly," I said, swatting at it.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The fly grew. It slowly became human.  
  
"Rachel?" I asked as long blond hair began to sprout from the fly's head. But no. The hair was too dirty-blond.  
  
"Leela?" Caitlyn asked.  
  
"Hekliss! You're all right!"  
  
"I'm all right. So is Esplin. But ... a few of my friends ... "  
  
"Oh, Hekliss. I didn't want to do this."  
  
"It's a war. These things happen."  
  
"When will it be over?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Hey. I asked Caitlyn's parents if I could stay with you tonight. As a sleepover kind of thing. They said yes."  
  
"Okay. I'm tired."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"But hey, we're alive, right?"  
  
"Yeah. We're alive."  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"Marco?" I called to the osprey outside my window. "Cassie? Which one are you?"  
  
the bird said flatly.  
  
I opened my window. "Don't worry. My door's locked. What's wrong?"  
  
She demorphed. "It's Caitlyn's parents."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"The other Yeerks are blowing up everything. I don't know why. It seems like everyone's gone insane. Anyway, they blew up Caitlyn's house. With her parents inside."  
  
I looked out my window. I saw Dracon flashes. "Oh, no."  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't. Leela ... I'm scared. And I can't stand Caitlyn's cries. I can't stand her sadness."  
  
"I don't blame you."  
  
"Leela, I have no place to stay now. Neither of us do."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Here may be blown up soon, too."  
  
I hadn't thought of that. "Oh, man."  
  
"You have to tell your parents everything. Then go to the Hork-Bajir valley. That's the safest place I can think of."  
  
"Okay. Mom? Dad?"  
  
"Yes?" my mom called. "Your father's not home. What do you need?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
~~~  
  
"These are my friends, Caitlyn and Hekliss."  
  
We were in my room. All three of us. I mean, all four of us.  
  
"Which one is she?" my mom asked. "And where's the other one?"  
  
"They're both right there. You see, they are a Controller."  
  
My mom's eyes flashed. "Yeerk!" She looked behind her, annoyed.  
  
"Oooookay. Take a pill, Mom. How do you know about Yeerks? Did you see them on TV?"  
  
"Leela? Are you a Controller too?"  
  
"Nope. Used to be, but not anymore. Hekliss here used to be my Yeerk. She's with the Yeerk peace movement."  
  
"Yeerks do not want peace. See, look!"  
  
Hekliss was glaring at my mom. "Andalite!"  
  
"Hello? People? Hekliss, chill. You too, Mom. What's going on?"  
  
"This Andalite has morphed your mother," Hekliss said.  
  
I stared at Mom. "What?"  
  
"She's acquired your mom and morphed her!" Hekliss yelled.  
  
"Where's my real mom?" I demanded.  
  
"I'm right here. Sit down, Yeerk."  
  
"Hekliss, chill out, for crying out loud! Now. What?"  
  
"Yes. I am an Andalite."  
  
"So WHERE'S MY REAL MOM?!"  
  
She sat down on the bed again. "I am a nothlit. I stayed in human morph for longer than two hours."  
  
"Okay," I said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"My name is Aredel-Corain-Iskillion."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Your father's is Herilan-Arrepoth-Gahar."  
  
"No. Not my real dad. Where is he?"  
  
"Leela. You don't understand. You see, Herilan fought in the war with the Yeerks. He tired of it. So he and I came to this planet so we could live in peace. We morphed humans and became nothlits."  
  
"Okay. Whatever. But where are my real parents, for the five hundredth time?"  
  
"You don't understand," she repeated. "Leela-Sirinial-Corain, we are your real parents."  
  
~~~  
  
"Ooookay. Uh, Hekliss? Don't."  
  
She looked at me, disbelieving.  
  
I looked back at Mom. "Now. Either I am having a crazy nightmare, or things have just gotten weirder. You're an Andalite? And you morphed human, like, a way long time ago? And you're saying I'm an Andalite?"  
  
"Yes. We would have told you sooner, but - "  
  
"Okay. Well, that accounts for my weird name. What's Larry's real name?"  
  
"Lariak-Enilon-Arrepoth."  
  
I snorted. You see, I was actually not surprised. My life had been weird since that day Big Cassie and I had joined the Sharing. It was only going to get weirder.  
  
Hekliss looked at me weirdly. "Good grief. You, one of my closest friends ... you're an Andalite? I am nuts."  
  
"I am not an Andalite. I was born human. Therefore, I am human."  
  
"With a part-Andalite mind," my mom said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you really want me to give you the complete technical explanation?"  
  
"Uh, no. But hey, I don't hate Yeerks. Unlike some people. That ain't no Andalite mind." I shot a glance at Hekliss. "So much for your idea."  
  
Hekliss's eyes went wide. "Oh! I forgot. Uh, Aredel-whatever-your-name-is, the other Yeerks are blowing up the town. The safest place is the Hork- Bajir valley."  
  
"What Hork-Bajir valley?"  
  
"It's a long story," I said.  
  
"This is a trap."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"You could be a Controller, too. How can I trust you?"  
  
"How are you going to stay alive if you don't?" I looked at Hekliss. "Isn't that from some movie?"  
  
"Uh-huh. The Return of Jafar. Who cares? Let's get outta here!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Duh. Don't you people have a car? We can walk if we need to, though."  
  
"Let's do it!" I said, trying to sound like Rachel.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hi. This is my mom, Arabella. This is my little brother, Larry. And this is Caitlyn," I said to the other Animorphs.  
  
"Leela? What did you do?" Jake demanded.  
  
"You really think we're going to stick around while the Yeerks blow everything up, including us? Anyway, Caitlyn here was a Controller, so she knows everything about the Yeerks. And I told my mom what she needed to know." White lies. "But we do need to hold her for three days."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But Caitlyn's fine. I know she's not one of them," I said, meaning not one of the non-peace-movement Yeerks.  
  
"Okay. But see, what's going on is that the Yeerks' Pool ship is now on Earth. It's the Yeerk pool now. We want to destroy it."  
  
"No!" Hekliss and I yelled.  
  
"Okay! Fine! I'll tell them," I said to her. "Look ... "  
  
I told them what Hekliss and Caitlyn really were. "So, you can't destroy the Pool ship! Hekliss won't have her Kandrona rays."  
  
"That problem is easily solved, if Hekliss can morph," Cassie pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I can morph," Hekliss said.  
  
"I mean, can you morph as a Yeerk?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah."  
  
"You could become a nothlit."  
  
"Oh. Okay. I guess. A human nothlit?"  
  
"Well ... "  
  
"It's only fair, Cassie."  
  
"Fine. You can acquire me and Caitlyn, if that's okay with her."  
  
Hekliss looked to Caitlyn, who nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Okay," Hekliss said.  
  
She did.  
  
"Now, you have to stay in that morph for more than two hours."  
  
"Okay. But there are other peaceful Yeerks."  
  
"Look, we have to win this war," Jake said. "Okay? The peace movement is only a minority of Yeerks."  
  
"But ... "  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"It's Esplin," she whispered to me. "I know he's insane and all, but he's still my brother. I don't think he can morph from Yeerk form. He never bothered, as far as I know."  
  
No one else heard her. "We'll do what we can," Jake continued, "but we're destroying the Pool ship."  
  
"Look, Hekliss, we'll find a way," I told her. But I could see she didn't really believe it.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"It's too dangerous," said Marco's mom. "Visser One will know that you know. He'll know you're coming. He can't let you destroy a Pool ship - that's the only large-scale food supply the Yeerks have. The Blade ship can only service so many. Lose a Pool ship? The Council of Thirteen would have Visser One executed."  
  
I felt Hekliss shudder. She was right next to me.  
  
"He'll think we're cocky after taking out the Yeerk pool. Maybe he'll underestimate us," Marco suggested.  
  
"No. He'll never underestimate you again. That's over."  
  
"It's too dangerous," said Cassie's dad.  
  
"This is a job for the military now," Rachel's mom agreed. "You kids have done enough. The secret is out: Leave it to the people who should be protecting this country. I mean, we paid enough in taxes to support the military; well, now let's see what we got for all that money."  
  
"Look folks," Cassie said, "we're going to try. I don't think the question is really 'whether' but 'how.' "  
  
"No one has decided any such thing. My daughter is not going to be dragged into some suicidal undertaking like this."  
  
Rachel laughed. "Mom, if we go, I go. If we don't go, I still go. Visser One parks his Pool ship right out in the open and we're not going to ram it down his nonexistent throat? Hah! I'm with Marco. Blow it up. Blow it up real good."  
  
"It seems a waste to simply blow it up," Toby said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake wanted to know.  
  
"There are hundreds of captive Hork-Bajir aboard the Pool ship. If we could free at least a portion of them ... and of course there are the ship's massive weapons systems. Imagine controlling all that power."  
  
"Take it?" Marco cried. "Steal the Pool ship!"  
  
"This is my girl," Rachel said proudly, pointing at Toby.  
  
Ax.   
  
Everyone started talking at once, except Caitlyn, who had not said a thing since Hekliss had left her. Finally Jake said, "Okay. That's enough, folks, thanks for coming."  
  
"You don't just dismiss us!" Rachel's mom protested.  
  
"Sure he does, Mom," Rachel said.  
  
Jake looked exasperated. "I need Rachel, Marco, Tobias, Ax, Toby, Leela, James, and Eva. As much as I hate to admit it, Rachel's mom is partly right: This isn't our fight anymore. Three pilots died today. Probably Air Force National Guard. It shows that there are military agents out there who could help."  
  
"All due respect, those pilots didn't do much good," Marco pointed out.  
  
Jake ignored him. "If we're going after the Pool ship we need a diversion. I want tanks and jets and soldiers. And I want us - some of us at least - to be right out there in front with them. I want Visser One to be sure we're trying to either blow up his precious ship or get inside it."  
  
"And we will be, right?" James asked. "I mean, one or the other, right?"  
  
Jake shook his head. "Visser One will consider the possibility that we're using the attack as a cover. He's slow but he's not a complete idiot."  
  
"No, he's an incomplete idiot," I muttered. Hekliss overheard it. She smacked me.  
  
"Ow!" Everyone stared at me.  
  
Jake continued. "He'll figure one of three things: First, the attack is the real thing. Second, the attack is a cover for the next attack. Third, the attack is a cover for us to infiltrate the ship and destroy it from inside. Any of those three options he does the same thing: lifts the ship off and amuses himself blasting everything in sight with the Pool ship's Dracon cannon."  
  
"Okay," said Toby. "I give up. How is he going to be wrong?"  
  
"When the diversion comes, we'll already be on board the Pool ship, working on breaking the access codes. The diversion won't be to cover us getting on. It'll be to cover the fact that we're already there."  
  
"Oh. Cool," I commented.  
  
~~~  
  
It took a lot to get General Doubleday to listen to us. (He was the leader of two army divisions, so he was the guy we needed to talk to.)  
  
But we ended up getting into a fight with several Controllers before he listened. He finally did, though, and evacuated his headquarters.  
  
Jake explained about the Yeerks and the three-day Kandrona thing. He told Doubleday to lock up as many of his men as he could. Unfortunately, that meant a three-day delay before he could go after the Pool ship. In that time the Yeerks would have constructed a new Yeerk pool. If they could use it at all, Esplin would fly the Pool ship back into orbit. So we had to stop the construction of the new pool.  
  
We were going to wipe out the Taxxons doing the digging.  
  
We were hiding in a vertical crack in the huge hole in the ground. What was going to be the new Yeerk pool. The original Animorphs were going out first. Then me and James' people. Then Toby's Hork-Bajir.  
  
The Animorphs, in battle morphs, leaped out. They ripped through the Taxxons easily. Then Jake called,   
  
We jumped out. I slashed with my snow leopard claws. I bit into Taxxon skin, tasting their horrible taste, popping them like water balloons.  
  
Jake yelled.  
  
The Bug fighters started firing!  
  
Jake cried.   
  
Marco muttered.  
  
I asked.  
  
he ordered.  
  
I did.  
  
And then the world fell apart. Jake disappeared from sight.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 24  
  
It was the next morning.  
  
Suddenly a peregrine falcon flew by.   
  
"Yaaaaaahhh!"  
  
"Jake? But you're ... "  
  
He landed and began to demorph.  
  
"Oh, there you are," Marco said. "So I guess I can't have your CD collection after all."  
  
Cassie ran toward Jake, started to hug him, then stopped and turned away.  
  
"Cassie. Stay. Please," Jake said. "Marco: Did we lose anyone last night?"  
  
"Yeah," Marco replied. "Three of Toby's people. One of James's people, the guy named Ray. And you, or so we thought."  
  
"How are they taking it, James's people?"  
  
"About like we were taking your death, Jake: not well. At least it was quick: Dracon beam. He never knew what hit him."  
  
"We took out a lot of Taxxons," Rachel said.  
  
"Was it worth it?" Cassie asked.  
  
"This time," Jake told her, "yes. I think it was. Rachel? Round everyone up: Toby, the parents, the whole war council."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"They've got fifteen minutes to dress, pee, and drink a cup of roots n' twigs coffee," Jake laughed.  
  
It took twenty minutes. Everybody had to be there. The parents, the Animorphs, Aximili, James, Hekliss, Caitlyn, and me. Of course, Jake and Rachel and Cassie and Marco and me were already assembled.  
  
Finally, we had everyone.  
  
"You're alive," Rachel's mom said to Jake.  
  
"He's hard to kill," Marco said solemnly. "I've been tempted repeatedly during the last twenty minutes or so."  
  
I Ax, of course.   
  
"Well," Jake said. "The Taxxons want to defect. They want to change sides."  
  
I stared at him.  
  
"Come again?" Cassie's dad said.  
  
"The Taxxons. They want to join us. They're ready to turn against the Yeerks."  
  
Cassie sighed.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" Jake demanded.  
  
"I hoped, that was all." she said. "I hoped."  
  
"Pretty good hope, Cassie."  
  
"Oh my God," Marco said. "It's the morphing. That's it, isn't it? The Yeerks got a taste of morphing. The Taxxons have figured out they could do it, too."  
  
"Yeah," Jake said. "The Taxxons grabbed me to talk to me. They're led by an Andalite nothlit, trapped in Taxxon morph. He said his name was Arbron. He said he was a former companion of Elfangor's."  
  
Ax asked.   
  
Jake told us how the Taxxons wanted to become nothlits, but Esplin had the morphing cube. The Taxxons wanted to fight with us to get the cube.  
  
"This is insane," Marco said.  
  
I agreed. "It's crazy. Nuts. Wacko. Any other synonym you can think of."  
  
Tobias asked.  
  
Jake shrugged. "It doesn't make any sense as a trap. They had me dead. If they wanted to trap us, if it was all a setup, the'd have demanded I return with all of you. They didn't. They told me to come back alone. Arbron wants me to speak to his people. He wants me to tell them what I told him. He wants my personal promise."  
  
"Your promise of what?" Toby wanted to know.  
  
"They want to be made morph-capable. They have contact with Yeerks who've morphed, and they are bitterly ticked that Visser One has refused to enable any of his Taxxon so-called allies. They realize we don't have the morphing cube anymore. And Arbron is smart enough to know that even if we win we may not get the cube from Visser One. He could escape with it or even destroy it. But they've realized that the Yeerks will never, ever allow them to gain morphing capabilities because it would be the end of Taxxon dependence on the Yeerks."  
  
"So they want us to promise Andalite cooperation?" Marco asked. "They want us to guarantee that the Andalites will pay off on their debt?"  
  
"Exactly. They want us to commit the Andalite high command to make each and every Taxxon morph-capable. In exchange, each Taxxon will choose a form and turn nothlit."  
  
Ax said.   
  
"Even if it means stopping a war, saving a planet, and disarming their greatest enemy?" Cassie asked. "Are they that stubborn? That stupid?"  
  
My mom, who'd been silent the whole time, seemed insulted.  
  
So did Aximili.   
  
"They've said they'll go nothlit under our supervision," Jake reminded him. "Permanent morph."  
  
"The Andalite high command is not going to trust us that far," Marco said.  
  
"The Andalite high command can drop dead." Rachel. "What good have they ever been to us? Where are they, huh? We've always been their last priority. They've done squat for us. They're sitting off at a safe distance waiting to see whether we win or lose. If we win they'll pat us on the head and say, 'Good inferior species, good girl, here's a doggie treat.' And if we lose what are they going to do?"  
  
Cassie sighed. "Ax, you need to tell them."  
  
Aximili's stalk eyes abruptly swung toward Cassie.  
  
"It's time to choose, Ax. Once and for all. We all know what Alloran did to the Hork-Bajir world, trying to keep them from falling into Yeerk hands."  
  
"I don't," I said. "And Yeerks don't have hands."  
  
"Leela," Hekliss said. "Shut up."  
  
"The Andalites won't allow Earth to fall to the Yeerks, will they?" Cassie asked.  
  
Silence. Finally, Aximili said, I have at times contacted the Andalite fleet without telling anyone.  
  
Rachel exploded. "I'll kill you myself!"  
  
"Rachel," Jake reprimanded her.  
  
Aximili continued.  
  
"Now can I kill him?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Ax has already defied them," Cassie informed us. "They ordered him to stop our attack on the Yeerk pool. He disobeyed."  
  
Aximili demanded.  
  
"I'm an Animorph, Ax. A flea on your back when you would sneak out of camp."  
  
"Why on God's green Earth would these Andalites order him to stop us from killing their enemies?" Rachel's mom asked.  
  
Marco's mom said, "I can guess: They didn't want anything to stop the Yeerks from concentrating their forces here. They wanted the Yeerks to pour into Earth." She laughed for no reason. "The Yeerks are evil, destructive, dangerous creatures. I know that better than anyone."  
  
"Are not!" Hekliss protested angrily. She looked hurt.  
  
Marco's mom hadn't heard. "But the Andalites are no saints themselves. They want the Yeerks to concentrate here because the Andalites have written us off, decided we can't win, and they wanted to blast the entire planet out of existence and take out the bulk of the Yeerk race along with the human race."  
  
"Is that true, Ax?" Jake asked.  
  
Aximili hesitated.   
  
Tobias asked.  
  
"You're asking him?" Rachel yelled, pointing at Aximili.  
  
Aximili said.   
  
"So, how do we tell them?" Marco wanted to know. "Any time we dial up that communicator my dad invented it just reaches the Andalite fleet."  
  
Tobias asked.  
  
"Arbron wants me to speak to the Taxxons tonight," I said. "He's suggested I appear in morph - to demonstrate the possibilities. He doesn't know much about Earth animals. But he thinks the Taxxons would prefer something not to different from their current forms. Something strong but not afflicted by the Taxxon hunger. Cassie?"  
  
"Something similar to their present forms? Centipedes? Caterpillars? No, they'd want a longer lifespan at least. And you said strong ... ah. I have an idea. I don't know. Maybe ... I don't know. I'd be guessing."  
  
"Cassie, you guessed that letting Tom take the morphing cube might weaken rather than strengthen the Yeerks. You guessed that Ax was ... conflicted. I'll back your guess any day of the week."  
  
"I think he means he's sorry he doubted you and treated you like crap," Rachel translated.  
  
"Yeah. That's exactly what I mean. Come on, Cassie, show me where to go next."  
  
~~~  
  
"Leela," Jake said to me later. After he had gone to speak to the Taxxons.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are going to have a very dangerous mission. We are likely to end up dead."  
  
"Oh, that's comforting."  
  
"It seems that Tom's Yeerk is going to help us with our plan to steal the Pool ship. So here's what I need you to do: You, along with James and his people, are going to help General Doubleday provide the diversion."  
  
"What? I'm not coming with you?"  
  
"No, we need you here. Battle morphs. Help Doubleday. Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 25  
  
TSEEEEEEEWW! TSEEEEEEEWW!  
  
Dracon fire everywhere. The Pool ship was up in the air, firing at us!  
  
We were with Doubleday's troops. And we were all going to die. A few wild animals and a bunch of soldiers against a big Pool ship? I'd bet on the ship.  
  
Unfortunately, I would probably not live long enough to collect on bets.  
  
~~~  
  
said James.   
  
TSEEEEEEEWW!  
  
I screamed as I demorphed. Half-true, anyway.   
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 26 - Toby Hamee  
  
My name is Toby.  
  
And I was on the Yeerk Pool ship with the Animorphs and some of my people.  
  
Fighting. Blood everywhere. Screams.  
  
I saw Visser Three! Visser One, actually. The Yeerk named Esplin 9466. The leader of these parasites. He'd played a major role in wiping out my parents' planet. The home I had never seen.  
  
And now he was trying to destroy this home. Trying to kill the last of the free Hork-Bajir. Trying to enslave the humans, who had helped us.  
  
I felt a sudden anger. Anger like a fire in the night that had gotten out of control.  
  
I looked at my blades. I looked at Visser One.  
  
I rushed forward, wrist blades ready.  
  
"What?"  
  
I Visser One glared at me with one stalk eye.  
  
I glared back. "You know my name, Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six."  
  
Suddenly I saw. I knew. I understood.  
  
He whipped his tail. It was going right for my neck! Then it snapped upward and hit my front horn.  
  
My hearts started beating again. I hadn't even noticed them stopping.  
  
Then suddenly, they stopped. "Look out, Father!" I yelled.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" he yelled. A Hork-Bajir-Controller was going straight for him. He dodged, but too slowly. The Controller's wrist blade sank into his neck.  
  
"You're dead, Yeerk!" I yelled.  
  
Visser One asked.  
  
"No, you idiot! The Hork-Bajir over there."  
  
I think I had gone slightly insane.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 27 - Esplin 9466  
  
I know you are thinking "What's he doing narrating this? I thought this was Leela's story."  
  
A popular human concept is sharing. All right?  
  
That was a bad attempt at human humor. Sorry.  
  
~~~  
  
I watched as Drepek 2347 fired at the Animorphs on the ground.  
  
I should have been happy. These humans who had caused me so much trouble were dying one by one.  
  
I had tried to locate Hekliss 8275. She was the only Yeerk - the only anything - I had now. Except for the Hork-Bajir. But no, not anymore.  
  
I told Garnil 4684, a Hork-Bajir- Controller.   
  
"Visser, there are surely some of our own people still alive in - "  
  
I felt the sudden blaze of anger I often experienced. I removed Garnil's head.   
  
The Controllers nodded.  
  
I said.  
  
TSEEEEEEW! TSEEEEEEW!  
  
I ordered.   
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 28 - Leela-Sirinial-Corain  
  
I ran home. To the Hork-Bajir valley. To Caitlyn. To Hekliss. To my mom, the Andalite-turned-human.  
  
"Hekliss!" I called.  
  
"What?" She came running, happy to see that I was all right.  
  
"Jake and the others are aboard the Pool ship. Your brother is destroying the other Animorphs. James's people. I think ... I think they're all dead."  
  
"Is he insane?" Hekliss yelled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How'd you escape?"  
  
"I ran away," I said bitterly.  
  
"You did the right thing. If you'd stayed you would've been blown up."  
  
"I still ran away."  
  
"Leela. You are part-Andalite. Come on, it's all right."  
  
"No. It's not," I said.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 29 - Esplin 9466  
  
The Yeerks were being flushed!  
  
More than seventeen thousand of my people were being sucked into space. I watched it happen on our view screen.  
  
The Animorphs were there. But I didn't care.  
  
Yet finally, I turned to look at them. I whispered,   
  
replied one of them.   
  
I turned my stalk eyes toward the view screen. I could see my ship - not the Pool ship, my Blade ship, the one I'd had since being promoted to Visser Thirty-two - slowly come nearer.   
  
I Jake said.  
  
Another Animorph - Marco? - started laughing. Then stopped.  
  
Jake said,   
  
I sighed and looked at the Blade ship with one stalk eye.   
  
Some consolation. I wouldn't even be alive to enjoy it.  
  
"Targeting the Blade ship's starboard engines. We are ready to fire," Diptran 7875 reported.  
  
I said in a bored thought-speak voice.  
  
TSSEEEEEEEW! TSSEEEEEEEW!  
  
Missed! Both times.  
  
TSSEEEEEEEW! TSSEEEEEEEW! The Blade ship was firing at us!  
  
"Engine number one is destroyed, Visser," Diptran said.  
  
TSSEEEEEEEW! TSSEEEEEEEW!  
  
"We are without propulsion, Visser."  
  
"We are being hailed."  
  
~~~  
  
A human face appeared on the screen.  
  
Tragol 1923. Security chief. He controlled Tom Berenson, the older brother of the Animorph Jake.  
  
Tragol, the Yeerk traitor.  
  
"You seem to be experiencing some engine trouble, Visser," Tragol said.  
  
"Oh, I doubt it. I think the Empire will have its hands full. The Andalite fleet is rather close by. It's possible that I misled you on that point."  
  
I was getting angry. Again. I wanted to -  
  
Then, Tragol saw Jake. His eyes widened. "You're not dead!"  
  
I I commented.  
  
"Bring us around to target the Pool ship's bridge. Do it! Now! Now! Bring us around!"  
  
A grizzly bear suddenly attacked Tragol. The Animorph named Rachel.  
  
I looked away from the communications screen.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 30 - Rachel  
  
The Ellimist had stopped time and told me his story.  
  
"Answer this, Ellimist: Did I ... did I make a difference?" I wanted to know. "My life, and my ... my death ... was I worth it? Did my life really matter?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. "You were brave. You were strong. You were good. You mattered."  
  
"Yeah. Okay, then. Okay, then."  
  
I wondered if -  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 31 - Leela-Sirinial-Corain  
  
"Hekliss," I said. "I'm bored."  
  
"You're bored? People are getting killed and you're bored?!"  
  
"Yeah. That's why I'm bored, you know? I'm worried, and it's driving me nuts, so I can't find anything to do."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
"I'm never going to get annoyed at my mom for being worried about me again. Cause now I know what it's like."  
  
"Do you know what your mom was like while you were gone?"  
  
"I can guess, from her reaction when I returned."  
  
"She was going nuts. Like you said."  
  
"I don't feel good. You know, kinda queasy. Nauseous."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Am I talking too much?"  
  
"Nah. Keep talking. It distracts me. I'm worried too, you know."  
  
"About who?"  
  
"Well, the Animorphs. Jake and them all. But also about Esplin."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said shut up."  
  
"You said you wanted me to keep talking."  
  
"Funny, Leela. Real funny."  
  
~~~  
  
"They're back! It's the Animorphs! And Toby!" I shouted, to anyone who could hear.  
  
Jake. Marco. Cassie. Tobias. Ax. Toby and her friends.  
  
"Where's Rachel?"  
  
"She's ... " Jake broke off and was silent.  
  
I looked at him strangely. Then it hit me. It hit me and almost knocked me over. "Oh no. Not Rachel. You serious?"  
  
"Yeah, Leela. I'm serious."  
  
"Did she die well?" I asked, going into the Andalite ritual for when someone dies.  
  
Tobias and Ax answered at the same time.  
  
"Okay. Anybody else?"  
  
Cassie spoke up. "A lot of Hork-Bajir, including Toby's dad, Jara Hamee."  
  
"What about Phal Mashar?" I mouthed to Toby.  
  
"He's - he's okay," she mouthed back.  
  
It's hard to lip-read a person with no lips. But I understood.  
  
"The war with the Yeerks is over," Jake announced.  
  
For lack of a better response, I said, "Cool."  
  
Marco laughed.  
  
"What is that?" I asked, pointing at a briefcase Jake was carrying.  
  
"Visser One's in there," Jake said.  
  
I barked out a laugh. Then I started giggling. Out of sheer relief. Even Esplin was all right!  
  
But Rachel wasn't. James and his people weren't.  
  
Wait. No. They were all right. No more killing, no more war for them. They were as all-right as they could be.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Rachel's funeral was held outside. I was sad and happy at the same time. I don't want to go into details about the thing. You'll have to ask Cassie or Jake.  
  
By the way, just in case you care, my full name is Leela Harper. Or Leela- Sirinial-Corain. Either one.  
  
I don't mind being an Andalite anymore. The Andalites have agreed to give Yeerks and Taxxons the morphing ability. My mom is very slowly, very gradually getting nicer toward Yeerks.  
  
Esplin still lives in a briefcase. He can morph from his Yeerk form, but he isn't doing it. I often wonder why.  
  
My mom and my dad (yeah, he survived) and I live in a normal house again. Hekliss and Caitlyn are kind of my "adopted sisters." That's as close as I'll ever be to being a triplet. It's actually pretty cool.  
  
I guess I've lost interest in Marco. He just doesn't seem so cute anymore. But I don't have any interest in anyone else.  
  
Jake and Cassie? I don't know. All I know is that they're not married yet. Toby and her boyfriend? I haven't seen Phal for ages, but Toby seems okay so he can't be dead.  
  
I asked her about Phal once. She said, "Oh, he'll come back when he's ready."  
  
"Where'd he go?" I wanted to know.  
  
"Well ... that's a long story."  
  
The Yeerks and Taxxons have been given the morphing ability. They're happy with it.  
  
The other Animorphs have been on TV. Not me. The majority of Yeerks never knew about me being an Animorph. So the name "Leela Harper" means nothing to most people. I'd like to keep it that way.  
  
Tobias disappeared after Rachel's funeral. Aximili had been promoted to prince rank. He still says "Prince Jake" now and then, though.  
  
Esplin had a trial. He was sentenced to, like, a thousand years in a "Yeerk box" (whatever that was) in a prison facility in Kansas.  
  
Good grief.  
  
"He can morph," Hekliss said. "He finally used the blue box after the Yeerk pool thing. He'll escape."  
  
"Yeah, like when?"  
  
"Maybe he was waiting till after the trial," she suggested. "Hoping that maybe the trial would turn out better than it did?"  
  
I shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
Hekliss laughed. "The Yeerk empire is history. Okay? But Catrek-Six-Four- Three says Esplin's demoted anyway."  
  
Catrek was one of the Council of Thirteen. "Good grief," I said. "To what?"  
  
"Visser Ten."  
  
"Are you nuts? I'd expect, like, Visser Fifty-three or something."  
  
"Go figure. It doesn't matter anyway. Just another thing to make Esplin mad."  
  
"Catrek told him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How frustrated is he? I'm not sure I want to know."  
  
"Not as much as you'd expect. Catrek said he was ... he wasn't happy, really, but ... Less wacko, at least.""  
  
"Ooookay. That's weird."  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 32 - Aximili  
  
A red-tailed hawk landed on my back. I asked.  
  
I was visiting Earth. Again.  
  
he said, almost hesitantly.  
  
I want an Andalite morph. I want to know what it's like to actually be an Andalite.  
  
I considered. A few humans were letting Yeerks have their DNA. Why not Andalites?  
  
On the other hand ...  
  
The red-tail demorphed. He became a Yeerk six or seven inches long. He was big for a Yeerk.  
  
I wondered why I had complied with his request. I was not entirely sure. Yet I calmly watched him acquire me as I became slow and lethargic.  
  
he said awkwardly. He morphed back into the red-tailed hawk.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 33 - Leela Harper  
  
Hi, it's me again.  
  
Cassie and Jake are still not married. Neither are me and Marco. And I still don't have another boyfriend. Cassie does, though. A dude named Ronnie Chambers.  
  
Me, I'm bored. Totally bored. I spend my days with Toby, or Hekliss, or by myself. Sometimes I go to Rachel's grave, even though I'd never been all that close to her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Leela," Jake said to me.  
  
Good grief. Bad news. Whenever anyone says my name in that "statement" way, they have bad news.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A couple of Andalites have just been talking to me. They believe Ax is a prisoner of the Blade ship."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Blade ship was accompanying an alien vessel. The Andalites think it's a Kelbrid ship, because both ships entered Kelbrid space. The Andalites have a treaty with the Kelbrid: neither can enter the other's territory."  
  
"Yow. So, Ax is a prisoner?" Yeah, I'd finally dropped the habit of calling him Aximili. Most of the time.  
  
"We think so. We also believe there is a Yeerk prototype ship in orbit. And we are gonna steal it, fly it into Kelbrid space, and rescue Ax."  
  
"Count me in. Let's do it!" I said in my best Rachel imitation.  
  
"Are you going to take over saying that now?" Marco asked. He was there too.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. If you people don't mind. I mean, somebody has to. And I'm not a reckless wacko war-queen like Rachel, but I can handle saying 'Let's do it.'"  
  
Jake looked sad. Marco laughed and said, "Well, you're not a reckless war- queen, but definitely wacko."  
  
"Who's going?"  
  
"Me. Marco. Tobias."  
  
"Not Cassie?"  
  
"No. I know she's had enough of war. Let her stay. And hey, how come you're not - you didn't know where Tobias was all along, did you?"  
  
"Sure I knew. Toby knew. And Toby tells me about everything. I'm not sure why."  
  
No, she didn't tell me everything. She was hiding something about Phal. I knew it. But Jake didn't need to know that.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why do you want me to come?"  
  
"Well ... you know the Yeerks like no one else."  
  
I knew that wasn't it, but I didn't say anything.  
  
~~~  
  
The four of us were stuffed in the front seat of a truck. And I mean stuffed.  
  
"Tobias?" I asked. Tobias was in human morph. "Can you move over about two inches?"  
  
"No. Marco's in the way."  
  
"Oh, that's helpful. Marco? Can you move over - "  
  
"No, he can't," said Jake, "because I'm in the way, and I can't move over because the door is in the way, and if I open the door I'll fall out. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes, Prince Jake," I teased.  
  
A Humvee was behind us, with an Andalite-human nothlit named Menderash- something-whatever and two normal but morph-capable humans. The normal humans were Sergeant Santorelli and Jeanne Gerard.  
  
BUMP!  
  
"See?" Marco said. "You really should have put Jeanne up here with us. A bump like that might bruise her. I might have protected her."  
  
Marco evidently liked Jeanne. I felt a wave of jealousy. Get over it, Leela, I told myself.  
  
"This is going to be a problem, isn't it?" Jake asked.  
  
"What? Me and Jeanne? No problem at all. Obviously she wants me, and what woman doesn't? So I don't see any problem at all."  
  
"Marco."  
  
"Yes, Jake."  
  
"If you wanted to chase women, you should have stayed home."  
  
"Believe me, I wish I had. I had a good life. I had it all. They're going to have to cancel my show, do you realize that? But, hey, without me who would take care of you and the winged wonder here?"  
  
"Me," I said with a goofy grin.  
  
"Marco, you were bored out of your mind," Jake pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"If I hadn't asked you to come you'd have killed me."  
  
"Yes, Jake, I would."  
  
"But that's not going to change the fact that you'll be whining endlessly about the wonderful life you gave up, is it?"  
  
"I really doubt it."  
  
"Uh-huh. What's GPS say?"  
  
"Better turn off your lights. We don't want to just drive up and look like complete amateurs."  
  
"You mean we want to look like incomplete amateurs?" I asked.  
  
Jake switched off the lights and killed our speed.  
  
After a while, Marco said, "We're here."  
  
We climbed out of the cramped truck. Jeanne, Santorelli, and Menderash stepped out of their Humvee.  
  
"Okay, Santorelli? Jeanne?" Jake asked. "Call this your first nontraining mission. Our job is very simple but it can be easily screwed up, so pay attention. Ahead is an Andalite shuttle. There are two Andalite crew on board. They've been told to park their craft there and wait for a terrorist turncoat who will bring them vital information. Nothing else. Everything is on strict need-to-know basis."  
  
Marco introduced himself to Jeanne. "Hi, I'm Marco. I have my own TV show."  
  
Jake rolled his eyes. "Here's the deal: We need to take down those two Andalites but not hurt them in any serious way. Is that crystal clear? A good pop alongside the head and they'll go down. But no cutting, slashing, or stabbing. These are our allies. We want this to look real, but we don't want anyone to go to the hospital."  
  
Everyone seemed to get it.  
  
"Six against two," Jeanne said. "This is perhaps overkill?"  
  
"Keel. Ovair-keel," Marco repeated. "I love your accent."  
  
"They are Andalites." Menderash. "Six is hardly enough."  
  
"It's all in which morph you choose," Jake told them. "Okay, tell you what, we'll do it with just two of us. Tobias? Please demorph and then to Andalite."  
  
Marco went gorilla. Tobias distracted the Andalites so Monkey Boy could knock them out. Then we went aboard the ship.  
  
When we reached orbit, Menderash informed Jake, "Objective locked in, Captain."  
  
I snorted. "First it's Prince Jake, now it's Captain Jake. What's next? King Jake? Emperor Jake?"  
  
Jake ignored me. "All right. Take us in. Let's see what she looks like."  
  
I could see the ship. It was cool, actually, Scary like a Blade ship, but cool too. Beautiful, even.  
  
"It looks tough enough," Marco remarked.  
  
"It is very fast and packs a very powerful weapons array, for its size," said Menderash. "It carries no Bug fighters but does carry two small shuttlecraft. The Yeerks intended these cruiser-class ships to keep track of what they imagined would be a far-flung empire. As well as for escort duty."  
  
"Well, it's ours now," Jake said. "Okay, Menderash. Let's go aboard."  
  
Menderash didn't. He looked at the ship.  
  
"What?" Jake asked.  
  
"It's nothing, Captain. Just a custom. An Andalite custom. We always name a ship before the first crewman boards - it's an old notion, a superstition, really. The thinking is that the ship must know who it is before the crew can know it."  
  
"Fair enough, Menderash. Our own superstition is that a ship is never an 'it,' it's always a 'she.' Even if the ship is named after a male, it's a 'she.'"  
  
"So what do we call her?" Marco wanted to know.  
  
Tobias.   
  
Marco laughed out loud. "She would love it. A scary, deadly, cool-looking Yeerk ship on a doomed, suicidal, crazy mission that no one can ever know about? She would love it."  
  
"Oh!" I said, finally getting it. "Cool. The Rachel. Perfect, huh?" I grinned at Marco.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 34  
  
It seemed to last forever. In and out of Zero-space, me and my infinite boredom, Marco's DVDs, Menderash's annoyingness ...  
  
Marco looked up from the computer. "Hey, Menderash - "  
  
"Whoever thought up that name?" I muttered. "Mend her rash. Sounds stupid."  
  
"Leela," Jake said calmly, "shut up."  
  
" - I have a ship here and they're hailing us. That's the red numbers, right?"  
  
Menderash walked over. "Captain, to the bridge!"  
  
"What is it?" Marco wanted to know.  
  
Jake appeared, looking sleepy-eyed. "What is it?"  
  
"That was my question," Marco said.  
  
"Ship approaching in normal space, Captain," Menderash reported. "They've hailed us. Standard inquiry: our point of origin and destination."  
  
"Okay. Answer them."  
  
We told them that we were the Enterprise from The United Federation of Planets.  
  
Don't laugh. Marco and I did plenty of that later.  
  
"Receiving response. And a request for visual, two-way communication."  
  
I groaned.  
  
Tobias commented.  
  
"What do we show them?" Santorelli asked.  
  
"Not me," Jake said. "If it's the Blade ship they may recognize me. Or Marco, or Tobias, for that matter. And we can't risk Leela, she's supposed to be 'normal'. We can't let the Yeerks see her here. Santorelli, you're the best B.S. artist aside from Marco. So you're the captain. Jeanne, you stand with him. Everyone else out of view. Narrow the audio channel to pick up Santorelli only. Okay, open communications."  
  
A human appeared on the screen. "So, you come from the Federation, do you? And where is Captain Picard?"  
  
"You've always thought of yourself as more of a Captain Kirk," Marco whispered.  
  
"I've always thought of myself as more of a Captain Kirk," Santorelli confidently repeated.  
  
"Sensor confirmation: It's the Blade ship," Menderash whispered.  
  
The Yeerk captain nodded at Santorelli. "That's quite a ship you have there ... excuse me, I don't know your name."  
  
"You're Rakich-Four-Six-Nine-One of the Flet Niaar Pool," Marco said. Santorelli gave the name to the Yeerks.  
  
"I am Efflit-One-Three-One-Eight of the Sulp Niar pool. Well met. And what exactly are you doing here, brother? And how do you come to be flying a new cruiser-class ship?"  
  
"I might ask the same of you," Santorelli replied. "I find it hard to imagine what business a ship of the Yeerk Empire has in this far-flung quadrant."  
  
"He's powering up his weapons and bringing them to bear," Menderash reported.  
  
"He thinks we're from the Yeerk Empire," Jake said. "Maybe here to hunt him down as a traitor."  
  
Efflit said, "My mission here is classified."  
  
"As is mine," Santorelli responded.  
  
Both ships were silent for several minutes.  
  
"We have to blink first." Jake told Santorelli what to do.  
  
"It occurs to me, Efflit-One-Three-One-Eight, that it would be a tragedy if any misuderstanding occured here between us."  
  
"Indeed? And what misunderstanding could occur, Rakich-Four-Six-Nine-One?"  
  
"There is no empire. The empire is finished. I ... my crew and I seized this ship and escaped as the Andalites closed in. We had heard that the Blade ship had escaped and survived. We have been looking for you ever since. For more than three years."  
  
"You will place yourself under control of The One?"  
  
"The who?"  
  
"I command this ship, but I serve at the pleasure of The One Who Is Many. The One Who Is All. We are not alone, Rakich-Four-Six-Nine-One. We are not this ship alone. We are the seeds of a new empire that will far outshine the old, under the leadership of The One."  
  
"Um, who is this ... this One?"  
  
"I will invoke his presence."  
  
"Okay," Marco whispered, "this is unexpected."  
  
"Yeah.  
  
Me. "Way unexpected."  
  
The communications screen went blank.  
  
Tobias demanded.  
  
Suddenly the screen started glowing. It lit up the whole bridge. An alien face appeared on the screen.  
  
It was a sort of robot face at first. Buut then it changed. It almost seemed to be morphing, although less wacko than real morphing. It slowly melted into a little girl's face, and then it turned into Ax's triple-weird Andalite face.  
  
Tobias asked.  
  
A mouth appeared on the Andalite face.  
  
"Ax doesn't do that," I whispered. "I'm guessing this is that One guy Efflit was talking about."  
  
"Save your tricks for this Yeerk fool," The One said. "I see the truth. I see all. Step into view, Jake the Yeerk-Killer. I know you are there, I feel your mind."  
  
"This guy is a cross between a Leeran and the Ellimist," Marco hissed in my ear.  
  
"What's a Leeran? And what's an Ellimist?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. You've never met the Ellimist. Good grief." Then to himself, "Maybe a cross between Leerans and Crayak. I don't like this guy."  
  
Jake stepped in front of Santorelli. "I'm here."  
  
The One stared at Jake. "You have done well to come this far. You have come to find your friend. But the Andalite is part of me now. As you will soon be."  
  
"Bull," Marco said. "Is he insane?"  
  
"Either that, or he's telling the truth and we are all in trouble," I replied.  
  
"Can we shoot?" Jake asked Menderash.  
  
"His Dracon cannon have longer range and greater power," Menderash informed him. "And his defensive fields have been enhanced. I doubt we can penetrate them."  
  
"Thought so. But we're faster."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." Jake sighed. He looked around at us. Then at Marco. "What was it, Marco? 'Crazy, reckless, ruthless decisions'?"  
  
Marco nodded. He grinned.  
  
"Full emergency power to the engines. Ram the Blade ship."  
  
"Let's do it!" I yelled, Rachel style. 


	2. The Companion

The Companion  
  
by Salad Shooter  
  
My name is Tarak 9375 of the Hak Replin pool.  
  
The Hak Replin pool is only a small, stainless-steel construction. It is on an Andalite ship. I am one of over a quarter million Yeerks in the pool, and one of about two thousand Yeerks born there. There are me and my siblings, and there are over a thousand Yeerks who are not related to me at all but were born around the same time I was, and then there are a quarter million older Yeerks.  
  
One day it was my turn to take "training". There were several Gedds, who were old or crippled or something like that, which were used to train Yeerks how to handle a host body. We lined up at the infestation pier six at a time, and I was third in line.  
  
One of my friends, Esplin 9466 the primary twin, was fourth. He was swimming around in circles, impatient. "Stop that," I told him, using the ultrasonic squeaks of the Yeerk language. "You are making me nervous."  
  
"I can't help it," he protested. "I'm nervous too. Your turn, Tarak."  
  
The Gedd's head plunged into the pool. I located the ear, swam over to it, and wriggled in. It was a very tight fit. But soon I reached the brain.  
  
I pushed myself into the cracks and wrinkles like I had been taught to do. And I connected to the Gedd's brain.  
  
I was afraid at first. It was very weird. It was like I had suddenly grown to the size of the Gedd. I stood up.  
  
Suddenly, something happened! I thought I was going insane. "Yrrrrhhh!" I yelled with a Gedd voice.  
  
Sight!  
  
I didn't have to fire echolocation or smell around to know if there was something there. I just looked with my eyes and knew it was there. I saw it.  
  
But I could make no sense of the images at first. I used the Gedd's brain to interpret them. And I began to understand.  
  
I was looking at other Gedds. I moved my eyes and looked down at the pool. I saw something gray and wet, swimming in circles.  
  
Esplin. Still swimming around.  
  
"I rrr-told him to stop going in cirrrrcles," I muttered, trying out the Gedd's voice.  
  
Then, I looked through the Gedd's memories. Nothing very interesting. Gedds aren't very intelligent.  
  
I waded around in the pool for a while. Then back to the pier. I looked at my three-fingered hands. And I smiled with my mouth. Time for a practical joke.  
  
I reached one hand down into the pool. I closed my hand around something slimy and wet. And I lifted it out of the pool. I lifted it high up in the air.  
  
"Hrrr-hrrr-hrrrr," I laughed. Like I said, Esplin is my friend, but he had been annoying me when I was in line. Now, it was my turn to annoy him.  
  
I swung the Yeerk around a little. Finally, I opened my hand. He dropped.  
  
Spuh-LOOOOSHH!  
  
"Hrrrr-hrr-HRRRR!"  
  
"Tarrrrak, you are not rrr-supposed to be doing that."  
  
A Gedd-Controller.  
  
"I was rrr-only having fun," I protested.  
  
The Gedd-Controller shook his head. "Yourrrr time is up."  
  
Feeling pretty pleased with myself, I slithered out of the Gedd's ear.  
  
"I am going to kill you."  
  
"Your turn, Esplin."  
  
"I am going to do that to you, you annoying parasite."  
  
"I am the annoying parasite? And you are ... "  
  
"I am GOING to — "  
  
He crawled into the Gedd's ear then.  
  
I swam away. I was not going to wait around for Esplin to do something to me. Knowing him, he would probably throw me across the pool.  
  
"I forgot to kill you," Esplin said. "Because that was so — "  
  
"Weird?" I suggested.  
  
"Yes. It was weird. But it was also ... I can not wait to get my own host!"  
  
"I can't either. It was frightening at first, though."  
  
"Frightening? How can something that wonderful be frightening?"  
  
"Wonderful? I thought it was exciting, but wonderful? It was weird."  
  
"I wish there were more Gedd hosts."  
  
"Yes. Me too."  
  
"I have talked to my sister, Hekliss. She found the experience frightening as well. Other Yeerks said it was awful. My opinion is, they are crazy."  
  
"They are the crazy ones? What about you?"  
  
"I am perfectly sane."  
  
"Perfectly insane," I muttered to myself. I was only joking. Mostly.  
  
"Esplin 9466 to the infestation pier."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I said, Esplin 9466 to the infestation pier," the Yeerk said, annoyed.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
I swam off, looking for Esplin. Or some Yeerk who could tell him the message.  
  
It didn't take long. I found him over by the pool computer. That was the computer that a hostless Yeerk could use by palp interface.  
  
I knew he was looking through it, studying the Andalites. He was obsessed by them.  
  
"Andalite-lover, I teased him. "Esplin 9466 to the infestation pier."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This routine again. I said, Esplin 9466 to the infestation pier!"  
  
"I know. I heard you."  
  
I would have smiled, if I'd had a mouth that could smile.  
  
Esplin was gone now. He'd taken off for the pier. He was racing toward it, and I began to feel slightly jealous. I hoped such an event would come my way someday.  
  
"Tarak 9375 to the infestation pier."  
  
"What?" I asked, just for fun.  
  
"I said, Tarak 9375 to the infestation pier."  
  
"I know! I heard you!"  
  
I made my way to the pier. I echolocated a large head. With three horns. I slithered into the ear.  
  
The ear was larger than a Gedd's. I had an easier time getting inside the head. I was not frightened this time, for I knew what to expect. Or thought I did.  
  
I opened the eyes first. Then quickly opened the mouth.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
The vision was so much clearer than a Gedd's! And the colors! Gedds do not see much color. But this creature — this Hork-Bajir — could see so much better!  
  
I looked through more of his memories.  
  
The Hork-Bajir's name was Shar Halpak. I saw him swing through indescribably tall trees. I saw him stripping bark and eating it. I saw all this in his memories.  
  
"Tarak."  
  
I listened for the source of the sound. I moved my eyes.  
  
I saw the pool. I saw other Gedds and Hork-Bajir. I saw a planet through the ship's window.  
  
"Tarak, I'm talking to you."  
  
It was a Hork-Bajir-Controller. I looked at him.  
  
"So, what do you think? Excellent blades." He looked at the blades on his wrist.  
  
I looked down at my new body. There were wrist blades, elbow blades, knee blades, even two spiky tail blades. "Yes."  
  
"We are going to use this species to fight the Andalites."  
  
I smiled with my beak mouth. "They would definitely work well for that. Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I? You don't recognize me?"  
  
"No, I don't. I can't see you; you're in that Hork-Bajir head."  
  
The Hork-Bajir looked at me and seemed hurt.  
  
Wait. There was something familiar about the personality of this Hork- Bajir. "Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six?"  
  
"Yes." He grinned. It's something Hork-Bajir do with their mouths when they are happy.  
  
"Esplin," another Hork-Bajir said.  
  
"Carger," Esplin mouthed, not making any sound. I rolled my Hork-Bajir eyes. Carger 7901 was a Yeerk that Esplin didn't really like. I didn't exactly care for him either.  
  
At the moment he ranked Sub-Visser — well, Sub-Visser Something.  
  
"Esplin. Come with me."  
  
A little later, I heard something.  
  
TSSEEEEWWW! TSSEEEEWWW! TSSEEEEEWWW!  
  
I looked at Esplin's sister, Hekliss 8275. We said the exact same thing at the same time: "What was that?"  
  
"I'm not sure I want to know."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
A little later, I felt a small impact as we landed on the surface of the planet.  
  
Thump.  
  
Suddenly, Esplin and Carger rushed by.  
  
"Esplin? What's going on?"  
  
"Not now," Esplin said shortly. "We're busy."  
  
Hekliss looked at me, concerned.  
  
"Oh, they're just in a hurry. Probably going to begin the first part of the invasion of this planet. In that case, why am I not accompanying them?" I said, half-joking.  
  
She sighed and looked out the window of the ship.  
  
I asked Akdor what had happened.  
  
"We rrrrrreceived an interrrrrcept of an rrr-Andalite brrrroadcast," he told me. "Rrr-we had to kill them. Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six the prrrrimarrry destrrrrroyed theirrr scoop, and then he and Cargerr-Seven- Nine-Zerrrrro-One left to kill any rrrremaining Andalites."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I saw little of Esplin after that. Instead I spent time stripping bark to feed my Hork-Bajir host, helping capture other Hork-Bajir, and things like that.  
  
I heard of an Andalite female child who was still alive. Her name was Aldrea-Iskillion-Falan. She and the others had made contact with a Hork- Bajir seer, Dak Hamee. And his friend, Jagil Hullan. We wanted to infest both of them, but could not find Jagil. And Dak was always around that Andalite.  
  
We constructed a Yeerk pool. We cut down a hollow tree, burned part of the fallen log away, and filled it with liquid from the Hak Replin pool. We called this pool the Jiss Nawin pool, because the Hork-Bajir called the hollow tree a Nawin.  
  
One day, I was guarding the Jiss Nawin pool. Esplin and his twin brother, Esplin the secondary, were talking to each other. Suddenly ...  
  
"Aaarrrgghh! Aaahhh! Help! Help!"  
  
I saw the Andalite girl and her Hork-Bajir friend, with many other Hork- Bajir and a line of monster freaks behind them!  
  
"Yaahhh! Esplin, look!"  
  
His three-horned head turned sharply. He peered into the trees. His eyes widened.  
  
They attacked! The monsters were tearing Hork-Bajir apart. The Andalite's Hork-Bajir slashed with their blades. I pulled out my shredder and fired!  
  
Then I saw Aldrea race into our fighter parked nearby. Esplin said to me, "I'll take care of it." I thought I saw his eyes glitter with excitement. Then he ran after her.  
  
No time to worry about him. I fired the shredder again. TSSSSEEEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
Monster! Coming for me! I holstered the shredder and ran, along with Esplin's twin and the other still-living Hork-Bajir-Controllers.  
  
Suddenly, I saw two large three-fingered hands toss an unconscious Hork- Bajir-Controller out of our fighter's open window.  
  
The Hork-Bajir looked familiar.  
  
"Esplin?"  
  
Yes. It was him.  
  
"Esplin! Wake up. There are about six monsters headed this way. Six ... large ... monsters."  
  
"Unh ... wha ... ?"  
  
"Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six!! RUN!!!" I glanced frantically at the monsters. Where had that Andalite found them?  
  
He stood up, dizzy. He looked at the monsters and suddenly regained full conciousness.  
  
"Aaaaahhh!" he yelled.  
  
"Aaaaahhh!" I agreed.  
  
We both ran. We went up into the trees, where our Hork-Bajir bodies would move faster. And we discovered that the monsters could not climb trees very well.  
  
"That — was — close," Esplin said, panting.  
  
"Yes," I agreed. "It was.  
  
"Andalite ships!" Iniss 226 yelled.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We have Andalite ships attacking our ships in orbit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, Sub-Visser Thirteen. You and you," he said, pointing to me and Esplin's twin, "to that fighter. Sub-Visser Twelve?"  
  
"Yes?" Esplin said.  
  
"You and Alahar-Seven-Eight-Six-Five to the fighter stationed by the pool."  
  
Esplin rushed to the pool. His brother and I raced to our fighter. I took weapons; Esplin's twin took the helm. Soon we were high above the Hork- Bajir trees.  
  
"The Blade ship has sighted the Andalites. Visser Four's orders are for all fighters to attack," Esplin's twin brother informed me.  
  
"Prepare to go to full space normal speed. When I say now. Uh ... NOW!"  
  
The engines lit up. We, along with many other fighters, raced along through space, although never leaaving orbit.  
  
"Andalite ships ahead!" Esplin's twin yelled.  
  
I fired! TSSEEEEWWW!  
  
But the Andalite defensive shields were too strong. We had to get closer to penetrate them.  
  
"Stupid," I muttered to myself. "Esplin told me that would happen."  
  
"Who, me?" Esplin the lesser twin asked.  
  
"No, your brother."  
  
Twins are so confusing.  
  
TSEEEEEW! TSEEEEW! Another Bug fighter was firing.  
  
A hit! There was a brilliant explosion.  
  
"Yes!" I hissed.  
  
But two of our Bug fighters had been destroyed.  
  
TSEEEEWWW!  
  
An Andalite fighter fired! The shredder blast hit half of our ship.  
  
"Aaaahhh!"  
  
"Shut up," I said. "Stop screaming. I'm concentrating — Aaaaahhh!" I had just noticed that the Hork-Bajir trees were getting larger. And larger. And larger!  
  
"We're going doooowwwn!" Esplin's brother screamed.  
  
"I know that, Esplin! Do I look like an idiot?"  
  
"Uh, should I answer that question?" he said, sounding more like his twin than himself.  
  
"Try to slow our fall!" I yelled. "Yaahhh — !"  
  
CRASH!  
  
And everything went black.  
  
"Tarak? Esplin? Are you all right?" I heard a Hork-Bajir voice say.  
  
"Um ... I think." I opened my eyes and saw Esplin — the primary twin — standing over me. Esplin the secondary was lying nearby. "I believe my arm bone is broken."  
  
"I think I damaged my Hork-Bajir leg," Esplin's twin said.  
  
"Can you walk?" asked Esplin (the primary).  
  
Esplin the lesser tried to stand up. His face twisted in pain. "No."  
  
"Okay. Leave your host. I will place you in this," Esplin the primary said, showing his brother a container of water.  
  
The Yeerk crawled out of the Hork-Bajir ear. The primary twin dropped it into the container.  
  
"Come on," said Esplin the primary. "Back to the pool. You will both get new host bodies. Hurry up, Tarak."  
  
I was given a new Hork-Bajir host. Nali Kahet. A female.  
  
Esplin seemed to think that my having a female host was hilarious.  
  
"I recommend that you shut your Hork-Bajir beak," I grumped.  
  
"Tarak," he said. "Do you want to come with me? I wish to, ah, speak with the Andalite girl."  
  
I looked at him. His eyes were practically shining with excitement. Hork- Bajir are not experienced at concealing their feelings.  
  
"Yes, I will. Someone has to come along and protect you." I was deliberately trying to make him mad.  
  
"You? Protect ME?! I don't think so, Tarak-Nine-Three-Seven-Five. You're coming along to, uh, help me with the Andalite girl."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see. Our sensors have detected the Andalite and her friend, the Hork-Bajir seer."  
  
"Is anyone else coming?"  
  
"Esplin the secondary, Hekliss, a few others. Come on."  
  
"Look!" I hissed. "She's changing! The Andalite is turning into a ... a Hork-Bajir!"  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention this new technology the Andalites have?" Esplin asked in mock surprise.  
  
"Es-plin ... " I warned.  
  
He just grinned.  
  
"You are unusually happy," I said. "Why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
We had reached the base of the tree where Aldrea and Dak Hamee were.  
  
"Wait till they come down to the ground," Esplin whispered.  
  
After a moment, they did so. They swung down to where we were. We immediately surrounded them.  
  
Esplin stepped forward.  
  
"Dak Hamee, Hork-Bajir seer, and no less than Aldrea, daughter of Seerow," he said. "I do love this Andalite morphing technology. It was fascinating to watch. It will be even more fascinating to use, once I have made you my host."  
  
... Oh. He wanted an Andalite host. Esplin wanted to be an Andalite- Controller!  
  
I watched, also fascinated.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six. My rank is Sub-Visser Twelve, although with this triumph my rank is very, very likely to be elevated. Ah, yes, this will be a great success."  
  
"Enjoy it while you can, Yeerk," Aldrea sneered. "You won't live long enough to see another promotion."  
  
Esplin smiled at her. "We met before, of course. That was the first time I saw your morphing ability at work. This time I was able to watch from one of the many sensors we have strung through the trees. Very impressive. It will make owning an Andalite host all the more desirable." He looked at me. "Take them!"  
  
A few other Hork-Bajir-Controllers and I took what looked like two Hork- Bajir. I held the morphed Andalite's bladed arm. We shackled their hands behind them. Another Controller kicked Dak Hamee.  
  
Esplin glared at him. "Careful with them. Those are our bodies. We don't want them damaged."  
  
He picked up a large canister that Aldrea had been holding. After looking at it, he gave it to me.  
  
"Esplin, Tarak," he said. "Come with me. The rest of you may leave."  
  
Esplin led his twin and me to our Bug fighter. Esplin the lesser was holding Dak Hamee, while I still had Aldrea.  
  
As for Esplin the primary twin, he hopped around the fighter with unrestrainable excitement. Finally, he said to Aldrea, "Why not morph back to your own form? There is no point in trying to deceive me."  
  
"I know what you want," Aldrea said. "I'm not going to give it to you."  
  
"You can't possibly stay in that form forever."  
  
"Yes, I can. In fact, in an hour and a half, I'll have no choice. I'll be Hork-Bajir permanently."  
  
"There's a time limit?" Esplin demanded.  
  
"Yes," Aldrea sneered. "There is."  
  
Esplin was beginning to get frustrated. "What is in the canister?"  
  
"Open it and see," Dak Hamee spoke up.  
  
"Oh, aren't we just the defiant young heroes?" Esplin said mockingly. "Very brave."  
  
Now he was definitely mad. And he was probably going to take it out on someone. But the only someones were me, his brother, Aldrea, and Dak.  
  
I was right. Esplin walked over to Dak Hamee and kicked him twice. Dak groaned and fell.  
  
"Demorph, Andalite," Esplin said to Aldrea.  
  
"NO!" yelled Dak. "Don't let him — " He got kicked again.  
  
"Demorph, Andalite. I don't want to bruise my foot hurting your friend. Just demorph. It doesn't matter. You will both become host bodies, like it or not. So why endure the pain?"  
  
Suddenly, Esplin's eyes began to grow. I was afraid his eyeballs would pop out of his head! He began to jump around again.  
  
"Grab her. Hold her down!" he cried. "I don't need her to demorph. I can infest her now and then force her to demorph! Hah-hah-hah!"  
  
Oh. Of course. Why hadn't I thought of that? I could have made Esplin look like a complete idiot!  
  
On the other hand, I didn't want to spoil his fun.  
  
Esplin's twin and I grabbed Aldrea, careful not to hurt her. I twisted her ear towards Esplin's as he lay down next to her.  
  
"No!" Dak Hamee yelled again.  
  
A big gray Yeerk began to slither out of one Hork-Bajir ear and into the other.  
  
After a few seconds, one of Aldrea's Hork-Bajir eyes opened. I saw Aldrea's fear and anger disappear as it was replaced by Esplin's wonder and excitement.  
  
I watched, fascinated.  
  
Suddenly, Esplin's former host moved.  
  
Sometimes Esplin is very smart. Sometimes he is, well, an idiot. This time, I have to say that leaving his host unguarded like that was not very bright.  
  
Esplin's slug tail was still hanging out of Aldrea's ear. I leaped forward. Too late!  
  
Noooooooo! Noooooooo! Esplin yelled in Andalite thought-speak.  
  
The Hork-Bajir grabbed the Yeerk and pulled.  
  
"Don't you touch him!" I snapped.  
  
Esplin the secondary also rushed forward. He was immediately knocked unconscious by Esplin's former host. I spun around — felt a sudden pain on my neck —  
  
Then everything faded into darkness.  
  
When I woke up again, it was night.  
  
"Esplin?" I called.  
  
Then I remembered what had happened. Dak Hamee, Aldrea, and Esplin's former host would never have let the Yeerk live. Esplin was probably —  
  
"No," I said.  
  
My head dropped down so that my beak hit my chest. That's what Hork-Bajir do when they are tired or sad. I was both.  
  
I swung around in the trees for a while. Stripped some bark. Did normal Hork-Bajir things. Not that Hork-Bajir are exactly normal.  
  
"Tarak-Nine-Three-Seven-Five!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everyone is looking for you."  
  
It was another Hork-Bajir-Controller. He looked annoyed. I did not recognize him. "Who are you?"  
  
The Hork-Bajir looked at me like I was an idiot. "Esplin-Nine-Four-Double- Six."  
  
"Secondary?"  
  
"No, primary."  
  
"Wha — primary? But you — "  
  
"After being so rudely pulled from the Andalite's ear, I made my way to a stream. I don't know why no one stepped on me or anything." He shuddered. "But I'm glad they didn't."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Anyway. I got a new host, and we have to get off this planet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A Quantum virus, designed to attack Hork-Bajir, has been released by the Andalites. Come on!"  
  
We raced to Visser Eight's Blade ship. We would go off in search of new host bodies.  
  
The first planet we saw was mostly dirt. Mountains here, a small ocean there, and in some places there were plants.  
  
And everywhere there were worms. Large worms. As the ship got closer, I could see just how large they were.  
  
We landed.  
  
I stepped out. One worm came rushing toward me! It tried to bite me with its circular mouth. I slashed with my Hork-Bajir blades.  
  
"SKRRREEEEEEEEEEE!" cried the worm. Its insides sloshed out.  
  
"Yaahhh!" I yelled.  
  
Esplin stuck his head out the doorway. "What?"  
  
"Those worms. Stay away from them."  
  
"Tarak, they're everywhere." He gave me his Tarak-you're-an-idiot look.  
  
One worm came forward. "Sreee treeessweeww eeeeestreew."  
  
"Uh ... hello, worm."  
  
"I have a translator pad," Esplin said. He gave it to the worm, who pushed a few buttons with one of its strange-looking hands.  
  
"We want to eat you," the pad's artificial voice said.  
  
"Oh. That's ... lovely," I said, glancing nervously at the worms. "Esplin, I sure hope the pad's malfunctioning."  
  
The one worm, using the pad, said, "We are the Taxxons. Tell us what you are doing here, for we will not be able to restrain our appetites long."  
  
"We can't understand them," I said.  
  
"Tarak, they have ears. Would you like to be the first Taxxon-Controller?"  
  
"Make the visser do it."  
  
"Hah. Make the visser do it, eh? Tarak, are you insane? No one makes Visser Eight do anything."  
  
"Fine." I quickly grabbed the first worm, left my Hork-Bajir host, and began to slither into the hole that was the Taxxon's ear.  
  
It took a while to reach the brain, but I finally got there. The brain was more intelligent than a Hork-Bajir or Gedd, but less so than a Yeerk. Even less intelligent than Esplin, and that's saying something.  
  
Sight was blurry. Hearing was fine. Smell and taste were good.  
  
I could smell something strange — Hork-Bajir. And Yeerks. I could taste the air and the individual molecules of things.  
  
And I was hungry! Hungrier than a Hork-Bajir who has not had bark for weeks. As hungry as a Yeerk who is experiencing the fugue, when he has gone for almost three days without any Kandrona rays.  
  
I didn't want to. I didn't want to hurt the Hork-Bajir who were coming out of the ship.  
  
"Yeeeeesssssswwwwyeeeeennn!" I yelled. "Keeeeeewwwwtaaaa!" I was trying to say, "Esplin! Help!" but my mouth would not form the words correctly.  
  
A Hork-Bajir! I looked at the blades. I knew I could not fight them, but I was so hungry!  
  
"Tarak! Get control of your host!" Visser Eight yelled as I rushed toward him on cone legs.  
  
"Ssssswweeeessseeeeerrr! Aaaaiiii — " I tried to warn him.  
  
Ssslash! Two of my legs were gone!  
  
"Skrrreeeeee!" I cried.  
  
"Get control of your host, Tarak-Nine-Three-Seven-Five!"  
  
I struggled to keep my legs from moving. "Sstwwaaaat!"  
  
"What?" Visser Eight asked impatiently.  
  
"He wants the pad," Esplin said.  
  
"You understood what he said?" the visser demanded.  
  
"No."  
  
I punched the buttons on the pad. "These creatures have an insane hunger. They will eat any animal, dead or alive. They can be used as host bodies, but they are ... unpleasant."  
  
"Tarak, uh, tell the Taxxons we will give them food if they will agree to be made host bodies," Visser Eight said, glancing at me nervously.  
  
I spoke to the other worms in the Taxxon language.  
  
"Seeeeeeerrrrr!" they cried in agreement.  
  
"Can I return to my Hork-Bajir host?" I asked, using the pad.  
  
"Yes," said Visser Eight. "In fact,  
  
"That was unpleasant," I said, when I was Hork-Bajir again. "But hey, it was easy. Give them food and suddenly we have a few million more host bodies."  
  
"I don't ever want one of those for a host. Not in a million years."  
  
"You mean, if you get on my nerves you'll never get a Taxxon host? Which means, of course, you never will."  
  
"That is not funny."  
  
~Two Years Later~  
  
I looked around the Taxxon planet.  
  
I saw a ship land. I watched our magnetic levitation trains rush along tracks.  
  
I was bored.  
  
"Esplin," I said. "I'm bored."  
  
"You're not the only one," he replied. He was in charge of security.  
  
Suddenly we heard a Taxxon yell "Sssnnnrreewaaaaaa!"  
  
I jerked my head toward the sound. "What in the world — oh."  
  
A Taxxon fell from the mag-lev train. He hit the ground with a wet splat.  
  
"There goes another Taxxon," Esplin commented.  
  
More Taxxons came running. Running to eat their injured friend. I shuddered, knowing the hunger they must have been feeling.  
  
I looked away. I didn't like watching things like this. I had been a Taxxon- Controller.  
  
"Hold it!" Esplin said. "What? No way!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A Taxxon just ran away from the wounded Taxxon."  
  
"What? That does not happen."  
  
"Not with a normal Taxxon. This one is unusual. And I believe I know why. Esplin! Hekliss! Sub-Vissers Twenty-one, Twenty-five, and Nineteen! Over here. Come on, Tarak."  
  
We surrounded the weird Taxxon. Esplin signaled for us to unholster our Dracon beams. I pointed mine straight at the Taxxon.  
  
"Welcome to the Taxxon home world," Esplin said. "I am Sub-Visser Seven. You interest me. Yes, indeed. I am very interested in any Taxxon who will not eat fresh meat."  
  
He directed us to a nearby mag-lev train car, ordering everyone else off. We still had the Taxxon surrounded. He couldn't escape.  
  
No one said anything for a while. Esplin still looked bored. I know I was.  
  
Suddenly he said, "So, Andalite, how long have you been in this morph?"  
  
Oh. Yes, that made logical sense. A true Taxxon would not have been able to resist the hunger.  
  
"Ssssewwaari ssstwweeeshh," the Andalite-Taxxon replied.  
  
Esplin looked annoyed. "Don't waste that snake-speak on me. If you're one of us, you'll be able to speak Galard."  
  
The Taxxon said nothing.  
  
"So. You want to resist me? Good. I need the entertainment. It's rather dull, being in charge of security for this sector. I suppose you're one of the rebels. One of those mountain Taxxons who refuse to join the Empire. Well, we'll get to the truth quickly enough." He paused as the train reached the dirt heap where uninfested Taxxons were kept. "Rebels are just fresh meat. But being a Taxxon, you understand. Any rebels we catch go to feed loyal Taxxons. It's sad, really. But I have no choice. It's one of the idiotic regulations I have to deal with. It's all part of our deal with the Taxxons: Any suspect Taxxon is turned over to loyal Taxxons for interrogation. Of course, Taxxons don't really interrogate. They don't have the patience for it. They ask one or two questions, then ... well, then it's dinnertime."  
  
I swear I saw the Taxxon shudder.  
  
"Of course," Esplin continued, "you could tell me why you're here, and what your mission really is ... Andalite. You'll still be executed, of course. But I can make it painless. Much better than being eaten alive."  
  
Esplin leaned close. He looked like he was about to actually whisper to the Andalite-Taxxon. But of course, Esplin never whispers.  
  
Well, when I'm wrong, I'm wrong.  
  
"There is one other possibility," he whispered. "The Hork-Bajir body I use is fine — "  
  
Oh, no. This routine again, I thought to myself.  
  
" — but there are millions of Hork-Bajir-Controllers now. And what are my other choices? To go back to being a Gedd? Or to take a Taxxon body? No thanks. I won't live with that Taxxon hunger."  
  
Our car entered the darkness of the Taxxon mound. I could feel Esplin's two hearts beating faster.  
  
"There is one other possibility, Andalite. There has never been an Andalite- Controller. None of us has ever succeeded in capturing an Andalite alive. Your warriors use that nasty Andalite tail blade on themselves rather than be taken alive." Esplin grinned. "Such a waste. Really. See, I want to be the first to have an Andalite body. With that body, with the Andalite morphing power, I wouldn't remain a sub-visser for long. I could be a full visser."  
  
The Taxxon seemed to be glaring at Esplin.  
  
Esplin glared back. "Let me take that Andalite body. You'll live. It's the only way you'll live."  
  
The Andalite-Taxxon finally said something. In thought-speak. My name is Elfangor, Yeerk. Remember the name. You'll be hearing it again. But you'll never take me alive.  
  
"A pity," Esplin sneered. He was starting to get mad. "Stop the car! Open the door!"  
  
Hekliss 8275 messed with the controls. The car stopped and the door opened.  
  
We were on the edge of an open cavern. I stuck my head out the door and looked down.  
  
I saw Taxxons. Uninfested Taxxons. Dozens of them.  
  
"See them?" Esplin asked the Andalite. "Taxxons. Not Yeerks. No, those are Taxxons in their natural state. Unimproved, you might say. As savage and bloodthirsty as any creature in the galaxy." He looked at me. "Throw him out."  
  
We pushed the slimy, squishy Taxxon out the door.  
  
I watched him fall. It was only twenty feet, but that's enough for a Taxxon.  
  
WHUUUMMMPPPFFF!  
  
The Taxxon exploded like a dropped bag of water. The other Taxxons swarmed over him.  
  
But he was demorphing! Growing fur.  
  
Then his worm end thinned to form a tail. With a large tail blade. He slashed at the Taxxons. They backed away.  
  
Elfangor finished demorphing and started slashing at the Taxxons again.  
  
I watched, fascinated. Esplin started laughing. After a moment, I joined in.  
  
"Kill him," Esplin ordered. "Kill him. Shoot the Andalite scum."  
  
I fired! TSEEWWW!  
  
Fired again! TSEEWW!  
  
The Andalite dove into the mass of Taxxons.  
  
Now Esplin was really getting mad. "Go in after him. Cut him to pieces!"  
  
I leaped in. I was surrounded by Taxxons. "Back, you Taxxon hogren kalach!" I yelled, using some not-very-polite Hork-Bajir words.  
  
Elfangor was morphing again! A strange twelve-winged bird.  
  
"Kafit bird," Esplin muttered.  
  
Okay, he was mad. He started screaming "Shoot it! Shoot it!" at Sub-Visser Twenty-Five.  
  
"But the Taxxons may be hit!" Hekliss cried.  
  
"I don't really care, shoot! Shoot! Kill it! SHOOOOOT!" he screeched.  
  
The kafit bird, or whatever, flew down the tunnel we had come through.  
  
"That was brilliant," I said to the other Hork-Bajir-Controllers. I didn't say anything to Esplin. He was angry enough already.  
  
"You stupid people! You could have gotten the Andalite. You idiots!" he yelled, this time at Sub-Visser Nineteen and me as we boarded the mag-lev again. So much for not making him mad.  
  
Yet I still had a strong urge to say, "We're the idiots? And you are — ?"  
  
I didn't say it, because Esplin decapitated Sub-Visser Twenty-one and Sub- Visser Twenty-five. The rest of us backed away carefully, so that we were at one end of the mag-lev car and Esplin was at the other.  
  
Our train car zoomed through the tunnel. Out into daylight. And I was grateful, because Hork-Bajir can't see very well in the dark.  
  
Suddenly, I saw an Andalite ship landing! Elfangor's friends?  
  
The ship's hatch opened. Out stepped the weirdest creature I have ever seen. And from the look on Esplin's face, it was also the weirdest creature he'd ever seen.  
  
The creature walked on two legs. It had no tail. It had multicolored skin, short brown hair on top of its head, and brown eyes. Its nose was ... very ugly. Its skin seemed to have many different textures.  
  
It opened his soft, red mouth, revealing small white teeth. It said something in a weird language.  
  
Upon realizing we did not understand it, the alien creature made a gesture with its five-fingered hands. He pantomimed giving us something, and then receiving something from us.  
  
"It wants to trade," Esplin said. "This strange creature wants to trade. So. What do you have to trade, alien?"  
  
The creature went back into the ship. He brought another creature out. This second creature was like the first, only with long yellowish-gold hair and blue eyes. Also, she was bound with wire.  
  
The brown-haired alien said something. I could guess that it was something like, "I want to trade this."  
  
Esplin tried to talk to the brown-haired one. The rest of us grabbed the yellow-haired and hauled it away. After awhile, Esplin and the other creature followed.  
  
When we were at the Yeerk pool, Esplin told his twin and me about his plan.  
  
My part was simple. Not at all like Esplin the secondary's.  
  
First, Esplin left his host and entered the brown-haired creature. His brother infested Esplin the primary's former host. I got the yellow-haired alien.  
  
I imediately looked through her memories. She was a human. That's what her species was called. She was from the planet Earth. Her name was Loren. She was an older child, by human standards.  
  
What are you doing in my head? she demanded.  
  
It caught me off guard. I, of course, said What?  
  
You heard me, slug.  
  
My name is Tarak 9375. Sub-Visser Eight. Not "slug".  
  
Whatever. What are you doing in my head?  
  
I am helping Esplin with his little ... plan.  
  
Who's Esplin?  
  
Sub-Visser Seven. That one Hork-Bajir.  
  
Oh, whatever, she said again. Get out.  
  
No. This is too interesting. I like your memories.  
  
Shut up.  
  
No.  
  
Obviously Loren didn't like me.  
  
"Another female host, huh Tarak?" Esplin asked, using the brown-haired human's mouth. Chapman, his name was.  
  
"Not funny, Esplin."  
  
"I like this host. Not exactly an Andalite, but hey, you take what you can get."  
  
The other Hork-Bajir stared at us. They couldn't understand a word we said. But Loren could, of course. She laughed in my head.  
  
"We weren't saying anything important," I explained in Galard.  
  
What did you say to them? Loren asked.  
  
I repeated it.  
  
Oh.  
  
When we returned to the Andalite ship, we found no Andalites there.  
  
We did not see the Andalites for a while. A few Gedds reported them stealing a Skrit Na ship.  
  
"Great," I said. "That's really helpful. Now what?"  
  
The next day, the rebel Taxxons attacked. Elfangor was with them, in a yellow human car. A convertible Mustang.  
  
They had not escaped! Perhaps they were hoping to get the humans back, or to find another Andalite that had been with them. I didn't know and I didn't really care.  
  
Esplin and I waited at the doorway to the Andalite ship. We watched the huge Taxxon battle.  
  
Taxxons were crowding at the base of the ramp that led to the ship's hatch. They were pushing and shoving to get up that ramp. To get at us.  
  
"I don't like this," I said.  
  
"You and everyone else here," Esplin responded.  
  
Suddenly, one Taxxon squeezed through the rest. He stood on the ramp, alone. He had four legs that were shorter than they should be.  
  
"Uh-oh," I commented.  
  
"Oh. No," Esplin agreed calmly.  
  
The Taxxon wasn't attacking. He was facing the other Taxxons.  
  
"Phew," I said.  
  
He turned! The Taxxon ran toward us.  
  
"This is not good."  
  
He was running. But not toward me anymore. He went straight for Esplin.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Esplin yelled, losing all calmness.  
  
Elfangor leaped out of the Mustang and slashed his way through the mass of Taxxons.  
  
The Taxxon froze.  
  
Esplin stared up at him, eyes wide. I'm sure I had a similar expression.  
  
The other Taxxons receded from the base of the ramp, making way for Hork- Bajir.  
  
One of the Hork-Bajir was Esplin's twin brother. He looked at Elfangor.  
  
"Ah, so we meet again, Andalite! Elfangor, right? That was the name you yelled so defiantly at me as you escaped. I was afraid the Taxxons had gotten to you by now. And I so wanted you all for myself!" he said, in a perfect imitation of his brother.  
  
The short-legged Taxxon seemed to have lost interest in Esplin. He was eyeing me, but didn't attack.  
  
Esplin's twin went on. "Surrender, Elfangor. I won't kill you. I'll just ... use you. I'll leave this crude body and live inside your head. I'll wrap myself around your smug, arrogant Andalite brain and make you my slave. And with your Andalite morphing power, I'll run the galaxy before I'm done. It's either that or death, Andalite. There's no third choice."  
  
The Taxxon stopped looking at me. He went to stand beside Elfangor. Guess we're a long way from the good old StarSword, eh, Elfangor?  
  
Another Andalite in morph! But was it Arbron or Alloran? I knew from Loren's memories that there were two other Andalites besides Elfangor.  
  
We are one lost, lonely pair of arisths. Tell the Yeerk scum to dream on. Tell him we are Andalites. We don't surrender.  
  
Arbron, definitely.  
  
You heard my friend, Sub-Visser Seven, Elfangor said to Esplin the secondary. You want me? Come get me.  
  
"Okay," Esplin's brother said. "I will come get you. Cut him down! Cut him down!"  
  
"Very good imitation of you," I mouthed to Esplin the primary.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Hork-Bajir piled onto the skinny little ramp. Blades slashed. Loren kept screaming in my head.  
  
Hold on. I was supposed to be Loren.  
  
"Elfangor! Look out!" I cried.  
  
Thank you, Loren said.  
  
Shut up, I said. I'm just trying to be you.  
  
"Get him!" Esplin's twin yelled. "What are you waiting for? He's just one Andalite!"  
  
I can't understand a thing he says. Loren was annoyed. And I was annoyed by her being annoyed. Can't you translate for me or something?  
  
No way. I don't have that kind of time here.  
  
You're not doing anything.  
  
Yeah, because I'm supposed to be you. Now shut up and leave me alone.  
  
Another Hork-Bajir stepped forward. He looked at Elfangor. Then he spun around and put his wrist blade by Esplin the secondary's neck.  
  
Don't move, Yeerk. Don't even breathe.  
  
Alloran! The other Andalite!  
  
Call off your men, Alloran said. Do it, or I'll laugh when your head goes rolling across the ground.  
  
"Hold!" Esplin's twin yelled to the Hork-Bajir. "Back away!"  
  
Loren wanted to go to Elfangor. So that's what I did. I pressed my human hands against a wound on the Andalite's chest.  
  
"You're still alive!" I said. "I was so worried."  
  
Now here's what we're going to do, Alloran continued. The two humans and my two friends and I are going aboard the Jahar. And you, Sub-Visser, are coming with us. Once we're off the cradle, we'll toss you back out. How does that plan sound to you, Yeerk?  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Esplin the secondary asked.  
  
There's always a choice, Yeerk. I can cut you right out of that Hork-Bajir and feed your impotent slug body to my friend the Taxxon here. That's one choice. Or you can order your men back down the ramp. All the way down.  
  
"Whatever became of the Andalite reputation of gentleness and kindness?"  
  
What happened? We left that image in the ashes of the Hork-Bajir home world.  
  
Esplin's twin stared at Alloran. "You were there?"  
  
I looked at Esplin the primary. He looked back at me.  
  
I was there. My name is Alloran-Semitur-Corrass. War-prince Alloran.  
  
We walked toward the Jahar. Three Yeerks, three Andalites, two humans, one Hork-Bajir.  
  
But Arbron stayed back. He looked at Elfangor. I realized they were communicating in private thought-speak.  
  
Oh, I hate that, I muttered to Loren.  
  
And I hate not understanding the Hork-Bajir whatevers.  
  
Okay, okay! Shut up.  
  
The ship called the Jahar took off.  
  
Alloran demorphed to Andalite form. He looked at Elfangor. Did you think I had ended up like Arbron back there? Trapped? A nothlit? No, Aristh Elfangor. I am still myself.  
  
I'm glad, sir, Elfangor said. Your orders, sir?  
  
Ah. Now you want orders, Alloran sneered. When I ordered you to flush those pools full of Yeerks out into space you disobeyed me. But now you want orders. Now you want to be told what to do.  
  
Sir, the Time Matrix is —   
  
Silence, you young fool! We don't have time for that yet. No, first we have to take care of the business you kept me from taking care of. That Taxxon ship full of Yeerks is still in its cradle. Still filled with Yeerk slugs. What do you think I've been doing the last day and a half? I've been hiding in shadows, morphing and demorphing, watching that ship.  
  
Prince Alloran, is that really the most important thing to do?  
  
Alloran glared at Elfangor. The most important thing in war is to destroy your enemies, Aristh Elfangor. Nothing is more important than destroying your enemies. Do you understand? He looked at Esplin the secondary with his stalk eyes. You understand, don't you? You Yeerks understand.  
  
"You said you would let me go!" Esplin's brother protested.  
  
And so I will. Open the hatch, Aristh Elfangor. The sub-visser is going to see if that Hork-Bajir body of his can fly!  
  
Esplin's twin tensed up to fight. But Esplin the primary signaled for him to calm down.  
  
His twin got ready to break contact with the Hork-Bajir host.  
  
Slow to dead stop, Alloran said to Elfangor. Altitude?  
  
Fifteen thousand feet. We are still within the atmosphere. Air speed is now at dead stop.  
  
Dead stop, Alloran repeated. Appropriate. Now open the hatch.  
  
Elfangor did.  
  
Get out, Yeerk, Alloran ordered.  
  
Esplin's twin hesitated. He looked at Alloran. Then he jumped out the hatch.  
  
I knew he was hoping that certain Hork-Bajir on the ground were doing their jobs. Otherwise, he was a dead duck.  
  
Close the hatch, Alloran said.  
  
Elfangor closed the hatch.  
  
Now we go back and fry that transport ship. Good to see you've grown up a little, Aristh Elfangor. Take us back over the southeastern corner of the spaceport. Maintain present altitude. Then we'll go pick up our missing Time Matrix, eh?  
  
I looked at Elfangor. I tried to seem concerned. I knew Loren was.  
  
What made you decide to come with us? Elfangor demanded of Esplin. Do you expect mercy from us? You betrayed us. You betrayed your fellow human. You've told the Yeerks about Earth. You may have betrayed your entire species.  
  
"Not my fault, though, is it?" Esplin responded. "I was on Earth, minding my own business. I didn't ask to be kidnapped by the Skrit Na. I didn't ask to be dragged halfway across the galaxy by you Andalites. I was just trying to protect myself."  
  
By making deals with the Yeerks? Alloran asked. He laughed. The Yeerks don't make deals. They enslave.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's what I realized. After a while. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just a dumb human kid, okay? Give me a break."  
  
Yeah, Esplin liked that host.  
  
We are coming back over the spaceport, Elfangor reported. There is a lot of smoke. But you should still be able to get a good targeting lock with the shredder.  
  
Alloran focused the shredder on the transport ship.  
  
He'd better not, I said to Loren.  
  
Fire, Aristh Elfangor, Alloran ordered.  
  
What? That was Elfangor. Not me.  
  
I said fire. Fry those Yeerks. You let them live, now you finish them. Undo your mistake, and no one will ever have to know about your earlier cowardice. Do it, Elfangor.  
  
Elfangor's hand went to the firing pad. Then it dropped.  
  
Alloran got mad. You think you can fight a clean war, Elfangor? Is that what you think? Or are you one of those who are happy enough when someone like me does the dirty work for you?  
  
They are defenseless, Elfangor said.  
  
They are the enemy. Hypocrites! You're all hypocrites! We lost the Hork- Bajir war because of weak, moralizing fools like you! Because of fools like you, I am disgraced and shunned and sent off on trivial errands with nothing but arisths under my command.  
  
War-prince Alloran, I honor you, but —   
  
What does it matter if you kill them with a tail blade or a shredder or a quantum virus?  
  
You ... you used a quantum virus? You used a quantum virus on the Hork- Bajir world?  
  
Alloran stared. Esplin tensed up for some reason.  
  
I can not have a weak, cowardly fool like you messing up —   
  
Suddenly Esplin leaped at Alloran! He swung a human fist and whacked the side of Alloran's head.  
  
Elfangor hit Alloran's head with the flat of his tail blade, knocking him out. Then Elfangor got out something. I realized it must be a tranquilizer hypo. He emptied it into the big Andalite.  
  
"Now what?" Esplin asked Elfangor.  
  
Now what?! I just knocked out my own prince! Then, in a calmer voice, We have something to pick up. Then we are getting as far from this evil place as this ship wil go!  
  
Esplin nodded.  
  
I walked over to Elfangor. I tore a strip from Loren's shirt and used it to bandage his chest wound.  
  
Thank you, he said.  
  
"Is life always this insane for you space cadets?" I asked.  
  
Oh, yes. Infiltrate the Taxxon home world, help inspire a Taxxon civil war, mutiny against my prince, and locate the Time Matrix, all in the company of a pair of strange, two-legged aliens ... Business as usual.  
  
I smiled. "Hey. you made a joke. I didn't think you did humor, Elfangor."  
  
When the world goes mad, what else can you do? I wonder if Arbron know the world was mad?  
  
"Speaking of crazy ... did I see you driving up in a bright yellow Mustang back there?"  
  
It was a wonderful machine. Primitive, but strangely enjoyable. He looked into the exterior display screen. There it is. We're going down. I need to clear away the wreckage so the tractor beam can grab the Time Matrix.  
  
The Jahar landed. Elfangor got a handheld shredder so he could burn away the remains of the Skrit Na ship.  
  
While he was busy doing that, Esplin looked at me. He grinned with his human mouth. Then he laid down next to Alloran.  
  
Esplin left his human host, while I made sure Chapman didn't do anything we didn't want. The Yeerk slithered into Alloran's ear.  
  
Soon, Esplin was safely inside the Andalite's head. I gave Alloran an energizer hypo.  
  
Esplin got up. He smiled, using his main eyes alone. I did it.  
  
"I helped."  
  
A little.  
  
"Oh, shut — "  
  
Suddenly, Elfangor leaped to the Jahar, aiming his shredder! I ran out and aimed my own Dracon beam. But he fired first. On stun setting, fortunately.  
  
TSSEEEEEWWW!  
  
I blacked out.  
  
I woke up a while later. I did not see Esplin.  
  
Elfangor glared at me.  
  
"Hi," I said stupidly.  
  
Your friend Sub-Visser Seven is down on the planet surface. We are about to enter Zero-space. You can stay in Loren and die of Kandrona starvation. Or you can leave her and I can freeze you. I will eject you into real space. Maybe someday you'll land on some planet and be revived.  
  
It didn't take me long to decide. "I'll come out."  
  
I did. I was blind again. Blind, and rapidly getting colder.  
  
Colder ...  
  
I woke up.  
  
I echolocated three humans.  
  
I had no idea what was happening. I was still blind.  
  
But then I saw a human ear with my sonar. I was being held next to it. I crawled in.  
  
My new host was a human boy. I immediately said, "What?"  
  
"I am Sub-Visser One-hundred-ten," said one human. An adult female.  
  
The second human was also a human boy. Older than my host. "I am Tragol-One- Nine-Two-Three. Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, my name is Tarak-Nine-Three-Seven-Five. My rank is Sub-Visser Eight."  
  
"I should have known," groaned the third human. A girl my age. "The first word you say is 'what'. That's Tarak, all right."  
  
"Who are you?" I asked her.  
  
"Hekliss-Eight-Two-Seven-Five."  
  
"Is this Earth?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's Esplin?"  
  
"You wanna talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Sure."  
  
"Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six," Hekliss said to the big Andalite.  
  
We were at the Yeerk pool.  
  
What? Esplin said.  
  
"You're starting to sound like me," I said, grinning.  
  
What?  
  
"We found a frozen Yeerk. We revived him, though. We gave him this host." Hekliss pointed at me.  
  
That's nice. Go away.  
  
"What, you don't recognize me?" I asked.  
  
No, he said, looking at me with all four eyes.  
  
"Good grief. I'm Tarak, remember?"  
  
What?  
  
"That's the third time you've said what. You are starting to sound like me."  
  
Tarak, I ... what happened?  
  
"Last thing I remember was Elfangor saying he was going to put me in hibernation. I guess he did."  
  
Oh.  
  
"Where's Elfangor now?"  
  
Well ... we don't have to worry about him anymore.  
  
"What about Loren?"  
  
How should I know? he said grumpily.  
  
I gave him a strange look. "Esplin ... what's happened? You're different."  
  
Different? Me?  
  
"Yeah, you."  
  
I'm not different.  
  
"Uh-huh. "  
  
He was different. He scared me. His main eyes were focused on mine. I looked into his eyes. They were so much colder than I remembered.  
  
He seemed completely different. And yet something convinced me that he really was the same Yeerk. I looked into eyes that turned my guts to ice, realizing that Esplin 9466 was in there, looking back at me.  
  
"What is your rank now?" I asked.  
  
I was rather hoping you'd ask that. It's Visser Three.  
  
"What?" That is so not fair, I thought.  
  
I said Visser Three!  
  
"I heard you."  
  
"You two are both retarded," Hekliss observed.  
  
THE END 


	3. The Continuation

CHAPTER 1  
  
My name is Leela Harper.  
  
And I was on the Yeerk ship that we had named the Rachel.  
  
We were about to ram a Yeerk Blade ship.  
  
~~~  
  
Ram the Blade ship.  
  
Easier said than done.  
  
Prince Jake! Ax cried.  
  
"Ax?" Jake asked, startled.  
  
Don't hit the Blade ship yet!  
  
"Is he insane?" Marco asked.  
  
"No, he just would prefer it if we didn't kill him," I muttered. "Duh, Marco."  
  
"He's probably morphing something," Jake said. "Something that probably won't get hurt when we ram the ship."  
  
"At least we know he's okay. That One guy scared me," I admitted. "You know, we should morph too."  
  
We did. The others went cockroach. I didn't have a roach morph, so I went fly. Jeanne and Santorelli and Menderash didn't have a bug morph at all, so they operated the ship.  
  
Now do it! Ax yelled.  
  
~~~  
  
Vibrations!  
  
Massive vibrations coming from every direction at once. Then they stopped.  
  
Jeanne? Santorelli? You people okay? Jake asked.  
  
"I am," Santorelli said. "I think Jeanne's hurt. Not seriously, though."  
  
You're lucky.  
  
I gotta demorph and help her! Marco said.  
  
We demorphed.  
  
The Rachel was crumpled in places. But we could still fly okay.  
  
"At least we're not losing air," Jake said.  
  
Prince Jake! The Blade ship is losing air fast!  
  
What do we do, Jake? Tobias asked.  
  
There is a backup supply, but it will be used up quickly! The One has a way to get himself out. Yet I do not think he is bothering to rescue the rest of us.  
  
"Definitely a cross between a Leeran and Crayak," Marco muttered.  
  
"Okay," Jake said. "Here's what we do. I'll get Ax."  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"Menderash'll show me how. There's gotta be a way to get off one ship and into another without losing air from either one."  
  
"But what about when you get into the Blade ship?" Marco wanted to know.  
  
"I'll just hurry. There are emergency air hoods somewhere around here. Menderash is getting them he knows where they are. I can use one of those. And I'll try to be fast."  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Jake returned with Ax. Both were wearing air hoods.  
  
"Man, do you know how dorky those things look?" Marco asked.  
  
He means we're happy to have you back. Alive, Tobias said. Isn't that right, Marco?  
  
"Well, actually — "  
  
Mar-co ...   
  
"Yeah. That's exactly what I mean. We're happy you're not dead."  
  
"So are we. Fortunately, the Blade ship had a few air hoods too." He pulled his hood off and gave it to Menderash. Ax did the same thing with his hood.  
  
"So now what?" Marco wondered.  
  
These Yeerks are not the only ones, Ax said. There are others. And other creatures like The One.  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
Elsewhere in Kelbrid space.  
  
"Oh, man. And we thought this whole thing was over."  
  
"It's not over," Jake said. "Probably won't be for a long time. But hey, at least they're off Earth."  
  
"For now," Marco muttered.  
  
Tell us about The One, Ax-man, Tobias said.  
  
The One is the leader of the Kelbrid. They are ... well. You do not want to see one in its natural shape. The Kelbrid are more advanced than Andalites. They have something that is similar to morphing. However. it does not seem to work on the basis of DNA, rather it —   
  
"JUST TELL US!" Jake yelled. "And don't call me prince."  
  
Yes, Prince Jake. But that is about all I know. We aren't allowed in Kelbrid space, and vice versa.  
  
"We know," I said.  
  
"You know all about their morphing but you barely know anything about them?" Marco demanded.  
  
I was merely hypothesizing. I am not sure how their morphing works.  
  
"Hey. I have an idea," I said. "A really brilliant idea. Let's go home."  
  
~~~  
  
"Well, that was easy," Jake said.  
  
Marco looked skeptical. "Somehow, I don't think we're just going to go home and watch TV and be normal. It just never works that way."  
  
"I am never normal," I reminded them.  
  
"We know," Marco said.  
  
I would like to watch TV again, Ax said. Deprivation of that primitive but wonderful human invention is unpleasant.  
  
So, you don't want to go back to the Andalite home world? Tobias asked.  
  
No. I hoped I would find Estrid there, but I haven't. I am wondering if she is on Earth again.  
  
"Who's Estrid?" I asked.  
  
"Ax's girlfriend," Marco said.  
  
I snorted.  
  
Thank you for the lovely sound effects, Tobias said.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~~~  
  
"What in yaolin — Krachouth!"  
  
"Bless you," I said.  
  
Everyone laughed except Menderash, who had spoken, and Ax, who looked shocked.  
  
"What is it?" Jake asked.  
  
That is ... not a nice word, Ax informed us. The last word Menderash said.  
  
"Okay. So what happened, Menderash?"  
  
"Zero-space has shifted. It will take us longer to get home."  
  
"Helpful," I muttered.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Cassie  
  
My name is Cassie.  
  
And I was talking to the Hork-Bajir seer, Toby Hamee.  
  
I had been wondering something for a long time. I'd finally gathered up enough courage to ask about it.  
  
That day on the Pool ship, I had seen Toby almost kill the visser. But she'd stopped. The visser had swung his tail and whacked her front horn. She'd left him alone.  
  
"Toby, what happened on the Pool ship?"  
  
"Don't remind me," she said.  
  
"Toby, look. I have to know something."  
  
She looked panicked. "Like what?"  
  
"When you were fighting the Yeerks on the Pool ship. You were going after Visser One."  
  
"Visser Ten."  
  
"Whatever. He was Visser One then. Then you stopped."  
  
"I remembered that it was Aximili's duty to do that."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"He was doing private thought-speak, wasn't he?"  
  
"He never uses private thought-speak."  
  
"True."  
  
"Cassie? I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
"Okay." I decided to talk about something else. "So ... how's Phal Mashar?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him since the Pool ship."  
  
"What'd he do there?" I asked.  
  
"I told you I didn't want to talk about the Pool ship."  
  
"Okay. Whatever. So, where is Phal?"  
  
"Oh ... he'll show up, I guess."  
  
Something was strange. "Toby, do you even like Phal anymore?"  
  
"Well ... "  
  
"Toby Hamee. Why stop liking Phal? What happened?"  
  
"He's ... he's — a Yeerk!" she blurted suddenly.  
  
~~~  
  
"A Yeerk?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well ... um ... " She seemed to be looking for words. "He was a Controller. He saw the Yeerk's memories. And you know how it is with Hork- Bajir. It impacted him more than it would a human, or me. Phal is almost a Yeerk."  
  
"So what? Does he still like you?"  
  
"I don't know. I am not sure he ever did."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, he says he did. Says he still does. And ... he still does. It's just that ... he's a Yeerk. A Yeerk."  
  
"Toby, you're more intelligent than anyone else I know. But that was the stupidest thing you have ever done."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Breaking up with Phal, just because it seems like he's a Yeerk? Even though he still likes you? Please, Toby."  
  
"You don't understand." She looked away. Then looked at me again.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"No. You don't."  
  
"Then what is it I don't understand?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "As Leela would say, that's helpful. Very helpful."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Where is Phal anyway?" I asked.  
  
"I guess he'll show up sometime."  
  
"Like right now?" a male Hork-Bajir voice said.  
  
~~~  
  
Yeah. It was Phal Mashar.  
  
"E — Pha-al!" Toby said. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"  
  
"What you said, and what she said before that. You're Cassie, yes?" he said to me.  
  
"Yeah. Cassie. Phal? What's going on? You're ... uh ... not, um — "  
  
"Not stupid anymore?" Toby finished for me. "He was pretending before. Partly." She glared at Phal.  
  
"Partly?" Phal said, pretending to be insulted. "I am not as unintelligent as you think."  
  
"No, you're even less intelligent than that," Toby said. "Now go away."  
  
They reminded me of Marco and Rachel. I had never heard Toby make jokes at another's expense. Apparently, that rule did not include her boyfriend, for some unknown reason.  
  
Was she mad at him about something? What had he done?  
  
"You aliens are weird," I said. "Not to insult anyone, but you are. Especially you." I looked at Phal Mashar on the last word. I felt frustrated. Frustrated because there was something that was staring me in the face that I couldn't see. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was there.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
I was talking to Toby. Again. Phal Mashar, the Yeerk/Hork-Bajir was not there.  
  
"How's Phal Mashar?"  
  
Toby grinned. Even now, that expression scared me. "He's fine."  
  
Okay. So they weren't mad at each other anymore. This is good ... I guess, I thought.  
  
"You old enough to pair up yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't think so. What are you, four years old?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Ah. Okay. How old do you have to be?"  
  
"About ten of your years."  
  
"You're as bad as Ax."  
  
She laughed in the huffing-and-screeching Hork-Bajir way. "How is Ronnie?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Are you going to, ah ... pair up soon?"  
  
I suddenly felt uneasy. "No. Don't feel ready."  
  
"I think I know why. It's because of Jake, isn't it? You still love him."  
  
Thinking about Jake was just too painful. "No, it's not that."  
  
She glanced upward in an "I'm supposed to believe that?" kind of way.  
  
"Okay, fine," I said, exasperated. Finally admitting it to myself didn't make me feel any better. "But what's the point? I'm probably never going to see him again. Besides, he doesn't like me anymore."  
  
"Yes he does. And as for not seeing him again, you can hope. I did."  
  
"With Phal Mashar?"  
  
"Yes. You see, he was not as safe as the rest of the free Hork-Bajir. I kept hoping that he wouldn't get hurt."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"The Yeerks knew Phal. Almost any Controller could look at him and know who he was. He would leave the valley often, so they wouldn't find the rest of us. That's what he said, anyway."  
  
"And now he's fine."  
  
"Yes. And how many times has Jake come out of a near-death experience alive?"  
  
"Fifty? A hundred?"  
  
"You are asking me? How would I know? Anyway, don't give up hope on Jake, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~  
  
A few days later, I awoke to hear a beating of wings at my window.  
  
Hey, let me in, all right? I can't hover here forever!  
  
"Jake? Is that you?" I demanded of the peregrine falcon.  
  
Yeah. Let me in!  
  
I opened my window and grabbed him. I hugged the bird as tight as I could.  
  
What are you doing, Cassie? Trying to suffocate me? But he didn't try to escape.  
  
"Jake! I've been so worried!"  
  
I felt like I wanted to start crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
He demorphed.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" I asked.  
  
"Surprisingly well. It was real easy. Get scared half to death, ram the Blade ship, go in and get Ax, go home."  
  
"I'm getting a bad feeling about this. It's never that easy. Marco must be totally paranoid."  
  
"He is."  
  
"I knew it. So, when is it?"  
  
"When is what?"  
  
"The wedding!"  
  
"What wedding?"  
  
"For once, I'll say it: Duh, Jake."  
  
His eyes widened. "Oh. You mean — "  
  
I knew Ronnie would be hurt. But he was just not the right person for me. He wasn't my Jake.  
  
I'd realized that long before I'd talked to Toby. I just hadn't realized I'd realized it. Or something like that.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
~One Year Later~  
  
Marco  
  
My name is Marco.  
  
I have a TV show. The women love me. I rival Visser Three's twin brother in money. (Where is that guy anyway?)  
  
I am the handsomest dude on cable. I have it all. I have my parents. And I have my best friend, who still can't beat me at Nintendo.  
  
Yeah, I still play Nintendo. Twenty-one years old and I am the master of video games.  
  
The only thing I don't have going for me is The Female. Sure, I have females, but not The Female. I have had about fifty girlfriends. Broke up with them all. The most recent one was Laura Kellerman, who decided she liked someone else. Some dude named Ryan. Good grief! How could anyone else be better than Marco the Magnificent?  
  
Rachel would say, "Well, it depends on what you're talking about. A lot of people could be better than you in the categories of intelligence and height. But in the categories of stupidity, shortness, dumb jokes, and similarity to monkeys, I don't think anyone could exceed you."  
  
Funny, Rachel. Real funny.  
  
I groaned.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Leela Harper  
  
I was at the mall. Looking for Cassie.  
  
Suddenly, a woman walked up to me and said, "Hello."  
  
"Uh, hi," I replied, distracted.  
  
"Do you have any jelly beans?"  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"No. I am looking for a friend of mine. His name is Jake."  
  
"Jake? There are a million Jakes in the world. Jake who?"  
  
"His name is Jake. Prince Jake."  
  
What? "Prince Jake? Uh ... I think I might know him. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Estrid-Corill-Darath."  
  
"Andalite?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The name sounded familiar. Maybe Ax had known her. "Do you know an Andalite named Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill?"  
  
Her eyes went wide. "Yes! Oh yes!"  
  
"Oooookay, girl. Calm down."  
  
Suddenly, I remembered. Estrid was the name of Ax's girlfriend! "So, what are you doing on Earth? Just here to see Ax?"  
  
"I came to warn Prince Jake that the Yeerks and their Kelbrid allies are preparing to attack our planet. Their base is protected by a force field which we cannot penetrate. We need his assistance!"  
  
"Oh, man." Then I started singing for no reason. "This is the war that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started fighting it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue fighting it forever just because — "  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a song. 'This is the song that doesn't end — ' blah blah blah."  
  
"Blah?"  
  
"It's a nonsense word. That's not the point. Ignore that. You need Prince Jake's — good grief! You've got me saying it now. I mean, you need Jake's help?"  
  
"And all the morph-capable humans."  
  
"What about the Hork-Bajir?"  
  
"What Hork-Bajir?"  
  
"The Hork-Bajir that live on Earth. Former Controllers."  
  
"I didn't know about them. But yes, bring them."  
  
"I'll tell Jake."  
  
~~~  
  
Jake told us to meet at Estrid's Bug fighter. (Estrid had stolen it from the Yeerks. She'd flown it here.) The Rachel was too damaged to be safe in space.  
  
We didn't tell Ax about Estrid. We figured it'd be cool to surprise him.  
  
I got to the Bug fighter first. Estrid was already there. Cassie arrived second.  
  
"Hey," I said to Cassie.  
  
Just then, Jake walked in, carrying loads of bags.  
  
"You remembered everything?" Cassie asked him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What, did he pack your stuff?" I asked.  
  
Cassie smiled.  
  
Then, Tobias zipped through the door. Ax is on his way, he reported.  
  
"Hey, everybody!" Marco yelled as he walked in. "Ready for another suicide mission? I thought those were over."  
  
"Not in a million years, man," I said.  
  
Ax was last of our group to arrive. Tobias had made sure of that.  
  
Hello, Ax said. Then he noticed her.  
  
What? Estrid, is that you?  
  
Yes, she said.  
  
Ax swung his stalk eyes around at us. We were all grinning. Even Estrid, although she was only using her eyes.  
  
"Okay, do I have to say it?" I asked. "I really hate to say it, but let's do it. I know Marco will go insane if no one says it."  
  
"Marco is already insane," Cassie pointed out.  
  
"You're right," I admitted.  
  
"Hey!" Marco protested.  
  
Estrid and Ax were operating the ship. Ax was messing with the controls.  
  
Ket Halpak, Toby Hamee, Phal Mashar, and a little Hork-Bajir arrived.  
  
"Hello," said Toby and Ket.  
  
"Uh, hello," said Phal.  
  
The Bug fighter, even though it was a newer, larger one, was still too small to hold all of us. So we agreed that Animorphs and Andalites would morph flies. We'd take turns demorphing, eating if we needed, and remorphing.  
  
But that only left room for three Hork-Bajir. We chose the two most intelligent, Toby and Phal. And Toby's mother, Ket Halpak, who'd brought Toby's little brother, Dak Hamee. He wouldn't take up much room.  
  
Jake started counting people. "We have me, Marco, Cassie, Tobias, Ax. Where's — oh yeah."  
  
I knew he'd been about to ask where Rachel was.  
  
"And Leela. Estrid. Toby, Ket, Phal, Dak. Okay, do we have everyone?"  
  
"Man," I said. Phal was practically sitting on me. That's how much room there was. "I am actually looking forward to morphing fly. Yeah, we have everyone."  
  
"Great. Let's do it."  
  
"I thought I was going to take over saying that," I said.  
  
"Shut up and morph!" Marco said impatiently, just before the fly proboscis shot out of his face.  
  
Morph. No problem.  
  
Soon there were seven flies buzzing around four Hork-Bajir.  
  
I'm glad I didn't bring a flyswatter. The Hork-Bajir might be tempted to use it, I said.  
  
Marco laughed.  
  
"I hate flying bugs," I heard Phal say.  
  
I almost snorted through my proboscis. What, do they "bug" you? Ha ha!  
  
Marco laughed again.  
  
Jake groaned. Funny, Leela.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
My turn to demorph, I announced. Cassie, are you done?  
  
"Hold on," she said.  
  
We had been in Zero-space for months. Now we'd been in normal space for a few weeks. Not fun. Trust me on that.  
  
Cassie started morphing and I started demorphing.  
  
"Hey, Horks! What's up?" I said brightly after losing the proboscis.  
  
"Up is the opposite of down," Toby began.  
  
We've heard Ax say that too many times, Tobias said.  
  
"Anything to eat?"  
  
There are some cinnamon buns left, Jake informed me.  
  
I looked in Ax's stash. "There are not. Ax ate them all."  
  
I had one, Cassie apologized.  
  
By the empty container of cinnamon buns, there were several bags of jelly beans.  
  
"One Andalite is enough," I groaned. "Is there anything else? I'm sick of cinnamon buns and jelly beans."  
  
"There is plenty of bark," Phal Mashar said helpfully. I swear he was deliberately trying to make me mad. He knew humans didn't eat bark.  
  
"Oh, wait. Potato chips! Who brought those?"  
  
Me, said Jake.  
  
"Cool. I didn't know about them." I grabbed a chip bag and started chowing down.  
  
"The Andalite home world is getting close. Whose turn is it to demorph, after Leela?" Toby asked.  
  
Mine, Tobias said.  
  
"Well, can Ax demorph too? I need him to help me here."  
  
Okay, said Ax.  
  
"But not yet!" I protested. "I gotta finish eating first."  
  
Save some for us, Marco grumbled.  
  
"I am! Who do you think I am? Miss Piggy?"  
  
"Should I answer that?" Phal Mashar wondered.  
  
I glared at him. Who had been teaching him humor? And how the heck did he know what I was talking about?  
  
Phal Mashar was one annoying Hork-Bajir. Not by using baby talk, he didn't do that as much as Ket Halpak or little Dak Hamee. But Phal tried to be a pain. What's more, he was good at it.  
  
I ate the last chip in the bag. Fortunately, there were three bags.  
  
"I hope the Andalite home world has edible plants," I said as I began to morph. "I mean fruit and stuff. Not grass."  
  
What's wrong with grass? Ax asked.  
  
"Oh — " Just then my face split to form the fly's mouth parts. Nothing's wrong with grass. It's just ... grass.  
  
Yeah, Marco agreed. Grass is grass. Brilliant observation there, Leela.  
  
Marco had been driving me crazy the whole trip. Between him and Phal Mashar ...  
  
~~~  
  
Okay. Slower, Toby, Ax said. Easy ... easy ...   
  
THUMP!  
  
That's easy? Marco and I asked at the same time.  
  
"It was the softest landing I could manage," Toby said.  
  
Okay, I replied. Whatever.  
  
Okay, Jake said wearily. We demorph. Remorph to Hork-Bajir.  
  
We did.  
  
"Phal Mashar?" I asked when I was human again. "How is it that whenever we demorph like this, I get stuck with you? And you always like to use me for a chair? That's just wrong."  
  
Phal laughed. Actually, he huffed. Hork-Bajir laughter is very weird.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"You are so annoying. Get off."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"When I morph Hork-Bajir, you are going to get gored by my horns. GET. OFF."  
  
Phal ducked into the Bug fighter's rest room. It was built for Hork-Bajir, so he'd have room.  
  
"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"  
  
"I did not think of it."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
He looked hurt.  
  
Good for him. He was getting on my nerves. I stood up and began to morph.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Eleven Hork-Bajir emerged from the Bug fighter. We walked quickly, trying to look inconspicuous.  
  
"You," said a Hork-Bajir-Controller, swaggering up to us. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Rakich-Four-Six-Nine-One of the Flet Niaar pool," Jake said, using the name Marco'd made up.  
  
"I am Tarak-Nine-Three-Seven-Five. Visser Three."  
  
Tarak 9375. The name sounded familiar. I couldn't quite place it, though. Also, I thought it ironic that this Yeerk ranked the same thing Esplin had when I'd first seen him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tarak asked.  
  
Cassie spoke up. "We are taking this equipment to get repaired." She looked down at the supplies she was carrying.  
  
"Good."  
  
Phal Mashar looked at Tarak weirdly. Maybe he had known the Yeerk. I didn't pay any attention to it. Maybe I should have.  
  
Anyway, we left Tarak behind. I just couldn't think of him as Visser Three. Can you blame me?  
  
~~~  
  
We made our way to Andalite territory.  
  
"Hello," Ax said to the first Andalite we saw. "I am looking for Noorlin- Sirinial-Cooraf. Do you know him?"  
  
What about New Orleans? I wondered.  
  
The Andalite looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry, I am an Andalite in morph."  
  
Then demorph.  
  
Ax did.  
  
The Andalite's eyes widened. Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill?  
  
Yes.  
  
I will take you to Noorlin. Who are these Hork-Bajir with you? Are they Andalites too?  
  
Not all.  
  
Controllers?  
  
No, free Hork-Bajir.  
  
We had decided not to tell anyone that some of us were humans. We didn't want the Yeerks to know that the Animorphs were here.  
  
The Andalite looked surprised. Free Hork-Bajir?  
  
Yes, Ax answered. There were several on Earth, and now there are many more. You will hear the story later.  
  
Fine.  
  
Now where is Noorlin?  
  
This way.  
  
He led us to an Andalite "scoop", which is really nothing more than its name: a scooped-out hole in the ground. The scoop was partly covered by this awning thing, and there was assorted stuff under the awning, but nothing more.  
  
This is Noorlin's scoop. He should be nearby. Probably out feeding, said the Andalite. Now I have things to do. Good-bye.  
  
Thank you, Ax called.  
  
"Now why are we here? Who is Noorlin Whatever?"  
  
He is —   
  
A big Andalite came galloping up. What are you doing here, Hork-Bajir? This is my scoop.  
  
I brought them, Ax said.  
  
The Andalite swung his stalk eyes toward Ax. Aximili-kala? Is that you?  
  
Yes.  
  
You're all right!  
  
Yes.  
  
But I heard you were taken prisoner by the Blade ship. How —   
  
My friends. They are right here. Five morph-capable humans. And those Hork- Bajir are also my friends.  
  
All four of the Andalite's eyes widened.  
  
Prince Jake? Ax asked. Everybody? This is my father, Noorlin-Sirinial- Cooraf. Father, this is Jake. My former prince. "The Jake Formerly Known As Prince."  
  
"Keeeeroihnkh!" Jake said. A Hork-Bajir combination of a laugh and a snort.  
  
What? Noorlin asked.  
  
Human humor, Ax explained. Anyway. Prince Jake, Marco, Cassie, and Leela are the humans. The Hork-Bajir are Toby Hamee, Phal Mashar, Ket Halpak, and Dak Hamee. And Estrid-Corill-Darath is the other Andalite.  
  
"Can we demorph?" Prince Jake asked. I mean Jake. Sorry. I do that sometimes.  
  
Ax nodded. Go ahead.  
  
I demorphed. So did the other Animorphs. Noorlin, Ax, and the Hork-Bajir watched.  
  
What is the flying animal? Noorlin wanted to know.  
  
The hawk is Tobias. He was a human, but got trapped in his morph. He has regained morphing abilities. That is a long story.  
  
Noorlin stared at Tobias. I think he was a bit weirded out by his son dropping in accompanied by what looked like ten aliens.  
  
Another thing you should know. Tobias is Elfangor's son.  
  
This time Noorlin's eyes went even wider. I was afraid his four eyeballs would fall out. His mouth would have been hanging open, but he lacked any sort of mouth.  
  
Wait a minute. Tobias? Elfangor's son?  
  
"What?" I asked stupidly.  
  
Tobias, the kid of the Andalite who'd given the Animorphs their powers? The Andalite who'd been the worst enemy of my second-best friend's little brother? The Andalite I'd watched being ... yargh.  
  
"You never told me!" I accused the other Animorphs.  
  
"You never asked," Jake pointed out.  
  
"Well, duh. Of course I never asked. I had no idea!"  
  
Noorlin finally recovered. Mostly. How — but Aximili, you said he was a human.  
  
Ax sighed in thought-speak. That is another long story. I don't even know the whole thing.  
  
"I didn't know anything about it," I grumped. "You people should tell me these things."  
  
"You never asked," Jake said again.  
  
"If you say that one more time — " I threatened.  
  
"You never asked," Phal echoed Jake.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" I accused.  
  
"Yes," Phal replied.  
  
"You make me so mad!"  
  
Phal laughed.  
  
"It's NOT FUNNY!"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
That Hork had a talent for being a pain in the butt. I wondered where he'd learned it. Maybe from his Yeerk. I didn't know and I didn't really care. I was mad.  
  
"Chill, Leela," Cassie said.  
  
I still had to fight the urge to refer to her as "Little Cassie."  
  
We met Ax's mom, Forlay-Esgarrouth-Maheen. We told her the same stuff and got basically the same reactions.  
  
I was used to it. After dealing with my parents, this was like nothing.  
  
We stayed with them while on the Andalite world.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Tarak 9375  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked the Hork-Bajir who had walked up to me.  
  
"Hello, Tarak. Visser Three," he said. "I am Visser Ten."  
  
"Arlin-Five-Three-Four-One?"  
  
"No, she's promoted to Visser Nine, with my recent demotion from Visser One," the Controller said grumpily.  
  
"Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six?"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I screamed.  
  
"I came with the remaining Animorphs, two Andalites, and th — four Hork- Bajir."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"A new host," Esplin replied. "Another Andalite host body." He demorphed. To Yeerk. Then he began to morph to Andalite.  
  
"You currently have no host?"  
  
Correct, Tarak.  
  
"Anything else you want?"  
  
To share in this battle. And also, I would prefer it if you didn't kill the four Hork-Bajir. Do whatever you like with the humans and Andalites, as long as I get an Andalite host. But keep the Hork-Bajir alive. Especially the younger female and the older male."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Ah ... no."  
  
Wrong. There was something else he wanted. I knew it.  
  
Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six the primary twin was hiding something. I knew it.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
~A Few Years Later~  
  
Leela  
  
I woke up very suddenly.  
  
I had been sleeping on the floor of Noorlin's scoop. Noorlin himself was out feeding, while the other Animorphs had gone to check out the Yeerks. For the millionth time. The Yeerks still had not begun their attack, and we had not figured out a way to get past their force field.  
  
The Hork-Bajir were out stripping bark. I was supposed to be guarding the scoop.  
  
"I did not fall asleep! Oh man, Jake is gonna kill me if the Yeerks — "  
  
Just then I heard the familiar sound of Hork-Bajir footsteps.  
  
"Phal, Toby, Ket, I sure hope that's one of you," I whispered.  
  
Then the distinct sound of Andalite hooves.  
  
You! said an Andalite standing over me. Leela! Where are the other Animorphs?  
  
The Andalite looked kind of like Ax. Yet he resembled Esplin's former host, too.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Just tell me where the other Animorphs are.  
  
"They're — I don't know," I lied. Some instinct told me not to trust this Andalite.  
  
Where is Noorlin-Sirinial-Cooraf?  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
You didn't know he is out feeding? And the Animorphs are spying on the Yeerks? Again? I don't think so, Leela.  
  
"You know too much. You're a Kelbrid, aren't you?"  
  
No. Not Kelbrid. But I know you, Leela. I have seen you many times before.  
  
"You have?"  
  
Yes. He laughed. I will wait till Noorlin returns. Oh, there he is now.  
  
Aximili? Noorlin asked. No, you're not him. What are you doing here?  
  
I wanted to speak with you, said the unknown Andalite.  
  
What do you want from me? Noorlin demanded.  
  
Nothing except yourself, the Andalite said, laughing again.  
  
Then he whipped his tail! The flat of the blade hit Noorlin's head and knocked him unconscious. The Andalite began to morph.  
  
He was morphing a Yeerk! Why? Why morph a Yeerk?  
  
Then he stopped. Leela, he said. Don't touch me when I demorph. Or else.  
  
"Or else what?" I wondered.  
  
Or else my Hork-Bajir-Controllers surrounding this scoop will come out of hiding and decapitate you. Am I clear?  
  
"Your Hork-Bajir-Controllers?"  
  
Actually Tarak's Hork-Bajir. He's Visser Three, you know. But he won't be for long.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Once I infest Noorlin, I'll be promoted. He grinned, using his main eyes. It was not a nice grin. Have you figured out the truth yet, Leela? If you're as intelligent as Hekliss claims, you should have figured it out by now.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on me. He hadn't been morphing a Yeerk. He'd been demorphing to Yeerk. "Esplin!"  
  
Yes, he said, beginning to demorph again.  
  
Okay, what do I do? I'm trapped in this scoop with Esplin 9466. This is not good, I thought. My mind raced. My heart was beating like crazy.  
  
"Leela? What happening?" Ket cried from outside.  
  
The Hork-Bajir were back!  
  
"Ket Halpak! You have to run! Tell Toby the Yeerks are here! Esplin's here!" I screamed.  
  
Shut up, said Esplin, who had resumed demorphing. But he couldn't stop me. He was too Yeerk to do anything.  
  
"You shut up," I shot back.  
  
But I didn't say anything. Much.  
  
"Shut. Up!" Man, he was as annoying as Phal Mashar.  
  
Speaking of which, was Ket doing what I asked? I heard lots of noise from outside. But I couldn't see anything because Ket had approached from the awning side of the scoop. And Esplin and I were under the awning.  
  
Of course, I was seeing Hork-Bajir running around. The Hork-Bajir on the un- awninged side were racing to help the others capture Ket.  
  
That gave me an idea. Soon, there would be no more Hork-Bajir in that direction. I could escape!  
  
I ran.  
  
I ran right into Toby.  
  
"Leela! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching the scoop."  
  
Running into her had knocked me down. I got up off the ground and fished some grass out of my hair. "I was watching the scoop. I kinda, you know, fell asleep on the job?"  
  
"Leela. What. Happened."  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Well, see, the Yeerks showed up. Esplin's trying to infest Noorlin, and — "  
  
"Esplin?"  
  
"Yeah. He used to be Visser Three."  
  
"I know who Esplin is, you idiot! What is he doing there? When I get my hands on that Yeerk ... oh." She was seriously angry.  
  
"Oooooookay. Whatever. And about fifty Hork-Bajir are going after your mom. Where's Phal Mashar?"  
  
"He said he wanted to be alone. Oh. Morph, Leela. I have to speak with a certain Yeerk."  
  
I began to morph to snow leopard. "But yahn-rahhhhrrrrr!" My mouth had bulged outward and my teeth had grown huge.  
  
As fur rippled across my arms, I began to race back toward the scoop.  
  
You want to deal with Esplin? I asked Toby.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Okay. I'll take care of the Horks. Man, this is not good. Can we expect Phal Mashar to show up soon?  
  
"No."  
  
Okay. Then we'll have to hope the other Animorphs come soon. Noorlin is unconscious and Ket has Hork-Bajir attacking her. And we'll be joining her soon.  
  
"That is the third time you've said 'soon'."  
  
When we reached the scoop, we found no one around. Not Hork-Bajir or Andalites or anything.  
  
Oh, man. Esplin's an Andalite-Controller again!  
  
"Third time," Toby commented.  
  
Third?  
  
"It's a long story. I guess the first time didn't really count," she said, talking more to herself than to me.  
  
Ooooooookay. And Ket's probably dead by now. Or taken prisoner. Let's go to the scoop.  
  
We did.  
  
Okay, that was slightly stupid. Are we nuts? I asked.  
  
"That is not for me to decide," said Tarak. The same Yeerk we had encountered upon arriving at this planet.  
  
He's the Yeerk that's now Visser Three! I said.  
  
"I know, Leela," Toby said.  
  
So we beat him up. Easy.  
  
"I don't think so," said another Hork-Bajir-Controller. "My name is Korlin- Seven-Nine-Three-Eight. My rank is Sub-Visser Six-hundred-twenty-four. And you are Leela Harper, former host of Hekliss-Eight-Two-Seven-Five, Sub- Visser Forty-nine? And of course, the Hork-Bajir seer, Toby Hamee?"  
  
Yeah. You got a problem with that? I asked, trying to sound tough.  
  
"No. There is no problem with that. There is a problem, though. The problem is that your friends have been trying to sabotage our efforts to take over this planet."  
  
Yeah. Course we have. And we're gonna keep on doing that. In fact, I am going to beat you up right now. Toby? Let's do it.  
  
I don't think so, said a third voice. A thought-speak voice.  
  
"Visser Ten's here," said Sub-Visser Whatever-his-number-was.  
  
Esplin (and Noorlin, of course) galloped into the scoop. That is an admirable animal, Leela. A good choice for a battle morph. Sadly, a cat and a Hork-Bajir are no match for two Hork-Bajir and an Andalite.  
  
Toby didn't say anything. Just glared at him.  
  
You're not an Andalite, I corrected. Only a not-that-intelligent-and- slightly-wacko Andalite-Controller.  
  
He didn't like that.  
  
Shut up, Leela. He turned his stalk eyes from me to Toby. His main eyes had been looking at her the whole time. We are not going to kill either of you. You, Leela, will be a nice host for some Yeerk, he said, turning one stalk eye on me again for a second.  
  
"What about me?" Toby asked.  
  
You are not my concern, right now.  
  
What? Esplin would never just let her go. He was ... well.  
  
Toby laughed. "I'm not, huh?" I guess I'd been rubbing off on her.  
  
That is so not fair! I said.  
  
Esplin's stalk eyes looked up at the ceiling. I could guess what that meant. The Andalite equivalent of eye-rolling. I didn't mean that. I mean, I'll deal with you later.  
  
"You will, huh?" Toby said again.  
  
And no blowing up Bug fighters.  
  
She put on a disappointed look. "What?"  
  
She was joking. I think. Maybe.  
  
Who can tell with Horks?  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
I suddenly leaped at Esplin.  
  
He wasn't expecting it. I think I gave him a triple heart attack.  
  
Aaaaaahhh! Get off, you idiot!  
  
I'm the idiot? What about you?  
  
Tarak seemed to think that was funny.  
  
Shut up! Esplin yelled.  
  
He seemed to favor that phrase. I think he'd learned it from being around me and Hekliss too much.  
  
Esplin's tail swung. I ducked.  
  
He hadn't been aiming for me. It was just an automatic reaction.  
  
Watch it, I said. You could kill someone.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh? Oh? What was up with Esplin? I was expecting something like That's the idea, or That would be a tragedy.  
  
Esplin's totally weird. I will never understand him in a million years.  
  
I knew that, he added.  
  
That's better, I said.  
  
Toby slashed at Korlin. He went down.  
  
Then she started to go after Tarak.  
  
No! yelled Esplin.  
  
Toby stopped.  
  
Totally strange.  
  
This is a nightmare, I said. I will wake up at home in my bed. What is happening? Why aren't you just killing us, or making both of us Controllers?  
  
"We aren't telling you," Tarak said. "The Hork-Bajir will cooperate. That's why she won't be infested."  
  
"I will cooperate?" Toby asked. "You think I will COOPERATE?"  
  
Yes, Esplin said.  
  
"I am going to find the other Animorphs."  
  
Wouldn't it be better if they didn't know I was here? On this planet?  
  
"I'm still going," she said. "And don't try to stop me. I don't have to kill you or that other Yeerk. I can just hurt you."  
  
You won't.  
  
She began to walk away.  
  
He leaped, trying to block her. She slashed at him.  
  
Aaahh! he yelled. She'd narrowly missed removing one of his stalk eyes.  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes."  
  
Except kill me.  
  
"I don't have to," she repeated.  
  
I got in between Toby and Esplin. Run! I yelled.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked, already running off.  
  
Hey, wait for me! I screamed. I started to race after her.  
  
I don't think so, Esplin said. The Hork-Bajir won't be a problem.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because.  
  
You're helpful, I said, sarcastically. Maybe Toby won't be "a problem", although I seriously doubt it. But I will.  
  
Suddenly, I was on him. He whipped his tail. I ducked, but the blade still nicked off part of my ear.  
  
"Rrrrhaaaaaaaaawwwwwwrrr!" I roared in pain. That hurt.  
  
It was supposed to. Now come. And demorph.  
  
No way.  
  
Then come on.  
  
No way, Esplin.  
  
Tarak! Sub-Visser Six-hundred-twenty-four! Take Leela.  
  
The two Hork-Bajir grabbed me. Esplin's tail blade went to my neck.  
  
One wrong move, Leela Harper, and my tail twitches, he warned.  
  
Great. I wasn't going to make Esplin mad. He was still wacko, no matter what Catrek 643 thought. I could see it.  
  
Fine.  
  
Toby would bring the other Animorphs soon. They'd get here in time to help.  
  
I hoped ...  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
The Horks took me to the Yeerk pool. The Lin Veraka pool.  
  
Where did they get those names?  
  
There was an infestation pier. There were Hork-Bajir and humans and Taxxons. It was not much different from the now-gone Earth pool.  
  
But the pool did not have as many Yeerks. There was a majority of Hork- Bajir, not humans. And there were no voluntary hosts.  
  
Also, the pool was out in the open. The red-orange Andalite sun sparkled off the surface of the Yeerk pool. I could see the slugs clearly.  
  
I wished Hekliss was there. I wished she could be my Yeerk, instead of some unknown slug. But Hekliss was on Earth, a human nothlit.  
  
I wondered what she was doing. I wondered what Caitlyn, Larry, and my parents were doing.  
  
No time for that.  
  
Now, demorph, Esplin said. Demorph or I will remove your head.  
  
I demorphed. I felt kind of chicken, but what else was there to do?  
  
Then I stood in line to get reinfested.  
  
Jake, Toby, this would be a good time to drop in, I thought.  
  
I saw no Hork-Bajir except the Controllers. I did not see any wild animals either.  
  
Wait! There was Ket Halpak! No, she was a Controller.  
  
Like I was going to be soon.  
  
The Hork-Bajir forced my head downward.  
  
I felt the Yeerk. Felt it force its way into my head. It started to hurt a lot, but the Yeerk kind of numbed it. Like Hekliss had done.  
  
Hi, said the Yeerk.  
  
I was startled. The Yeerk must have been a human-Controller once.  
  
Hey, I said. Might as well get friendly.  
  
My name is Esplin 9466.  
  
Uh, what? No way.  
  
I am Esplin the secondary. Visser Three's twin.  
  
You mean Tarak? Or Esplin?  
  
Esplin. Duh.  
  
He's Visser Ten. Not Three. Duh yourself.  
  
Yes, I see that now. I can see your memories, Leela-Sirinial-Corain.  
  
Yahhh! He knew! He knew I was an Andalite! I'd forgotten that he'd be able to see that.  
  
Andalite-human, huh? Very interesting. Hekliss 8275 was a member of the peace movement? Human nothlit now?  
  
Stop doing that.  
  
Why?  
  
Good grief! He was Esplin's twin. Just as annoying, almost as wacko, but slightly more intelligent.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Shut up.  
  
We got up.  
  
This was all I needed. Why did I always get stuck with Esplin's siblings? It wasn't fair. Hekliss had been nicer, but still annoying sometimes. I wanted a Yeerk who wasn't a pain in the butt.  
  
Too bad.  
  
Stop that! Can I see your memories? It's only fair.  
  
No way! If you ever get some other Yeerk —   
  
What did you do?  
  
Not telling.  
  
Helpful.  
  
~~~  
  
So this was what it was like to get a non-peace-movement Yeerk. This was what Cassie had gone through.  
  
Only her Yeerk had been female. And no relation to Esplin.  
  
You think my brother's annoying? Esplin the secondary asked.  
  
Duh, Esplin. Yeah.  
  
This would be very confusing. Two Yeerks named Esplin 9466?  
  
You're right. He sighed in my head. Annoying and insane.  
  
Duh again.  
  
You like that word.  
  
You said it first.  
  
"Good," we said to Jake. "Let's get outta here. Everyone okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Phal Mashar's missing, though."  
  
I felt Esplin look through my memories. Interesting. The Phal Mashar of your memories looks kind of familiar.  
  
Probably seen us trying to be Hork-Bajir-Controllers.  
  
You succeeded in fooling Visser Three. Tarak, that is. I wonder how ...   
  
How what?  
  
How Esplin and Tarak are getting along. They used to be best friends, you know. Back before.  
  
Before what?  
  
Before this whole thing got out of hand.  
  
He wouldn't tell me any more.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
"Hello," said Phal Mashar when we got back to the scoop.  
  
"Hi, Phal," we said.  
  
"Talk to you alone?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
"Don't play games with me. I know you're a Controller. Who are you?"  
  
Esplin hurriedly rummaged through my memories. "Rakich-Four-Six-Nine-One," we said, using Marco's made-up Yeerkish name.  
  
"Rank?"  
  
"No rank."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
"You're a Controller?"  
  
"Yes, Rakich."  
  
Phal? A Controller? I had to warn Toby. But I couldn't!  
  
I was beginning to get frantic. Esplin wasn't like Hekliss. He wouldn't do whatever I said. He wouldn't warn Toby. He might hurt the others!  
  
Yet I wondered how long Phal had been a Controller. He couldn't have had access to a Kandrona on Estrid's Bug fighter.  
  
Esplin read my thought.  
  
Stop that! I screamed.  
  
"How long have you been a Controller?" he asked. "You cannot possibly have had access to a Kandrona."  
  
"None of your business," Phal said shortly. "Keep playing the role of Leela Harper. I'll do the same with Phal Mashar."  
  
"Um, Phal Mashar? What's your Yeerk name?"  
  
"You are not permitted to know. You may not know my rank, either. Call me Phal Mashar."  
  
"Okay. Phal Mashar? I think there's something you should know. Should I tell Visser Three or someone first?"  
  
"No, tell me first. What?"  
  
"This Leela ... she's an Andalite."  
  
Shut up, you Yeerk idiot!  
  
Oh, I'm hurt.  
  
Great. A sarcastic Yeerk. The last thing I needed.  
  
"What?" asked Phal.  
  
"She is the child of two Andalite-human nothlits. Her Andalite name is Leela-Sirinial-Corain."  
  
Phal opened his Hork-Bajir mouth wide. Then shut it.  
  
"Tell Visser Three. But no one else, you hear? No one else." Having said that, Phal quickly walked out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Months passed.  
  
I was afraid the Yeerks would go after my parents. My brother. But I heard nothing of Yeerks going back to Earth.  
  
I knew they were scared of the humans. Now that many humans knew about the Yeerk invasion, the Yeerks didn't have enough firepower to invade Earth again.  
  
Esplin kept telling me I was wrong. I always said, "Yeah, right."  
  
The Animorphs didn't find out a thing. Two of their friends were Controllers now.  
  
Including me.  
  
I yelled for help in the Yeerk pool. I remembered seeing Big Cassie do the same thing many times.  
  
An involuntary Controller. That's what I was.  
  
Esplin never told the Yeerks his real name. He was scared of his brother. I could feel it. But I didn't know why.  
  
Visser Ten got promoted. Visser Three again. Tarak got demoted to Visser Four. Esplin was sure they'd end up fighting. But they didn't. Not for too long a time, anyway.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
One day, an idea occured to me. I was in a cage. Esplin was feeding.  
  
Visser Three walked by my cage.  
  
I said, "Hey. Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six."  
  
He swung his stalk eyes toward me. He stopped walking.  
  
"I think you'd appreciate knowing something. Did you know that 'Rakich-Four- Nine-Six-One' is a fake name?"  
  
What?  
  
"The Yeerk that controls me is actually your brother. Your twin." I grinned. Shrank back in the cage, out of reach of Visser Three's tail blade. "Esplin the secondary, right?"  
  
His main eyes widened. He glared at me with his stalk eyes.  
  
Is that true, Andalite?  
  
Tarak had informed Visser Three about me.  
  
"Yeah. Ask him. Ask him when I'm reinfested," I said, trying to sneer. Not exactly succeeding, but oh well.  
  
Then I went to get in line on the second steel pier. I heard the too- familiar sloshing of the Yeerk pool. The Hork-Bajir pushed my head down.  
  
What. Did. You. DO? Esplin screeched. IDIOT!  
  
I grinned inwardly.  
  
He'll kill me!  
  
Talk about sibling rivalry.  
  
This is not a joking matter, Leela!  
  
Oh, it isn't?  
  
Shut up! Oh no. I am dead.  
  
Yes you are.  
  
Shut up!  
  
Visser Three trotted toward us. Esplin?  
  
"No! I'm Rakich-Four-Nine-Six-One!"  
  
Visser Three gave us a "like I believe that" look.  
  
What is the secret? he asked, his tail blade at my throat.  
  
"Secret of what?"  
  
Of Kandrona rays. How do you survive without Kandrona rays?  
  
Esplin knew how to live without the Kandrona?  
  
What do I do now? he asked me privately.  
  
Try telling the truth.  
  
Are you nuts?  
  
Yeah. But then, so are you. And so is Visser Three.  
  
The visser took us to the Blade ship.  
  
Yeah, the Blade ship. The One, or whoever he was, had transported it here somehow. It had since been repaired.  
  
Where is he taking us?  
  
The torture chamber, Esplin replied.  
  
Okay. Now tell him the truth.  
  
He'll kill me.  
  
Look, Esplin. Which is better: death, or Visser Three's torture?  
  
But I can't!  
  
You'll probably spill it anyway. I've heard of the kind of torture Visser Three can —   
  
I get the picture. I can see your memories. Yet I can't — oh all right! You're right, I'd spill it anyway.  
  
"Esplin," he said to Visser Three. Then he started talking real fast. "You want to know the Kandrona thing? Fine. See, what you do, instead of absorbing Kandrona rays every three days, is you take a Yeerk. A hostless Yeerk. And you process it. Make it into a food that humans can consume. I think it only works for human-Controllers."  
  
You're not saying what I think you are saying.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I been eating other Yeerks this whole time. Well, until Tragol- One-Nine-Two-Three gave me another human host. And Kandrona access. I was in the Blade ship's pool when Tragol was killed. Came here with these others."  
  
You are dead.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
You have been ... consuming ... other Yeerks?  
  
"How many times have you decapitated a Controller? Is that any worse?"  
  
That's different. They deserved it! Besides, I don't do it anymore. Much.  
  
" 'Much.' Typical of you. Well, I don't do what I did any more either. At all. So, whatcha gonna do? Cut me off from the Kandrona so I can eat Yeerks again?"  
  
He was hiding behind me. Using my sense of humor as a shield.  
  
I had a chicken Yeerk. So much like Visser Three, yet a big chicken.  
  
I bear no resemblance to poultry, Esplin said.  
  
Uh-huh. Stop quoting Toy Story 2 and go on.  
  
I wasn't. That goes, "Funny, he doesn't look like poultry.  
  
Whatever. And now you ARE quoting it.  
  
Visser Three glared at us. He twitched his tail blade back and forth, unsure of whether to use it.  
  
"Go ahead. Use your tail. But you won't, right? You don't do that anymore."  
  
Much.  
  
"Hah. Much. Why don't you kill me now?"  
  
I am definitely considering it. Would you like to avoid decapitation?  
  
"Duh. Yeah."  
  
Then go away. Leave me alone.  
  
"Okay."  
  
See, that was easy.  
  
You think, Esplin said. He's going to tell the other Yeerks. I'll get worse than grounded.  
  
You could always leave me, I said.  
  
And do what? I need another host.  
  
Maybe not. Did we bring the morphing cube?  
  
Why are you asking me? How would I know?  
  
I'm telling you to ask Jake.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
"Yo, Jake!" we yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" Jake said.  
  
"Hey, I was just wondering if we had brought the morphing cube."  
  
"You think we'd leave that? I hid it. Buried it in the ground, under all our stuff. At the far side of Noorlin's scoop."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
We raced back to the scoop.  
  
Now Esplin, what you do is crawl out of my ear.  
  
He did. He knew what I was doing. He could read my thoughts.  
  
I placed him on the cube. Touched the cube myself. Felt a pleasant little zap.  
  
Now what? Yeerks could only hear very high sounds. Higher than I could talk.  
  
"Oh, this is helpful."  
  
I morphed partway to snow leopard. Anyone could hear thought-speak.  
  
There was a weird little animal nearby. I'd forgotten what it was called. It was walking kind of slow on its six short legs. It was eating grass.  
  
A perfect first morph.  
  
I pounced on the animal. Picked it up with half-hands, half-paws. Brought it back to Esplin.  
  
I held the animal still. I dropped the Yeerk on its back.  
  
Now think about the way the animal feels, I said. Concentrate on that fur.  
  
After a minute I said, If you're done, roll off.  
  
He did.  
  
Okay, think about the animal again. Think about everything you concentrated on before.  
  
Esplin began to morph.  
  
Yahhhh! he said as soon as his thought-speak cut in. What the —   
  
You're morphing. That's all.  
  
This is so weird.  
  
I know. My first reaction too.  
  
Esplin had morphed before, of course. But not from Yeerk form. He'd used my morphing abilities.  
  
I demorphed. "I don't think Visser Three will be worried about a ... a ... whatever-it's-called."  
  
Well, okay. But what if I want to acquire something else?  
  
"Your problem. I helped you enough. Now go away."  
  
Fine. This animal is too slow, he complained.  
  
"You think I'm gonna try to catch something faster? Go on."  
  
~~~  
  
Free again.  
  
I wasn't sure how long it would last this time.  
  
"We should burglar-alarm the scoop." I said, walking up to Jake. "Yeerk- alarm. Whatever."  
  
"Maybe," Jake said. "I'll talk to Ax about it. But where have you been?"  
  
"The scoop. Then out for a walk."  
  
"A walk that took one whole day?"  
  
"Okay, fine. I was looking for Phal Mashar. He hasn't been around lately. I suspect he's a Controller."  
  
I hadn't told the others about Phal and me being Controllers. I was going to tell them, just not right away. Not now.  
  
"You know what you've missed?"  
  
"A lot?"  
  
"You pick today to go looking for Phal Mashar? He's at the scoop. For once. So is everyone else."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Tarak 9375  
  
Look, Esplin said. You aren't going to win this war. You can't beat millions of Andalites with only ten thousand Yeerks. And a few Kelbrid who aren't even allowed in Andalite territory. It just won't work.  
  
I glared at him. "Well, what are we going to do? Go home? Give up?"  
  
Not in a million years. You think I will ever consider giving up?  
  
"I should know that by now. But what are we going to do? We have something to settle with these Andalites."  
  
I certainly agree with that. But I think we should try invading Earth again.  
  
"No way! The humans know about us now."  
  
Kelbrid. We get Kelbrid to morph humans. By now humans know about human- Controllers. There have been all kinds of primitive human movies and TV programs —   
  
"Primitive human TV programs? You don't get cable, do you?"  
  
Funny, Tarak. You're as bad as Hekliss sometimes.  
  
"Thank you. So, a second Earth invasion?"  
  
Yes. The humans knowing about us may work to our advantage. They won't be expecting us to return. Also, we need more Kelbrid on our side. What do we have? Ten?  
  
"Twenty."  
  
Fine, twenty. And is The One on our side?  
  
"Sort of. The One helps us sometimes. Never directly, though. And not because he especially wants us to win, though. He's strange."  
  
Yes. Very strange. And that peace treaty they have with the Andalites ... He looked around with his stalk eyes. Well, I say a third of us go to Earth. Three thousand Yeerks, six Kelbrid. And another five hundred Yeerks and one Kelbrid look for other planets with suitable host bodies.  
  
"Like before?"  
  
Yes. Except we will only need them for this war. Then no more hosts. We tell the Animorphs we'll make peace with them. And we will. He grinned. They give us the morphing power, and we don't need to fight.  
  
"How are you going to stand it?" I mocked.  
  
I meant we don't need to fight them. There will always be others to fight, which is good. I don't like the idea of no more of this any more than you do.  
  
Since when do I "not like that"? I thought. I'm bored. Sick to death, no pun intended, of this stupid war.  
  
But of course, I didn't tell Esplin that.  
  
"Let's ask Visser One," I said. "See if he goes for the idea."  
  
~~~  
  
Visser One liked the plan.  
  
He told Esplin to take the three hundred Yeerks and the six Kelbrid to Earth. Esplin would be leading this second Earth invasion, on account of his experience.  
  
"Some experience," I grumbled. "Anyone recall the way he totally messed up the last time?"  
  
Shut up, Esplin said tolerantly.  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Toby Hamee  
  
Okay, I was spying.  
  
I had a right to!  
  
I watched Esplin and Visser Four. I overheard their conversation.  
  
I had to tell the other Animorphs!  
  
If the second Earth invasion really was going to take place ...  
  
As Leela Harper would say, "Oh, man."  
  
~~~  
  
"Jake! Jake!"  
  
"What is it, Toby?"  
  
"There's going to be a second Earth invasion."  
  
"What?" He spun around. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. Very serious. Not as many Yeerks as the first time, but enough. And instead of using human-Controllers, they'll use Kelbrid."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"To morph humans. To get the humans to become Controllers."  
  
"But you just said the Yeerks wouldn't use human-Controllers."  
  
"Why do you think they're invading Earth? I said they wouldn't use humans to persuade other humans to become Controllers. Okay? Human-Controllers will be transported here. A Kelbrid will take their place."  
  
"Oh no. Not again."  
  
"Yes. Again."  
  
He looked like he was getting a headache. "I thought this was over."  
  
"Jake, it's not going to be over for a while. It's the same thing as last time."  
  
"Why can't these Yeerks just use the blue box and stop doing this?"  
  
"I think they're still mad at the Andalites."  
  
"Oh, that's helpful."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
Leela Harper  
  
"Oh, man! Jake, you have to be kidding me. I thought that was over. I thought this whole thing was going to be over, just as soon as we beat these Yeerks."  
  
Jake grinned halfheartedly. "Sorry, no."  
  
"This is insane," Marco said, expressing all of our emotions.  
  
"That is an understatement," I said. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Toby's the one that told me about it," Jake said. "She says if Visser One approves, then the Yeerks and Kelbrid will immediately be transported to Earth."  
  
But there are very few Yeerks, Tobias pointed out. How can they do another invasion with most of their original number missing?  
  
"Yeah," Cassie said. "And humans now know about the Yeerks. This can't be a secret thing anymore."  
  
"Yes it can," Jake said. "For one thing, they'll be using morphed Kelbrid in place of Controllers. And Kelbrid don't need to go to a Yeerk pool every three days. And the Yeerks have another plan, although we don't know what that is."  
  
"I think I'm getting a headache," I groaned. "So, what do we do?"  
  
"First of all, we hitch a ride with the Yeerks," Jake said. "Then, when we get to Earth, we ... um ... well, we'll see what the Yeerks do."  
  
"Good plan," Marco said sarcastically.  
  
Then, let's go! What are we waiting for? Tobias asked.  
  
If nothing else, we need to replenish our cinnamon bun supply, Ax said.  
  
Jake rolled his eyes. "To answer Tobias's question, we are waiting for the Yeerks. We can't hitch a ride if there's no one to hitch a ride with."  
  
"Duh," Marco said.  
  
Uh ... I knew that, Tobias said quickly.  
  
Cinnamon buns, Ax said happily.  
  
~~~  
  
The Yeerks were sending one Blade ship with several Bug fighters. There was no need for a mother ship yet.  
  
"What are they going to do when they get there?" I wondered.  
  
"We're going to find out," Jake replied grimly. "Morph."  
  
We were in the Blade ship's rest room.  
  
I concentrated on my fly morph. Toby and the other Hork-Bajir were passing as Controllers, since they could not morph.  
  
"What if we demorph, and someone's in the rest room?" Marco asked. "That would be so not good."  
  
"Well," Jake said. "Ax will demorph first, so he can take care of the Controller."  
  
"The guy's gonna die of embarrassment anyway. I mean, he'll be going to the bathroom. We can put him out of his misery." Marco, of course. We all groaned.  
  
"Hurry up and morph," Cassie hissed.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
Ax only had to decapitate a few Hork-Bajir-Controllers and one human- Controller.  
  
No one currently alive knew we were there.  
  
When the ship landed, we zipped out of the rest room. Waited for the hatch to open. Flew outside. Found a safe place to demorph.  
  
"Now what?" I asked Jake.  
  
"Yeah, now what?" Marco echoed.  
  
"We get some sleep. We go home. Check with our families."  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yaaaahhh! — Leela?" my mom yelled.  
  
Yeah, it's me, Mom. Sorry I scared you. Just then thought-speak cut out as I finished my demorph. "So, what's up?"  
  
"What's up? What's up? Where have you been for the last million years?" Mom demanded.  
  
"It wasn't that long," I said, looking around the familiar room.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Andalite home world. It appears this war with the Yeerks is not yet over."  
  
"You could have at least told me where you were going!"  
  
"Didn't want to worry you."  
  
"It worried me more not knowing where you were!"  
  
"Sheesh. Sorry, Mom."  
  
"And don't demorph without telling me it's you!"  
  
"Mom. There is going to be a second Yeerk invasion of Earth."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said — "  
  
"I know! I heard you. What I meant was why?"  
  
"How'd I know? Anyway, that's why we've returned. Where's Larry? Where's Dad?"  
  
"Herilan's at work. Larry's moved out, duh. Hello? He's not fourteen anymore. While you were gone, things have been happening."  
  
"Okay. Whatever. Can I go to bed?"  
  
"Sure." She gave me a weird look.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
The next morning ...  
  
Deedly-deedly-ding.  
  
I rolled over. Picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Cassie's barn," Jake said. "Now."  
  
"Puh-lease, it's only ... " I looked at the clock. " ... only, uh, ten o'clock in the morning. I'm tired!"  
  
"Now," Jake said.  
  
Click.  
  
I hung up.  
  
~~~  
  
Seagull morph.  
  
I was so tired, but I managed to make it to Cassie's barn.  
  
I demorphed. The first thing I noticed was the look on Cassie's face. I immediately got panicked.  
  
"What's wrong?" I demanded.  
  
"Something's wrong with Tobias," Marco said.  
  
Cassie was tending to the big hawk.  
  
"What? What?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know," she said. "Tobias! Wake up!"  
  
Unh ... uh, what?  
  
"Tobias! Morph!" Jake yelled at him.  
  
Morph what? Tobias asked.  
  
"Anything! Human! Just morph!"  
  
Tobias morphed. "What? I'm tired."  
  
"We're all tired," Marco said. "You can demorph now."  
  
Tobias demorphed to hawk. He started to fly, then swerved wildly. Cassie caught him before he hit his head on a stall door.  
  
"Okay, we have a problem. Morph again!"  
  
Ooookay. Uh. He was morphing more slowly now. As his human mouth appeared he said, "But I'll have to morph back in two hours."  
  
"You could stay human," Jake said. "It's that or ... "  
  
"I don't want to stay human," Tobias said.  
  
"Tobias, if you morph back to hawk you won't stay awake long enough to morph again," Cassie said. "You barely made it this time."  
  
"Maybe it's better that way," Tobias said. "At least I'll be with Rachel."  
  
"No," I said. "Rachel wouldn't want you to do that."  
  
"You're right, Leela," someone said. "You're absolutely right."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
She appeared. There. In front of us.  
  
Six voices — five spoken, one thought-speak — said the exact same word:  
  
"Rachel?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you're — " Cassie said.  
  
"Dead? Yes and no. I am dead, but not yet. Or I'm supposed to be, but I'm not. Yet. Something like that."  
  
"What happened?" Jake asked.  
  
Rachel grinned. "The Ellimist. Crayak allowed him to give me one more year. One year way in the future, which I guess is now. In exchange for something else, something I don't know about."  
  
"What's an Ellimist?" I asked.  
  
"You still don't know who the Ellimist is?" Rachel demanded.  
  
"No."  
  
"A multi-dimensional pain-in-the-butt," Marco informed me. "And Crayak is a multi-dimensional pain-in-everyone's-butt."  
  
I snorted.  
  
Tobias had stared, mouth open, through all this exchange.  
  
"Bird-boy," Marco said. "She's waiting."  
  
"Waiting for what?" Tobias asked.  
  
"Duh." Marco stared at Tobias like he was a complete idiot.  
  
"Not here," Rachel said, glaring at Marco. "Not in front of you. Speaking of which, Marco, no girl yet?"  
  
He sighed. "No girl yet."  
  
"Don't feel too bad, Marco. There are lots of uglier people than you. Of course, they're all a hundred thousand years old and their bodies are decaying ... "  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"It's FUNNY, Marco. It's FUNNY. Laugh."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"That's not LAUGHING."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is NOT." Rachel kicked Marco's shin lightly.  
  
"Ow! Is too."  
  
"Shut up," Jake said.  
  
"I am not shutting up," Rachel announced. "I have one year. I am not wasting it being silent!"  
  
"Oookay," I said. "That's lovely, Rachel."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Rachel grinned again.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
I had never been all that close to Rachel. I guess I hadn't known her long enough. But it was a relief to have her back.  
  
One year. One year.  
  
One year, and we'd be right back where we were before. Without her.  
  
I mentioned this to Tobias once.  
  
"No," he'd said. "There's gonna be something different."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
He wouldn't tell me any more.  
  
I was getting tired of people not telling me things.  
  
~~~  
  
It was nice being home. Even if the Yeerks were back. We'd beaten them once, we'd beat them again.  
  
It was a lot like before. Rachel back. Visser Three heading the invasion. He even had his former rank.  
  
Sure, there were Kelbrid. But we'd learned that if a Kelbrid stays in morph for more than twenty-four hours, then they would go back to their original form and not be able to morph again. Which, for a Kelbrid, is worse than being a nothlit.  
  
Only there were differences. Stuff I couldn't put my finger on. Something different in Toby Hamee, something that had been there since we'd returned from rescuing Ax from his first encounter with Kelbrid. But also something different in Tobias. And Rachel. And Jake. And Cassie. And even Ax and Estrid. Even Visser Three was acting weird.  
  
The only one who didn't have this strangeness was Marco. Because he'd been strange in the first place? I didn't know. I didn't really care either.  
  
And of course, there were the obvious things. Phal Mashar, who'd finally "married" Toby. And Estrid, who'd done the same with Ax. And the fact that Jake and Cassie were together, as were Rachel and Tobias. (Grr. It wasn't fair.)  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
"Okay," Jake said. "We want to stop this thing before it gets out of hand. We are going to find out where they're building the new Yeerk pool."  
  
"Let's do it," Rachel said.  
  
"I so knew you were going to say that," Marco said. "Isn't that funny?"  
  
"Yeah, although YOU'RE not," Rachel replied.  
  
"Come on, admit it, Xena."  
  
"I'll admit you're a dork."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a cute dork."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Jake said tolerantly.  
  
~~~  
  
The Yeerk pool was being built out in the country, in the area called the Dry Lands. Or, as Marco called it, in Gooberville.  
  
Where are the goobers? I asked.  
  
Cute, Marco said sarcastically.  
  
We were in bird morph. Flying, of course. Tobias wasn't there, since he couldn't morph anyone else.  
  
What are goobers? Ax wondered.  
  
They can be a number of things, I explained. They can be peanuts, or a spoonerism of boogers.  
  
What is a spoonerism?  
  
And what are boogers? Estrid asked.  
  
I swear Marco rolled his little bird eyes. A spoonerism's where you take the first sounds of two words and switch them around.  
  
Like Hork-Bajir would be Bork-Hajir, Cassie said.  
  
Ah. What is the purpose?  
  
To be weird, Marco explained.  
  
Oh. That explains much. Leela says that being weird is necessary for most sentient creatures.  
  
You said that? Marco asked incredulously.  
  
Well, that's his wording of it. To answer Estrid's question — I began.  
  
Don't even think about it, Jake warned.  
  
— boogers are the little slimeballs inside a human nose.  
  
My mom calls them "nose frogs", Rachel said helpfully.  
  
Oh, that's really appetizing, Rach, Cassie groaned.  
  
What? Do I hear Cassie being sarcastic? I think I'm going to faint. Marco, of course. Marco, in high-pitched thought-speak.  
  
Okay, people. We're here, Jake announced.  
  
LET'S DO IT! Rachel yelled happily.  
  
Darn it, I said. I can't say that anymore.  
  
Have you been stealing my line?  
  
Yes.  
  
Suddenly ...  
  
Aaaaaaahhh! I yelled.  
  
Rachel had just dive-bombed me. I went tumbling.  
  
THAT'S for stealing MY line.  
  
Ouch.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 23  
  
Yeerk pool.  
  
We morphed. Battle morphs.  
  
Then we began to trash the pool.  
  
"Huh-RRHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"  
  
Rachel! Good grief! I yelled. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?  
  
No, I'm trying to give a Yeerk a heart attack.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhh!"  
  
"Animorph!"  
  
You see Visser Three anywhere? Jake asked.  
  
Actually, no, Marco replied.  
  
Crash!  
  
Thud.  
  
I swiped at a Hork-Bajir-Controller. Whacked him with my paw. He cartwheeled through the air —  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaagggghhh!"  
  
Spuh-LOOSH!  
  
— into the Yeerk pool.  
  
Okay, that was cool.  
  
It went on like that for a while.  
  
Insanity.  
  
A large number of Yeerks were now incapacitated.  
  
Okay! Our work is done here! Jake said.  
  
We bailed.  
  
~~~  
  
We demorphed away from the pool.  
  
"I feel like we're missing someone," I said.  
  
"Tobias isn't here," Jake pointed out. "One, two, three, four, five, six. We're all here."  
  
"Uh, DUH Jake!" Rachel cried. "It's seven now! Me! Eight, actually. You counted Estrid in place of Tobias. We ARE missing someone!"  
  
"I'm here," Cassie said. "Jake is here. Ax is here. Rachel, Leela, Estrid. And Tobias isn't here."  
  
"Where's Marco?" I demanded.  
  
"Oh, man," Rachel said, realizing.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 24  
  
"Marco's still back there."  
  
I was already on my way back to snow leopard. As soon as I was fully morphed, I ran back to the Yeerk pool.  
  
"Rachel," I heard Jake say. "Remorph and go with her. The rest of us, morph birds, try to find Marco."  
  
~~~  
  
I see Visser Three! Jake called.  
  
Where? Rachel demanded. She'd morphed to elephant, so she could bust down walls and stomp anything in her way.  
  
Oh no. Marco. They've got Marco. He's still in morph, though. But —   
  
We're on it!  
  
Where are they? I wanted to know.  
  
In that Bug fighter over there.  
  
Over where? There's more than one Bug fighter here.  
  
I saw Jake swoop down to land on one of the fighters. This one.  
  
Rachel? Would you like to let us in? I asked, knowing her answer.  
  
No problemo.  
  
Kuh-RASH!  
  
Here comes Dumbo and Catwoman, gonna rescue King Kong.  
  
What the — I heard Visser Three yell.  
  
Houston, we have a problem, I said to Rachel. There ain't no room to do nothin'!  
  
Rachel gave me a look. It's really weird when an elephant glares at you.  
  
Still, there was no room. It had already been cramped when it was only an Andalite, a Hork-Bajir-Controller, and a gorilla. Add an elephant and a snow leopard ... you get the picture.  
  
Rachel pushed the Hork-Bajir out the door. Except the door was closed. There was now a Hork-Bajir-shaped hole.  
  
I bared my teeth at Visser Three and growled.  
  
Allow me, Rachel said. "Huh-REEEEEEEEE-yah!"  
  
She picked him up and tossed him after the Hork-Bajir. Only the Hork-shaped hole wasn't big enough.  
  
THUD.  
  
He hit the wall.  
  
Okay, I think he's out of it, Marco said.  
  
Uhh ... You wish, Visser Three snapped suddenly.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
He whipped his tail. Rachel head-butted him out the hole she had made on the way in. She rushed out after him.  
  
Come on, Marco, I said.  
  
~~~  
  
We hooked up with Rachel outside.  
  
Where's Visser Three? I asked.  
  
He got away. I got distracted by a couple Hork-Bajir who were attempting to storm the Bug fighter you were in.  
  
Now let's go, I said.  
  
Hold it, Marco said. I have an idea.  
  
He ran back into the Bug fighter. I saw it rise. Then ...  
  
TSSEEEWW!  
  
He fired at the pool. Water boiled, then exploded.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Controllers yelled. They were seriously freaked out.  
  
Understatement of the year.  
  
The fighter landed and Marco returned. Now let's go.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 25  
  
The Yeerks now used Visser Three's new Blade ship's Yeerk pool.  
  
We kept fighting them. We won sometimes, lost other times. The Yeerks were careful not to let any other humans know.  
  
I didn't care about the other's secrets anymore. Didn't care about the weird way they were acting. I had a secret of my own.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 26  
  
~Nine Months Later~  
  
One day we heard the Yeerks had found a planet with plenty of host bodies. More dangerous than humans. That was all we knew about it.  
  
We planned to go there. Hitch a ride again.  
  
But there was something I had to tell the other Animorphs first. When we all met up to figure out the details, Marco and I brought the thing I needed to show them.  
  
We were the last ones there.  
  
"Oh, man," I said.  
  
Ax and Estrid had brought something too. Jake had one, Cassie had one. Rachel and Tobias had two more.  
  
"Oh, man," I repeated. "What the heck do we do with them all?"  
  
"I have an idea," Jake said.  
  
Marco couldn't hold it in anymore. He cracked up.  
  
We all started laughing ... 


	4. The Cuckoo, or The Coincidence

Author's note: Hey, it's me, Salad Shooter. I'm writing these as fast as I can, okay? The reason I got the first three stories up so fast is I had already written them. I had already written half of this one, too. But the next story is gonna take a while. I haven't even started on it yet.  
  
Also, I've made covers for all the stories. You can see them here: http://www.geocities.com/alienchick53//coverpics.html  
  
On to the fic ...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1 – Thomas  
  
My name is Thomas.  
  
I'm normal, okay? Normal. Not a nerd who can do fifty-three times fifty- three-thousand-whatever in his head. Not an athlete who plays every sport, no problem. Although I'm a decent basketball player.  
  
I'm not a comedian. I'm not a loudmouth. I'm not really anything noticeable.  
  
I don't look anything special. Brown eyes. Medium-dark skin. Black, curly hair. I don't have females gawking at me everywhere I go.  
  
I have a sister named Rachel. Her normalcy is disputable. She's one year younger than me, but we're in the same grade because she skipped something.  
  
I have an abnormal best friend. His name's Herbie. Despite his awful name (how would you like Herbert as your name?), Herbie is no nerd.  
  
In fact, he's pure goofball.  
  
"Yes! All right! I win. Hey, let's snag some pizza. I love pepperoni and worms."  
  
"You what? Please tell me I misheard you."  
  
"Uh-huh. Fine, you misheard me. Not!"  
  
"You're so weird."  
  
"Thank you. Now how about that pizza?"  
  
We were at the mall. Playing video games. Herbie had just won. Again.  
  
I yanked off my game headset. "Hey! There's Tony."  
  
Tony is almost as weird as Herbie, although he doesn't have such a twisted sense of humor.  
  
Tony is sort of my friend. He's closer to my age than Herbie is. Herbie, like Rachel, should have been in one grade below us. He skipped something too.  
  
Okay, in that respect he is a nerd. But you'd think someone so intelligent would have more sense. Not Herbie.  
  
Tony looked at Herbie. "What are you doing?"  
  
"This is the worm dance, Tony. Come on, it's fun."  
  
"You know how dorky you look?" I said.  
  
"I never look dorky," Herbie protested.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Tony agreed. Then he looked at me. "So Thomas, what's up?"  
  
"The ceiling is up," Herbie said.  
  
"The sky is up," I added.  
  
Tony grinned. "Up is the opposite of down."  
  
I sighed. "Hey Tony," I said, changing the subject. "Herbie and I were gonna get pizza."  
  
"I'll join you people. If I can stand him." Tony looked at Herbie, who was still performing his absurd "worm dance."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Herbie! Thomas!"  
  
It was Christina. She's Rachel's best friend. She's weird too. She's got a twisted sense of humor too, only it's more mature than Herbie's.  
  
"Hey, Christina. What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Bored." She sighed. "I was gonna get some food, but ran out of money. I was about to head home."  
  
"We'll get you some pizza," Herbie said.  
  
"Cool." Christina grinned.  
  
Suddenly a way-too-familiar face looked in my direction. "There you are, Thomas."  
  
Rachel. My little sister. She's a pain.  
  
"I thought I'd escaped from you," I said.  
  
"Nope." She smiled in an aggravatingly sweet way.  
  
"Stop that. You want pizza?"  
  
"Yeah. I want your slice."  
  
"No way!"  
  
She smiled sweetly again.  
  
Rachel is very annoying at times. Her friends all like her because "she's so nice." That's true: she reserves her mean side for me and Herbie.  
  
~~~  
  
So it was me, Herbie, Tony, Rachel, and Christina. Eating pizza. Normal stuff.  
  
Suddenly this guy walked over to our table. He was like thirty. He kind of seemed awkward. He looked at Tony and said, "Talerin." Whatever that meant.  
  
Tony's eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
Tony just stared at the man.  
  
The guy said, "I mean ... isn't your name Tony?"  
  
"Yeah," Tony said.  
  
"Can I talk to you and your friends?"  
  
"Sure. Herbie, people, come on."  
  
~~~  
  
The man took us outside. Across the street.  
  
There's this old abandoned construction site there. People say it's gonna be destroyed. There'll be a couple of stores built there.  
  
But no one had knocked it down. There were rumors that the place was haunted. Of course, I didn't believe that, but I wasn't in charge of construction there.  
  
"Why'd you bring us here?" Herbie wanted to know.  
  
"For reasons of my own. Also, because no one ever comes here." The weird man looked around.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked him.  
  
Suddenly ...  
  
Pop! Pop!  
  
"What in the world?" Christina said calmly.  
  
"Cool," Tony said.  
  
"Oh man," Rachel kept repeating. "Oh, man."  
  
"How do you do that?" Herbie asked.  
  
I said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Demorph — " he started to say. Then his mouth disappeared.  
  
Demorphing. No one scream.  
  
I heard him in my head. It was like telepathy or something. My ears didn't sense a thing.  
  
We didn't scream, though I'm sure we were all tempted to.  
  
Soon, a blue centaur-type thing was standing in front of me. Four hooves. Fourteen fingers. Four eyes. One tail.  
  
The ... whatever ... was covered with blue fur. Longer on the lower, horselike body; shorter on the human torso; very short and fine on the face and arms.  
  
His head was weird. No hair or anything, just the short fur. He had two almost-normal eyes, although they were sort of slanted and bigger than human eyes. But on top of his head there were two little horn things with eyes on the end. The horns twisted around to point the eyes in any direction. All four eyes were bright green, and they seemed to glow and glitter.  
  
He also had a tail. The tail was what made him really look scary, apart from the weirdness of the eyes. His tail wasn't like a horse's; it was long and strong-looking, with a sharp blade at the end.  
  
And I suddenly almost recognized him. I mean, I couldn't recall ever seeing something like this before. But he sort of felt familiar.  
  
"Yow. You aren't going to, you know, use that tail on us?" Herbie said. Sometimes Herbie is a chicken.  
  
No, said the centaur thing.  
  
We were all huddled together, pressed up against a crumbling wall. The weird guy was a few yards away.  
  
My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.  
  
"What?"  
  
You can call me Ax, if you wish.  
  
-Appropriate-, I thought, glancing at his tail. -That tail blade's worse than an ax.-  
  
"Ax. Nice to meet you," Herbie said. "Shake hands?"  
  
Ax did.  
  
I hoped I'd find you five here. Look, I can't stay very long. But I have to tell you something.  
  
"Tell us what?"  
  
I am from another planet. I am an Andalite.  
  
"Cool! An alien. Look, let's go tell someone!" Herbie said. "We'd get to be on TV."  
  
"You know how much money we could get?" Christina agreed. "We'd be millionaires."  
  
No, Ax said. You won't. There are many other aliens on this planet.  
  
"Other aliens? What, your friends?"  
  
Ax laughed. No. In fact ... what were his words? "They have come to destroy you"? Yes, I think that was it. That's what Prince Jake said.  
  
"Say what? They have come to what?" I asked.  
  
Ax looked at me with his two "normal" eyes. To destroy you, Thomas.  
  
He knew my name!  
  
They are called Yeerks. They are like Earth slugs in their natural state. But they can crawl into the brains of humans. They control the human totally.  
  
"What? You mean, any dude I see could be controlled by one of these — what did you call them?"  
  
Yeerks. And no. When a human is made into a Controller, the human's memories are duplicated. The memory copy is transferred to a Kelbrid.  
  
"What's a Kelbridge?" Rachel asked.  
  
I gave her my "you-are-such-a-moron" look. "He said Kelbrid, you idiot. Whatever that is."  
  
Kelbrid are allies of the Yeerks, Rachel. They are extremely unattractive in their natural states. But they have this technology that allows them to change into a different form. To morph. Like I just did, only more advanced.  
  
"Wow," I said.  
  
The Kelbrid morphs the human and takes his place. And in a sense, you are right: Any human could be an enemy. They could be a Kelbrid in morph.  
  
"So why are you telling us this?"  
  
I am giving you something to help fight the Yeerks. My brother did the same thing, in this very place. He gave five young humans the morphing ability. As I am about to do.  
  
"One ... two ... three ... four," I counted. "Except there's only four of us."  
  
"You forgot to count yourself, Thomas," Rachel said, looking at me like I was an idiot.  
  
I smacked myself on the head. "Oh, duh. So there are five of us."  
  
Yes, said Ax. Only there are three things that are different.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
First of all, my brother died right afterwards. I will not. Hopefully. Secondly, the Yeerks came along right about then. I doubt they will now. The third thing is that Tony will not be able to receive this. It will not work for him.  
  
"Why not?" Tony asked.  
  
It's a long story.  
  
"So, what are you going to give us?" Christina asked.  
  
The power to morph, Christina. Like I did. You touch an animal to acquire its DNA, concentrate on the animal, and you will morph the animal. You'll become that animal.  
  
"Become animals? This is insane," Christina commented.  
  
"And I can't?" Tony asked.  
  
No. I'm sorry.  
  
"No apology necessary. I don't need to turn into animals."  
  
Ax showed us a small blue box, about four inches on each side. He held it out to us. Place your hand on the cube. All of you.  
  
I did. Then Rachel. Then Christina and Herbie.  
  
Tony touched the little box. "I kinda want to do this anyway. I know it won't work for me, but ... "  
  
I understand, Ax said.  
  
I felt a little shock. Not painful. It actually kind of felt good.  
  
Now you can acquire and morph. Only do not stay in morph for longer than two hours, or you will be trapped in that morph.  
  
"A time limit. Two hours. Okay," I said.  
  
"Do these Kelbrid have that time limit, too?" Tony wondered.  
  
They have a one-day time limit. Twenty-four of your hours.  
  
"They aren't 'our' hours. This is Earth," Christina said, rolling her eyes. "An hour's an hour. And how come they get a longer time limit?"  
  
They have highly developed morphing. Go now. Good-bye, said Ax.  
  
"Bye," Tony called.  
  
"Let's go," I said. "I don't like this place. Especially at night."  
  
"Scared of the ghosts?" Rachel teased.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah right, Thomas."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2 – Rachel  
  
My name is Rachel.  
  
I have straight black hair and brown eyes. I have light-brown skin. I have an older brother, Thomas. He's a pain in the butt.  
  
Nothing too unusual.  
  
We were back at the mall. Back to normalcy.  
  
"Okay, was that a dream?" Christina asked. "I don't remember going to sleep."  
  
"It wasn't a dream," Tony insisted.  
  
"So. What do we do?" I asked. "Thomas?"  
  
Thomas glared at me. "Since when do I decide what we do?"  
  
"Would you rather I did?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
"Thomas," Tony said. "You should try it out. Morphing. You guys have any pets?"  
  
"Yeah. Dog and a cat."  
  
"Morph one of them. See what it's like. If we're going to fight these Yeerks, or Kelbrid, or whatever — "  
  
"Who says we're going to?" Herbie said. "Look, I don't like this at all. I think we should forget this whole thing."  
  
"I'm inclined to agree," Christina said.  
  
"Look, you chickens," I said. "We're going to let a bunch of people get controlled by slugs? It's time to save the world."  
  
"And the first thing we can do is make you shut up," Herbie said. He doesn't like me all that much.  
  
"Nah, we'll make you shut up first."  
  
"Let's take a vote," Thomas suggested.  
  
"I say we fight," Tony said.  
  
"Ditto," I agreed.  
  
"I say we go home and watch TV." Herbie, of course.  
  
Christina said, "Yeah. We should tell someone older about this stuff."  
  
I looked at them like they were idiots. "No way! We're gonna leave this to a bunch of adults? Are you people crazy?"  
  
"Not as much as you are, oh wacko one," Herbie said.  
  
"I'm wacko? And you are ... ?"  
  
"Oh, shut up. It's two to two," Thomas said. "Tied so far."  
  
"What's your vote?" Tony asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Christina rolled her eyes. "That's helpful."  
  
"We shouldn't be talking here anyway. You guys, think about it. What if that guy over there was a Kelbrid?"  
  
I looked at the man closest to our table. "I'd hope he didn't hear anything."  
  
"Yeah. And that's why we can't tell anyone else about this stuff."  
  
"Our parents," I realized. "What if they're morphed Kelbrid?"  
  
No one wanted to think about that ...  
  
~~~  
  
"I found Pizza," I called.  
  
Don't ask me why our dog's name is Pizza. I didn't come up with the name, Thomas did.  
  
"I can't find Sara," Thomas complained from somewhere in the house. Sara is our cat.  
  
"Try my room. But don't even think about going in there! Stand outside the doorway and look."  
  
This time Thomas's voice came from much closer. "Found her."  
  
"Told you."  
  
"You want to morph first?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. Already acquired this stupid cat. You acquire her while I morph."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I concentrated on Sara. I petted her white fur. Meanwhile, Thomas GREW white fur.  
  
"Yaahhh!" he yelled.  
  
"Hold it. You've stopped morphing."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Yeah. I think you have to keep concentrating. Screaming breaks your concentration. And mine."  
  
I continued to acquire Sara. Thomas resumed morphing.  
  
His ears crawled up the sides of his head, like they were alive. They became smoother and pointed. He shrank into a catlike shape, while his shirt and jeans collapsed.  
  
His tail sprouted out.  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Very fooooROWW." His cat's muzzle expanded out of his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
Very funny.  
  
"What?"  
  
I didn't say anything, you idiot.  
  
"Who're you calling an idiot?"  
  
Stop reading my mind!  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
Hey, you can't see my memories, can you?  
  
"No. You're kind of sending those thoughts, I think. You're thinking them at me. And you called me an idiot!"  
  
Well, I didn't know you could hear me, he grumbled.  
  
His eyes became cat's eyes. His little pink nose formed. He now looked exactly like Sara.  
  
Suddenly, Thomas said, You got a string?  
  
"No."  
  
He looked around. Suddenly, he took off running!  
  
"What in the world?" I asked.  
  
I caught sight of a little brown mouse in front of Thomas. Or, to be more accurate, in front of Sara ... because Thomas was Sara.  
  
"Thomas, you idiot! You're chasing a mouse!"  
  
Now who's calling who an idiot? This is so cool!  
  
I yanked his tail. He swiped at me.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
Little red lines now decorated my arm. "But I thought Sara'd been declawed!"  
  
Then it hit me. "Oh. This is based on DNA. Declawing has nothing to do with DNA. Great."  
  
I looked at Thomas. He was still chasing that mouse.  
  
"Mom is going to love the fact that you destroyed this room. And she's going to love the fact that we have mice even more."  
  
Stop being sarcastic. I'm cool now. He stopped. But it's like Sara's brain is in with my own. It's like I'm both Sara and myself.  
  
"Then this is the first mouse we've had. Sara almost never gets all hyper like that."  
  
I'm controlling the cat brain. Sort of.  
  
"Demorph. It's my turn."  
  
I morphed. I felt crunching, slipping, melting. It was disturbing, to say the least.  
  
Then there was a scenario similar to the previous one. Only this time Thomas was yelling at me to stop chasing the mouse.  
  
All right. Morph Pizza.  
  
"You going to acquire him too?"  
  
Sure. Why not?  
  
I demorphed. Thomas morphed. I braced myself for —  
  
"Rowf! Rowf!"  
  
"Shut up, you idiot. Get control of your morph."  
  
There's another dog in my house!  
  
"Yeah. It's Pizza."  
  
But I'm Pizza.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No, you're Thomas. You're an idiot kid who turned into a dog."  
  
What?  
  
"You're a kid who morphed Pizza. Calm down."  
  
... Oh.  
  
"Oh is right. I'll morph Pizza some other time. This morphing is giving me a headache."  
  
I am learning something about this.  
  
"What?"  
  
Morphing again and again like this is tiring.  
  
"That's real helpful. Demorph."  
  
Okay.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3 – Tony  
  
"So what was it like?" I asked Thomas.  
  
"It was weird. That's the only word for it."  
  
"I'd think it would be cool!"  
  
"It was," Rachel said. "But creepy, too."  
  
"The animal's mind is sort of in there with your own. You have to get control of it."  
  
"Cool. I should try," Christina said.  
  
"It is so not fair that you guys get to turn into animals and not me," I grumbled.  
  
"Get to?" Herbie asked. "This is totally weird. I don't have any pets to morph, anyway."  
  
"Me neither," said Christina. "But we could go to The Gardens and acquire some stuff. Lions and tigers and bears — "  
  
"Oh my," Herbie said.  
  
Rachel looked at him weirdly. "You've been watching old movies again?"  
  
"Been watching? I watched that once. I was like three, okay?"  
  
"Herbie?" Christina asked. "Shut up. Rachel, let's stick to business. So, we'll go to The Gardens. Acquire whatever. We'll need to get big and mean if we're gonna fight."  
  
"Who says we're going to? I think I'm in a room with a bunch of lunatics."  
  
"And you're the wacko leader," Rachel shot back.  
  
"Guys. Rachel. Herbie. We are doing this, okay? No sweat. We don't have to, like, fight. Not yet, anyway. We got to know more about these Kelbrid. And the Yeerks. And we have to get more practiced at morphing. We'll talk about fighting when we get there. Satisfied?"  
  
"Okay," Herbie said reluctantly.  
  
"So, first stop: The Gardens," Christina said.  
  
"Let's do it," Rachel agreed.  
  
~~~  
  
The Gardens is this wildlife park. Everyone says it used to be an amusement park too, but some wackos set some bombs and blew half the place up. There's this big empty patch of dirt next to The Gardens.  
  
"So, what first?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Well," Rachel said, "there are lions and tigers and stuff that way. Bears over there. Elephants and rhinos in the other direction. Monkeys in there."  
  
"Monkeys?" Herbie asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't morph one. We wouldn't be able to tell when you'd changed. You can't morph what you already are."  
  
"Ooooh, go Rachel," Christina said.  
  
"So, let's split up. Boys and girls. Boys to the cats, girls ... wherever you want." Thomas motioned to Herbie and me to follow him. "We meet back here."  
  
"Okay," Christina said. "Let's go."  
  
~~~  
  
"It absolutely stinks that I can't morph," I complained.  
  
"Tony, you going through that again?" Herbie asked.  
  
"Sorry. Am I being a pain?"  
  
"Well ... yeah," Thomas admitted.  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
He looked at the various habitats. "Hey, I like that tiger."  
  
"How are you going to acquire him?" Herbie asked. "You can't even get in. And anyway, you wouldn't want to. You go in there, you're kitty chow."  
  
He had a point.  
  
"Still," Thomas said, "we want to acquire big and mean."  
  
"Morph something like a fly," I said.  
  
"Oh, guh-ross!" Herbie commented. "Become a fly? Are you nuts?"  
  
"No. You want to acquire him, go ahead. Morph a fly and go over there. Demorph, acquire, remorph, get outta there."  
  
Thomas looked thoughtful. "He'll go into a sort of trance. That's what Pizza and Sara did. I guess we could."  
  
~~~  
  
It took a while to catch the fly. Thomas and Herbie each acquired it. There was some crazy zipping around before they got a hold of the fly brains. Then they flew into the tiger habitat.  
  
He was a white tiger. Real big. Fortunately, he was currently behind this pile of rocks.  
  
But if I strained, I could hear stuff like, "You acquire him. I'm not getting within five feet of him."  
  
"Fine, you big baby. Nice kitty. Gooood kitty. That's it, nice and calm. Go to sleep, kitty."  
  
"Hey Thomas, how long does the trance last after you stop acquiring?"  
  
"A few seconds. Maybe ten."  
  
"Ten seconds?"  
  
"Start morphing back."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Okay. I've finished acquiring. One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand ... "  
  
Hey Tony, can you hear me? Herbie called in thought-speak.  
  
"Yeah," I yelled back.  
  
Okay, it works for at least that distance.  
  
"He's out of his trance. Uh-oh. Ahhh!"  
  
Shrink, Thomas, shrink!  
  
"I'm tryooooghh!"  
  
That is one ugly proboscis. I'm a fly and I still think it's gross.  
  
Shut up. Ahhh! I'm becoming a person-sized fly!  
  
Shrink!  
  
Shrinking ... shrinking ... trying to get away from Stripey here ... I'm a fly.  
  
Let's get out of here.  
  
They landed. Demorphed.  
  
"My turn to acquire something," Herbie said.  
  
"Like what, a little bunny rabbit?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 4 – Christina  
  
My name is Christina.  
  
And Rachel had just acquired a rhinoceros.  
  
"Now my turn," I said.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I don't care. Maybe a gorilla? Didn't you say they were in there?"  
  
"Nah, those are just monkeys. Gorillas are not monkeys, they are apes. They're over on the other side of the park."  
  
"Let's check on the boys."  
  
"Yeah. See what they're acquirin'. Come on."  
  
We did not see Thomas, Tony, or Herbie. We did see lots of cool animals, though.  
  
"I like this part. The lions and tigers and all. Course, I also like the bears. So, what do you want?"  
  
"That leopard. Or whatever it is."  
  
"That's a cheetah."  
  
"Cool. I want to acquire it."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Let's sneak in the back way again. Like we did with the rhino."  
  
"Okay."  
  
There is this long building connecting the various animal habitats. We went inside, trying to look inconspicuous.  
  
Fortunately, we hadn't met up with any security guards or anything. Yet.  
  
"Hey, what are you kids doing here?"  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Haul butt," Rachel hissed.  
  
We raced into a side hallway. "Cheetah door! Quick! Which one?" I whispered frantically.  
  
"You think I've got this place memorized?"  
  
I grabbed a door handle. Pulled.  
  
"HhhhhrrrrEEEEEEE-yahhh!"  
  
"Elephant!" Rachel said. "Cool."  
  
I slammed the door. "Next one."  
  
Rachel opened it.  
  
"RrrrrrOOOOOOwwwrrrrrhhh!"  
  
I fell down.  
  
Rachel leaped back. "Uh, nice to meet you too, Mr. Lion?"  
  
I slammed the door again.  
  
Rachel pointed at the next door. "That's it. I think."  
  
"Oh, that's helpful," I muttered. I yanked the door open.  
  
"Success! It's a cheetah. Go in, that guy's almost here!"  
  
I rushed into the habitat. Rachel was not far behind. I raced up to that cheetah and started acquiring it as soon as I touched it.  
  
We were out of sight. That was good. We were behind this bush. But if we moved wrong, we'd be seen by anyone watching the cheetahs.  
  
"Finished."  
  
"Good, cause there's another cheetah in here."  
  
"What? Are you insane?"  
  
"Nope. It's coming. Let's get outta here."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Hey! Morph the cheetah."  
  
"What'll you do?"  
  
"Well, at least as a rhino I'll be better protected against crazy kitties. Morph."  
  
I did.  
  
"Rrrrrrrhhhhhaaaaaaawwwwwrr!" I yelled.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 5 – Herbie  
  
My name is Herbie.  
  
I had just acquired a polar bear.  
  
As Thomas and Tony and I walked back to where we were supposed to meet Rachel and Christina, I noticed something odd.  
  
"Is that a rhino in with the cheetahs?"  
  
"Where?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Over there."  
  
"Oh no," Tony groaned. "What do you wanna bet it's Rachel and Christina?"  
  
Thomas stared. "Where's the other one? I only see one rhino."  
  
"One of the cheetahs, maybe."  
  
Thomas, Tony, can you hear me? This morph can't see very well. Rachel's thought-speak voice.  
  
"What about me?" I muttered.  
  
Rachel, Christina said. They're here. And they heard you. Don't worry guys, we're gonna get out. Somehow. Rachel, demorph partway. Okay? Just so you can get hands.  
  
The rhino went out of sight.  
  
"So Rachel's the rhinoceros," I said. "That sounds good. Rachel the rhino. And Christina the cheetah. Cool. Doesn't Christina know that cheetahs nevah prospah?"  
  
"Herbie, shut up," Thomas said tolerantly.  
  
We're getting out! Christina called. I'm demor —   
  
"Phing," I finished for her.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 6 – Thomas  
  
We finally made it home.  
  
I looked at Rachel. "Is it just me, or have our lives gone weird on us?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said it was just you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"Thomas! Rachel! Where have you been all day?" my mom said.  
  
"I was, uh, just hanging with Herbie." That was true. "Rachel and Christina were ... where were you guys, anyway?" I demanded of Rachel, unable to think up a place where they might have been.  
  
"Just walking around," Rachel said. She glared at me.  
  
I looked at my mom. She and I have pretty much the same skin color. But my dad is darker. Rachel, however, is lighter than either my mom or my dad. I wonder if that's normal.  
  
Anyway, we had dinner. Went to bed.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day was a school day.  
  
"Yo, Thomas," this girl named Mary said.  
  
Mary and I have never been close friends. Mary is kind of annoying sometimes. She's got short dark brown hair that looks like it's never been combed. It sticks out every which way.  
  
She doesn't have that many friends. She used to hang with this kid named Loren all the time. Not any more, though.  
  
"Hey, Mare," I replied.  
  
"What were ya doin' at the mall couple days ago? With that weird guy?"  
  
Mary likes to talk weird like that. I remember back in kindergarten, when she used to talk stupid: "Thomas, I have paper please?" or "This bad food. Thomas eat it. Now."  
  
She really got on my nerves. She still does get on my nerves sometimes.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
She looked at me sideways. "I might know that guy."  
  
"Do you know what he really is?" I was testing her. She was scaring me. What if she was a Kelbrid?  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. Bye Mary."  
  
~~~  
  
I decided to spy on her. Make sure she wasn't a Kelbrid.  
  
Fly morph would be the thing.  
  
Only what if she went into, like, the girls' bathroom? I wouldn't be able to follow her. But maybe she demorphed in the bathroom.  
  
I needed Rachel to help me.  
  
So, during lunch, I sat with Rachel and Christina. Normally, I never do that. It's embarrassing, being in the same grade with your younger sister. Fortunately, most people don't think we're related, because I'm darker and have curlier hair than Rachel does. (Other than that, we look pretty much alike, but no one notices.)  
  
But after making sure no one was looking, I sat next to Rachel. "Hey, Rae. Could you do something for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know Mary?" I told Rachel her last name. (But, just for security, I won't tell you last names.)  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I suspect she's a Kelbrid. Can you help me watch her for twenty-four hours?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~  
  
"Now, be careful. The fly's insticts are very powerful. Try to keep them under control. Think 'No dog poop.' Okay?"  
  
Rachel and I were in the janitor's closet.  
  
"Got it," she said.  
  
"Another thing? Fly morph is gross. But they fly great. It's really cool, you'll want to do flips and figure eights everywhere, but we have a job to do."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"Okay. Morph. I have the flyswatter handy."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Kidding, Rach. Come on. Morph."  
  
She did. It was gross. Especially when her brown eyes bulged into big black balloons. And don't lecture me on excessive alliteration.  
  
Sorry. That's something Christina says sometimes when she "excessively alliterates".  
  
Whooooaaaaaa!  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
Yeeeeeee-haaaaaw!  
  
"Rachel, get a grip. I want to morph now. Well, I don't want to, I hate fly morph, but I have to."  
  
Wheeeeeeee-haaaaaaahh! This is so cool!  
  
"I am raising the flyswatter ... "  
  
Thomas, don't you dare. She landed on the wall. You can morph now.  
  
I did.  
  
Okay, let's go find Mary, I said.  
  
Suddenly the door opened.  
  
Well, that was quick, Rachel remarked.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 7 – Rachel  
  
Mary stepped into the closet. She closed the door.  
  
"Anyone in here?" she demanded. "Gonna beat up anyone in here if they don't show themselves."  
  
She sounded like she'd said it a million times. Like it was routine.  
  
"Okay. Gonna get real scary! And don't think I'm makin' it up."  
  
She looked around. "I don't trust this place. Why don't they put locks on closets like this? Dad'll kill me if someone sees me. Oh, stop being stupid. You've demorphed in this closet millions of times before." I swear she looked right at me.  
  
She stepped out. Shut the door.  
  
What was that? Thomas asked.  
  
I dunno, I replied. I always knew there was something weird about her. Come on, let's follow her.  
  
We followed Mary down the hall. Past fifty classrooms, couple bathrooms, the library book drop, the pop machines, a few unknown doors.  
  
Through the gym doors.  
  
She's going to the girls' locker room. Here's where I take over, I said to Thomas.  
  
"Should acquire people who have gym certain hours," Mary said. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Always using that stupid closet. I'm sick of the stupid closet!" she screamed. Then she laughed. "Man, I'm lucky it's the gym teacher's lunch hour. It is your lunch hour, right?" she called.  
  
Mary is not a bright light. She used to be in the LD class — that's "Learning Disabled". Otherwise known as the Stupid Class. She seems to gradually get smarter, though. Maybe by the time she's twenty, she'll have caught up to other people.  
  
Anyway, there was no answer.  
  
Mary checked the gym office. Each restroom stall, each shower. "Anyone here?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Good." She stepped into a shower stall. Shut and locked the door. Closed the curtain separating the shower itself from the outer stall.  
  
"Okay. Man, it's quiet down here."  
  
I felt guilty, listening to Mary talk to herself. But, come to think of it, I didn't know she talked to herself. I'd never heard her.  
  
Mary started to take off her clothes. I started to look away, but noticed that underneath her normal stuff, she was wearing ugly spandex shorts over a leotard. Both were black.  
  
And she started to morph.  
  
Whoa. She's morphing! Gotta tell Thomas.  
  
Two horns sprouted from her head. I'm not talking bull horns. I mean, they were right in the center of her head, one behind the other.  
  
What the heck is she morphing?  
  
Her skin turned leathery dark green-brown, looking like living tree bark. Her dark blue eyes turned orange-brown, while becoming rounder and larger. Her pupils became like a cat's, up-and-down almond-shaped.  
  
Her hair disappeared into her head. Her ears grew, and took on the shape of the Andalite's: smooth, large, pointed. She grew a tail, like the Andalite's as well, only with two spikier blades. She became taller, stronger-looking.  
  
Her face protruded into a hard beak. Her mouth widened to beyond the beak, so she could smile as blades grew from her wrists and elbows. Her knees reversed direction, as blades grew from them as well.  
  
Her hands lost one finger each, and grew wicked-looking claws. Her feet became like Tyrannosaurus talons. She looked at her morphed body.  
  
"Okay. I'm me again," she said. "Me. Oh, great, the bell'sh gonna ring. I'm gonna be late."  
  
She could talk with that mouth?  
  
Are you Kelbrid?I demanded.  
  
"Who, me? Who said that?" She looked around wildly.  
  
I did. Just answer my question.  
  
"No, I'm a Hork-Bajir. Who are you?"  
  
I began to demorph.  
  
"Rachel?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yeah. Rachel. Now ... what's a Hork-Bajir?"  
  
She sighed. "Great. Dad is going to kill me," she muttered to no one. Then to me, "We're aliensh, Rachel. Only I wash born on Earth. So was my mom."  
  
"You know what Kelbrid are?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Andalites? Yeerks?"  
  
She laughed. "Oh, yeah. How about you?"  
  
"We were given morphing ability by an Andalite named Ax."  
  
"Ax, huh? That wash the guy who was talkin' to you at the mall yesterday."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"My dad don't like him. Possibly becaushe .. oh never mind. My name'sh Kalah Mashar. You can still call me Mary, though."  
  
She pronounced it Kah-luh.  
  
"Okay, whatever, Kalah." I couldn't call her Mary. Not when she looked so ... weird. "But ... you're not a Kelbrid?"  
  
"Nope. And I'm glad; I don't like 'em. Yeerks are all right. Ditto Andalites. And humansh, of course. Not Kelbrid."  
  
I looked nervously at her. At her blades. "Well ... what do you Hork-Bajir eat?"  
  
Mary — Kalah — laughed again. "Only tree bark. Stripping bark's what these bladesh are for. They also come in handy in a fight. But we're a mostly peaceful species. Mostly. Sometimesh I am the exception, but then that's to be expected."  
  
"Look, we're fighting the Kelbrid. Or we're going to, anyway. So — "  
  
"You want me to help you? That it? Well, there'sh my dad to worry about. He helps the Yeerks sometimes."  
  
"Your dad helps them?"  
  
Kalah sighed. "My dad is kinda like a Yeerk. Wash a Controller, saw his Yeerk's memoriesh, hash morphed a Yeerk. That's all I can tell you."  
  
"Saw his Yeerk's memories? Huh? I'm lost."  
  
"Oh man. I forgot you people just learned about this stuff. Well, I'll help. My dad won't find out, and my mom'll like it. And I know all about this stuff. You're talking to a major expert."  
  
"You? Major expert? The girl who used to say 'Give crayon. Now. I want blue,' in kindergarten?"  
  
She groaned. "That's Hork-Bajir brainsh for you. You know how many timesh I had to morph human to get rid of that?"  
  
I was talking to a bladed alien. And I was like, "okay, this happens. That's to be expected."  
  
As Christina might say, "Are we going insane?"  
  
BRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!  
  
"Yahhh! We're late! Morph back, Kalee."  
  
"Kalah."  
  
"Whatever. Come on."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 8 – Kalah Mashar  
  
My name is Kalah.  
  
I am a Hork-Bajir. Not a seer. But I have morphed human many times. Enough so that I have developed human intelligence. Mostly.  
  
I morphed human again. I messed up my hair and put on outer clothing. We walked out of the locker room.  
  
I looked at Rachel. "Hey, we're late anyway. Let's follow that girl. Shala. I know she's a Kelbrid. Pssst!" I whispered. "Daroo."  
  
"Skerlin?" Daroo/Shala asked, surprised.  
  
All Kelbrid think I am Yeerk. The Yeerkish name means "little pest". Heh heh.  
  
"What's happening?" I asked Daroo/Shala.  
  
"I think we have a little trouble. I'm not authorized to tell you about it."  
  
"I am Skerlin-One-Five-Three-Nine-Six. You know that. You tell me everything. Would you like me to report you to Visser Three?"  
  
I have no rank in the Yeerk hierarchy. Yet. But the other Yeerks treat me like Visser Five. I'm not sure why. Maybe they can sense something —  
  
Anyway, Daroo laughed. "Visser Three can't hurt me. I'm Kelbrid."  
  
"Oh no? Would you like to see his Vanarx morph?"  
  
"He has a Vanarx morph?" Daroo looked scared. Good for her. She was smart.  
  
"Yes. Straight from the Yeerk home world. He can wait until you demorph, Darookan-giblek."  
  
"Well then, the Animorphs have returned. They have been on the Hork-Bajir home world for a long time. Come, we've got to go. Chapman'll make excuses for us. Hurry!"  
  
Assistant Principal Chapman's a Kelbrid.  
  
Rachel glared at me.  
  
"Oh," I said. "Hey, Rachel's ... a Kelbrid, too. Come on, Rach."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Mom," I said to my mom. I had demorphed.  
  
"Hello, Kalah."  
  
"Ish it true that the Animorphs are back?"  
  
We were on a Yeerk Blade ship. Visser Three's.  
  
She grinned. "Yes. I talked to Tobias myself."  
  
My mom's a seer. Which means, well, she's smarter than me and Dad. My dad is ... a friend of the Yeerks. Sort of.  
  
The Animorphs have returned! Visser Three's thought-speak filled the whole Blade ship.  
  
"That's Visser Three," I whispered to Rachel. I had demorphed. "He's the leader of the Yeerks here."  
  
"He's an Andalite?" she asked.  
  
"A morph-capable Andalite-Controller. He ish also morph-capable ash a Yeerk."  
  
Rachel stared at Visser Three. "Oh man. Oh man. I get a bad feeling about this. I'm not sure I like him."  
  
I nodded. "He ish scary. But I'm around him all the time. He probably won't do anything to you if you don't make him mad and you don't get too close to his tail. Caushe when he'sh mad, headsh fly. Literally."  
  
"Sometimes he's better than he used to be," Mom added. "Sometimes he's worse. I get the feeling he's on one of his worse days."  
  
"That's comforting," Rachel muttered.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Toby Hamee," Mom said.  
  
"Toby? You're female, you're an alien, and your name is Toby?" Rachel demanded.  
  
"After Tobias the Animorph. What's your name?"  
  
"Rachel. Rachel ______." She told Mom her last name.  
  
"Your name is Rachel? And your last name is ______? That's strange," Mom said. "Very strange."  
  
I don't want the failure of last time! Visser Three yelled. You KNOW who they are. You KNOW what they look like. If anyone does fail me ... He let it hang.  
  
Then he went on for a while like that. I made sure to stay out of his way. He is the only Yeerk who's not scared of me. Of course, Mom and me are the only anythings who are not scared of him.  
  
"Where's your dad?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Oh, he'sh around," I replied. "Somewhere."  
  
~~~  
  
"What are those worms?" Rachel asked.  
  
I looked in the direction of her gaze. "Taxxonsh. They're cannibalsh. I hate them."  
  
"And there are Hork-Bajir like you."  
  
"Yeah. All Controllersh, except for Mom and me."  
  
"The humans? Are they Controllers or Kelbrid?"  
  
"Mostly Kelbrid. A few are Controllersh awaiting transportation to the Andalite home world."  
  
"We are missing school," Rachel commented, looking around.  
  
"Chapman will provide excusesh."  
  
"Chapman? Which one, the assistant principal or that English teacher?"  
  
"The assistant principal. White hair and all. Like a hundred yearsh old."  
  
"He's not that old."  
  
"How can you tell? Anyway, he'sh Kelbrid."  
  
"Great. They're everywhere."  
  
"Yup. Now that Visser Three hash made sure that we all know what we're supposed to be doing, and what the consequencesh are if we don't do it ... let's get outta here."  
  
"I'm with you on that one."  
  
~~~  
  
"Rachel! Where have you been? I was scared you'd been trapped as a fly!"  
  
"Shut up, Thomas. I'm okay."  
  
"And — Mary? What are you doing here?" Thomas stared at me.  
  
"The name is Kalah Mashar," I said. "I am a Hork-Bajir."  
  
"Another alien," Rachel explained.  
  
"I'm gonna help you fight the Kelbrid. I know all about them. Also, my mom will help a little too."  
  
"You?" Herbie asked skeptically. "You're in LD, aren't you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Used to be. I've morphed human enough times so that I'm almost as smart as the average human. See, most Hork-Bajir aren't very bright. Except my mom. They're different. But ... I can morph human several times. Each time I develop more of a human brain."  
  
"That is too creepy," Christina said.  
  
"We eat 'creepy' for breakfast now," Herbie pointed out.  
  
"Wait till you see me when I demorph." I grinned.  
  
"And wait till you hear about what we saw. On that ship," Rachel said.  
  
"Visser Three's Blade ship," I said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 9 – Christina  
  
Who were the Animorphs?  
  
That was my question.  
  
I wondered about it all the time. I asked Kalah about it. She said that the Animorphs were, actually, what we were: humans with morphing ability.  
  
"So would that make us Animorphs?" I'd asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Not the Animorphs, but Animorphs just the same. If you know what I mean."  
  
I also wondered about Yeerks. Kelbrid. I wanted to find out more.  
  
The others didn't ask as many questions as I did. Herbie had asked me to morph monkey once: "You'd make a great Curious George."  
  
I had been thinking the same thing myself. Herbie and I are somehow a lot alike. We both have what Thomas calls "a twisted sense of humor".  
  
I'm nicer. Usually. Also funnier. Herbie is more annoying. Also, Herbie is a dork. I am not.  
  
My mind was wandering. I had to pay closer attention.  
  
"Here's what we know," Thomas said. "Kelbrid are taking the place of humans. Allied with them are the Yeerks. Their leader is Visser Three, an Andalite."  
  
"Andalite-Controller," Kalah corrected.  
  
"Whatever. And he has a Blade ship. Which is where a lot of Yeerk activity takes place."  
  
"Yeah," Kalah said. "It's also where humansh get infested, and where they do memory copying and transferring."  
  
"So, with this information, what do we do?"  
  
"Let's blow up this Blade ship," Rachel said.  
  
"Ah yes, the subtle approach," Christina teased.  
  
Thomas considered. "Well, with our morphs we can definitely do some damage. And if nothing else, we'll find out more about the Yeerks."  
  
"I say let's do it," Rachel said.  
  
"Okay," Tony agreed.  
  
"Why not?" Herbie wondered.  
  
"I don't see anythin' wrong with that." Kalah, of course. A slow grin spread on her face.  
  
"Well ... okay," I said. "Yeah. Let's do it."  
  
"Okay. People? Assignment for next time — " Thomas started to say.  
  
Five groans.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Just try out your morphs, okay? Bears, rhinos, cheetahs, whatever. I'll do my tiger. Kalah, you can be you. And Tony, you have to be you, of course. Anyway, meet here tomorrow. Kalah will show us what to do next."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 10 – Herbie  
  
We were in a clearing in the forest, hiding behind some bushes.  
  
"Okay," Kalah said. "The Blade ship will land here. Problem ish, I don't know if it will be in ten seconds, ten minutes, or ten hoursh."  
  
It turned out to be closer to hoursh — I mean, hours.  
  
"So that is the Blade ship," Thomas said.  
  
Christina shuddered. "It's creeping me out."  
  
"Ditto," Tony said. "I don't like it."  
  
"I'm sure none of us do," I said. "I know I don't."  
  
Kalah looked unconcerned. "Oh, its looking like a flying black ax ain't the problem. The problem ish its Dracon beamsh. But thoshe don't work when it landsh."  
  
"So basically no problem?" I asked hopefully.  
  
Kalah laughed. "You wish. Inside the ship are Hork-Bajir-Controllers. And handheld Dracon beamsh. And Visser Three, of course."  
  
"An Andalite-Controller who's worse than the ship and Kalah put together," Rachel muttered.  
  
"Hey!" Kalah protested.  
  
"No offense."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 11 – Thomas  
  
I felt a sudden stab of fear as the Blade ship descended.  
  
"Is it just me, or is everyone getting a bad case of the creeps?" Tony wondered.  
  
"It definitely ain't just you," Christina muttered.  
  
"I am," I admitted.  
  
"Me definitely," Herbie agreed.  
  
Rachel looked annoyed. "Oh, fine. I am too."  
  
"I'm not," Kalah said. "But then, I'm used to it."  
  
"I'll never get used to it," Christina muttered. "Not if I see it three million times."  
  
"Visser Three's three times worse than the ship," Rachel informed.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Rae. You're so helpful," Christina muttered. She loves being sarcastic.  
  
The Blade ship's lights went off.  
  
"Hey, we're supposed to be morphing," Thomas pointed out. "Hurry up people."  
  
White and black fur rippled across my skin. Yellow and brown fur was doing something similar with Christina. Herbie's fur was white, and he had a black nose.  
  
When I looked at Rachel it was almost funny. This horn was growing right out of her human face. Right where her nose had formerly been located.  
  
Herbie, Kalah, and Christina snorted. I hadn't known that polar bears or Hork-Bajir could snort like that. (Christina's face was still mostly human.)  
  
I was growing. Muscle piled on muscle. I was on all fours now, with a long stripey tail. My face was almost completely feline.  
  
Then ... I'm done, I said.  
  
Ditto, Christina said.  
  
Let's do it, Rachel said.  
  
Yahhh! Herbie said.  
  
We all turned to stare at him.  
  
"What is it?" Tony hissed.  
  
Kalah rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut it, Herbie. That's only a Taxxon."  
  
I looked at the Blade ship. Giant worms crawled forward on fifty million red cone legs. Their four blank red eyes stared; their circular mouths gaped, revealing sharp teeth.  
  
Gross, Rachel observed.  
  
"I agree. I hate Taxxons. They'll eat any animal, dead or otherwishe. They even eat each other." Kalah looked at the worms with distaste. "But at least they're eashy to destroy. Rachel head-butts one and it'll explode like a dropped water balloon."  
  
"Why do the Yeerks have them on their side, then?" Tony wondered.  
  
"The Taxxons let Yeerks into their heads in exchange for food. They're desperate for food. I never want to morph a Taxxon."  
  
Five voices, one human and six thought-speak, said one word: "Ditto."  
  
Hork-Bajir leaped over the Taxxons. Hork-Bajir-Controllers, actually. Kalah had said that her parents were the only free Hork-Bajir (besides herself) that were ever on the Blade ship.  
  
Remind me again why you ever go near that thing, Christina said to Kalah.  
  
"We're part of the Yeerk peace movement," Kalah explained. "Even though we're not Yeerks. We work from the inside, along with some Yeerks."  
  
How do you make peace with a slug? I wanted to know.  
  
"Shh," Tony hissed suddenly.  
  
Then the Andalite appeared.  
  
He didn't look much different from Ax at first, just older. But he scared me. Not the tiger me, but the human me. Thomas the tiger wasn't bothered about a weird blue deer or horse or whatever. Nothing challenged a tiger and survived.  
  
"That's Visser Three," Kalah whispered.  
  
Can we go home now? Herbie asked.  
  
Yeah, Christina agreed. Go home and watch TV. You know all the stuff we're missing?  
  
Christina, Rachel said. Herbie. Stay here. We came here to kick alien butt, so we are kicking alien butt. Specially on him.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Kalah said. "Mess with the Horks and Taxxons all you want. Not with him."  
  
I think it's a wonderful idea. I swear Rachel grinned with her rhinoceros mouth. Can we do it now?  
  
Sure. It's what we came here for. Let's see how much damage we can do.  
  
Rachel leaped straight for Visser Three.  
  
"No, you idiot!" Kalah yelled.  
  
Visser Three whipped his tail. He hadn't aimed well, but still ended up slicing deep into Rachel's side.  
  
Aaaaahhh! I mean ... ow, she said. Okay, that's it. I'm demorphing.  
  
Now can we go home? Herbie asked.  
  
No way! I'm remorphing!  
  
She is insane, Christina observed.  
  
"Stupid, wasn't that?" Kalah whispered casually to a Controller.  
  
Hey, we could use some help here! I said to her.  
  
"I'm the brains of the operation. I can't blow my cover, you know," she whispered to me.  
  
Then morph!  
  
"I only have a human and an Andalite morph. These people know both of those. Hey, I'll provide distractions."  
  
Yahhh! A Hork-Bajir blade was coming straight for me! I leaped on the seven-foot alien and bit his neck.  
  
He was down.  
  
Christina took down a few more Horks. All right! Ten points for Spotty!  
  
Spotty? Spotty? Rachel demanded. She was back in the fight. Her horn gored a Taxxon. Die! Die, you disgusting worm! she yelled gleefully.  
  
Kalah pretended to fall back onto another Taxxon. "Oops. That wash an accident. Sorry!" she said while crossing two Hork-Bajir fingers behind her back.  
  
Herbie took down a third Taxxon. But a Hork-Bajir was running toward him, blades raised.  
  
Tony rammed right into the Hork-Bajir. "Sorry!"  
  
We were doing serious damage.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something growing.  
  
"Uh-oh," Kalah said.  
  
Visser Three! He's morphing! I cried.  
  
The visser's morph was big. Purple. It had six legs and an exoskeleton like an insect, except that it had huge jaws with dripping lavender fang-like things.  
  
Ah, yes. The Animorphs, I presume? Nice new morphs, but you are now going to die here!  
  
Visser Three's thought-speak was sneering yet scary. He continued. This morph is called a Listridor. I have just acquired it recently. Let's see what it can do!  
  
He leaped forward. His morph was surprisingly fast. Sharp fangs penetrated my tiger skin. Painful liquid shot into my bloodstream.  
  
Thomas! Christina cried.  
  
I felt myself weakening. Not from pain or loss of blood, but from ...  
  
Poison! The fangs shoot poison into you!  
  
That's our signal to get out of here!  
  
I began to demorph as we rushed out of the Blade ship.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 12 – Rachel  
  
"That was cool," I said.  
  
Kalah glared at me. "Hope you learned something. A rhinoceros is no match for Visser Three. Even your rhino hide can't stop an Andalite tail."  
  
"Excuse me? Rhino hide?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "That's what it ish."  
  
"We need another way to get at them," Tony said. "If Visser Three has morphs like that List-of-door or whatever, I don't think this animal morphing will be enough. You know what? I think we should look around our houses. See if there's anything ... suspicious. We want to know if anyone in our family is a Kelbrid."  
  
"I know my parents aren't," said Kalah. "I'll help someone."  
  
"Fine," Thomas said. "You and Christina, me and Rachel. Tony and Herbie, you're by yourselves. Tomorrow, after school, meet at our house. Everyone know where it is?"  
  
"I don't," Tony said.  
  
"Me neither," said Kalah.  
  
"Okay, Rachel and I will show you. Try to acquire and morph birds, okay people? Otherwise we're going to have to explain to my parents why four people are coming over."  
  
"So how are you going to explain a bird bash?" Herbie asked.  
  
"Shut up, Herbie," Thomas said tolerantly.  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay," I said to Kalah the next day. "Let's morph."  
  
We hid in some bushes, outside the school. We morphed.  
  
We had acquired birds from this place where sick wild animals are taken care of. My dad works there.  
  
Kalah's bird was a golden eagle. Huge. Mine was an owl.  
  
The day before, Thomas and I had found nothing to suggest that our parents were Kelbrid. But that didn't mean they weren't.  
  
Whoa, this is so cool! Kalah said, swooping upward.  
  
I finished my morph and joined her. Yeah! Aaaaahhh!  
  
Watch this! Kalah yelled. Yeeeee-haaaaaaaw! She went into a dive. Straight down at a billion miles per hour!  
  
I imitated her. Whooooaaaaa! Oh, man! Yaaaaahhhhh!  
  
My beak was going to hit the grass in two seconds! I pulled up, straining my wings. Shot into the air.  
  
Oh, that was cool!  
  
Way cool, Kalah agreed. Let's go!  
  
~~~  
  
I demorphed outside my house. While Kalah tapped on Thomas's bedroom window, I knocked on my door.  
  
"Hi, Rachel," my mom said. "Thomas and his friend Tony are upstairs."  
  
I'd forgotten Tony couldn't morph. "Oh. Okay. What are they doing?" I asked, although of course I knew.  
  
"Just hanging out. Thomas said you could go up there, as long as you weren't a pest."  
  
"I am never a pest," I said, climbing the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Thomas called.  
  
I found Thomas, Tony, and Kalah in Thomas's room.  
  
Suddenly another bird fluttered outside the window.  
  
"Christina? Herbie? Is that one of you?"  
  
Christina, said the bird. Hurry up and let me in before I break the window from tapping.  
  
I opened the window and she flew in. "What kind of bird?"  
  
Osprey. Isn't it cool?  
  
"You should see my eagle." Kalah grinned.  
  
Christina demorphed. "Herbie here?"  
  
"Nope," Tony said.  
  
"Where is he, anyway?" Thomas wondered.  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
"If that's Herbie, he's a dead duck," I said. "We told him to morph a bird."  
  
A minute later, Herbie threw open the door to the room.  
  
"Herbie, why didn't you morph a bird?" Thomas asked.  
  
"First, I forgot to acquire one," Herbie said. "Second, a bird can't carry this." He pointed to his backpack.  
  
"Couldn't you have dropped that off at home?" Christina asked.  
  
"No." Herbie took the backpack off and unzipped it. He took out a weird- looking gun.  
  
~~~  
  
"Look at this gun thing. It's got some writing on it. I can't read it, though."  
  
"Let me see that," Kalah said. "Huh. A hand-held Dracon beam. Wow, this ish an old one. A seven-twenty, probably. Yup. Seven-two-three."  
  
"Dracon beam?" Herbie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Man, it only hash ten power settingsh. Modern onesh have twelve, I think. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Found it. At home."  
  
"Uh-oh," said Kalah.  
  
"Uh-oh is right," Thomas said. "Does this mean one of Herbie's parents is a Kelbrid? Or both?"  
  
"What else would it mean?" Kalah asked. "The only thing I can't figure out is why a Kelbrid would have such an old Dracon beam."  
  
"Herbie," Thomas said, "keep an eye on your parents. Try to find out which is the Kelbrid, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Herbie replied.  
  
"And when we find out, we'll get your real parents back. Don't worry."  
  
"I won't." An obvious lie, but no one said anything.  
  
"Did anyone else find anything?" Thomas asked. "I know Rachel and I didn't. Christina? Tony?"  
  
"Nope," said Tony.  
  
"Ditto," Christina said.  
  
"Okay. Everyone go home," Thomas said. "Anyone have any ideas, they're welcome. I've run out."  
  
"That's helpful," Christina said sarcastically as she morphed to osprey.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 13 – Tony  
  
I was walking home.  
  
Hey, Tony, Kalah called. I looked up and saw a big bird of prey. It swooped down to land on a street light.  
  
"Kalah?"  
  
No, it's Big Bird, you idiot. What's up?  
  
"Nothing. I'm going home."  
  
You want to hang out?  
  
I was surprised. "Sure. Doing what?"  
  
Come see my place.  
  
"Then get down here and demorph. Talking to a bird is weird. Morph to human."  
  
Where?  
  
"There's a lovely Dumpster over there."  
  
Are you nuts? Morph in a dumpster?  
  
"No."  
  
She ended up demorphing and morphing behind the Dumpster. She stepped out, human.  
  
"Whoa. Your hair!"  
  
"What about my hair?" Kalah demanded.  
  
"It's actually laying down."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mess it up. There. That better?"  
  
I laughed. "Not exactly better, but — Anyway. Come on. Let's go."  
  
~~~  
  
We walked for a while. Out past the houses and into the country. Or, as Herbie and Christina refer to it, into Gooberville.  
  
"This is so annoying. You not being able to morph, I mean."  
  
"What would you morph?"  
  
"Andalite. They're fast, and in this treeless place they're better than Hork-Bajir."  
  
"Not bird?"  
  
"Didn't have a bird morph till today. It's hard to get close to one."  
  
We were nearing the edge of the forest.  
  
"I'm close to the two-hour limit. I gotta demorph."  
  
When Kalah was back in her own Hork-Bajir body, she climbed a huge tree. "Hurry up. We're lucky my place ishn't far. You're so slow."  
  
"What am I supposed to say? Thank you?"  
  
Kalah snorted. Then she started leaping through the trees, stopping every few seconds to wait for me.  
  
~~~  
  
"Here we are."  
  
"You live here?" I asked.  
  
"I live in this whole place. This ish where my stuff ish." She leaped down to the ground, carrying some things.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Some of the stuff I have. I keep it way up there, in a box. Nobody can get to it, except another Hork-Bajir. I also have a TV up there."  
  
"You have a TV up there?"  
  
"Where else am I going to keep it? My parents made some modificationsh to it. Now I can watch TV whenever I want."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"This," she said, holding up a red cube, "ish something I found. Can't figure out what it ish."  
  
"It looks kind of like the blue box that gave the others their morphing ability."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Of course, I ushed that blue box a long time ago."  
  
"Think it might be a morphing cube?"  
  
"Ash far ash I know, they're all blue. But we could test it."  
  
"On who? Me? Ax said I can't morph."  
  
"Maybe the blue onesh don't work, but the red onesh do?" she suggested.  
  
"Maybe. Let me see it," I said. She handed the red box to me. "Yaaahh!"  
  
"Ow!" she yelled.  
  
"That was painful."  
  
"What wash that about?" Kalah wondered. "Maybe you can morph. Try acquiring something."  
  
"You?" I asked.  
  
"No way. Something else."  
  
"Besides, the blue box gave a pleasant shock. This one hurts." I remembered touching the box with the others and Ax. I remembered Ax telling me I couldn't morph.  
  
Paamp! Poomp!  
  
"Aaahhh!" Kalah yelled, jerking me out of my thoughts. "Someone wake me up."  
  
"What?" I demanded.  
  
"Stalk eyesh."  
  
"Stalk eyesh? I mean, eyes?"  
  
"Stalk eyesh!" She pointed to my head.  
  
My range of vision had expanded. I could feel something — two somethings — up on my head. I turned both inward.  
  
The two stalk eyes saw each other! My brain couldn't make sense of this. "This is so weird!"  
  
"It's something about a visual cortex having to grow before you can ushe the eyesh. But why are you growing stalk eyesh? You're morphing Andalite!"  
  
"How would I know? And what's a visual cortex?"  
  
She shrugged. "I have no idea. Keep morphing!"  
  
I thought about Ax again. Why was I morphing him? It made no sense!  
  
"Life stopped making sense a long — mmmm — " I'd been about to say "a long time ago," but my lips had melted together. Time ago, I finished. What in the world?  
  
Kalah stepped back. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Never mind. Just talking to myself. Well, not talking, but — this is too weird.  
  
"I have to ask my mom about this."  
  
Won't you get in trouble?  
  
"You have a point there," she said. "I'll just ask her what the red thing ish, which ish something I was going to do anyway. Morph back."  
  
I could morph! But ... why?  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 14 – Christina  
  
Deedly-deedly-ding.  
  
I picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's Tony."  
  
"Why are you calling me?"  
  
"Thomas and Rachel aren't home, and neither is Herbie."  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, bored.  
  
"I can morph."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I can morph. I don't exactly know why."  
  
"But Ax said it wouldn't work for you!"  
  
"I know," Tony said. "But I can. I can morph Ax."  
  
"How can you morph Ax?" I demanded.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're real helpful, Tony."  
  
"Thank you. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Weird. Of course, nothing would ever be normal again. And strangely enough, I was happy about that fact.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 15 – Herbie  
  
Kelbrid.  
  
One of my parents was a Kelbrid.  
  
I watched them closely all day. But they acted normal.  
  
Of course they would. They would because of that memory copying thing that I still did not understand.  
  
I was bored. Restless. I called Thomas.  
  
"Hey, Herb."  
  
"Hi, Thomas. I am so bored."  
  
"And I care about this ... why?"  
  
"Because you're SUPPOSED to."  
  
"Find anything on ... your report on strange weapons?"  
  
Thomas was asking me about my parents.  
  
"What? OH. That. Uh, no. Only ... normal ones. They act normal and all, you know?"  
  
"Uh, duh. Of course normal weapons would act normal."  
  
"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it anymore. This schoolwork has given me enough grief."  
  
"Okay. Hey, did you know that Tony can finally do it?"  
  
"He can do what?"  
  
"You know, what the rest of us can do? He's finally got it. You know, with the animals and all?"  
  
Tony could morph?  
  
"Oh. You mean he finally rode Fluffy without falling off?"  
  
"Fluffy is such a stupid name for a horse. Couldn't you think up a better name than that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see. Then that's the last time you name a horse."  
  
"At least I don't have a dog named Pizza."  
  
"Yeah, you'll probably name your puppy Woof-woof."  
  
"Why are we talking about puppies?"  
  
"Hey, you said you were bored. Hey! Hold it Herbie. Rachel!" he called. "Where you going?"  
  
"Urmgringfrrrakhh," Rachel said. Or something like that. I couldn't hear very well.  
  
"What did Rachel say?" I asked.  
  
"She said she was GOING for a WALK. DUH."  
  
"Don't YELL in MY EAR!"  
  
"WHY NOT?"  
  
"SHUT UP! GOOD-BYE!"  
  
"BYE!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 16 – Thomas  
  
I hung up on Herbie.  
  
Suddenly, I had the weirdest feeling. "Rachel! You gone yet?"  
  
No answer.  
  
I took that as a yes.  
  
I looked out the window. It was night. But I saw a shadow moving. It wasn't Rachel, but it was definitely human.  
  
I quickly morphed to peregrine falcon. My bird morph. I followed the shadow.  
  
In the dark, a falcon can't see much better than a human. It was hard to make out the shadow. But I was pretty sure there were two kids.  
  
Suddenly a light turned on. It illuminated a face. A familiar blond-haired, blue-eyed face. A girl I saw every day at school.  
  
"Lali!" the other kid said. Yep, also a girl. "Look. A bird."  
  
"Yeah. A bird. So what? I saw that girl turn into a bird after school. With Skerlin."  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Skerlin, an ally of the Animorphs?"  
  
"Yeah!" the first girl said. "But don't tell anyone. Skerlin's my friend, see?"  
  
"How long have you known about this?"  
  
"Since I saw Rachel turn into a bird."  
  
"I thought she was a Kelbrid. Where's Rachel now?"  
  
"Arghh! You made me lose her."  
  
"Morph, Lali."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Bird?"  
  
"Okay — hey! Daroo. Look!"  
  
"Okay. When I say now — Animorph!" the second girl interrupted herself.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Well, there is a peregrine falcon up there."  
  
Oops.  
  
The girl who had noticed me threw a couple rocks. That's my signal to haul wing outta here, I thought. So I flew away.  
  
Rachel, I called. Two Kelbrid. In human morph. I think they know what you are.  
  
Of course, she couldn't answer me. She was in human form.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 17 – Rachel  
  
Rachel. Two Kelbrid. In human morph. I think they know what you are, I heard Thomas say in thought-speak.  
  
I whirled around. Scanned the area. No one there, or so it seemed.  
  
I looked in the places someone could hide. I pulled back the branches of a nearby bush.  
  
"Yaaahh!" cried two kids.  
  
I recognized one. The Kelbrid that Kalah had called Daroo. The girl named Shala.  
  
"Daroo?" I said.  
  
Daroo's friend recovered from her surprise. "Are you a Kelbrid or not?" she demanded.  
  
It was a kid from school. Loren.  
  
"Uh ... yes," I said.  
  
"Then demorph," Daroo said.  
  
"I can't. My ... my brother is in the house, watching me."  
  
"Yeah right," Loren said.  
  
Oh. No.  
  
"We spotted a peregrine falcon watching you," Daroo said. "And us."  
  
"One of your friends?" Loren asked.  
  
"Yes! Another Kelbrid. He was ... seeing what you were doing hiding in bushes late at night. What were you doing?"  
  
"What were you doing turning into a bird with Skerlin? She's a Yeerk. Not a Kelbrid."  
  
Skerlin. That was Kalah. "Uh, she can morph." That was true.  
  
"We KNOW!" Daroo said. "What Lali meant was, what were you DOING?"  
  
"And what is your Kelbrid name anyway?" Loren added.  
  
Good question. "What's yours?" I asked Loren.  
  
"Lali. Laliah-escar. And that's Darookan-giblek."  
  
"I knew her name already."  
  
"So who are you?" Daroo demanded.  
  
Laliah-escar. Darookan-giblek. "Uh ... Ralaki ... um ... Esplek."  
  
"Ralaki-esplek," Loren repeated. "So what were you doing, for the millionth time?"  
  
"Skerlin and me were bored," I said. "So we decided to morph birds. Flying's really fun, you know. It's especially cool when you go into a dive. You people should try it sometime."  
  
"Okay," Daroo said. "Bye Rala."  
  
The Kelbrid left. But Loren/Lali looked back at me. Squinted. Then walked away with Daroo.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 18. Kalah Mashar  
  
I decided I needed a battle morph.  
  
But I didn't need anyone else to go with me. Then I could surprise the others.  
  
I morphed. Golden eagle. I needed wings.  
  
I flew to The Gardens. The place looked smaller from up in the air. I could see everything.  
  
I looked at the various animal habitats. Tiger. No. Grizzly bear. Maybe. No. Buffalo. No. Alligator. No.  
  
And not any of the others' morphs. I kept looking.  
  
Leopard. Panther. Jaguar. Alligator. Crocodile. Gorilla. Hippo. Elephant.  
  
Then, at last, I saw the animal I was looking for.  
  
"Nice kitty," I said, after I'd demorphed. "Niiiiiice kitty. It's just the weird blade-girl. I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
I don't think the big male lion believed me. He glared at me. He sniffed at my arm blades.  
  
"Okay, so I forgot to take a shower. Are you really going to get mad at me for that?"  
  
"Rrrrrrhhhgghhhrrr."  
  
"Fine, be that way." I quickly started to acquire him. "Go to sleep, kitty with the bad hair day. Go ... to ... sleep."  
  
I finished acquiring the lion. I got out of there fast.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Mom?" I asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I bit hard on my piece of bark. "Uh, I found this weird red box. Do you know what it ish?"  
  
"No. Weird red box?"  
  
"Yeah. It looked kind of like a red morphing cube."  
  
Mom looked thoughtful. "Red morphing cube? No. Phal!"  
  
"Yes?" my dad said.  
  
"Kalah said she found a red morphing cube."  
  
"A red morphing cube?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Dad. A red one. You know what it ish?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That helps a lot," I muttered, chomping the bark again. "Okay."  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, in school, I grabbed Tony by his shirt sleeve.  
  
"What? K — Mary?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"I asked my parents about that thing. You know, the red thing."  
  
"Oh. What'd they say?"  
  
"They didn't know what it was."  
  
"You tell them about me?"  
  
"Do I look stupid?"  
  
"Should I answer that?"  
  
"Oh shut up, Tony."  
  
"Hey! Mary! Over here."  
  
It was Loren. A Kelbrid. Laliah-escar. The real Loren had been my best friend once.  
  
"Bye Tony. Yeah, what?"  
  
"Skerlin," she said when I was close enough to hear her whisper. "I have a question."  
  
"What is it Lali?" I asked.  
  
"What were you doing turning into a bird with Rachel?"  
  
"Uh, what? I was, um, well, ah ... "  
  
"Darookan-giblek says Rachel's a Kelbrid. Rachel said herself she is one. But the Kelbrid rules are no morphing for fun."  
  
"That's dumb."  
  
"And Rachel should know that."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"You are not a Kelbrid. Either she is breaking the rules purposely, or she didn't know about it. And if she didn't know about it, then it is very likely that she is not a Kelbrid either."  
  
"What else could she be?"  
  
"An Animorph."  
  
"That's also dumb, Lali. The Animorphs are older than that."  
  
"Well, she could be a morph."  
  
"I been with her more than two hours. If she's a morph, she's a Kelbrid. Besides, Animorphs can't morph from one morph to another. Duh."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Then, I suspect — oh, man. Skerlin, if I find out that you have been — that Rachel is — you know, then — Berki. Got to tell Berki."  
  
Berkilan-lactran is the Kelbrid who passes as Loren's twin brother.  
  
"Tell Berki what?" I demanded.  
  
"Rachel is an Animorph, but not one of the Animorphs. ALLEN!" she called. "Allen!"  
  
"Wait, Lali! Oh great. Thomas is going to kill me. So is Dad," I muttered to myself.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 19 – Christina  
  
"What?" I demanded.  
  
Kalah looked at me like I was dense. "I said, Lali knows about Rachel. Knows what she is. And she knows I know."  
  
I blew up. "Kalah! That was so stupid!"  
  
"I am not a complete idiot. I didn't tell her. Duh Christina. She figured it out on her own."  
  
"Why didn't you tell her she was wrong?"  
  
"I told her that Rachel was a Kelbrid several times. She didn't believe me."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Tell the others. I can't find Thomas or Rachel anywhere, and I saw you before finding anyone else."  
  
"Great," I said sarcastically. "You're helpful. You are really helpful."  
  
~~~  
  
I told Rachel later.  
  
She looked at me. "Really? Then ... there's only one thing left to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Laliah-escar can't tell anyone else. She absolutely can't. So ... I'll do it."  
  
"You will do what?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~~~  
  
Right. Nothing. Uh-huh.  
  
When I got home from school, I morphed to osprey. I waited outside Thomas and Rachel's house.  
  
She had better come out soon. I have lots of science homework.  
  
I demorphed every two hours, hiding in the bushes.  
  
Maybe I better go home. It's getting dark.  
  
Just then I saw an owl fly out of a window. Rachel. No other owl I knew of flew out of bedroom windows.  
  
I followed her at a safe distance.  
  
She went to Loren's house. Loren and her brother Allen were outside. Lali and Berki. I could hear them talking.  
  
"So what are we doing?" Berki asked.  
  
"Good question. I am not sure. But shh, okay? Rachel could be listening, in morph. Come to think of it, so could Skerlin. Just hush, Berki, and come on."  
  
Rachel demorphed behind their house, out of sight. Then she started growing. Morphing.  
  
Moonlight glinted off a rhinoceros horn.  
  
Rachel! What are you doing?  
  
Christina? That you?  
  
Yeah, it's me! What are you doing?  
  
Well, they know about us, right? I am making sure they won't tell anyone else.  
  
Are you sure that's a good idea?  
  
Do you want my honest opinion? No. But what are we going to do, let them rat us out to Visser Three?  
  
You have a point. Does Thomas know where you are?  
  
No.  
  
I spread my wings and flew away. I didn't want to see what Rachel was going to do to the Kelbrid. Also, I was going to get Thomas.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 20. Herbie  
  
I was up in my bedroom. Doing science homework. Balancing chemical equations, like you care.  
  
"Try three. Three HNC-two-O. Okay, so then that would mean six CO-two, and three NH-four. Wait, then that'd have to mean twelve H's over here, and that would mess up the whole thing ... no! There's an H-three over here. That would mean three H-threes. This is confusing."  
  
Suddenly I had this feeling. Like "Whoa, something's not quite right." I looked around.  
  
I snuck into my parents' room. They were both there. I decided to keep my ears open.  
  
I went back to homework. "Three, nine, twelve H's. Twelve H's. Three N's, Three N's. Six O's, Six O's. There. Done."  
  
I finished the last equation. Thankfully.  
  
I looked in my mom and dad's room again. I wondered again which was the Kelbrid. I wondered if maybe I was just being paranoid.  
  
Or not.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 21 – Thomas  
  
QUACK!  
  
I looked at the ducks.  
  
QUACK QUACK QUACKQUACKQUACK!  
  
Hello?  
  
I was morphing my white tiger. But there were all these ducks around me. I didn't know why they were there. Or how they got there.  
  
One flew up onto my head. I heard its wings flapping. "Thomas! Let me in!" it said.  
  
RRRHHAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR! I yelled at the duck.  
  
The duck started pecking on my head. Like a woodpecker. And it was still flap-flapping its wings. "Let me in! Let me in!"  
  
"This is crazy," I observed. "Ducks don't peck ... do they?"  
  
"THOMAS! WAKE UP!" cried the duck.  
  
"I'M AWAKE!" I screamed. And very suddenly, I was awake.  
  
There was an osprey flapping at my window, tapping on the glass. And yelling at me in thought-speak.  
  
Thomas, let me in NOW! I can't hover here forever.  
  
I opened the window. Christina flew in. Thomas ... Kelbrid ... she talked to Kalah ... and she's going to gore them with her horn ...   
  
"Who talked to Kalah? What Kelbrid? Who's going to gore who?"  
  
She's morphing a rhino behind their barn. They're out front.  
  
"You mean Rachel? And who's they?"  
  
Kelbrid. Loren and Allen, from school, they're Kelbrid and they know what Rachel is. Laliah-escar and Berkilan-something. I don't remember.  
  
"Slow down, Chris. What about Loren and Allen being Kelbrid? You say they know Rachel can morph?"  
  
Yes! And she's taking care of it. Probably already did.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
Yeah, Rachel! Who else?  
  
"Sorry, I'm tired. Where is she?"  
  
Loren's place.  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
Morph. Come on. I'll show you.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 22 – Rachel  
  
I crept around the house. Well, a rhinoceros can't really creep, but hey. I tried.  
  
I could see Loren and Allen. They were whispering to each other. I couldn't really hear what they were saying.  
  
"Shh!" Loren suddenly hissed loudly.  
  
Okay, so much for the idea of a creeping rhino. I charged.  
  
"Uh-oh," Allen said.  
  
I'll show you uh-oh, I thought.  
  
He glared at me. "Animorph!"  
  
Whoops. I guess I had forgotten to be careful about my thought-speak.  
  
"No, Berki," said Loren. "I know that voice. It's Rachel."  
  
"Whoever it is, it's — aaaaaaaaahhhhh! — fast."  
  
Allen had dodged. I couldn't see him very well. Rhino eyes aren't very good, and it was getting dark. All I could see were shadowy blurs.  
  
One blur said, "Rachel, back down, okay? Nice rhino. Nice rhino."  
  
Loren.  
  
I'll show you nice rhino, I said. I didn't care about them hearing me any more. I charged at the blur that was Loren.  
  
OW!  
  
Or not.  
  
Chips of bark flew. My horn was stuck in wood. See, when you have rhino eyes, you realize just how much a small tree resembles a kid.  
  
CHRISTINA! I yelled. If you're still here I need reinforcements! At least a pair of usable eyes! Oh man.  
  
"Rachel, demorph."  
  
Are you insane, Loren?  
  
"My question exactly," Allen said. "Are you nuts?"  
  
"No, I'm trying to save your worthless butt," Loren snapped. "Now move it, or I am going to tell Rachel your precise location."  
  
Allen ran.  
  
"He is such an annoying wuss. Sometimes I call him Berk the Jerk," Loren said. "Of all Kelbrid, why did he have to be assigned to my twin brother?"  
  
Huh?  
  
"Now, demorph."  
  
Uh-uh.  
  
"Fine, but at least listen to me."  
  
Why should I? You're a Kelbrid.  
  
"So? Now Rachel, if you promise not to skewer me like a marshmallow, I want to — "  
  
Want to what?  
  
"Fine, be that way. I don't care. Well, I do care whether you kill me, but that's not the point. The point is — well, you're not going to listen."  
  
Maybe I will. Maybe not. What is it?  
  
"Hold on. Wait here." Loren went behind the house, in the direction I had come. Or at least I think that's where she went. I was practically blind.  
  
I followed her. I didn't trust that Kelbrid for a second.  
  
I saw her. She was still a dark blur. She didn't seem to be doing anything. I walked closer, with the rhino's clumsy gait.  
  
The blurry shadow — Loren — was growing. And growing.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"What was it you said before? Something like 'I'll show you uh-oh'?"  
  
She was morphing something big. And mean. And it had huge hands, getting bigger by the second.  
  
I started to run. But she grabbed me with those enormous hands. She held on, but then began to shrink. Except for her hands.  
  
Christina! Where are you? I need help over here?  
  
Finally, the hands began to shrink. But she did not let go. Her arms grew shorter and shorter while pulling her body closer.  
  
"This is one of my most interesting morphs," she said. "It is much like a Kelbrid in its natural state. Yet different, too."  
  
What are you morphing? I demanded.  
  
Her mouth disappeared then. She thought-spoke her answer. One of these creatures in need of our help to take this planet.  
  
A Yeerk?  
  
Yeah. A Yeerk.  
  
~~~  
  
CHRISTINA! THOMAS! TONY, HERBIE, SOMEBODY! I yelled in thought-speak. I yelled it privately, so Loren wouldn't hear.  
  
No answer.  
  
KALAH!  
  
I was wondering when you'd get around to calling me, Kalah said.  
  
I looked up and saw the dark shadow of a golden eagle.  
  
Where have you been?  
  
I was just flying around when suddenly I saw a rhino. And I said to myself, "What rhino that I know of would hang out in a suburban backyard?"  
  
Good question. Now I'm having problems with this Kelbrid here —   
  
I can see that. The Kelbrid's Laliah-escar. And why is she morphing a Yeerk?  
  
I don't want to know.  
  
Is she going to try to infest you?  
  
I guess so.  
  
Great. I'll demorph and help you.  
  
She'll see you!  
  
I'll remorph.  
  
To what?  
  
Oh. I have a new battle morph.  
  
Have you practiced it?  
  
No.  
  
Kalah, you'll lose control!  
  
I have been morphing since I was like one year old. Besides, you're a rhinoceros.  
  
Loren will make me demorph.  
  
Not if she's smart. I'll take care of Berk the Jerk.  
  
She landed out of sight.  
  
Can Yeerks infest rhino brains?  
  
How should I know?  
  
I felt something strange in my ear. It didn't hurt, not really. Besides, I was a rhinoceros.  
  
I felt something strange happening to my ear.  
  
I just hope Lali doesn't try to morph your brain, Kalah said.  
  
What? Kalah are you nuts?  
  
No, I mean I hope she doesn't try to make your brain morph.  
  
You mean, make me demorph?  
  
No duh. I mean change the rhino brain into, like, air or something.  
  
What?  
  
I said ... oh forget it. You don't need something else to worry about.  
  
Too late, I thought.  
  
Besides, it only works on the rhino brain. She can't touch your brain — unless you demorph.  
  
What?!  
  
And she'll have to change it back in twenty-four hours.  
  
Finally, some good news, I muttered.  
  
Hey Rachel, Loren — Lali — said.  
  
Hey nothing. What are you doing? Get out of my head. What —   
  
Suddenly — memories! Memories of the Kelbrid-Yeerk. It was so weird. It was like I was Laliah-escar, swimming in the oceans of the Kelbrid planet. Yes. Getting the morphing ability for the first time. Being able to manipulate the very atoms around you, whoa, was it creepy. Meeting the Yeerks for the first time and being dragged into their war. Going to Earth, morphing human for the first time. Watching the real Loren as her memories were copied and transferred to Lali's mind. Watching her scream, feeling bad for her.  
  
Lali would not let me see Loren's memories.  
  
Groaning upon hearing Berk the Jerk was assigned to Loren's brother Allen. Seeing me and Kalah morph birds. Wondering. Asking the Jerk about it. And today, hearing me thought-speak. Feeling scared, seeing me charging in rhino morph. Coming up with a plan.  
  
Yeah, Lali wanted to get Loren back. Loren and Allen, who were on the Hork- Bajir home world. She wanted my help. Lali had infested me to get me to listen to her.  
  
Hey, cool, Lali said.  
  
Cool what?  
  
Your memories. Whoa. You and Thomas, and Christina and Herbie and Tony, and Skerlin? All of you have been fighting us?  
  
Not much. I mean, we haven't been doing this for very long. And you can see my memories?  
  
Yeah. Of course I can, Rachel. You mean Skerlin, the Hork-Bajir expert on Yeerks, didn't tell you all about Yeerk infestation?  
  
No.  
  
I can't help seeing your memories.  
  
No no no no. All that stuff about — you know? It's not true. It's not true.  
  
Memories do not lie.  
  
Mine do.  
  
Yeah, right. Now will you listen to me?  
  
Uh-huh?  
  
I have a plan. There are six of you, correct?  
  
Yeah. Me, Thomas, Christina, Herbie, Tony, and Kalah.  
  
Two of you will morph Yeerks. So will Berki and I. Berk may be a jerk, but he wants to get Allen and Loren back as well.  
  
Morph a Yeerk?  
  
Does anyone else have a Yeerk morph?  
  
Maybe Kalah does.  
  
She does. I have seen her as a Yeerk. I always thought that it was her natural body.  
  
I'll morph a Yeerk too.  
  
Twenty-four hours till you'll lose the morphing ability, Kalah said to Lali. If you're not out of her in two hours, you are so dead.  
  
Get out now. But stay a Yeerk.  
  
That psycho of a Hork-Bajir is still in lion morph! She'll kill me!  
  
No she won't.  
  
Yeah. She will.  
  
I won't let her.  
  
I am leaving your friend now, Skerlin, Lali said. Do not touch me.  
  
I won't have to, Kalah replied coldly. Rachel will. Won't you?  
  
Lali slithered out of my ear.  
  
Do it now! Kalah said.  
  
No! She showed me her memories.  
  
So what?  
  
Why is it that you won't hurt Yeerks, but when it comes to Kelbrid you have no hesitations?  
  
I never said I wouldn't hurt Yeerks!  
  
It's obvious. On the Blade ship, you only hurt that one Taxxon.  
  
If I did anything more, the Yeerks would know I was on your side!  
  
Oh, but that's not the only thing. I saw you flinch every time we killed a Hork-Bajir-Controller. And —   
  
They're Kelbrid! We're Yeerks!  
  
-We're- Yeerks?  
  
Sorry. I'm so used to passing as a Yeerk. But look. They're fake people. They're ... they're ...   
  
And Yeerks make people into Controllers.  
  
That's different. We — they — need to, so they can be — oh, you wouldn't understand. But a Kelbrid can be human any time they want, they don't have to take the place of another human. But they do!  
  
"Well, maybe I don't understand. But I will," I said as I finished demorphing. "Besides, she has a plan. That's what I've been trying to tell you. She wants to get Loren and Allen back."  
  
I began to acquire Lali.  
  
Kalah started demorphing. "Well, why dintcha say so in the first place? A nice Kelbrid. This should be a world record. What ish she gonna do about Berk the Jerk?"  
  
"Berki would want to as well, but he doesn't know about Lali's plan."  
  
Yeah, Lali said. I had finished acquiring her.  
  
"Now that I don't believe."  
  
"It's true," Berki said. "Lali, why didn't you tell me your plan?"  
  
Just came up with it recently. And —   
  
"Oh forget that, what is it?"  
  
Lali told him.  
  
"Count me in," Kalah said. "Who's gonna control who?"  
  
"I am not controlling a boy," I said. "I have Christina. It's okay if you two — " I pointed to Kalah and Lali, who had morphed human again — "control boys, because you are not human."  
  
"Can I control Tony?" Kalah asked.  
  
"Absolutely not," I said. "You do Thomas. Lali gets Tony. Allen can have Herbie."  
  
"Since when were you in charge?" Kalah demanded. "Tony has an Andalite morph!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, okay? Fine. Lali controls Thomas."  
  
"I'll tell them that Christina, Tony, Thomas, and Herbie are humans ready to be infested and sent to the Hork-Bajir home world," Lali said.  
  
"The Hork home world?" Kalah's ears perked up. It's really weird seeing a Hork-Bajir's ears perk up. "I always wanted to go there."  
  
Lali continued. "I'll make sure that us four are the Yeerks who infest them, and that we get the right host. As soon as we get to the Hork-Bajir planet, we leave our hosts, demorph, and then the eight of us will take it from there."  
  
"Sweet! Let's do it!" Kalah said, "Finally, the Hork-Bajir home world."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 23 – Tony  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Are you insane?" Christina wanted to know.  
  
"This is so insane, it — it — " Herbie said.  
  
"It makes all previous insanity seem sane!" Christina finished, before Herbie could say something stupid.  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with them," Thomas said.  
  
"It's true," Rachel said. "I saw her memories."  
  
Rachel, Kalah, Laliah-escar, and Berkilan-lactran had told us of their plan.  
  
"And we get to be Yeerks!" Kalah said. "You people will be our hosts."  
  
"I am not getting Rachel for a Yeerk. Uh-uh. No way. Not in a million years."  
  
"Don't worry," Lali said. "You get me."  
  
"Who's my Yeerk?" I said.  
  
"Me!" Kalah said happily.  
  
"Why?" I demanded.  
  
"You have an Andalite morph."  
  
"Great."  
  
~~~  
  
The Blade ship.  
  
Again.  
  
"I so do not like Visser Three," I said. "He gives me the creeps."  
  
"Me too, but shut up," Christina said. She was behind me.  
  
"Why do they get to be Yeerks? It's not fair."  
  
"I never want to morph a Yeerk."  
  
"I'd rather morph one than get infested by one."  
  
We were in a line, being shoved by some big mean Hork-Bajir who would not let anyone run away.  
  
"What if I get the wrong Yeerk?" I asked.  
  
"Shh!" Christina hissed. "You won't."  
  
A human-Controller placed a weird-looking device on my head.  
  
Suddenly I was somewhere else ...  
  
~~~  
  
I had gotten a load of someone else's memories. An Andalite's memories.  
  
Then a whole bunch of my own memories hit me.  
  
After they were over, I said, "Whoa, what was that?!"  
  
Whose memories were they?  
  
Then another device was on my head. I felt a little electric tingle, nothing more. Some Hork-Bajir-Controllers removed the device.  
  
Then they led me over to the Yeerk pool. Pushed my head under.  
  
Oh, help, I thought.  
  
~~~  
  
Tony? Yeah, it's you. Oh man.  
  
Kalah, that had better be you —   
  
Chill out! It is. This is cool.  
  
What are the things they put on my head?  
  
First thing was probably a memory-stimulator. You went through your own memories?  
  
Yeah, but there were these —   
  
Oh. Oh cool! I can see them now.  
  
You can see my memories?  
  
Uh, duh, Tony. Course I can.  
  
How come I can't see yours?  
  
Cause I'm special.  
  
What?  
  
Kidding. It don't work that way. You can only see my memories if I let you — and I'm not letting you.  
  
Why?  
  
Cause nobody should know what I know.  
  
Why? I asked again.  
  
I know stuff that should not have happened but — oh forget it. Let's just say I know deep dark secrets.  
  
Oooookay.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 24 – Christina  
  
Rachel had finished infesting me.  
  
This is too creepy, I said. I can't even blink!  
  
Well, let's do this.  
  
"Now what?" Rachel asked, using my mouth.  
  
"Now," Lali/Thomas whispered, "Kelbrid will take our places while we are gone. I have talked to a few of my friends."  
  
"But what do we do now?" Kalah/Tony wanted to know.  
  
"There is a ship that comes to pick up new Controllers. I think it's arriving soon. Hope it's arriving soon. Cause if it's not, it already arrived and we have like a week's wait ahead of us."  
  
~~~  
  
The ship arrived in a few hours. We'd had to demorph, then remorph in the Blade ship's bathroom.  
  
Yeah, it had a bathroom. Human, Hork-Bajir, and Andalite facilities. The Taxxons couldn't exactly use a toilet, so they had a whole room to themselves.  
  
Kalah strongly advised us not to go in there. I wouldn't if I had the best nose plug in the world plus the strongest air freshener, and I told Rachel so.  
  
She'd rolled my eyes.  
  
"Why are you rolling your eyes?" Kalah had asked.  
  
"Something Christina said. That's all. Something referring to the Taxxon rest room."  
  
"Oh," Kalah had said, with a roll of her own eyes. Well, of Tony's eyes anyway.  
  
Now we were boarding the Yeerk ship, with other human-Controllers. Ready to go to the Hork-Bajir home world.  
  
~~~  
  
Demorph in the bathroom. Remorph. Wait. Occasionally crack a joke. Hear Rachel groan. Demorph. Remorph. And the cycle would start over again.  
  
Finally we could see the Hork-Bajir planet below.  
  
The Yeerks took over the Hork-Bajir long ago. But the release of a Quantum virus by the Andalites quickly depleted the supply of Hork host bodies, Kalah informed us in private thought-speak. So when the Yeerks heard of new Hork-Bajir who'd been genetically created by the species that created the first Hork-Bajir, they immediately started planning the second invasion. Unfortunately, I am descended from the first Hork-Bajir, who did not have the intelligence that the second group have.  
  
Did anyone understand any of that? Herbie wondered.  
  
The second group of Hork-Bajir are smarter? Rachel asked.  
  
Berki answered. Smarter and more numerous. It has been difficult for the Yeerks in their attempt to take the Hork-Bajir.  
  
Berk's right, Kalah said. We have tried hard. The Hork-Bajir may have increased in quantity, but so have the Yeerks. Yet we have not become more intelligent.  
  
Why do you keep saying "we", as if you are a Yeerk? Rachel demanded.  
  
I told you, I'm used to passin' as a Yeerk. I have to talk like that in front of other Yeerks. Oh man, there I go again. I mean, in front of Yeerks.  
  
Berki snorted.  
  
Oh, shut up, Berk the Jerk.  
  
And why were you talking like, I don't know, a scientist or whatever? I asked.  
  
I'm just repeatin' what my mom told me. Hey! We're landin'! We're actually landing on the Hork-Bajir world!  
  
"You're not excited, are you?" I said. Rachel had loosened her control to let me talk.  
  
"Duh," Kalah said out loud, careful to keep her words inaudible to other Controllers. "Course I am."  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"You're duh-ing is getting annoying."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"It would be very nice if you would shut up!" I hissed.  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Cute."  
  
Kalah grinned. "Duh."  
  
I shut up.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why it's Berki who has the nickname "The Jerk."  
  
~~~  
  
We landed.  
  
We immediately got away to demorph.  
  
"Look at these trees," Lali said. "They're huge! Whoa. Wow."  
  
"Yeah. This ish so cool!" Kalah had demorphed. She craned her snake-neck upward.  
  
Lali and Berki morphed directly from Yeerk to human.  
  
Rachel left me and demorphed to human.  
  
"That was creepy," I said. "I so do not want to be infested by a real Yeerk."  
  
"Yeah. Berki, don't tell anyone anything I don't want you to — and you know what I mean." Herbie gave Berk the Jerk a meaningful look.  
  
"You know," I said conversationally, "if you combine the first part of Lali's name and the second part of Kalah's, you get Laa-Laa?"  
  
"Real funny, Christina," Kalah groaned with a roll of her Hork-Bajir eyes.  
  
"Don't do that," Thomas said to her. "It's creepy."  
  
"Big time creepy," Herbie agreed. "You're scarin' me."  
  
"Deal with it," Kalah said shortly. "Now if you want to go unnoticed on this planet, morph a Hork-Bajir. Acquire me and then find some other Hork to acquire. Theshe Horks may be smart but most don't know about morphing. There are few morph-capable Yeerks here."  
  
"Why do we need two Hork-Bajir morphs?" Tony asked.  
  
"You're gonna try to morph both Horks at the same time. It's called a Frolis Maneuver. You'll come out lookin' partly like me, partly like another Hork, but not exactly like either of us. The Yeerks'll be on to us if they see two identical Horks walkin' around."  
  
Lali and Berki immediately morphed to Hork-Bajir. "You can acquire our Hork morphs," Lali said.  
  
"I thought we couldn't acquire DNA from a morph," Thomas said.  
  
"Kelbrid morphing isn't based on DNA," Kalah said. "It's chemical manipulation of surrounding atomsh."  
  
"It's what?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Chemical ma — oh, drop it."  
  
Herbie picked up something off the ground and dropped it. Kalah smacked his arm.  
  
"Ow! Watch the wrist blades, you almost removed my arm!"  
  
"I will remove your head next time you get on my nervesh," Kalah said. "Now shut up."  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"But I didn't say anything!"  
  
Kalah's arm went up, like she was going to decapitate him with her wrist blade.  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
Kalah gave him a look.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 25 – Kalah  
  
As soon as Herbie shut his mouth, the others acquired Lali and Berki. Then they morphed.  
  
"Now the next time you morph, think of the Hork you are now. You can retrieve the same DNA combination."  
  
"How?" Tony wondered.  
  
"You're askin' me? How would I know?" I grumped.  
  
I wondered how my Kelbrid was doing. I hoped my mom wouldn't notice that I was suddenly different. I hoped the Kelbrid didn't act stupid when — "Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!"  
  
I had been running straight along the tree branch. Trying out the Hork- Bajir trees. Now, at the end of the branch, I leaped into the air!  
  
I came back down. The branch bent under my weight. It flung me up into the air, so much higher than I had gone before!  
  
"Whoooooooooaaaa!"  
  
Up! Down! Higher! Lower! Up up up, and grab a branch above my head! The branch was at the top of the next tree. The crown of the tree bent way over.  
  
"Yaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
I grabbed the highest branch. I spun! Round and round, as the branches whipped in a crazy circle at the top of the tree.  
  
I released!  
  
Falling and falling at a million miles an hour!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed.  
  
Down on a branch! My Hork-Bajir talons absorbed the landing shock. And I leaped. Up and up! Almost as high as I had been!  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaah! Yeah!"  
  
I landed on a branch, leaped up, thrust my snake-head forward, down, back, up, fell, landed!  
  
I'd done a forward flip! A three-sixty in mid-air!  
  
"Oh yeah! Hah-hah!"  
  
"Having fun, Horkie?" Tony asked.  
  
The humans had not had my experience in the trees. They were not being as daring.  
  
"Come on, people! What are you guysh, chickensh? Watch this!"  
  
I leaped up. Back flip! Another! Another!  
  
"Uh-oh." I'd missed the branch I was going to land on.  
  
No more branches between me and the ground. And I was still a hundred feet up!  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
I reached out, dug my claws into the tree trunk, felt my body hit the bark, heard my claws scraping long lines in the bark as gravity pulled me down, grasped some lower bark with my talons, and I was safe!  
  
"Hah! Did you see that? Did you?"  
  
"Yeah, we saw you almost crash and burn," Herbie said.  
  
I was a couple trees away from him. I saw another Hork-Bajir next to them. "Hey, whoever that is next to Herbie, could you do something to him, please?"  
  
The Hork-Bajir smacked him. And I knew instantly it was Berk the Jerk.  
  
"Harder, Berk!"  
  
He did smack him harder.  
  
"Ish that the best you can do, Berkilan-lactran?" I demanded.  
  
Berk pushed Herbie off the branch.  
  
"Oh yeah! See, that ish what you're supposed to be doin', Herbie!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" He grabbed a branch. "Berk, you ARE a jerk!"  
  
"Talk to her," Berki replied, pointing at me.  
  
"I will!" Herbie said.  
  
"See if you can keep up," I called back to him.  
  
Yeah! Fly through the air. Land! Bounce! Fly! Grab a branch and swing! Look back and see Herbie, way back there. Race to the top of a two-thousand-foot tree! I could see everything! Then leap high into the air, land, bounce higher, higher, higher, then point hands and Hork-beak down, and fall!  
  
The ground rushed up at me. I did a one-eighty and righted myself. Then I grabbed a branch!  
  
"Yah!" I said, feeling the pressure of my hand against the bark as I pulled down on the branch. I grabbed it with my other hand, swung my legs up, and straddled the branch. Then I lay down on it and rested, waiting for the others to catch up.  
  
When Lali arrived, she said, "You forget that we still have a mission, Super-Hork. We are supposed to be rescuing Loren and Allen."  
  
"Oh. Yeah."  
  
"You like this place?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Theshe treesh and all, they are so much bigger than the ones on Earth. And I bet they taste better." I stripped some bark off the branch I was sitting on.  
  
It did taste better. Think of always eating cheese pizza. Then one day you get one with sausage, pepperoni, green peppers ... that is so much more flavorful.  
  
Or think of an Andalite morphing human for the very first time. And eating chocolate.  
  
Well, it was the same way for me. Earth bark was okay, but ... kind of bland. This bark was almost designed to taste good.  
  
I stripped some more.  
  
"Ka-lah," Lali said.  
  
"Want some?" I held out the bark to her.  
  
She glared at me. "No thanks. Give me a break. Loren and Allen, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Well, let's do it."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 26 – Thomas  
  
There was one problem.  
  
We had no idea where Loren and Allen were. Where the Yeerks were. Where other Hork-Bajir were.  
  
I mentioned this fact.  
  
Kalah said, "There should be other Horks around somewhere. But where are the Yeerks?"  
  
"Shi Heerkash?" someone said.  
  
~~~  
  
It was another Hork-Bajir.  
  
"Eyah," Kalah replied. "Heerkash. Yar phalak? Nah, yar nabri?"  
  
"Mee lak Makha Guran."  
  
"Mee lak Kalah Mashar."  
  
"What are you saying?" Christina asked.  
  
"Yeah, what are you saying?" I repeated.  
  
"He saysh hish name is Makha Guran. I think he knowsh where the Yeerks are. Yar phalak lak Heerkash?"  
  
"Shi Heerkah ibal-phalak lak nah koshah dishlas."  
  
"But I don't want to wash the dishesh," Herbie said.  
  
"Cute," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"He saysh, a Yeerk outpost is not far from here. Tuh koban mee, Hork-Bajir dor ibal-phalak?"  
  
"Eyah," he said. He looked at Kalah weirdly. "Tuh lak kran-nakinari?"  
  
"No duh!" Kalah said sharply. "Uh, nah redisud!"  
  
The Hork-Bajir snorted. "Mee lak shi redisud umdi?"  
  
Now Kalah's arm blade went up. "Lich marhat! Lich turi marhat!"  
  
"What?" Tony asked.  
  
"He said he'd take us to the Yeerks. Then he asked if I wash mentally disabled. I said, 'No, stupid!'. Then he said, 'I am the stupid one?' I told him to watch hish mouth."  
  
We all burst out laughing.  
  
Tony started giggling. Kalah had to smack him to make him shut up.  
  
"Lich turi marhat," Christina repeated thoughtfully. "Watch your mouth. I'll have to remember that."  
  
"Just becaushe there are very few wordsh in the Hork-Bajir language I learned ... " Kalah grumped. She looked at Makha Guran. "Heerkash?"  
  
"Eyah. Khubo."  
  
"Come on, people," Kalah said impatiently.  
  
~~~  
  
Makha led us to a huge log laying on its side. It was cut open lengthwise, with the upper half removed. Tree trunks kept it from rolling down the slope.  
  
It was filled with a thick liquid. Like molten lead. Gray slugs swam in the liquid.  
  
"A Nawin pool," Kalah said, thoughtfully. "I've heard of them."  
  
"Thoshe are Yeerks!" Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah, it's a Yeerk pool. That's where Yeerks live in their natural states. We — they — feed on Kandrona raysh, which are beamed to the pool from a device called a Kandrona. That's a device that's deshigned to act like the Yeerks' home sun."  
  
She pointed to the pool. "That's made from a Nawin tree. They become hollow with age."  
  
"The Yeerks?" Herbie asked.  
  
"No duh! The treesh. You are an idiot."  
  
"Stop stating the obvious, Kalah," Christina said. "Go on."  
  
"So it's called a Nawin pool."  
  
"We could morph big and dump it out," I said.  
  
"Yeah ... " Rachel looked pained.  
  
"We could," Kalah said thoughtfully. "Bunch of Yeerk jerks that are trying to take over this planet again. At least my Yeerk friendsh have promised not to infest Hork-Bajir. There were few Hork-Bajir-Controllersh aboard the Blade ship, remember?"  
  
"You have Yeerk friendsh?" Tony asked.  
  
"Only a few," Kalah replied. She laughed.  
  
"Uh, guysh? Look, we aren't here to wipe out theshe Yeerks," Christina pointed out. "Kalah? Ask Makha where Allen and Loren are."  
  
"Yar phalak lak humanash, sem — sem — Lali, morph to human. You too, Berki."  
  
They complied.  
  
"Sem Lali ee Berki?" Kalah finished, pointing to the Kelbrid,  
  
"Eyah," he said.  
  
I am going to stop telling you exactly what he said. I'm not even sure if I'm spelling the Hork-Bajir words right.  
  
He said something else in Hork-Bajir to Kalah.  
  
"What are you saying?" I asked Kalah again.  
  
"I asked him where the humansh that looked like Lali and Berk were. He said, yes, he knew where they were. He saysh they are around here. Controllersh. They're trying to take the Hork-Bajir."  
  
"I think we already knew that," Christina said. "What else would Controllersh be doing? So Thomas, what do we do?"  
  
"Well, let's morph something else. Out of sight of Makha here. If he'sh taken by the Yeerks — well, no point in announcing 'The "Animorphs" Are Here!' We're lucky he doeshn't understand English."  
  
"What do we morph?" Lali asked when we had left Makha.  
  
"I don't know. Something that can go unnoticed. The Hork-Bajir are too big. But if we morph, like, birdsh or whatever, former human-Controllers may recognize them. From Earth."  
  
"Kalah, what's that?" Rachel said suddenly, pointing to a weird-looking animal.  
  
"You really think I'm gonna know?" Kalah said irritably. "It may be a chadoo. I don't know. But whatever it ish, let's morph it."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 27 – Rachel  
  
It took several tries to catch the chadoo. It turned out to be a fast little, uh, creature. It looked like someone had taken an Andalite upper body, removed the stalk eyes and given it a mouth, given it more of a rodentlike look, and stuck it on a headless blue flying squirrel where the head should have been.  
  
Christina came up with that description. I had to agree.  
  
Anyway, we acquired the chadoo,  
  
It was kind of like being a flying squirrel, although of course we'd never morphed one. It raced up the tree and leaped off branches like a Hork-Bajir would, but when it stuck its legs out it could sort of glide through the air on its "wings".  
  
Thomas, have you thought about exactly how we are going to, uh, rescue Loren and Allen? I asked.  
  
Well, no.  
  
I didn't think so.  
  
It wasn't long before we spotted Loren and Allen.  
  
Now, Lali said, we just have to take them and starve the Yeerks out of their heads. Shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Yeah, right. What do you want to bet something's gonna go wrong? Herbie asked.  
  
Christina rolled her little chadoo eyes. Herb, you are so negative.  
  
My name is not Herb.  
  
Whatever.  
  
So what do we do? Tony wondered.  
  
Yeah, Thomas, what do we do? I echoed.  
  
Well, first we find someplace to demorph. Then we morph Hork-Bajir. These chadoos can't do what we want, they're too small.  
  
What do we want?  
  
Kalah? Why would Hork-Bajir-Controllers want with a couple human- Controllers?  
  
I swear Kalah grinned with her little chadoo mouth. Oh, cool. Well ...   
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 28 – Kalah  
  
"You! And you!" I said to Loren and Allen. I was a Hork-Bajir again.  
  
"Yeah?" Allen said.  
  
"We have galaf reason to suspect you as horlach traitorsh," I said, throwing in a few Hork-Bajir words.  
  
Loren's eyes widened.  
  
"What are your Yeerk names?"  
  
"Gamriss-Eight-One-Eight," Allen said. "And she's Nildlin-Four-Two-Seven- Double-Zero the secondary."  
  
I put a wrist blade to Gamriss/Allen's throat. "Come with me."  
  
Lali, in Hork morph, echoed me, pressing her blade against Loren's neck.  
  
~~~  
  
"Now we can starve them," I said.  
  
"You're not even going to interrogate us?" Nildlin asked frantically.  
  
"Oh, we have what we want," I said. "Yup, it's Kandrona ray starvation for both of you."  
  
" 'Yup'?" Allen asked.  
  
Whoops. "Yes, yup, redisud horlach traitorsh."  
  
"We are not traitors," Allen protested.  
  
"You can escape starvation and come out willingly. We will give you a painless death instead of the torture of lack of Kandrona raysh."  
  
You're an expert at this, Tony said. I'm not so sure that's a good thing.  
  
I ignored him. The Yeerks came out. I squashed them in my hand. Just to kinda reassure myself that I wasn't really a Yeerk.  
  
"Recognishe me?" I asked Loren.  
  
"No. I mean, I sort of recognize the personality, but ... "  
  
I began to morph to human.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"You look kinda familiar." Loren stared at me weirdly.  
  
"Kalah!" Tony said. "You forgot to mess up your hair. Again."  
  
"Oh, crud." I messed up my hair.  
  
"Mary?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Yep," I said. "Kalah Mashar, actually. I'm a Hork-Bajir."  
  
"Oooooookay." Loren looked at me, almost jealous. Couldn't blame her. I had a whole bunch of blades and she didn't.  
  
"How weird could things get?" Allen asked rhetorically. "We get kidnapped by a bunch of weird-looking bladed aliens, get transported to a planet full of weird-looking bladed aliens, now we're rescued by a bunch of weird- looking bladed aliens, and now my twin sister finds out her best friend is actually a weird-looking bladed alien."  
  
"You are doomed to be haunted by the weird-looking bladed aliensh," Christina said fake-spookily.  
  
"Who are you?" Loren asked.  
  
"They're morph-capable humansh," I said. "Thomas, Rachel, Tony, Christina, and Herbie the dork."  
  
"I am not a dork."  
  
"Yeah, and the sky ain't blue."  
  
"It's not."  
  
I looked up. The Hork-Bajir sky was pale green-blue in the morning and evening, but now it was the bright yellow-orange of midday.  
  
"Cute, Herbie."  
  
"I am, aren't I?"  
  
"Berk, smack him for me. And Loren, those are Kelbrid. Lali and Berki."  
  
"Why are you talking to her? Talk to me," Allen said in a fake grumpy whine.  
  
"Allen ... " Loren warned.  
  
"Look, I haven't had use of my mouth since Gamriss's last feeding. I have a right to talk. Even if it is annoying."  
  
"Well, at least he admits he's annoying. Unlike some people." I glared at Herbie and Christina.  
  
Herbie squirmed, but Christina protested, "What did I do?"  
  
"Oh, shut up. I was mostly talkin' about Herbie."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 29 – Christina  
  
"Okay," Rachel said. "We've done what we came here for. That's the good thing. But the bad thing is, how are we going to get them home?" She pointed at Loren and Allen. "They can't morph."  
  
Oh. Duh. I could have smacked myself.  
  
There was a shocked silence.  
  
"Duh," Herbie added.  
  
"Why didn't any of us think of that?" Rachel glared at Thomas.  
  
"Okay, so I screwed up," Thomas said grudgingly.  
  
"So what do we do?" Herbie demanded.  
  
"Is there any excuse you can give for being on an Earth-bound Bug fighter or whatever?" Kalah asked Loren.  
  
Loren considered. "No. Not that I can think of anyway. Huh."  
  
"Why don't we stay here?" Kalah suggested. "I like this place."  
  
"Not all of us are bladed monkeys," Herbie said.  
  
"No, some of us are unbladed monkeys, and you know who you are." I glared at Herbie. "We might as well stay here. We don't exactly have a choice."  
  
"Lali's Kelbrid friends are filling in for us," Thomas reminded us.  
  
"Hold it, hold it," Loren said. "Mary. I mean Kalah. Who are these people? I mean, what are their names?"  
  
"People from our school," Kalah explained. "Thomas, Rachel, Tony, Christina, Herbie the dork, and me."  
  
"I am not a dork."  
  
"No, you're a Dork-Bajir," I cracked.  
  
"And the Kelbrid are Lali and Berki."  
  
"Berk the Jerk," Lali corrected. Berk elbowed her.  
  
"We are insane," I explained to Loren and Allen.  
  
"Yeah," Allen said. "I kinda figured that."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hijack a Bug fighter," Kalah said.  
  
"Yeah!" Loren seconded.  
  
Allen grinned. "Cool."  
  
"Why not?" I said. "It's insane, but ... why not?"  
  
Herbie said. "You're right. It is insane. It's so insane it's not even funny."  
  
"Kalah. Berk. One of you mean people. Could you do something to him?"  
  
Loren whacked Herbie.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Let's morph," Thomas said.  
  
Two bladed dinosaur-looking things appeared where Lali and Berk had been a few moments ago. They looked like a cross between an elephant and a Hork- Bajir.  
  
"What the heck are those?" I demanded.  
  
One blade-creature grinned, showing yellow fangs. "We made them up. We don't have to morph real things."  
  
"Make 'em bigger," Kalah said.  
  
"There's a size limit," the other blade-creature said. "Unfortunately." Definitely Berk.  
  
"So ... let's do it," Loren said. "Come on, guys. Morph."  
  
"I have a new battle morph," Kalah announced.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked  
  
The first thing to appear as Kalah morphed was fur. Yellowish fur spread all over rippling across her dark Hork-Bajir skin.  
  
Then SPLOOOOF! The mane sprouted from around her head, which was still Hork- Bajir except for that mane. Very weird — a Hork-Bajir with a lion's mane. And yellowish-tan fur still spreading.  
  
"Hey Loren, she's morphing you!" I said.  
  
A sudden pain in my shin.  
  
"Hey! She kicked me! Allen, your sister kicked me!"  
  
"You probably deserved it," Allen said, keeping his eyes on Kalah.  
  
"I'm starting to wish we had stayed home," I grumped.  
  
Thomas had started his morph. White tiger. Herbie was becoming a polar bear. Rachel was almost completely rhino. I reluctantly began to morph cheetah. Tony was morphing Andalite.  
  
"That's not Ax," Thomas said.  
  
"You mean my morph?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's not Ax. It's different."  
  
"Come on. Let's do it," Loren said again.  
  
~~~  
  
"HRROOOOOAARR!!"  
  
"Andalite!"  
  
"Animorph!"  
  
"Help!"  
  
"AAAAHHH!"  
  
FWAPP!!!  
  
"HROOOOH-huhh!" That was one of the Kelbrid.  
  
"HHRHAAAAARRH!"  
  
"Horlach gahar!"  
  
"Hulkach! Ghafrash fit!"  
  
"The Animorphs are here!" Loren yelled to scare everyone out.  
  
Take that, you jerk!  
  
CRASH!  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Yahh!"  
  
Watch your horn, Rachel! You almost —   
  
Bye-bye! Kalah flipped a Hork over her head.  
  
"Herbie, you idiot, you almost stepped on me,"Allen hissed.  
  
Kuh-BLAM!  
  
Watch out, there's a wall there, Rach.  
  
You help a lot, Christina, Rachel replied sarcastically. This rhino is blind.  
  
This tail is cool, Tony said.  
  
"Yeah, and you almost removed my head," Loren whispered fiercely.  
  
Suddenly, three Hork-Bajir rushed in. They immediately disappeared. In their place stood three monsters just as scary — and as dangerous — as Lali and Berk's morphs.  
  
There are Kelbrid here! Kalah said incredulously. Good grief.  
  
Okay, let's get out of here, Thomas ordered. Herbie! Where are you? Herbie!  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 30 – Herbie  
  
I'm right here, I said.  
  
I had gotten sliced up by a few Hork-Bajir. I'd demorphed and remorphed.  
  
Now I was back.  
  
Okay, let's go.  
  
~~~  
  
We found a place to stay for the night. It was nothing more than a space between the humongous roots of a tree.  
  
I dropped off to sleep right away. I was willing to bet the others did too. We were all completely exhausted.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 31 – Thomas  
  
"Sulan harath," said a Hork-Bajir voice.  
  
It was not Kalah.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhh — Makha?"  
  
"Eyah," he said.  
  
"Great. Now he's seen us as humans," Tony grumbled.  
  
Kalah said something in Hork-Bajir to Makha. He said something that sounded like "falling hash browns."  
  
"Well, now that he's seen us, you think we can tell him everything?" Kalah asked me.  
  
"I really hope he doesn't get infested now," Christina muttered.  
  
"Maybe he knows a way home," Rachel suggested.  
  
"You have a point," I said wearily. "Okay, Makha." I informed him of what we needed. Kalah translated.  
  
"Quacker plaque hears cash moron," Makha said. At least, that's what it sounded like.  
  
Kalah grinned at me. "He says he knows where a Yeerk ship is hidden."  
  
"Could have saved us a lot of time if he'd told us sooner," Herbie muttered.  
  
~~~  
  
"Let's morph Hork-Bajir so we can keep up with Makha," I suggested.  
  
We morphed.  
  
"Kalah, no weird showing off this time," Herbie said.  
  
"Who, me?"  
  
"Yes, you," Tony, Herbie, and I said simultaneously, only Tony accompanied it with a death look in Kalah's direction.  
  
Kalah returned the death look.  
  
"Stop it," I ordered. "Let's go."  
  
~~~  
  
We followed Makha to the Bug fighter. It was a long way, and we had to demorph and remorph once.  
  
Finally, we arrived.  
  
"Okay, we're there. The question is can we fly this thing? I'd hate to end up ash Hork hash."  
  
"Christina?" Allen asked. "How many times do I have to tell you — "  
  
"Yeah, Allen, I know. 'Shut up.' "  
  
"This thing ish completely beat up," Kalah observed. "Not to mention it's way old. I mean, look at it. Herbie, it's older than your Dracon beam."  
  
"It's not my Dracon beam, it's my mom's. Or my dad's. One of theirs."  
  
"Oh, be literal," Christina grumped. "How do you get in?"  
  
"Well, it's so old — "  
  
"Forget about how freakin' old it is!" Allen yelled.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh, would you all shut up and stop fighting?" Rachel said, exasperated. "Where's the hatch?"  
  
"Slight problem," Kalah said. "It's right there, but it's protected by a password."  
  
"So ask Makha what it is."  
  
Kalah did. Makha said something in Hork-Bajir.  
  
"He doeshn't know," Kalah translated.  
  
"Well, that's helpful," Christina muttered.  
  
"Oh — " Berki began. He walked over to the hatch.  
  
"Hey! Where'd the hatch go?"  
  
"Kelbrid can chemically manipulate atoms, remember?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I disappeared the hatch. Turned it into air."  
  
"Cool," Loren commented.  
  
"Can you do that to people, too?" Kalah asked eagerly.  
  
"Not permanently," Berki said. "Unfortunately."  
  
"Darn it."  
  
"Kalah? You're weird," Rachel observed.  
  
"Thank you," Kalah replied.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Um, people?" I broke in. "The door isn't open so we can enjoy a view of the inside of the Bug fighter." I know. Dumb joke. Hey, I'm not Christina.  
  
"You mean we're supposed to enjoy a view of the outside of the Bug fighter?" Herbie asked.  
  
"Herbie ... " I warned.  
  
"Just go in!" Loren said impatiently.  
  
We all said good-bye to Makha Guran and complied.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 32 – Rachel  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Aaaaaaahhh!"  
  
"Oh, it's just a tree," Christina said grumpily. "Cool it, people."  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Aaaaaaahhh!"  
  
"Or two."  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Aaaaaaahhh!"  
  
"You're going to kill the Bug fighter, Christina," Thomas pointed out.  
  
"I am going to kill YOU!" Loren yelled.  
  
"I'm gonna kill whoever said she could drive," Kalah said. Then, belatedly, "Wait — that wash me, washn't it?"  
  
"Oh no, we have a suicidal Hork-Bajir here," Herbie said.  
  
"Herbie, I'm not gonna tell you again. SHUT UP!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Aaaaaaahhh!"  
  
"What is it with you and trees?" I demanded. "What do you have against them?"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Aaaaaaahhh!"  
  
"That's IT! Now I drive!" Kalah shouted above the screams.  
  
She took the controls and promptly —  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Aaaaaaahhh!"  
  
Kalah groaned. "Okay. Loren, you can drive."  
  
"Crash," Herbie said.  
  
~~~  
  
"Uh-oh," Kalah commented.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Uh-oh'?" I demanded.  
  
"Wait a minute — ooooh."  
  
"Ooooh what?"  
  
"I have an idea." She began to morph.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Her mouth had disappeared just then. We're receiving a request for two-way communication, she explained in startlingly familiar thought-speak. Now stay out of sight of the screen.  
  
She had finished morphing her front half when a Hork-Bajir face appeared on the communications screen. She was an Andalite with knee blades on her back legs.  
  
"That's not her normal Andalite morph," Tony whispered to the rest of us.  
  
What is the meaning of this interruption?! Kalah demanded as she finished morphing.  
  
"Vi — Visser Three!" the Hork-Bajir stammered. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
That is not your concern, Kalah replied. Computer, terminate communication. The Hork vanished.  
  
Suddenly Kalah began to laugh in thought-speak. Hah-HAH! That was way too easy! I knew that morph would be good for something.  
  
"Demorph," I said. "Please."  
  
"Yeah, you're scaring us," Christina seconded.  
  
"Maybe she's scaring you," I heard Loren mutter.  
  
"Have you ever seen Visser Three?" I demanded.  
  
"Yeah. Once."  
  
"Hah. Once. And was he in a bad mood?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Hah," I said again.  
  
Kalah had demorphed.  
  
"You do a good Visser Three impersonation," I complimented.  
  
Lali grinned. "For a second, I almost thought you actually were Visser Three."  
  
Kalah found that hilarious. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"Makes you wonder exactly how she was able to pull it off so convincingly," Tony muttered.  
  
"I heard that," Kalah said. "Now shut up before you give everybody ideash."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 33 – Tony  
  
Yeah, I was suspicious. But I couldn't come up with an explanation, except that I was a paranoid nutcase.  
  
But it took us a long time to get home. A long time to think paranoid- nutcase-ish thoughts. Into Z-space, out of Z-space (whatever Z-space was — Kalah had a hard time explaining it), with a whole bunch of waiting around in between.  
  
Finally, we reached Earth.  
  
CRASH! BUMP. THUD.  
  
"Nice landing," Allen said dryly.  
  
We morphed to birds and flew home.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Tony," Kalah said. "Wanna hang out?"  
  
"Okay," I said. I had checked in with my parents and told the Kelbrid that he could stop impersonating me. Then I'd asked my mom if I could take a walk.  
  
I was going to do some nice, normal, EARTH things.  
  
I had morphed to bird, flown to the nearest McDonald's, demorphed, bought a Big Mac, and found Kalah in human morph scarfing a cheeseburger.  
  
"Nice to be eating something besides bark," I said, plopping down at her table.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. At least if you're human. Which I am right now."  
  
I bit into my Big Mac. "Yeah. So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Same thing you probably are," she replied through a mouthful of cheese, beef, ketchup, and a whold bunch of other stuff.  
  
"Normal things?"  
  
"Well, human things," she said, then added ruefully, "Normal for me is absolutely weird and insane. I guess that's to be expected."  
  
"So, you want some company in your weird, insane home?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been home yet. I mean, I have, but only as a golden eagle. I found my dad was actually home, which is unusual. I didn't see my Kelbrid. Probably my parents figured out that it wasn't really me. Hope Dad didn't kill the Kelbrid."  
  
"You think he's gone by now?"  
  
"Yeah. I heard him say when he'd leave. He's probably gone by now. Good thing, or else I'd have been in serious doo-doo."  
  
"All he can do is kill you."  
  
"Yeah, and that's very likely. He's too much like me."  
  
"I see what you mean by 'insane'."  
  
"Yep." She laughed. "Don't be feelin' sorry for me or anythin'. My dad likes to say, "An insane world is a whole lot better than a sane world." Or something like that. And — well, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't insane."  
  
"No," I agreed. "You wouldn't be."  
  
She looked at me weird. "Stop that."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Lookin' at me like there's somethin' wrong with me."  
  
"You mean I should look at you like there's everything wrong with you?"  
  
She made a face. "That sounds like something Christina would say. Or maybe Herbie, although it's unlikely he would have the brains to come up with it."  
  
"He did skip a grade."  
  
"He probably brainwashed the teachers with his dorkiness."  
  
"Do you have such a low opinion of everyone?" I chomped into the Big Mac again.  
  
She laughed. "Not everyone. Hey, you about done with that?"  
  
"Ymph," I said. I swallowed, then tried again. "Yep." I crammed the last bite into my mouth. Kalah had finished her burger a while ago.  
  
"So, let's do it."  
  
~~~  
  
We morphed birds and flew. We demorphed a good distance away from civilization, in an open field.  
  
"Wanna morph Andalites?" Kalah asked.  
  
"Okay," I said, shrugging. "Why not?"  
  
I focused on my Andalite morph.  
  
SPROOT!  
  
That was my tail shooting out.  
  
Sccrrreeeennkkk!  
  
My vertebrae multiplied, lengthening my body.  
  
SPLOOT! SPLOOT!  
  
An extra set of legs shot out and hit the ground. My own legs became like a horse or a deer's, only blue. I gained four extra fingers.  
  
Ploot! Plupp!  
  
Stalk eyes.  
  
My mouth disappeared. Fur was spreading everywhere. I felt my ears, eyes, and nose changing.  
  
Kalah was undergoing similar changes. It's very disturbing, seeing Hork- Bajir horns between Andalite stalk eyes. Too many weird things sticking out of a head.  
  
Finally, we were done.  
  
Race you, Kalah said, grinning with her eyes alone. She bolted.  
  
Hey! No fair — oh, wait for me!  
  
She beat me to her tree and demorphed. "Huh. No one around. Mom!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mo-om!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kalah ran in the direction of the voince.  
  
"There you are. Mom, this is — "  
  
She stopped suddenly. There, next to the Hork-Bajir who was apparently Kalah's mother, was a bird. A hawk, similar to some of our bird morphs.  
  
Hey, said the hawk. Uh, Toby? That's not Talerin, is it?  
  
The Hork-Bajir named Toby — Kalah's mom — looked at me weirdly. "It looks like him."  
  
My name's Tony, I said. I had not demorphed.  
  
It wouldn't be Tony Harper, would it?  
  
How did you know?  
  
And your parents' names are Harold and Arabella, right?'  
  
Um, right.  
  
He was staying with Leela's parents, the bird explained. Toby seemed to understand, but I was becoming increasingly confused.  
  
I began to demorph. So did Kalah.  
  
"Wait," Toby said. "Where were you?" She glared at Kalah.  
  
"Uh — Hork-Bajir home world? Rescuing Loren?"  
  
"You, all by yourself?"  
  
"No, with Loren's Kelbrid, and Allen's Kelbrid, and him" — Kalah pointed at me — "and a few others."  
  
"Andalites?"  
  
"No, humansh. I mean, human-zuh. Morph-capable humanzzz. There. I did it."  
  
You sound like Ax, the hawk remarked.  
  
"You know Ax?" I demanded sharply.  
  
Of course I do.  
  
"He gave me and my friends the morphing ability," I said.  
  
I am going to kill him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Cause he didn't tell me.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
That depends. You were talking about Loren and Allen before?  
  
"Uh-huh," Kalah said.  
  
Are they twins?  
  
"Yep."  
  
Then I'm their father. The bird laughed.  
  
"Loren's dad is a BIRD?"  
  
Sort of. You want me to demorph?  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
When he was fully human, I asked, "Why were you in bird morph?"  
  
"Because she" — he pointed at Toby — "is used to talking to me when I'm a bird. I got stuck in bird morph — "  
  
"Wait," Toby said suddenly. "Kalah, you asked about the red box before. Remember? I found out what it is. It's a nothlit cure."  
  
"A what? What's a nothlit?"  
  
"Someone who stayed in morph past the two-hour limit."  
  
"Oh!" I realized. "That's why the blue box didn't work on me. I'm a nothlit. The red box worked."  
  
"Then you're an Andalite," Kalah said. "Cool."  
  
Huh?  
  
"Hold it! Back up. Rewind. What do you mean, I'm an Andalite?"  
  
"You could morph Andalite without acquiring one," Kalah explained. "Andalite must have been your original form."  
  
"It was," said the bird-person. "You're Talerin-Sirinial-Corill. Son of Estrid-Corill-Darath and Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 34 – Christina  
  
I demorphed near my house. I wanted to walk the rest of the way.  
  
It was night. My Kelbrid was in the front yard. "Hey," I said. "Kelbrid. Take a break. I'm back."  
  
"Finally," the Kelbrid muttered. "Everyone expects me to come up with jokes just like that. I guess my sense of humor is impaired." She vanished. Probably morphed something small.  
  
Hey! someone said. Christina? That was a Kelbrid?  
  
"Who are you!?" I demanded. "Where are you?"  
  
Two seagulls landed right in front of me.  
  
Come inside, said a different voice. Let's party.  
  
I'm comin' up — the first seagull began to sing.  
  
I swear the second one rolled his eyes. Leela, not the time.  
  
~~~  
  
"Now what do you want?"  
  
The seagulls began to morph.  
  
They were not Kelbrid. They did not have instantaneous morphing. They morphed in the slow, freaky way that we did.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked again.  
  
"Uh, well — " I recognized the voice of the first seagull. The one who'd started singing. She had become a woman with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
The other seagull, the one who had said Let's party, was now a man with short dark hair and kind of darkish skin.  
  
"We're sort of your parents," he explained.  
  
"What do you mean, you're 'sort of' my parents?"  
  
"Okay, we are your parents," the woman said wearily.  
  
I looked at them weirdly. "Oookay. But you can morph."  
  
"We're Animorphs," the guy said.  
  
"Duh," the woman added.  
  
~~~  
  
"Then who are the people I thought were my parents?" I wondered.  
  
"My parents," said the guy — I mean, my dad.  
  
"This is too weird."  
  
"How did you get the morphing ability?" my mom demanded.  
  
"Uh, it's a long story."  
  
"How long have you had it?" my dad asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Several months."  
  
"Who else does?"  
  
"Some of my friends. Thomas, Rachel, Tony, Herbie, Kalah."  
  
"Marco, that's — " my mom began.  
  
"Yeah. But who are Herbie and Kalah? And why aren't Allen and Loren in the group?" he mused.  
  
"Kalah's a Hork-Bajir," I explained. "Allen and Loren can't morph, but they know about us."  
  
They exchanged a look.  
  
"We'd better talk to Jake," my dad said.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 35 – Herbie  
  
Jake. The leader of the Animorphs.  
  
He explained to us that he and the others had been on the Hork-Bajir home world for a long time. They'd left us with their parents.  
  
Apparently Jake and Cassie were the parents of Thomas and Rachel. Christina's parents, of course, were Marco and Leela. Tobias was Loren and Allen's dad. Tony's parents were Ax and another Andalite named Estrid.  
  
I was seemingly not related to any of the Animorphs. And Kalah knew who her parents were.  
  
Anyway. Thomas, in turn, told Jake about Ax giving us the morphing ability and about everything that had happened since then.  
  
"Hey," Cassie said. "Jake?"  
  
"Yeah, Cassie?"  
  
"Well, we have the Escafil device. We could give Allen and Loren the power to morph. And the others can already morph. We could use more morph-capable people on our side."  
  
"Cassie — they're younger than we were when we — "  
  
"Hey, I'm twenty-one in Hork-Bajir years!" Kalah protested. Tony whacked her.  
  
"I'll kill you as soon as this thing's over!" she hissed to him.  
  
"Not that much younger," Cassie said, ignoring Kalah.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" I wheedled, grinning.  
  
Jake rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's how we all feel," Rachel informed him.  
  
"Okay," Jake relented. "Okay."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 36 – Thomas  
  
"I have a plan," Jake announced.  
  
Marco groaned. "The fateful four. 'I have a plan.' What is it?"  
  
"It's insane," Jake said brightly.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Jake had called a meeting because of this "plan". Of course, we hadn't known that was the reason for the meeting until now.  
  
"So what IS this the plan?" I asked.  
  
"Well ... " He paused for suspense. "We are going to free Ax's dad."  
  
We are? Ax said, whipping a stalk eye around to stare at Jake.  
  
"Huh?" I wondered.  
  
"Ax's father is Noorlin-Sirinial-Cooraf. Visser Three's host body," Jake explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That would mean my grandfather is Visser Three. Or at least his host," Tony whispered to us.  
  
"Oh, shut up, there are worse things," Kalah muttered.  
  
"Wait a minute," Herbie spoke up. "One problem — wouldn't that be suicidal?"  
  
"Shut up," I said tolerantly.  
  
"He has a point." Marco.  
  
"Maybe we could pull it off," Leela said thoughtfully. A grin slowly appeared on her face. "We do have a lot more firepower."  
  
"How you gonna do it though?" Kalah asked. "Noorlin's heavily guarded. They put him in all these restraining things, and the guards stun him with Dracon beams if he tries to morph."  
  
"So all we need to do is get the guards away," I said.  
  
"Exactly," Jake agreed.  
  
"Yeah, but how?" Tobias wondered.  
  
"I said I had a plan. All we have to do is acquire, then morph whoever's on the Blade ship. There has to be a bathroom in there somewhere. When someone tries to use it, we'll stun and acquire him. Then we'll go out and tell everyone the ship is going to blow up."  
  
Leela grinned. "Okay, that actually IS insane."  
  
"Cool," Loren commented.  
  
"I like the idea ... " Kalah looked excited and pained at the same time.  
  
"Visser Three will be seriously ticked off," Tobias said. "Why not."  
  
"We'd have one more morph-capable person," Cassie pointed out.  
  
"I assume you're using that term loosely," I heard Christina mutter.  
  
"I'm not even going to say how absolutely INSANE this is." Marco.  
  
"I am," Christina said. "It's nuts. Wacko. We gotta be Looney Tunes to even attempt it. It's so insane it makes all previous insanity seem sane."  
  
"Now THAT sounds familiar," Jake teased Marco.  
  
"Ax? What do you say?" Cassie asked. "He's your dad, after all."  
  
Ax smiled with his main eyes. Let us do it.  
  
Marco snorted.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 37 – Rachel  
  
I was a flea.  
  
Cassie had brought the flea along with the blue box. Loren and Allen had used the box, then we'd all acquired the flea.  
  
I was a flea on Kalah's head. Fleas can't see or hear worth lima beans. Fortunately, Marco and Ax were spiders. They had better eyesight and a lot more experience with insects.  
  
Looks like we're there, Marco reported. Yow!  
  
Yow what? Leela asked.  
  
Yow, look at all those Yeerks!  
  
Yow-Yeerks. Hah, I commented.  
  
Really funny, Rachel.  
  
We are in the rest room, Ax said.  
  
Okay, everybody outta the pool, Marco ordered. Or into the pool. Whatever.  
  
~~~  
  
The plan was that Kalah would tell a Controller that there was something weird in the bathroom. Only Ax would acquire him and sound the alarm. We'd wait for him to give the all-clear.  
  
Ax demorphed. Suddenly the flea felt a massive vibration.  
  
I have stunned the Yeerk.  
  
Then, I have acquired and morphed him. When, I close the door, start demorphing.  
  
We did. My ears were human enough to hear when Ax yelled, "The ship is malfunctioning! It's about to explode!"  
  
Then I heard Kalah. "It's gonna blow! Everybody off!"  
  
A thought struck me. Hey! What are they gonna think if Kalah doesn't run?  
  
Cool it, Rachel. I'm morphin' a roach.  
  
She is morphing a cockroach, Ax informed me at the same time. A normal thing to do in this situation. If one can morph, that is.  
  
She has a cockroach morph?  
  
Apparently so.  
  
One word: Yuck.  
  
All Controllers have evacuated the ship.  
  
We demorphed.  
  
~~~  
  
Aximili?  
  
Yes, Father. It is me.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Marco snorted. "What's it look like we're doing?"  
  
Noorlin was bound with various chains and clamps and other restraints. There was a sort of sheath over his tail.  
  
Kalah had demorphed and found a handheld Dracon beam. She used it to melt the restraining devices.  
  
Tseew! Tseew!  
  
Soon Noorlin was free.  
  
"You guys get out of here," Kalah said. "I got to use that rest room. I'll be comin'."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 38 – Kalah Mashar  
  
When I got out of the rest room, I was supposed to morph and get out of there. But ...  
  
"Blade ship. Nobody in it but me." I laughed. "I could fly it out of here — "  
  
Nobody in here but you and a few Yeerks.  
  
Oh. No.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
I whirled around.  
  
Didn't your mother always say that your talking to yourself would be the death of you someday?  
  
"Hey, that rhymes," I observed weakly.  
  
Visser Three finished morphing to Andalite. He glared at me.  
  
I grinned, which only seemed to piss him off more.  
  
Where is everyone? he demanded. Where's my host?  
  
"Uh ... "  
  
Oh, they just saw me out there. So, due to my irresistible cuteness — Kalah, I'm using private thought-speak. The visser can't hear me. Don't —   
  
"Marco!"  
  
Oh, too late, Marco groaned.  
  
"Oops."  
  
The visser exploded. Skerlin! You have NOT been working with the Animorphs.  
  
Me and my big mouth. Or beak. Or whatever.  
  
"Well, uh, Mom always has."  
  
Not even your mother would take my host body.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
  
His tail blade was quivering at my throat before I could blink. WHY! he screamed.  
  
"Why am I not so sure about that?"  
  
NO you idiot. I mean, why would you — I mean, I thought you were —   
  
"Marco. Are you hearing this? What he's saying?"  
  
He's saying something?  
  
Good. The visser had actually remembered to use private thought-speak.  
  
You've always been a loyal Yeerk, Visser Three said.  
  
"I'm not a Yeerk!"  
  
Yes you are, Kalah.  
  
He hadn't called me Skerlin.  
  
"Just because I'm — " I stopped. Marco could hear me, even though he couldn't hear Visser Three. I started over. "I — I'm no Yeerk. I'm a Hork- Bajir. I'm not you!"  
  
But I felt like flipping my wrist blade, slicing off the tail blade at me neck. I knew I wasn't fast enough. He'd kill me first.  
  
I almost didn't care.  
  
I didn't want to be Visser Three.  
  
I was itching to do something to him.  
  
I couldn't.  
  
Besides, it would be suicide.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
I did care.  
  
"Oh, GO AWAY!" Visser Three and I yelled at the same time.  
  
I felt like screaming.  
  
"Marco? Let's get out of here." I began to morph to golden eagle.  
  
Wait. Hold on.  
  
We are leaving, Marco, I said as my beak became hard and curved.  
  
Visser Three looked like he wanted to kill me. I wasn't gonna wait around until he lost his last shred of self-control.  
  
Or until I lost mine.  
  
Marco and I bailed.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 39. Loren  
  
Allen and I had not wanted flea as our first morph. It was creepy, to say the least. Fortunately, fleas can't bite Hork-Bajir, because their skin is too thick to penetrate.  
  
Now the other Animorphs were in bird morphs. Allen and I, of course, didn't have bird morphs, so we were fleas. Again. And this time the flea instincts WERE a problem. We hadn't bitten any birds so far, though.  
  
Marco had morphed to fly and gone back into the Blade ship. He had thought of what we hadn't: The Yeerks in the pool were still in there, and some of them had morphing ability. They would be suspicious when their hosts weren't there when it was time for reinfestation.  
  
Hey guys, we're back. We had a little run-in with Visser Three, but we're still alive, Marco said brightly.  
  
Believe it or not, Kalah added darkly.  
  
I hate this morph, I complained.  
  
You wanna know what my first morph was? Kalah asked rhetorically.  
  
I answered anyway. No.  
  
Yeerk. Talk about a bad morph.  
  
I shuddered. Okay, I changed my mind. I absolutely love being a flea.  
  
~~~  
  
Hey, Kalah said.  
  
I was at home. Doing homework. Boring, but normal.  
  
I looked up. A talking bird is not normal.  
  
"Is that you, Kalah?" I demanded of the golden eagle outside my window.  
  
Duh. You are lacking good morphs.  
  
"Duh yourself. I kind of knew that."  
  
Morph to flea and then hop on Golden Eagle Airlines! We'll go get you some birds and battle morphs.  
  
I looked at her weird. "Okay."  
  
Well, come on! What're you waitin' for?  
  
She sounded way too enthusiastic. "Kalah? What's going on?"  
  
Nothin'. Let's go. Let's do it. She forced a laugh. Ah, I'm just hyper. Jumpy and all. Come on, morph.  
  
"What about Allen?"  
  
Yow. Almost forgot about him. Go get him if you don't wanna leave him here, which in my opinion would be smarter —   
  
"I heard that," Allen said, throwing open my bedroom door.  
  
~~~  
  
Kalah took us to this place for sick or injured wild animals. That was where she'd acquired her eagle. We'd both chosen a red-tailed hawk, for obvious reasons. Allen had also acquired a wolf there.  
  
Acquiring them was relatively easy, compared to what came next.  
  
"Nice bear. Good bear. Gooooood bear. Please don't kill me."  
  
The grizzly was sleeping. I was afraid it would not last.  
  
"You know what Christina would say if she was here?" Kalah asked conversationally.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She'd say 'Just tell him you're not Goldilocks.' "  
  
"Cute."  
  
"That sounds exactly like something she'd say," Allen said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Allen and Christina have a mutually antagonistic relationship. Which is the complicated way of saying that they often get on each other's nerves.  
  
Not exactly what I needed — or wanted, really — to think about right then. Had to focus on acquiring the bear. I touched him.  
  
He started to stir.  
  
Focus, focus, focus, I thought.  
  
"Grr," the bear commented, explaining its feelings to me.  
  
"Start acquiring! He'll go into a trance."  
  
"I AM acquiring! And this does not look like a trance."  
  
"GRRRR!" The grizzly got up.  
  
"Grr yourself. Now shut up and go into the stupid trance!"  
  
"GRROOOOOWWWWRRR!"  
  
"Uh-oh," Allen said. "You think we've overstayed our welcome — oh, Lor-EN!"  
  
"Wha-at?" I replied. I was trying to ride the bear like a horse.  
  
"Oh no, she's riding bear-back!" Kalah exploded into giggles.  
  
"You are way too hyper today," I said.  
  
Let me make one point here: A grizzly bear is not a horse. A bear has a very different body structure.  
  
And a very different diet.  
  
"LOREN! What the heck are you doing?"  
  
"HHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAARRR!"  
  
"I am trying to avoid being bear breakfast," I said, annoyed.  
  
"Loren, it's night. You'd be bear dinner, and a late one at that."  
  
"Oh, shut up. Bear breakfast sounds better."  
  
"Humans are one of the few things grizzlies will not eat," Allen said. "However, a bear will attack a human if it feels it is being threatened."  
  
"I don't look threatening here, do I? And how do you know this stuff?" I demanded.  
  
"Some TV show. Or maybe a book."  
  
"You're helpful. Probably some show that I really should watch, but don't. Okay, I'm done acquiring. Now how the heck do I get out of here?"  
  
Apparently Kalah hadn't thought that far ahead.  
  
"Um ... "  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 40 – Allen  
  
"Hey, I got an idea," I said.  
  
"Well, great, 'cause now would be the time to share it!" Loren yelled, barely holding on to the bear (but not bearly holding on to the bare).  
  
"See that fake tree, by the edge of the bear habitat? Kalah could climb out onto that branch, grab us, and swing us out!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Kalah said. "There's that huge ravine between us and the edge! If I swing you that far, it's gonna hurt. A lot. Besides, I'm not guaranteeing that I won't drop you."  
  
"Got any other ideas?"  
  
"Well ... "  
  
"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT BIRD MORPHS?" Loren yelled. "That would be a whole lot easier! I was wondering if there was any place to demorph."  
  
I smacked myself on the head. "Oh. Duh."  
  
"Yeah, duh," Kalah said. Like it hadn't slipped her mind as well as mine.  
  
"Well." I thought. "We could morph in the tree. Kalah could help us up."  
  
Now it was Loren's turn to say "Oh. Duh."  
  
We hauled.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 41 – Jake  
  
"The question is: What do we do now?"  
  
We were in another of our meetings, at the edge of the forest.  
  
I was tired from our previous mission. Morphing again and again will do that to you. But I knew that now was not the time to rest.  
  
"Visser Three is currently without a host," Loren said. "I say we hit him while we can."  
  
"She has a point," Leela agreed.  
  
"The odds have never been better," Marco pointed out. "More Animorphs. Visser Three hostless, more vulnerable. We may never get a chance this good."  
  
"Yeah, but how would we do it?" Christina spoke up. "After the last time — I mean, if we attack the Blade ship again, the Yeerks are really gonna be on guard."  
  
"I — " Kalah began to say. She stripped some bark off a nearby tree and bit into it. "I kinda — I mean, I know where Visser Three's feeding place is." Her tail seemed to go crazy, thumping on the ground.  
  
"Kalah. Switch to decaf," Leela said sharply.  
  
"Yeah. That's very disconcerting," Tony agreed.  
  
She stopped. "It's, like, not too far from my place. We could, um, go there — he doesn't usually have too many guards. Half of us could go, I guess, and the other half could be backup."  
  
"Okay," I said. "You and Ax and — "  
  
"I'll go," Loren volunteered.  
  
"Me too," Leela said, not to be outdone.  
  
"Okay. That's how many? Four? We need four more. I'll go. Three more."  
  
"I don't care," Marco said. "Let's draw straws."  
  
I picked up a few pine needles, broke two in half, dropped one of the halves on the ground. "Short ones go, long are backup."  
  
Christina and Allen drew the short straws.  
  
"You and me," Christina said, leering at Allen.  
  
"Okay," I said again.  
  
"Is that the only word in your vocabulary?" Marco demanded.  
  
I gave him a look. "Leela? We're waiting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's ... " Marco prompted.  
  
"Oh. Let's do it."  
  
We morphed birds and flew.  
  
~~~  
  
There it is, Kalah said.  
  
There it was. Not too different from past feeding places. A clearing in the forest. A stream. Plenty of grass.  
  
Why would he still come here? He no longer has an Andalite host, Ax pointed out.  
  
Believe me, he'll be there, Kalah insisted.  
  
We landed and demorphed. Half of us remorphed to battle morphs, the other half to skunk. A very effective morph when one wanted to be small but dangerous. Besides, Visser Three hated skunks, and with good reason.  
  
The newer Animorphs had acquired the skunks earlier. Now they had morphed.  
  
Okay, now!  
  
Suddenly an Andalite, a tiger, a gorilla, a snow leopard, a grizzly bear, and a wolf leaped out at the visser.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 42 – Leela  
  
Unfortunately, Visser Three had noticed one of the skunks. He was hauling butt. Ax was chasing him.  
  
Want some grape juice, Visser? I taunted. You look so nice in purple, you know. It's definitely your color.  
  
SHUT UP!!!  
  
I looked back. Allen, Christina, Marco, and Jake were taking out the Hork- Bajir-Controllers.  
  
I saw Kalah suddenly fall. She just fell. No tripping, no crashing into something. Just falling over.  
  
Oh well. I had other things to think about.  
  
Tobias had stayed in hawk morph. He was above us somewhere.  
  
Tobias! Ax yelled. Could you distract Visser Three?  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 43 – Tobias  
  
I flew in circles around Visser Three.  
  
Okay, I feel like the dorkiest hawk ever here, I complained, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
I have other problems besides dorky hawks, Ax replied.  
  
Hey!  
  
GET AWAY, YOU ANNOYING BIRD! Visser Three yelled.  
  
Ax was very close now. Good. Now you might want to leave, or at least get out of the way.  
  
Yaahhh! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, BIRD! Visser Three screamed.  
  
You won't live long enough to have revenge, Ax said matter-of-factly.  
  
That's a matter of opinion.  
  
FWAPP!  
  
Aaaaahhh!  
  
~~~  
  
I did not see the Controllers. I did see that my friends had demorphed.  
  
What happened down there? I called.  
  
"One Hork-Bajir-Controller escaped," Jake said. "The others are out of it. Where's Leela and Ax?"  
  
Ax is chasing the visser. Leela's following. She's still in morph. Kalah — I have no idea where she is. Wait. I see her. She's demorphed. She's talking to that Hork-Bajir.  
  
"Why?"  
  
How should I know?  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 44 – Cassie  
  
I morphed to osprey. I gained altitude. I looked for Kalah.  
  
There.  
  
The Hork-Bajir was running in one direction, Kalah in another. Running through the trees, like any normal Hork-Bajir.  
  
But neither of them could be considered normal.  
  
Hey! I called. Kalah!  
  
"What?"  
  
Who was that?  
  
"Tarak-Nine-Three-Seven-Five."  
  
Visser Four?  
  
"Yeah, but he's been demoted to Sub-Visser Fifty-three for possible treason."  
  
Yow. What were you talking about?  
  
"Visser Three, what else?"  
  
Oh. I swooped down to land on a branch. Anything bothering you?  
  
"Nope. Nothin'." She laughed.  
  
Where are you going?  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
Okay. Leela! Hey Leela!  
  
Over here!  
  
I flew over to her. It's about time for you to demorph.  
  
It is?  
  
I heard another thought-speak scream.  
  
What the heck — Leela began.  
  
It's Visser Three.  
  
Oookay. Then I guess Ax doesn't need my help. She began to demorph. Have the others morphed out yet?  
  
Yep, I said.  
  
Okay. Well, you guys go on home. I'll be along in a minute.  
  
Don't do anything stupid.  
  
"I won't," she said as her human mouth appeared.  
  
Make sure Kalah doesn't.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Aaaaahhh! Oh, I HATE you! Visser Three raged in the distance.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 45 – Marco  
  
Tobias landed and demorphed. So did Cassie.  
  
"Where's Leela?" I demanded.  
  
"She's demorphing. She said she'd be along in a minute. Besides, someone's got to make sure Kalah doesn't get into trouble. She said for us to go on home. Ax doesn't need any help."  
  
"Okay," I said. "Why is everyone saying okay?"  
  
"We're just reassuring each other, I guess," Cassie answered. "Telling each other that everything will be okay."  
  
"Ooookay. Wait, there I go again!"  
  
Everyone giggled nervously.  
  
"Everybody morph," Jake instructed. "Birds again. Let's get out of here."  
  
~~~  
  
Hey! Leela.  
  
"What?"  
  
I swooped down. Landed on a low branch. Whatcha doin'?  
  
"Someone's gotta keep an eye on Kalah."  
  
What's she doing?  
  
"Sheesh, Marco. I don't know. But I'm gonna find out."  
  
~~~  
  
We flew home. I waited for Leela to show up.  
  
And waited.  
  
No Leela.  
  
I checked the clock.  
  
"She should have been back by now," I thought. I called Jake.  
  
"Leela's not here yet," I said. "Shouldn't we — "  
  
"Okay, Marco. But only you and me. No need to bother Cassie or Tobias or anybody else."  
  
"All right. See you."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 46 – Ax  
  
I was beginning to tire. But my burning anger would not allow me to stop. I ran.  
  
The visser's Andalite morph was bigger. Faster. But Tobias had slowed him down enough for me to hurt him.  
  
He was still running, but slower. Suddenly —  
  
FWAPP! He spun around and struck! He'd caught me off guard. A piece of my side was gone.  
  
FWAPP! I hit him! Yet he was not seriously hurt.  
  
Yet.  
  
FWAPP! FWAPP!  
  
He struck again. I blocked. Whipped my tail around the other way.  
  
He ran, I struck.  
  
Yaaahhh! Visser Three yelled.  
  
He realized he couldn't run away from me. I knew this forest, and I was not hurt as badly as he was.  
  
So his only hope was in going tail-to-tail with me.  
  
FWAPP!  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!  
  
Yes!  
  
Bluish blood sprayed.  
  
He twisted away. More blood sprayed.  
  
I pulled my blade back out of his side. It had sunk deep, almost penetrating to his spine.  
  
Now there was no way he was going to win a tail fight. Desperate, he tried running away again. It wasn't long before he fell down; he was losing too much blood.  
  
Aximili? he said weakly.  
  
What? I replied, impatient.  
  
Don't kill me.  
  
Why should I spare your life? You murdered my brother.  
  
I had to! Besides, it's a war. There's no murder in war. And anyway —   
  
Then it doesn't matter if I kill you.  
  
No, he said. Please.  
  
Die, Yeerk.  
  
After all this time, I had him. Now I would destroy him.  
  
This is for my brother.  
  
I raised my tail blade. Then it slowly descended. I could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
And I slowly sank my blade into his neck. Slowly.  
  
~~~  
  
"Aximili!"  
  
Yaaahhhhhh! I yelled, startled.  
  
Wha — Toby?  
  
"Have you, uh — Have you seen Phal Mashar recently?  
  
No.  
  
Visser Three weakly turned a stalk eye toward Toby before he lost consciousness.  
  
"So," she said quietly, "you have finally avenged Elfangor."  
  
Not quite, I replied. I have not finished it.  
  
"Well — will you help me look for Phal? He" — she shot a look at Visser Three — "is going to die anyway."  
  
Yes.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
I meant, yes he is. But I will help you look for your friend.  
  
"Good." She climbed a tree. "I will move better up here. You search down on the ground."  
  
With a single stalk eye, I looked at Visser Three again. Then I turned all my eyes away.  
  
~~~  
  
We looked for hours. We did not find Phal Mashar.  
  
"Phal?" Toby looked around like she was expecting him to appear at any moment. "It's no use. We won't find him."  
  
We can try again tomorrow, I offered.  
  
She looked down at the ground. "That's all right. You can go. I have to find Kalah."  
  
I will keep looking, I said stubbornly.  
  
"Thank you, Aximili."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 47 – Jake  
  
Marco and I flew rapidly.  
  
When we got there, we did not see Leela. However —  
  
Jake? And Marco? Or is that Cassie?  
  
— she had seen us.  
  
Marco da Magnificent, Marco assured her.  
  
Marco, not the time, I said patiently. Where are you?  
  
I thought you were gonna get out of here, Leela said.  
  
We did. Why didn't you come back?  
  
Long story.  
  
What are you doing now?  
  
Nothing. You can go.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yeah. Go on. I'll be fine.  
  
Is Ax there?  
  
He went to help Toby. Phal's missing. I'm not sure that's such a bad thing, but —   
  
"I heard that," Kalah said.  
  
— Ax is helping Toby look for him, Leela finished.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 48 – Leela  
  
Ax and Toby were gone.  
  
It hit me.  
  
Hekliss.  
  
Where the heck — no pun intended — was she?  
  
I hoped she wouldn't find out.  
  
But what if she did?  
  
I realized I owed her something.  
  
At least, I couldn't watch someone she cared about die when there might be something I could do.  
  
I saw Kalah.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hey, Leela," she replied dully.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Look, I — I might mess this up."  
  
"What do you mean, mess this up?"  
  
"I mean, I — I don't know. If there's something I could do — I mean, I can't just, you know, let him, you know — "  
  
"You mean that you, an Animorph, an Andalite-human, would care about a Yeerk?"  
  
"I don't care about him!" I snapped. "His sister is one of my best friends. She's the one who cares about him, okay?"  
  
"And his sister is a Yeerk."  
  
"Yeah. She was, anyway. Yeerk-human." I started to walk away.  
  
"I see." She paused. "She ain't Hekliss-Eight-Two-Seven-Five, is she?"  
  
I whirled around. "You know Hekliss?"  
  
She laughed. "Course I know Hekliss."  
  
"You know where she lives?"  
  
Kalah gave me the address.  
  
"Sweet. Thanks, Kalah."  
  
I morphed.  
  
~~~  
  
After all this time, I finally had a bird-of-prey morph. A golden eagle, like Kalah's.  
  
I tapped on the window. Yo! Hekliss!  
  
No answer.  
  
HEKLISS! LET ME IN!  
  
Finally she came and opened the window. "Leela! Is that you?"  
  
No, it's Tweety Bird. I tawt I taw a puddy tat.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "It IS you."  
  
I demorphed.  
  
Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "You look different."  
  
"Well, sheesh, you haven't seen me for a few decades. Course I look different."  
  
"Did you just come here to point out the obvious?"  
  
"No." I sighed. "Wish I was. I gotta tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's about Esplin."  
  
"Is it good or bad?"  
  
"Bad."  
  
"Well, let me tell you something. I don't care."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I. Don't. Care. He is not my brother anymore, he's some kind of monster."  
  
"Do you still want me to tell you?"  
  
"You can if you want. I'm just saying — "  
  
"Yeah, I know. You don't care," I said bitterly. Then I lost it. "You don't care that I CARED enough to come over here and tell you he's about to die! You don't care, huh?"  
  
Hekliss whipped her head to look right at me. "He's what?"  
  
"You heard me. He's dying and I thought there was something we could do to help! But YOU DON'T CARE!"  
  
I don't know why I was in such a foul mood. Maybe it was the stress of the earlier battle. Maybe it was all the stress of all the battles I'd been in, pouring out into this moment.  
  
Maybe.  
  
"Leela, shut up!" Hekliss hissed.  
  
"I WILL NOT SHUT UP!"  
  
"LEELA!" she screeched.  
  
The anger left as quickly as it had come. "Hekliss? I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm screaming. I'm just in a bad mood."  
  
"I'll help."  
  
"That's better. Come on. Oh, wait, you can't morph. You're a nothlit."  
  
"I have used the cure."  
  
"You have? Well, okay then. Let's go."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 49 – Kalah Mashar  
  
I couldn't wait for Mom to get back. She'd know what to do.  
  
I'd tried to tell myself I didn't care. It didn't work.  
  
So I waited. Trying not to look at Visser Three. Waited for Mom and Leela and Hekliss.  
  
Yeah, Hekliss would know what to do. I hoped.  
  
~~~  
  
Kalah! We're back, Leela called.  
  
A golden eagle and an osprey landed in front of me. Both demorphed.  
  
"Now where's Esplin?" Hekliss demanded.  
  
"You haven't seen him yet? He's over there."  
  
"Oh man," Hekliss moaned. "Oh, man. So what do we do?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd know."  
  
"How long has he been in that morph?"  
  
"More than two hours."  
  
"Great." Hekliss groaned.  
  
"I guess we have to get the nothlit cure," Leela said. "Use it on him. See if we can get him to wake up and morph."  
  
"Yeah. I'll go get it," I volunteered.  
  
~~~  
  
When I returned, Mom was back.  
  
"Where's Ax?" I wanted to know.  
  
"Still looking," she assured me.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now let's do it," Leela said. "Come on, Kalah."  
  
I set the red box down. Placed Visser Three's hand on it. Touched it myself.  
  
"Okay," I said. "Now we get him to wake up."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 50 – Cassie  
  
I heard a flutter of wings.  
  
A bird at one's window at four in the morning usually does not mean good news.  
  
"Jake?" I asked.  
  
Yeah.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ax is back. Leela is not. Marco and I went to see what she was doing. She said she was fine.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ax wants us all to meet at the edge of the forest. He has an announcement.  
  
"Good news or bad news?" I asked. I was already morphing.  
  
I don't know.  
  
As Leela would say, that's helpful.  
  
I know.  
  
~~~  
  
Jake and I were the last to arrive. I did not feel good about this.  
  
"Ax? Is this announcement good or bad?"  
  
Good.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
No.  
  
"Well, what IS it?" Marco demanded.  
  
The younger Animorphs weren't there. Neither was Noorlin or Estrid, because Ax had already told them. It was just me, Jake, Marco, Ax, and Tobias.  
  
"Come on, Ax," Tobias said.  
  
Well, Ax began. I have finally avenged my brother.  
  
"You mean Visser Three's — "  
  
Yes. Dead.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 51 – Marco  
  
I looked at the other Animorphs to see what their reactions were.  
  
Jake was blank, expressionless.  
  
Tobias said, "Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"  
  
Cassie looked down at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong, Cassie?" Jake asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said. "I just hoped, that's all. I hoped."  
  
Me? I was trying, out of habit, to find a joke in the situation. Funny. I couldn't think of one.  
  
"Leela knows," I said suddenly. "Kalah probably does too."  
  
"Yeah," Cassie said.  
  
Now what, Prince Jake? Ax asked.  
  
"Well, we attack the Yeerks before they get a new leader. And don't call me prince."  
  
"Yeah, but how?" I asked.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 52 – Ax  
  
"Blow up the Blade ship," Tobias said suddenly.  
  
"Are you insane?" Marco blurted out.  
  
I do not believe he is, I said.  
  
"Tobias has a point," Jake said. "One of us could get a bomb, morph a Hork- Bajir, get on the Blade ship — "  
  
"The only problem is if we warn the Yeerks, they're not going to believe us," Cassie pointed out. "They know what happened last time."  
  
True, I agreed.  
  
"And there are innocent humans in there."  
  
"You're right, Cassie." Jake sighed. "Besides, where would we get a bomb?"  
  
No one had an answer for that.  
  
"Anyone else got an idea?"  
  
"No," Marco replied.  
  
"Why is everyone so depressed?" Tobias wondered aloud. "I mean, this is a big victory. Why are you all — "  
  
"Maybe Cassie has a way of setting the mood," Marco suggested.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Cassie said sharply.  
  
"Aw, you said a bad word ... "  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
"You said it again."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Marco," Jake said wearily. "I'm with Cassie on this one. Shut up."  
  
Marco shut up.  
  
"How come he listens to you but not Cassie?" Tobias asked Jake.  
  
"Because he's a retard," Jake snapped.  
  
Marco looked hurt.  
  
"Sorry, Marco. I'm just in a bad mood."  
  
"See what I'm saying?" Tobias said.  
  
Yes. I looked up at Tobias with one stalk eye. Kept my main eyes on the other Animorphs. The other stalk eye scanned the place.  
  
"Now," Jake said. "Back to business. Any ideas?"  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 53 – Thomas  
  
I woke up.  
  
Jake and Cassie — I mean, my parents — weren't there.  
  
I was tired from the night before — who wouldn't be? — but I managed to drag myself out of bed.  
  
I went to Rachel's room. "Rae. You awake?"  
  
"No. I'm not. What do you want?"  
  
"You know where our parents went?"  
  
"You mean our real, Animorph parents?"  
  
"Yeah, Rachel."  
  
"No."  
  
I called Christina. She told me Marco was gone, and Leela had never returned.  
  
Tony. He said Ax was gone.  
  
"What are they doing?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tony asked. "But Ax said that Kalah and Leela never came back. They're okay, they're just staying there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? Am I just being paranoid?"  
  
"If you are, then I am too."  
  
"Wait — here's Kalah."  
  
"What? She's back? Let me talk to her."  
  
"Okay," Tony said.  
  
A pause as Tony handed off the phone.  
  
"Thomas?" Kalah asked.  
  
"Yeah. Is Leela with you?"  
  
"Nah, she'sh — she'sss-zuh — still back there."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Visser Three. He's dying. Maybe he's already dead."  
  
"Well, that would be a good thing, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Kalah replied. "Man, I'm tired."  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"Think about what — oooh, don't go there or I will come over there and kill you!"  
  
"Sorry. Man, I am tired."  
  
"Did YOU stay up all night?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 54 – Leela Harper  
  
Kalah had left. She wouldn't at first, but Toby insisted. Still, Kalah had seemed grateful to leave.  
  
Now it was me, Hekliss, and Toby.  
  
I was in my fly morph for two reasons. One: So the other Animorphs wouldn't see me and get mad. Two: So I could yell in thought-speak.  
  
We'd tried and tried. Visser Three was seriously out of it.  
  
"He's fading, Hekliss. Leela," Toby said flatly.  
  
Why are you helping in the first place? I demanded.  
  
"The same reason you are. You have been gone a lot. So I've been, well, 'hanging out' with Hekliss, as you say."  
  
I smiled to myself. Kalah had been rubbing off on her.  
  
Do you think Phal Mashar would help if he were here? I asked.  
  
Toby looked pained.  
  
You don't have to talk about him if you want, I added quickly. I mean, if it's, like, too painful or whatever. I was just curious.  
  
"No, that's all right. I guess he'd — well, lately I wonder."  
  
Where is he?  
  
"Do you think I know?" she snapped. "I have been looking everywhere."  
  
"Toby, calm down," Hekliss said.  
  
You were yelling at me earlier! I reminded her, getting mad again.  
  
"You were yelling first!"  
  
So what!  
  
"Hekliss," Toby said calmly. "I think ... I think you had better go. You're too close to this."  
  
"I'm too close to this. Right. I'm the one who's gonna freak out if Esplin hits the dirt, and you're just gonna throw a party. 'Cause I'm too close to this, uh-huh."  
  
The pained look flickered across Toby's Hork-Bajir face. "Hekliss ... Shut. Up."  
  
"Fine, I'll go. Have fun," she said bitterly. Then, muttering, "I'm too close to this, huh?"  
  
She morphed and flew away.  
  
"Leela, you too."  
  
Why? I'm not close to this at all. I'm just in it for her. I would have jerked my thumb in the direction Hekliss had gone. But I didn't have a thumb. It didn't matter. Toby knew who I meant.  
  
"Because I'm — I don't know." She walked over to Visser Three. Placed her hands on him. "I'm only getting one heartbeat here."  
  
His first heart had stopped even before we'd come to help. Now his second one was out. He had one left.  
  
Still. Andalites don't function well on just one heart. There is a reason they have three.  
  
There was a lot of strain on that one heart to keep the Andalite body going. And the blood was still gushing out of Visser Three's neck. We'd tried to stop the bleeding, but our resources were limited.  
  
Too limited.  
  
There's a joke in there somewhere, I thought to myself.  
  
"Heartbeat is slowing ... " Toby informed me.  
  
Visser Three! Wake up!  
  
" ... slowing ... "  
  
Esplin 9466! MORPH!  
  
" ... stopped."  
  
~~~  
  
The thought-speak scream was not mine. Maybe Hekliss was nearby. In any case, there was an ear-splitting wail.  
  
I powered my fly wings and got out of there.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: Thanx to everybody who reviewed.  
  
No, this is NOT the last "book"! The next one is the last one of this quilogy, or quintilogy, or pentilogy ... whoops, wrong number system. And I've already started writing it! (I know I said I hadn't in the beginning note, but I wrote the beginning note when I was like only half-way through this story.)  
  
And Shona, I PROMISE you'll like the next story. Really!  
  
Btw, anybody wanna see a preview of the cover of the next "book"? Go here:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/alienchick53/andamorph.bmp  
  
It's not the complete cover, but it is the morph. You'll be able to see the complete cover when I post the story. 


	5. The Collaboration: Chapter 1: Toby Hamee

Hey everybody, it's me, Salad Shooter.  
  
Now dat somebody has finally reviewed The Cuckoo/Coincidence (I still can't decide which title I like better) I will post the grand finale. Visser Three freaks (ahem ... Shona) might like this.  
  
Cover pic? Okay, it's at http://www.geocities.com/alienchick53/andamorph- eye  
  
____________________________  
  
Oh, you idiot. You can only feel two of an Andalite's heartbeats. The third heart is way back there, so you can't feel it. And you can stop screaming!  
  
"ESPLIN!" I screeched.  
  
He was already morphing.  
  
"Morph! Morph!"  
  
I'm morphing. I'm fine.  
  
"Don't give me a heart attack like that!"  
  
Maybe I should back up and explain why I was screaming.  
  
My name is Toby Hamee. Leela Harper, Hekliss 8275, and I were trying to revive Esplin before he died on us.  
  
Apparently I hadn't known something about Andalite physiology.  
  
Now get off me!  
  
"I'm not on you, you idiot."  
  
Right.  
  
"Is Leela still here?" I wondered. I looked around. "No. Good."  
  
He was all the way into Yeerk morph now.  
  
"Hekliss is going to be happy about this," I said. "Now demorph."  
  
He did.  
  
"Esplin?" I asked. "You think, maybe — "  
  
I know, I know. Fine, I'll do it.  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to say."  
  
Yes, I do. It was what you have been asking —   
  
"No. I was going to ask about another one."  
  
You're confusing me. Another what?  
  
"Another ONE. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." I gave him a look.  
  
Oh. Okay.  
  
"But you still have to do it."  
  
I don't HAVE to do anything.  
  
"Yes, you do, because if you don't I will kill you."  
  
He relented. Oh, I hate you.  
  
____________________  
  
Ha ha, that was short!  
  
Confused? Don't worry, upcoming chapters will explain a few things.  
  
And I will only keep posting if ppl review, so review!  
  
Unfortunately, I will be going on vacation soon. I probably won't be able to post for a while. :( Or review, for that matter, but I promise I'll review everything when I get back. :)  
  
Speaking of reviews ...  
  
Early – I have been reviewing your story "Hear No Evil" and will review again as soon as you post the next chapter. Same with "The Waiver". Okay? And now I HAVE posted my next chapter!  
  
Rachel9466 (Salad Shooter) – how does one respond to one's own review of one's own fic?  
  
Rachel9466 (the real Rachie) – Like I said before ... YES RACHIE! And why get my own account, even though I am 13 now, when I have such good friends like you?  
  
Salad Shooter – quit talking to Rachie in your reviews! And quit talking to yourself! (It's bad when you tell yourself to stop talking to yourself ... )  
  
Anifan1 – Oh, I hate it when that happens. Hurry up and read chapters 3 and 4, then! Hopefully they work now! (they work for me, anyway.) 


	6. The Collaboration: Chapter 2: Leela Siri...

A/n: Yay! ff.net IS WORKING! YAY! And yes, I'm gonna make the chappies short! That's for all you lazy peeps out there who wouldn't read this cuz it was too long. ... okay ... I just felt like doing that. Anyway, you just wait till I get close to the end. Then the chapters will be REALLY short! bwah-hah-hah! okay, enough of that ... on to chappie 2.  
  
________________________________  
  
I flew away. When it was close to the two-hour limit, I demorphed. Then I morphed to eagle.  
  
I flew home. My mom was there. I demorphed.  
  
"Leela. There you are. Where have you been?"  
  
"Nowhere," I said sullenly.  
  
"Hey, Leela," said a voice.  
  
It was a kid. A girl, with short, messy black hair.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
  
She began to morph. To Hork-Bajir.  
  
No, she was demorphing.  
  
"Kalah Mashar! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Came here right after Mom told me to leave. Spent the night here. Is - is Visser Three okay?"  
  
"No," I told her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
My mom gave me a look. "Leela? What were you doing?"  
  
"Something an Andalite wouldn't approve of. Mom? Where's Larry? Where does he live?"  
  
She told me.  
  
I morphed back to eagle.  
  
~~~  
  
I demorphed in the bushes beside Larry's house. I morphed to fly and slipped under the front steps.  
  
I demorphed in the front hall.  
  
No one was there.  
  
Suddenly a boy walked in. "Leela?"  
  
"Herbie?"  
  
Yes, it was Herbie. Thomas Berenson's best friend. Herbie the Animorph.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Herbie asked.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I live here. Mom? Dad?"  
  
A guy I didn't recognize hurried down the stairs.  
  
He sure recognized me, though.  
  
"Leela?"  
  
Oh, man. Oh, man. It was him.  
  
"Larry? That you, little brother? Then what is he - he's yours?"  
  
"You mean Herbie? Yeah, he's mine."  
  
"No wonder he's such a dork."  
  
Both Larry and Herbie gave me dirty looks.  
  
I should have known. Herbie was Larry's favorite name since he was like three. He'd actually wanted to name my dog Sport "Herbie", but I'd said Sport was MY dog and I was going to name him.  
  
Anyway.  
  
"Honey?" Larry called up the stairs. "Um, your - your friend is here."  
  
I was confused. Until she came down the stairs.  
  
She looked normal enough. Brown hair. Brown eyes. She was a little bigger than me. And I knew her level of weirdness was not up to my standards, but it was okay.  
  
Larry's wife, Cassie.  
  
Not Cassie Berenson, formerly Cassie Malone.  
  
Cassie Whipple.  
  
Big Cassie.  
  
______________________  
  
A/n: Oh yeah, I love ending chapters at such "significant" moments ... chapter 3 up soon! 


	7. The Collaboration: Chapter 3: Leela Siri...

****

Of course, now she'd be Cassie Harper.

"It's a small world after all — " I began to sing.

"Leela, shut up," she said tolerantly.

"You never did have taste in guys," I said. "I should have known."

Cassie looked like she was about to pop me one. "Shut. Up. Look who's talkin'. The person who was always crazy about Marco."

"Hey, don't diss Marco."

"Yeah. I bet he's already got a girl, Leela."

"He does."

"Oh, go cry about it."

"That's my line. And do I look like I'm gonna?"

"Oh, shut up. Who is it?"

"Who? Marco's girl?"

"Duh."

"_Moi_."

"What?"

"Me."

"Where? I mean, you and Marco are together?"

"Uh-huh," I replied.

Cassie just stared. "Leela. You. Marco. No. Way."

"Yes. Way."

"Hold on a minute," Herbie interrupted. "If Dad and Leela are brother and sister, wouldn't that make me and Christina cousins?"

"Oh yeah, it would," I realized.

"No wonder me and her are so much alike."

"She and I," Cassie corrected.

"Whatever, Grammarian of the Year. I knew that. Duh," Herbie said.

Cassie turned to me. "Who's Christina? You mean she's your kid? And Marco's? Oh, man."

"Just tell me what you saw in my pesky little brother, Cassie."

Cassie grinned. "You really wanna know?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. But I'll tell you anyway. Well — "

"Please shut up."

"No."

"You're helpful."

"Wait. Leela. How can you morph?"

"I am an Animorph."

"Oh yeah, because Marco's an Animorph. I remember now. When did you become an Animorph?"

"I got the morphing ability not long after Hekliss got a different host. Remember? That day we found the blue box, and Esplin tried to take it from me? He accidentally gave me the morphing ability in the process. I didn't really become an Animorph, as in one of _the_ Animorphs, until a couple months before the first war with the Yeerks ended."

"What do you mean, first war with the Yeerks?"

"Oh. Well, turns out it's not over yet. But it's getting close, now that Visser Three's gone, and — "

"Huh? Visser Three got promoted, didn't he?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Duh, Leela. Everyone knows that. Remember? They showed his trial on TV."

"Oh. Duh. Well. He escaped prison, got demoted, got promoted, and — well, now he's dead."

"Wow."

"Not wow. Hekliss is not happy."

"Well, she wouldn't be. Anything else you're not telling me?"

"A lot."

"Oh, man."

I talked to Cassie a little longer. Then I morphed and got out of there.

I went to Hekliss's place. Told her Esplin had not made it, then got out of there before she could blow up.

I ran into Marco. He was in osprey morph.

Hey, Marco, I said.

Hey, Leela. Jake's called a meeting. A big one. All of us and the younger Animorphs, plus Noorlin and Estrid, and Toby Hamee and Phal Mashar.

Yow. That's big. Wait — Phal Mashar was found?

Apparently.

Man. Let's go.

Suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I whirled in the air and saw another osprey.

Who is that? Cassie or Christina?

It's me, Hekliss said. I followed you. I'm coming.

I would have shrugged, but I didn't have shoulders. Okay, if you want to.

________________

****

A/n: Hey, it's me. Again. I didn't put an author's note at the beginning of the chapter cuz I really didn't have anything to say, but now I do have something to say, so ... 

Anyway, you ready for some complete insanity? If you are, then just wait for Chapter 4! And one suggestion ... buckle your seatbelts! Hah-hah! :)

Hey, anyone remember that crazy Animorphs-meets-Teletubbies thingy I wrote? I'm thinking up a sequel ... but it won't be posted until I get reviews for this thing (I'm not saying how many reviews I need exactly before I can post it ... heh heh ... ). SO REVIEW!!!!!

~Salad Shooter


	8. The Collaboration: Chapter 4: Leela Siri...

****

A/n: Okay, I'll respond to my reviews now.

_________: Whaddya mean, my summary was totally uncalled for? You mean the "or I'll kill you" part? I was kidding, duh! Read the story now!

Lisa-Ann: Yes, I am scary ... just ask my siblings and certain peeps from school! But pleeease keep reading! (of course, if you're reading this, you probably did, and for that I am eternally grateful. Also, like I said, I'm possibly going to write a sequel, so if you want me to, keep reading and reviewing!

Also ... PLEASE REVIEW!!!

_________________

****

CHAPTER 4

"Okay," Jake said.

"Here we go again with the okays," Marco groaned.

"Marco? Try: Shut up. Okay."

I snorted.

Toby gave me a look.

"Okay!" Jake glared at us.

Phal Mashar burst out laughing.

"I guess the earlier bad mood has worn off," Jake said helplessly.

It hadn't. At least with me. Jake looked like he had a headache. Marco looked happy enough. Hekliss looked mad, which was understandable. I couldn't tell with Ax or Tobias or any of the younger human Animorphs. Toby was nervous. Jumpy. Kalah was just staring at her dad. Phal Mashar himself was hyper-happy. Cassie — 

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Cassie yelled.

"Whoa, Cassie. Didn't know you had it in you," Marco teased.

She glared.

Jake looked increasingly annoyed. "Now! Okay, I didn't say okay."

"Yes, you did," Marco insisted. "Twice."

"Okay, I don't care. Now — "

"Oops, he did it again," I sang.

"Sweet," Marco said. "Britney Spears. Now if you would just wear the outfit — "

I whacked him. "In your dreams, boy."

"Marco? Shut up. Leela? You too. Now. We need to do something big and drastic before the Yeerks get a new leader."

"Blow up the Blade ship?" Loren suggested.

"We've been through that. It won't work."

The others suggested various plans. None worked. My brain was spinning.

I realized that Phal Mashar was getting jumpy. His tail twitched.

"Phal! Switch to decaf," I hissed.

He looked at me helplessly.

"Do you need to pee or something?"

He nodded.

I groaned. "Fine, then go do it."

He dashed to the edge of the forest.

Jake looked at me. "What was that about?"

"He had to make a pit stop," I explained.

"Oh, puh-lease. Anyway ... "

The discussion went on. I about fell asleep. I was getting a headache.


	9. The Collaboration: Chapter 5: Leela Siri...

****

A/n: Oh man, no reviews AGAIN.

The sequel to AniTubbies is almost completed ... :)

Read and review, how many times do I have to tell you that?

This is a very short chapter, like I said ... so read it and Chapter 6 will be posted shortly. Happy?

_________________

"Leela!"

"Hm?"

"Wake up."

"Huh?" Okay, maybe I did fall asleep. "I'm awake, I'm awake. I — uh-oh."

Jake looked tired and confused. "Uh-oh what? — Oh. Oh, man. Ax? You didn't — oh man."

Ax had fallen asleep too. One stalk eye was open, but it had a distant, out-of-it look.

"Cassie? Oh, no."

Half of us were asleep, including all the Andalites. The other half had sleepy looks on their faces and had failed to notice the approach of about fifty gazillion Hork-Bajir.

"You didn't know you had such soporific effects, huh, Big Jake?" Marco asked.

"Toby, I sure hope those are your people," I said.

The sleeping half of us quickly woke up.

Suddenly an Andalite leaped out of the trees.

"What the — you're dead!" Jake said, beginning to morph.

I am most certainly not dead, Visser Three replied.


	10. The Collaboration: Chapter 6: Leela Siri...

****

A/N: I'm going to respond to my one review.

Shona – THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! I have finally reviewed yours now :) ... please don't stop reading.

MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

Now ... the next chapter ... 

_________________

"SPLINTER!" Hekliss shrieked. "You didn't die!" She glared at me.

"I was sure he had," I said. "And 'Splinter'? What the heck?"

Hekliss rolled her eyes. "Esplin, Splinter, you get it?"

"Ax said you were dead," Marco said, looking at Visser Three.

Cassie looked at Ax, questioning.

She interrupted me! Ax said, pointing at Toby.

"I needed help looking for Phal Mashar!"

You could have waited.

"It could have been too late! Besides, he would certainly have died ... unless someone had gotten him to morph out."

Yes. Obviously, someone did.

"Some Yeerk, maybe."

"Yeah. Right," Marco said.

Hork-Bajir, even seers, are not practiced at lying. It was easy to see that Toby had had something to do with it.

"She helped!" Toby pointed at me.

"I did not!" I lied.

"Yes, you did."

Great. It's easy to tell when a Hork-Bajir is lying. Therefore, it's also easy to tell when they are telling the truth. Now the other Animorphs knew I had helped.

"Oh, you're helpful," I grumped. "I left, remember?"

"You still helped."

"I did it for Hekliss."

"So did I, but you were the one who went to go get her."

"Yeah? Well, you planned on doing it even before I got her."

"Since when?"

"It's obvious."

"Right."

"And anyway, who gave me Hekliss's address?"

"I didn't."

"No, Kalah did."

Kalah looked indignant. "She asked me for it!"

I glared. Man, I was mad. I wasn't sure why.

"I'm confused," Jake said.

"Well, all you need to know is that it was Leela. And Hekliss. Not me," Toby said calmly.

"It so was not!" I protested.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "You sound like kindergarteners! 'Did not.' 'Did too.' 'Was not.' 'Was too.' I mean, what's next? You gonna stick out your tongue at her, Leela?"

Toby seemed to think this was funny.

"Hey, Toby was doing it too," I said.

"Yes," Toby agreed, "but I was being more mature about it."

Are you done? Visser Three demanded.

He nearly gave me a heart attack. I'd forgotten all about him and the Hork-Bajir. I began to morph to snow leopard.

I knew this was never going to work, he muttered. Then, You can stop morphing and listen to me, or you can try to fight us and get killed. Which would you prefer?

"Listen to him," Kalah snapped.

Jake considered. Kalah did work from the inside. She knew about any Yeerk plans.

What do you want? Jake demanded. He was mostly into tiger morph.

Visser Three regarded us with all four of his eyes. I'm warning you: You're not going to believe me.

I wonder why, I muttered.

Shut up, Leela. Anyway, we — all of us Yeerks, and all the Kelbrid — except The One, but who cares about him — have decided to make peace with you.

****

A/N: Heh heh. Chapter 7 up soon.


	11. The Collaboration: Chapter 7: Leela Siri...

****

A/N: I am leaving for Colorado on Friday. I'm gonna be gone for about ten days ... and maybe I'll be able to get on the computer there and review other ppl's stuff, but I won't be able to post. So ... chapter 8 won't be posted for a while. :(

Also ... watch out for Chapter 15 ... it will be ... ahem ... interesting.

I'm going to respond to my reviews ... YAY! I HAVE MORE REVIEWS!

~ Shona – THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AGAIN!!! You especially ... watch out for Chapter 15. Just like I'm watching for your Chapter 20. :)

And ... I put an extra space between each of my paragraphs. It might be something to do with the fact that I save my chappies as HTML, if spacing paragraphs doesn't work for you.

~ DigiZach – Thank you for reviewing as well!!! But ... You're wrong! :p

(Who, me? Me happy when ppl make mistakes? What? Are you insane?)

Anyway ... reread the Hork-Bajir Chronicles ... Akdor 1154. Four numbers! And the Yeerk that controlled Jake in that weird reality in #41 had like five hundred numbers ... okay, it was more like five ... but oh well. :p again ... and please don't stop reading just cuz I like to point out ppl's mistakes! So sue me, I'm a jerk. :) I review your stuff ... I'm not a complete jerk ... I'm an incomplete jerk :) j/k

Nogard: YAY! A NEW REVIEWER! THANK YOU! Thanks for reviewing ... and for the compliments ... :) pleeease keep reading!

And yes, the chapters are short. When they were long no one would read them!

Anyway ... MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

Now ... that was a very long authors note ... here's the next chapter ... 

_________________

You WHAT? Jake demanded.

Told you you weren't going to believe me, Visser Three said.

You're right.

"He is telling the truth," Kalah insisted.

Kalah, we know you'd know about anything the Yeerks are doing, but are you sure — 

"I'm sure," she told him.

You had better leave all your hosts," Jake said.

We will. Those of us who can't morph will use the Escafil Device.

Okay, Jake said.

"Oh, no. Not again." Marco of course.

All human hosts on the Hork-Bajir world will be transported here immediately.

"This is a trap," Marco said. "We just tried to kill him, and now he's all nice and negotiable and willing to compromise and let's-make-a-deal?"

On a peel, I added.

"Is that from _Herbie Goes Bananas_?" Marco asked me.

"What about me?" Herbie asked.

Yeah, I replied, ignoring the real Herbie.

"I loved that movie," Marco said.

You would, Monkey Boy.

"Is it just me, or has everyone gone insane?"

Both.

"Oh, very cute."

Yes, I am.

Visser Three looked at us like we were crazy. I have doubts about that.

Hey, watch who you're dissin'. I saved your life, you Yeerk-Andalite idiot.

Right.

I looked at Jake helplessly. Visser Three doesn't think I'm cute!

"I'd like to know why half of us fell asleep," Cassie said.

Oh. Well, that was because of a very advanced scientific formula that we, well ... Visser Three informed her.

If it's that advanced, then you obviously didn't come up with it, I cracked.

Hey! Visser Three protested.

Hay is for horses, Ax said. I am not a horse, although in some aspects I closely resemble one — 

And your brain resembles that of a horse, I said to Visser Three.

"I think this advanced scientific formula seems to have unforseen side effects," said a Hork-Bajir-Controller I recognized as Tarak 9375. "Too much nitrous oxide."

I snorted. Well, as well as a snow leopard can snort. Yeah, no kidding.

Toby had stayed quiet through this whole exchange. The younger Animorphs just stared. Noorlin looked amused.

"What are we doing?" Tobias wondered. "I feel like I'm trapped in the conservatory with Professor Plum again."

Excuse me? You what? I demanded.

Marco laughed. "Oooooohhh, I remember that."

Tobias glared at me. "In other words, I feel like I'VE GONE INSANE!"

"In da membrane," Marco said.

I looked at Toby. Hey, Toby. You ain't sayin' nothin'.

"You sound like me, Leela," Kalah remarked.

"I am not saying anything for a reason," Toby said. "I am TRYING to stay shut up." Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Duh."

You've been around Kalah too much. Where's Phal Mashar? Either he left again, or he's got serious digestive problems.

"That. Is. Not. Funny."

It. Is. Too, I said, separating my words in the same way.

Is. Not, someone replied. I don't know who it was.

"Shut. Up." Marco.

I grinned at him. I. Don't. Want. To.

"What is this, a defective Chee conversation? You frozen Chees?"

"No, they're Swiss Cheese," Tobias said, cracking up.

"Techno-pups from Switzerland?"

"Cute, Marco."

Visser? Jake said. Once all human hosts return, and we make sure they're not Kelbrid or Yeerks, we will give all Yeerks who are not morph-capable the morphing ability.

You don't trust me.

No, we don't.

Oh, well. We have a deal?

Yes.

And the war with the Yeerks was finally over.

****

A/n: Yes, you're going to find out why Visser Three is acting ... unlike himself.

In the next chapter, there's gonna be a little Elfangor/Loren/Tobias something, for all you Elfangor/Loren/Tobias peeps ... and yes, I am in that category. It's gonna be up soon ... so will Chapter 2 of AniTubbies ... they'll be up after ten days! :p

~ Salad Shooter `Ô** (that's a female Hork-Bajir head ... see the two horns and the beak?) :)**


	12. The Collaboration: Chapter 8: Tobias

****

A/N: Guess who's back ... back again ... Salad's back ... tell a friend ... guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back!

I've created a monster (a monster of a story, that is! :p) ... 

Okay, I'll stop singing. For those of you who don't know (who would that be?) that's Without Me by Eminem. Or at least MY version of Without Me.

Like I said ... watch out for Chapter 15 ... it will be ... ahem ... interesting.

I'm going to respond to my review ... YAY! I HAVE ONE MORE REVIEW!

~ krazygurl – THANK YOU! ANOTHER REVIEWER! Chapter 2 of AniTubbies is up in the book crossovers section ... I was sure I'd switched it to the Animorphs category! Oh well.

Anyway ... MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

Now ... for the next chapter ... what you Elfangor/Loren/Tobias peeps have been waiting for ... 

_________________

I was at home. In the house where my mother and Allen and Loren lived.

"Tobias?" my mother called.

"Mom?"

"Uh, well, I'm not exactly your mother." She looked nervous.

"What? You mean — you're a Kelbrid?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd tell you, since your real mom's coming home with all the others."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was scared to, I guess. I mean, you were an Animorph and all."

"Did Allen and Loren know?"

"I don't know. Lali and Berki — their Kelbrid — definitely knew, though."

"What's your Kelbrid name?" I asked.

"Naru. Narutan-lactran. I'm Berki's twin."

__

Ding-dong.

"I think that's her," Naru said.

I rushed to the front door. Opened it.

Yeah, it was her.

"Hi, Tobias," she said.

Naru morphed a bird and left.

My mom collapsed into a chair. She motioned for me to sit down. "Tobias, I — the Yeerks, they — before you're infested, the Yeerks copy your memories and transfer them to your Kelbrid."

"Yeah?"

Mom had a weird look in her eyes. "But before they do that, they put a memory-stimulating device on your head in case some of the memories are lost in the transferring process."

"So you're saying — oh." I had just realized where she was going. "Oh, man. Oh, man. You mean, everything before the accident — "

"Not everything. But enough. Oh, Tobias."

"You remember — you remember Elfangor?"

She nodded. "It's all — it came back to me. Everything. Don't know how I could have forgotten it, accident or no accident. Oh, man."

I'm sure I looked weird. My mouth was open so wide you could have put a whale inside there and I'd still have been able to talk.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little ... 

****

A/N: I could never stand the way Loren lost all her memory of Elfangor! Evil, evil ... j/k! Well, anyway, that took care of that!

I'm gonna switch Anitubbies to over here so u peeps can read the second chappie pretty soon. Okay? :)

Chapter 9 is coming up ... 

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	13. The Collaboration: Chapter 9: Leela Siri...

****

A/N: SunsetDolphn – thanx for the reviews ... please keep reading!

Weird ... I always tell other peeps to keep WRITING, now I'm telling my reviewers to keep reading ... ~sigh~

On to the very short chappie 9 ... 

_________________

****

CHAPTER 9

Leela-Sirinial-Corain

We were finally able to live normal lives.

I didn't expect it to last. Didn't really want it to. But it was a refreshing break.

I hung around Big Cassie and Hekliss a lot. Sometimes I'd go see Toby.

My parents used the nothlit cure. I acquired an Andalite morph. A combination of Ax, Estrid, Noorlin and Visser Three. (I snuck up on him when he was asleep. Not an easy thing to do, because Andalites hardly ever sleep, and when they do sleep they always keep one stalk eye open.)

Visser Three didn't bother us. In fact, I only saw him once, when I went to acquire him.

Toby Hamee and Phal Mashar had another kid. A boy this time. A seer. Brin Mashar.

The other Animorphs lived normal lives too. Ax, Estrid, and Noorlin had some territory in the forest. So did Visser Three.

Still, I got bored sometimes. Missed fighting. Missed living in complete insanity.

****

A/N: Yes, this is short. I think I'm gonna post the next chappie right after I post this one ... dis is so short it's driving ME crazy! Aaaaaaaaaahhh!

Chapter 10 is coming up ... so you better get this party started! (Man, I am singing too much ... that's Get The Party Started by Pink, so don't sue!)

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	14. The Collaboration: Chapter 10: Leela Sir...

****

A/N: No new reviews cuz I'm posting this right after Chappie 9. 

Now this is a LOOOOOOOOOOONG chappie. It's like three or four pages ... eight pages in online layout!

Now read it! :)

_________________

****

One day I was just going for a walk.

There was no sound. Just a flash of light. And all of a sudden I was somewhere else.

Like someone had flipped a switch. Turned the lights off. Or on.

I was in the forest. Marco was there. So were Jake and Cassie. Tobias. Ax.

All I could say was, "What. The. Heck."

"Ellimist?" Jake wondered.

YES.

"Now I finally get to find out who the Ellimist is. Oh, hurray." Me? Being sarcastic? Yep.

He appeared suddenly. He looked like a fairy-tale-ish old man. Pointy ears, long beard, the whole bit. He glowed a faint blue.

"You're the Ellimist?" I asked skeptically.

He smiled. "Yes, I am, Leela-Sirinial-Corain."

He knew my name. Great. This was just fantastic.

"I am no threat to you, Leela. I do not interfere — "

" ' — in the affairs of other species.' We know, we know," Marco interrupted. "What do you want this time?"

"This is the last time I will ask something of you," the Ellimist said. "Either because I do not have to, or — or because you are not around anymore."

"Oh, no. He wants us to go and get ourselves killed. What a surprise."

"The Kelbrid and the Yeerks making peace first with each other, then with you — that was a blow to Crayak," the Ellimist explained.

"Who's Crayak?" I demanded.

"You will find out soon enough."

" 'Peace with each other'?" Cassie asked.

"The Yeerks and the Kelbrid were once the same species," the Ellimist explained.

Suddenly we were floating above a planet which was almost completely ocean. The Ellimist took us in closer, and I could see slimy gray slugs swimming in the water.

They looked like Yeerks. But there was one big difference.

They had eyes. Round, lidless black globule eyes. Not soulless-black. There was a definite personality behind the eyes of the eye-Yeerk.

There were other animals in the ocean. Yet none of them looked very fierce. 

"Hey," Tobias said. "Isn't this the Leeran planet?"

YES. LEERANS AND YEERKS ONCE SHARED A PLANET. THE LEERAN SUN EMITS KANDRONA RAYS.

Those are not Yeerks, Ax said. They have eyes.

CRAYAK OFFERED TO MAKE THE YEERKS THE DOMINANT SPECIES IN THIS PART OF THE GALAXY. SOME YEERKS ACCEPTED. OTHERS DEFIANTLY REFUSED. A THIRD GROUP TRIED TO MAKE PEACE BETWEEN THE OTHER TWO, AND COMPROMISE WITH CRAYAK.

"Like that would have worked," Marco muttered.

THE YEERKS WHO ACCEPTED CALLED THEMSELVES KELBRID, OR "REBORN". CRAYAK GAVE THEM THEIR MORPHING ABILITY AND LET THEM KEEP THEIR PLANET. THE OTHER YEERKS WERE RELOCATED: THE PEACEFUL GROUP TO A SWAMPY PLANET, THE OTHER GROUP TO THE PLANET YOU NOW KNOW AS THE YEERK HOME WORLD.

"The peaceful group — were they the Iskoort?" Cassie wondered.

YES. THE YOORT, ACTUALLY.

"Who are the Iskoort?" I demanded. Then, muttering, "And I thought I knew everything about you guys."

THE KELBRID MUTATED THE OTHER YEERKS, USING CRAYAK'S TECHNOLOGY. THAT IS WHY THE YEERKS YOU KNOW DO NOT HAVE EYES. BUT THAT WAS NOT THE ONLY MUTATION.

"Why would they do that?" I asked. "Take away their eyes, I mean."

YEERKS HAVE A NATURAL FEAR OF THE DARK. IT IS NEVER DARK IN THE LEERAN OCEANS EXCEPT IN CERTAIN PLACES. THERE ARE MANY RADIOACTIVE PLANTS THERE, AND THE WATER LETS LIGHT FROM THE LEERAN SUN IN EASILY.

Suddenly we were back in the forest. The Ellimist was an old blue guy again.

I felt an absurd desire to giggle. Yeerks were scared of the dark.

"Okay. Why do you want us?" Jake demanded.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing.

Jake looked at me, furious. "What!?" he demanded.

"You — you said — 'okay' — again!"

Marco gave me a look. Then joined in.

Cassie looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh.

Tobias snorted.

Marco is currently too overcome with laughter to say it, Ax said. So, on his behalf — This. Is. Insane.

Jake glared at us. "WHO CARES HOW MANY TIMES I SAY OKAY!"

"Aaaaahhh!" I yelped. "Hah-HAH!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! — Hee. Hee-hee. Hee-hee-hah-HAH!" Cassie was apparently unable to maintain a straight face.

The Ellimist watched with amusement.

Jake was the only one of us who hadn't laughed. "Leela. Marco. Cassie. Tobias. STOP LAUGHING."

We all shut up, but not before I let out a final snort.

"Now. Ellimist, why did you bring us here?"

"Crayak is angry. He is tired of our game. And I am slowly deteriorating."

Jake's head snapped up. "Deteriorating?"

"A creature who can manipulate time and space, like me, gradually becomes weaker. Where I am is an unstable condition."

"Oh, man."

"I have been this way for many millenia. Slowly weakening. Now — it will still be a few million years before I am gone altogether. But only if I stop manipulating space-time."

"But you can't," Tobias said. "That would mean Crayak — "

"Would win our game. Yes. It has come to the final battle. But Crayak cannot destroy me. No one can. However, it is possible to destroy him."

"But you can go back in time and change things so he would never have existed. Why don't you?" Marco asked.

"Crayak has been around a long time. He is even older than me. It would take a great amount of energy to go back that far. I would almost certainly cease to exist in a few decades. Besides, that would negatively affect the future in many ways."

"I am so confused," I said.

"Like I said, it has come to the final battle. Crayak against you. You will fight Crayak's creatures while searching for the switch that disconnects him from them."

"A switch?" Cassie asked.

"The most powerful evil person — or not, as the case may be — can be flipped off by a little switch?"

Cassie gave Marco a funny look. "Not evil, as the case may be? Huh?"

"Not a _person_, duh."

The Ellimist waited patiently, then continued his explanation. "Yes. It will cut him off from his creatures. They are controlled by him, much like a host is controlled by a Yeerk. The difference is that Crayak is not actually in the creature."

"I'm lost," I said.

"Yes, you are." Marco.

"Oh, shut up."

The Ellimist continued. "Once you find the switch and deactivate it, it will be possible for you to destroy Crayak himself."

"How many, uh, creatures are there?" I asked.

"Seven will be fighting you. Plus Crayak."

"Oh man, we are so outnumbered," I said. "There are six of us, and eight of them. One of which, if I'm following, is more powerful than the rest of them put together. We are dead."

"Two more morph-capable people will be on your side. And Crayak will not fight until you have found the switch. Also, he is not allowed to manipulate space-time at all in this battle. Neither am I."

"Who are the other two?" I demanded.

Suddenly a Hork-Bajir appeared.

"Toby?"

"Wait a minute," Jake said. "You said morph-capable!"

"I have been morph-capable for a long time," Toby informed us.

"Grr. I hate it when people don't tell me things!" I grumped.

"You never asked," said a familiar voice.

Phal Mashar had appeared beside Toby.

"Oh, man! Not him. Anyone but him."

"Yes, me!" Phal grinned.

"It's Toby-Wan Kenobi and her own personal light saber!" Marco cracked. "May the Force — uh, Horks — be with you!"

"Oh please." Then I started singing. "Meeeeeean to meeeeeee. Why are you so meeeeeean to meeeeeeeeee." I gave the Ellimist a "how could you do this to me!" look. "When does this start?"

"I'm betting a million bucks he says 'It has begun,' " Marco said.

****

A/N: Yep, it's a cliffie ... no, I'm not evil (or at least I hope not!), I just like to be mean. :p

Watch out for Chapter 15!

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	15. The Collaboration: Chapter 11: Leela Sir...

****

A/N: No new reviews. Boo hoo. REVIEW PEOPLE!

Now this is another LOOOOOOOOOOONG chappie. It's NINE pages in online layout!

Go read it! :)

_________________

****

IT HAS BEGUN.

Marco grinned. "Okay, I'm a millionaire now."

"If you live long enough to collect on bets," I muttered.

Crayak was big. Very big. I wasn't sure if it was a creature, a machine, or both. Or possibly neither.

"How are we supposed to kill HIM?" I demanded.

DESTROY THE EYE.

The eye. Okay. I looked up ... and up ... and up ... and — oh, THAT eye.

It was big. And red. And a million stories up.

"Oh, help," I whispered.

The eye glowed. Stared. Right at me. It was Crayak's entire head. No mouth, nose, or ears. Did it need them?

It seemed to be on fire. Or maybe it was my imagination. Maybe I'd just watched Lord of the Rings too many times.

"Oh, man, not him again," Jake was moaning.

"We're gonna have to fight a whole battle while he's watching," Cassie pointed out.

"You've seen him before?" I asked.

Marco grinned and turned to Jake. "Welcome, Frodo of the Shire — one who has seen the Eye!"

"So I'm NOT the only one who watches too many movies," I said.

"No, you're not," Marco confirmed.

Suddenly I saw something rush at me! One of the other aliens. Crayak's "creatures". I'd been too busy staring at Crayak to see it coming.

It was nothing I'd ever seen before. It had blades. Too many blades. And horns. Like a _Kelbrid_'s battle morph, only purple. No _Kelbrid_ — at least no _Kelbrid_ who had ever acquired the memory of a human — would morph something purple unless they absolutely had to.

Speaking of _Kelbrid_ — I noticed a weird-looking creature suddenly change into a spiky thing and charge toward Jake.

It's The One! Ax said.

"Battle morphs!" Jake ordered as striped fur sprouted from his skin.

I was already morphing. Halfway to snow leopard. The purple creature charged!

Aaaaaaaaahhh! I yelped.

It sliced off my whole arm! Fortunately, the wound quickly disappeared as a snow leopard foreleg grew.

Okay, THAT was an ow. A seriously big ow.

Phal Mashar and Toby, who did not need to morph, immediately attacked The One. They slashed at him, but in vain.

"This is not a fair competition! This creature can't be defeated!" Phal complained.

Toby leaped off The One. She was bleeding in several places. "Our blades won't penetrate his skin," she explained. "It's like metal, almost. Metal plates."

Well, that's helpful, I muttered. You okay?

She looked at her wounds and nodded. "These are nothing serious."

Remember what the Ellimist said? Something about a switch on Crayak? Look for that.

"I'll do that," Phal said. "You hold off The One and that purple thing and the rest of them."

"But — E — Phal, are you sure you're okay?" Toby pointed at a huge gash in Phal's side.

"I'll demorph."

"You mean morph."

"Yeah, I mean morph. Morph and demorph." He disappeared behind Crayak.

So he'd also picked up some human lingo from Kalah.

Tobias aimed for The One's eyes, the only part that was unprotected.

The One was distracted. Didn't see him coming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The One yelled as Tobias ripped his eyeballs open.

The One was smart. Suddenly eyeballs appeared all over, so he would not be surprised again. And I was willing to bet the eyes were covered with impenetrable lenses. Plus, his injured eyeballs were restored.

Even if we do hurt The One, he can immediately morph out of it! I raged. Phal's right! He can't be killed!

Once Phal finds the switch, we won't need to kill anyone but Crayak.

Phal! Cassie called. How are you doing?

I've morphed, he replied. His thought-speak didn't sound much like Phal. In fact, it sounded vaguely familiar ... but no time for that now.

Phal continued. I'm looking for the switch. Can't find it. I'm demorphing. Still looking.

Good, said Jake.

Tobias attacked the purple creature next. Fortunately, it couldn't morph, _Kelbrid_-like or otherwise. I hoped.

"Tseeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Tobias laid open the bright green-blue eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the purple creature screamed.

It sounded exactly like a wimpy girl who'd just seen a mouse.

Tobias obviously noticed the same thing. Hah! Not so tough after all, are ya!

Then, to my surprise, I heard the purple thing mutter, "We'll see about that."

Okay, Barney, take this! I yelled. I charged him. Or her. Whatever. Dug my claws into his skin. Bit a chunk out of him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Barney screamed again.

Now he sounded more like a squealing baby pig.

I'd hurt him, but not seriously. Darn.

"HHHHHHRRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!" I roared.

I noticed Marco grappling with a green snakelike thing with long fluorescent-yellow fangs. The monster suddenly shot forward, snapping its huge jaws, but Marco dodged.

Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me! he sang.

The snake shot at him again.

On second thought, don't kiss me. I doubt you can restrain your appetite — AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Cassie was biting a small bluish thing who clawed at her frantically. Jake and Toby were on a red-orange fat thing that looked like a cross between a human and a huge red balloon.

Ax was battling a wrinkled creature Marco had called the Drode.

A gray creature that looked like it was made out of cement leaped behind Crayak.

"GGGGGGHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" it cried.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed a Hork-Bajir. Phal! Phal was back there!

Toby rushed to him. "Phal? You okay? Oh, no. Morph out! Morph out!"

"I'll — I'll be helpless in mid-morph."

"You'll die if you don't. You don't have to morph back."

"No. They'll — "

"Who cares now? Morph OUT!"

I could not see either of them. But I could hear them.

Suddenly Toby ran out from behind Crayak. "He won't morph," she said flatly.

Great. Phal was our first casualty.

I'll go find the switch, Jake said. He looked up and down the creature/machine that was Crayak.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I caught Barney rushing toward me from behind! I spun to face him, but too late. His horn impaled me.

It didn't touch my heart. It hit me in the side. But I was weakening.

Demorph, Leela! Marco cried. I'll hold him off!

I immediately focused on my human self. Concentrate, Leela, I thought. Concentrate. Focus. Demorph. Morph out.

The wound disappeared as human features emerged. When I was completely demorphed, I said, "I think I'll try a different morph."

Okay, Marco said.

Snow leopard didn't seem to be working. I focused on Andalite. Especially the tail. I needed my tail blade.

Fortunately, it was one of the first things to sprout. I swung at Barney.

Yes! Alien-chick scores!

There was now a deep gash in Barney's side.

Oh my — what the — why are — Jake stammered.

What is it, Prince Jake? Ax asked.

It's — it's Visser Three!

_WHAT_?! I shrieked. What is he doing here?

I don't know! Maybe Crayak brought him here. Or maybe the Ellimist.

I thought they weren't supposed to manipulate space-time, Cassie said.

Maybe he was in morph, on one of us.

Why would the Ellimist have allowed him to come with us? Marco wondered.

Maybe Crayak is using him in the fight, like the Ellimist is with us, I speculated. To make it eight against eight, since Crayak himself won't be fighting until we find the stupid switch.

Which I can't find! Jake complained.

It's right here.

What?

It's right here, Visser Three repeated.

I ran around so I could see him.

Actually, there are two of them. A red one and a blue one.

Which one?

Crayak looked at Visser Three, then at us. "The visser is here to keep you from your task."

Oh, shut up, you idiot. Cassie, the switch!

"He is looking for the emergency switch," Crayak said to us. "It will put up a protective force field around me."

So if I tell him the blue one, he'll flip the red one? Cassie asked. And how does he know that I know which one it is, if he doesn't know himself?

Cassie? You know which one? I demanded.

Didn't the Ellimist tell you it was the blue one?

No.

Oh.

Jake, Cassie said privately. It's the blue one. 

****

A/N: Chappie 15 draws ever closer ... 

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	16. The Collaboration: Chapter 12: Esplin 94...

****

A/N: Yay! Another review!

Shona,the celestial girl - Visser Three IS on their side. But the Animorphs don't know that. None of them has seen him since they made peace with the Yeerks. Except for Leela, of course, when she went to acquire him.

Crayak is telling the Animorphs that Visser Three isn't on their side ... but that's just because Crayak's a jerk!

And thank you SO much for reviewing!

On to the chappie. The bad news is, it's short. The good news is, it's narrated by Visser Three! Yay!

Now read it!

_________________

****

"Visser," Crayak said. I knew no one heard but me. "Do you remember?"

What? Did I remember what?

"The powerful half-creature half-machine."

... Oh. That. The unbeatable creation who had almost killed me.

"You could be like that. She refused it. Will you be so stupid?"

You want something from me.

"Yes. I want something. I want you to flip the red switch."

That's the emergency switch?

"Yes. Then I want you to destroy all of the Ellimist's allies who are here."

All of them?

"All of them."

No.

"Think carefully. That creature, that half-creature half-machine, was Rachel the Animorph. She was destroyed not long after she refused my offer. Are you going to do the same stupid thing?"

It sounded sensible enough.

Too sensible.

You have hever been sensible in your life! I screamed at myself. Why start now?!

Still — to have so much power. To be able to destroy anything that got in my way, no matter how large. To be invincible!

Destroy anyone that got in my way. The Animorphs. They were in my way, weren't they? The Hork-Bajir seer was in my way.

No. No, _Crayak_ was in my way.

Drop dead. I looked at Jake. It's the blue switch.

Cassie confirmed it.

Jake flipped the switch.

****

A/N: Countdown: Two more chapters ... 13 and 14.

Lookin' forward to it, I hope? 

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	17. The Collaboration: Chapter 13: Leela Sir...

****

A/N: Yay! ANOTHER review!

Nogard – Really? He's my fave too! That's ... how many ppl I know like Visser Three? Let's see, there's me ... and Rachel9466 ... and Shona,the celestial girl ... and JaD ... and now you ... and is that all?

Thanx for reviewing!

There will definitely be more chappies narrated by Visser Three!

Now read this chapter! That's why you're here, ain't it?

_________________

****

CHAPTER 14 - Leela-Sirinial-Corain

Jake flipped the switch.

Suddenly the creatures around us were transformed.

"Hah-HAH!" It was the Drode. "Yes!"

What the — Marco said.

CRAYAK HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED FROM HIS CREATURES. HE IS NO LONGER CONTROLLING THEM.

Wow. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

NOW YOU MUST DESTROY CRAYAK.

How? Jake demanded.

DESTROY THE EYE!!!

Okay, you all heard him. Everybody! See if you can get up to the eye!

Visser Three had already morphed a bird. A red-tailed hawk, ironically. I'm on it.

I have never seen a tiger raise an eyebrow. But I could swear Jake did. Okay. Tobias? Follow him.

I burst out laughing (in thought-speak, of course). Jake? You said okay AGAIN! Twice!

I don't care!

Oh no, not the okay thing again, Visser Three groaned.

Visser Three's up here. He's demorphing, Tobias reported.

Crayak's eye is only attached by a long, thin stem or something, Visser Three informed us.

Why is it not better protected? Ax wondered.

I don't know.

****

A/N: Countdown: One more chapter ... 

Chapter 15 is closer than ever!

Let's just hope I'm not too lazy to keep writing! 

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	18. The Collaboration: Chapter 14: Esplin 94...

****

A/N: Yay! ANOTHER review!

SunsetDolphn: You'll just find out. :P And da next chappie is ... here!

Blue Dragon: How did you do that? Did you just go through and find them, or is there like a list of stories with that many words?

Please read more, it gets better!

Now read this chapter! It's narrated by Visser Three again! Read it read it read it!

_________________

****

CHAPTER 14 – Esplin 9466 the primary twin

DESTROY THE EYE!

Okay. Destroy the eye. No problem.

Suddenly, arms that had never before appeared, arms that had never needed to appear, well ... appeared. They, like the rest of Crayak, were half-biological, half-technological, maybe half-something else (and I don't care if that's three halves). They had more blades than all body parts of a Hork-Bajir put together.

I leaped at the eye. Surprised Crayak. He brought his bladed arm up to protect his eye. Too slow. I was faster. And I was prepared.

"You're there! Do it!" Toby yelled.

At least one of us had kept her head. The Animorphs were all staring at the creatures who were formerly under Crayak's control. I saw Cassie talking to the Drode.

But I didn't need Toby's help. I swung my tail. My blade sliced through the stem connecting the eye to the machinelike body. I severed the big red eye.

I'd done it!

Hah-HAH! I yelled.

The bladed arm, still coming up on leftover momentum.

I grinned crazily, although I had no mouth. It was so exciting, so ... I had always liked a good battle. And I had decapitated Crayak ... 

Pain. Pain in my neck. Who cared?

I was falling. Falling. Hit the ground. More pain. Oh well, I could morph. Okay. Morph ... to what?

I could see the Hork-Bajir seer. She was looking at me. They were all looking at me. I smiled the subtle Andalite smile.

Toby Hamee glared at me. "If you die now, Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six, I am going to kill you."

I laughed. Oh, that's a rational statement.

Cassie's eyes widened as she looked at me. She had demorphed.

Suddenly I realized it.

She knew.

****

A/N: Don't you just love cliffies? I don't, I think they're evil! So naturally, I put them in my stories. :P

Countdown: Chappie 15 is next!

You can't wait, can you?

I'll post it ... sometime. :P

How many :Ps are there here?

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	19. The Collaboration: Chapter 15: Leela Sir...

****

Hey, are you just reading this chappie to see what I'm talking about, even though you haven't read the rest of the chapters?

If you've read this whole story ... scroll down.

If you haven't ... CHEATER! Go read the whole story. Every single word. THEN, and only THEN, you can read this chappie. Otherwise, it won't make any sense to you.

So. Like I said, if you've read all previous chapters, scroll down. Skip the author's note if you want to. Look for the long line that looks like this:____________ (that wasn't it, duh!)

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

A/N: Yay! ANOTHER review!

~Amy Angelblade – Actually, I am 13 now. My birthday was back in May ... I'm working on getting a ff.net account. Note the "working on".

~Shona – You'll see what I meant by "She knew." :P

~SunsetDolphn – Yes. Cliffies are bad ... however, they make a good story. Plus, I like to drive my readers insane. That way, you peeps can understand me better! :P

Now ... the long-anticipated and much-awaited Chappie 15!

Posting this is probably suicidal ... but here goes.

______________________________

****

CHAPTER 15 - **Leela-Sirinial-Corain**

Visser Three was lying in a pool of bluish blood.

"Oh man," Cassie said. "Oh man."

What? I asked.

"Phal Mashar went back there. Toby asked him to morph out. He wouldn't. Remember?"

Yeah.

"Then Visser Three appears. Right there. How did he get here in the first place?"

Oh. What I said before won't work. He's working with us ... oh. _Oh_. Was he Phal Mashar in morph?

"Leela, he morphed from Andalite to bird. Directly."

Okay, so that won't work. Maybe Visser Three morphed Phal Mashar.

"The Ellimist wouldn't have mistaken him for the real Phal Mashar. Besides, look at Toby."

I looked.

She was crying. She was over by Visser Three, and she was crying.

"They know now," she said to him. "So it doesn't matter."

What?

Suddenly it clicked. Oh. My. Gosh. No. Way!

______________________________

****

A/n: I think I'll be evil and end the chappie there *watches everyone make a move to kill her* ... no, that would be suicidal. Then again, so is posting the next part of the chapter.

______________________________

It had hit me like a sledgehammer. Wham.

It was him all the time! Phal Mashar was always Visser Three in morph! No wonder. I laughed. Walked over to Toby. Marco was wrong. You're not Toby-Wan Kenobi, you're — you're Padme Hamee-dala! I burst out giggling.

"This is not Star Wars!" Cassie exploded.

No, I agreed. It's real. And it's way too weird. Then I began to sing again. The Yeerkies and the Horkies should be friends, oh the Yeerkies and the Horkies should be friends. One of them likes to infest people's brains, the other one's covered with razor blades — 

Marco joined in on the last line. — but that's no reason why they can't be friends!

What is that song? It sounds familiar ... Tobias said.

It's that song from _Oklahoma_. You know, "The farmer and the cowman should be friends — "

Okay, okay, I remember now. You have permission to shut up.

Cassie glared at us, then looked at Toby. "Toby, did you know all along?"

She shook her head. "That day on the Pool ship, Cassie. That's when he told me who he really was. I was mad at him for a while. But then — I guess I realized — you think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Well, aren't we all? I asked rhetorically.

Then I realized. Kalah Mashar! And Brin Mashar! That means they're part you and part — part _him_.

Toby nodded.

That's why you and Kalah helped when he was dying before!

She nodded again.

Well, now all he has to do is morph out.

"He won't," she told me. "He says he can't."

Splinter, I said, using Hekliss's nickname for him. Splinter, morph!

_____________________________

****

A/N: So sue me! So kill me! I'm dead already! Now go back and reread the thing ... and find all the hints you missed. :P

It works, doesn't it? Yeah, there's an age difference, but who cares? Not me.

Visser Three and Toby Hamee! Yeah!

*looks down*

Why am I wearing a straitjacket? Oh well, it's a cool straitjacket ... 

*gets dragged back to the nuthouse by sane people*

BYE! *waves before the sane guys grab her arm*

Chapter 16 will be up soon!

btw ... so I lied in the author's note. It'd pretty much make sense to you even if you hadn't read the rest of the story. Just one more thing to kill me for.

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	20. The Collaboration: Chapter 16: Esplin 94...

****

A/N: Six reviews for one chappie? Wow. I feel special. :)

~Lisa-Ann – Hey, I need feedback! I'm looking to see if there's just ONE PERSON out there who likes that idea! (I wrote this response before Falan and Nogard reviewed ... they liked it. But still!)

~Shona,the celestial girl – I already responded to you in your story, but ... what is wrong with Toby? She's my third favorite character! Esplin and Leela? That's an idea ... *thinks on it* ... but Leela's with Marco!

~Green Eyed Girl – *steals Green Eyed Girl's straitjacket* Now I have the cooler straitjacket!

~Falan – YES! Someone who approves! *dances around, then gives Falan an "I'm special!" sticker*

~Nogard – Sweet! *hands Nogard an "I'm special!" sticker* I thought nobody would like the Esplin/Toby thing.

~**Ilove-Yu-Gi-Oh**** – Anything that's not in the books is mine. Did you read all of this or just the first chapter/book? (Well, if you're reading this, you've obviously read further than that.) :)**

Now if you can't stand Esplin/Toby sap, skip this chappie (as soon as you've read the reviewers' response thingy). It's short, and I'm terrible at sap anyway. :) I've posted Chapter 17 too.

______________________________

****

CHAPTER 16 - Esplin 9466

Can't, I said dully.

"Esplin, please," Toby begged. "For me. For Kalah and Brin. Come on, you can do it."

Morph what? Yeerk? Hork-Bajir?

"Anything! Just morph!"

I tried to focus. Yeerk. Hork-Bajir. Red-tailed hawk. Human. Images all swirling together. Couldn't focus.

__

Nahteersiff. The Andalite word for inability to morph, even when one _should_ be able to morph.

Darkness was closing in. Yet I could still see Toby. Standing there, looking at me.

She saw that I could not morph. She was crying.

It's okay, I said. I did it. I decapitated Crayak.

This obviously did not make her feel much better. Yet she tried to joke. "You've finally put your decapitation skills to good use."

I managed a rueful laugh. Toby ... come ... stay with me ... before I go.

"Okay," she replied.

She was so beautiful. With blue-green tears streaming down her face, she was still beautiful.

Then, I said, Toby Hamee ... I love you.

"I love you too, Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six." Toby smiled sadly at me, then added, "You jerk."

I tried to smile back. Tried to. Don't know if I succeeded.

Then ... darkness ... then light ... could see — 

_____________________________

****

A/N: So sue me. I can't write sap.

If you read this chappie, you asked for it!

And you've probably read the whole chappie if you're reading this.

Now I'm confusing myself.

Go read chapter 17 now.

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	21. The Collaboration: Chapter 17: Leela Sir...

****

A/N: Reviewer's response was in the last chapter.

Now read this one. :) It's very very short. I think I'll upload chapter 18 as well ... maybe.

______________________________

****

CHAPTER 17 - Leela-Sirinial-Corain

Visser Three stopped breathing.

CRAYAK STILL LIVES. DESTROY THE EYE!

What does it take to kill you! I screamed at Crayak's eye. It was now down on the ground. Still staring. No less creepy. If anything, it was creepier, because it was closer.

"Come on, Cassie," Jake said. He had also demorphed. "Morph back to wolf."

She did, but not before sharing a kiss with Jake.

Personally, I'd had enough romance for one battle. Is this really the time for that? I demanded.

Yes, he replied.

Leela, Ax said. You and Marco should demorph too. Two hours are almost up. You have twelve minutes and fifty-three seconds. Tobias, you too.

Okay, I relented, but we're not gonna kiss.

Tobias laughed. I kinda figured that.

_____________________________

****

So it's short. Go read chapter 18 now, if it's up ... 

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	22. The Collaboration: Chapter 18: Cassie Be...

****

A/N: 

Shona – Marco with Jeanne? But everybody does that! :P

Kay13 – Keep reading to see if you're right. :P

Wow, that's a lot of :Ps.

Anyway. Here's a chapter narrated by (Little) Cassie. The ONLY chapter narrated by Cassie. (You'd think I'd give more chappies to my second/third favorite Animorph.)

______________________________

****

CHAPTER 18 - Cassie Berenson

Leela demorphed. Morphed back to Andalite. Marco did the same, remorphing the gorilla.

Okay. Jake looked around at us. He'd already remorphed. Guys, let's kick some butt — uh — some eye.

Oh, that didn't sound too weird, Leela said. And you said okay AGAIN!

Do I look like I care?

Yes, Marco confirmed.

Jake rolled his tiger eyes. Okay.

Not again, I moaned. Leela, no comments.

Okay, Leela said.

Marco snorted.

All right, said Jake. Get that eye.

I was closest to Crayak's eye. I leaped, prepared to rip it apart.

As I landed — 

Pain! An agonizing shock that went through my whole body.

Then, it was over. I looked back at Jake and —

_____________________________

****

So I killed somebody else. Don't worry, just remember they're not dead until I'm sick of writing about them. :)

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	23. The Collaboration: Chapter 19: Leela Sir...

****

A/N: Hi! *waves* *makes billions of dumb excuses as to why she hasn't been posting*

Amy Angelblade – Yes, the chapters are getting short, it's because I have a lot of narrator changes. Now the chapters will get longer. I hope ... 

Green Eyed Girl – o.O ... I'll vote for both. You're weird, but you're also what. :P

Anyway, here's another short chapter. Okay, all together now, on the count of three: *everyone groans*

It's an IMPORTANT CHAPTER, even if it is short!!!

Now read it!

______________________________

****

CHAPTER 19 - Leela-Sirinial-Corain

Jake ran over to Cassie. She'd landed on the eye, jerked, and fallen to the ground.

Is she okay? Ax asked.

No, Jake answered, unable to conceal the pain in the word.

Well, that's helpful, I said, getting angry. Another one of us had died. I was beginning to seriously hate this Crayak. How are we supposed to hurt something if we die as soon as we touch it?

The electricity or whatever that shocked Cassie might not go through Andalite tail blades, Marco said. I mean, Ax can cut electrical wires.

Okay. Ax and Leela? Slice that eye. Be careful to only touch it with your tail blades. Tobias, go Andalite and help them.

"I — I have an Andalite morph," Toby said.

Okay. Let's do it.

For once, I did not comment on Jake's saying okay for the five hundredth time.

Within seconds Crayak's red eye was hacked apart.

We had won.


	24. The Collaboration: Chapter 20: Leela Sir...

**** ****

CHAPTER 20

YOU HAVE DONE WELL.

We were in Zero-space. I could see the insides and upsides and outsides and downsides and rightsides and leftsides and frontsides and — well, let's not go there — of everybody.

"Yeah? We lost Cassie and Esplin!" I paused. "I never thought I'd complain because of that."

BECAUSE OF YOU, THE ENTIRE GALAXY IS A MORE PEACEFUL PLACE.

"So now, you're not going to be interfering at all anymore?" Marco asked.

I NEVER INTERFERED IN THE FIRST PLACE.

"Yeah, right."

WATCH IT, MARCO.

I snorted.

YOU TOO, LEELA.

I flat-out giggled. Heck, the guy wasn't going to use up the last of his space-time energy just to obliterate me.

TO ANSWER MARCO'S QUESTION, I WILL MANIPULATE SPACE-TIME A FEW MORE TIMES. THEN I WILL STOP COMPLETELY.

"You'd better not leave us here in inside-out world," I said. "This is the only place where Marco does not look attractive."

"Watch it, Leela. You don't look so hot either."

"Can I help it that you can see what I last had for dinner?"

"You can help by not eating so much pizza."

"Can we go home now?" Jake asked wearily.

YOU MAY GO HOME NOW.


	25. The Collaboration: Chapter 21: Leela Sir...

****

Hi! No, I'm not dead!

Andre: Yep, I write a lot ... but I don't post a lot ... 

Nogard: No, that's not the end.

****

CHAPTER 21

"Who cares about Jake's manners?" I muttered.

We were back.

"Who's gonna tell Thomas and Rachel about — about what happened?" Tobias wondered.

"You can," Jake said tersely.

"What about — about — "

"Princess Kalah and Brin Skywalker?" I finished.

Tobias gave me a look.

"Hey, it's not my fault Marco's obsessed with Star Wars," I said defensively. "So what about them?"

Jake sighed. "Not Marco. He'll make stupid jokes. Leela might too, but I think she knows when to shut up."

I grinned. "IwillnotshutupIwillnotshutupIwill — "

"SHUT UP!" Jake ordered.

"Okay."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Leela, you tell Kalah and Brin, okay? And Tobias, you tell — you tell Thomas and Rachel."

I morphed to golden eagle and headed toward the forest.

It wasn't long before I saw Kalah. Yo! Kalah!

"Yeah?"

Where's Brin?

"How should I know? I'll morph to bird. Then we can look for him."

Soon there were two golden eagles in the air.

There he is, Kalah said. Hey, Brin!

Brin Mashar looked up.

Kalah and I landed. Demorphed.

"Now what is it?" Kalah asked.

"I have good news and bad news," I began.

Okay. I could do this.

But — but how do you tell someone that their father has died? And that wasn't the only hard thing to tell them. They also had to know that I knew the truth.

I had to start at the beginning.

I explained to them about the battle between us and Crayak.

"No fair!" Kalah yelled. "You get to go kick ass on some big nasty, uh, whatever-it-is without us?"

Brin gave her a look. "I doubt that Crayak has that particular body part."

"Oh, shut up."

I sighed. "So it was Crayak and his creatures against me, Jake, Marco, Tobias, Ax, Cassie, and your parents."

"What is the good news and the bad news?" Brin demanded.

"Uh. Um. Well."

"Uh, um, and well don't sound like any kind of news to me," Kalah said.

No point in stalling. "Well, the good news is, we won. Crayak was destroyed."

"And the bad news?" Brin prompted.

I sighed. "The bad news is that two of us died."

"Which two?" Kalah asked sharply.

"One was Cassie Berenson."

Kalah and Brin looked at each other.

"Who — who was the other one?" Brin asked nervously.

Here goes, I thought. "The other — the other one was Esplin."

___________________________________________________

****

Man, I'm frustrating MYSELF with all the short chapters and cliffhangers.

:)

Have fun waiting for the next chappie ... only God knows when it's gonna be posted.

I have a life! (I didn't use to, though ... )

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	26. The Collaboration: Chapter 22: Leela Sir...

****

A/n: Hi! I'm here. And I am currently frustrated with this fic.

Don't worry, I'll keep writing it. I just realized I should NOT have killed Cassie and Esplin.

No ... I just _had_ to write "realistically". Man, I am way too pessimistic.

Let's just hope that KA feels the same way about killing Rachel. Ha ha.

Okay, I'm done flaming myself. Here's the next chapter.

Reviewers' response is at the end of the chapter. This author's note is too long as it is.

___________________________________________________

****

CHAPTER 22

Kalah lost it. "NO!"

But realization set in on Brin. He looked at me and whispered, "You know."

I nodded. "Yes, I know."

Kalah looked at me suddenly. "You don't mean — "

"She said there was only Jake, Ax, Tobias, Cassie, Marco, herself — and our parents. She didn't say anything about Visser Three or Esplin. Which means she knows." Brin looked at me weirdly.

Kalah looked shocked. "Whoa." She grinned sheepishly. Then the grin faded, and she just looked tired.

"Did he die well?" Brin asked.

"He died in the service of his people, defending freedom," I replied, hoping I had gotten the words of the ritual right. Then, mentally to myself, It sure took a while, though.

"And has his death been avenged?" Kalah asked.

"Yes."

"DARN IT!" Kalah exploded.

Brin was unable to keep from laughing. I could do no better.

"Duh," I added. "I told you Crayak was destroyed."

Kalah glared at her brother. "Brin? Try: Shut up."

Brin quit laughing.

"Why isn't Mom telling us this?" Kalah wanted to know. "I mean, why are we hearing about it from you?"

"She's messed up, isn't she," Brin said flatly, not really asking a question. "She wouldn't be able to talk about it, Kalah."

"Oh."

"Leela," said Brin. "There's one more person you need to talk to."

"Who?" I demanded.

"Two words: Duh and duh."

"That's three words," I said.

Brin rolled his eyes. "It's two words, one of which is said twice."

"So who do I need to talk to?"

It was Kalah who answered. "Can't you guess? _Hekliss_."

___________________________________________________

****

I'm hopefully going to post more often now. I need to get past all these sad chappies!

Reminder: No one is dead until I'm tired of writing about them!

When I'm done with this fic, I'll go write another one ... in which my favorite characters _live_.

Anyway ... reviewers' response:

San the Insane: That's lovely. Have fun ignoring your life. (Well, what else am I supposed to say?) :)

Green Eyed Girl: Cinnabons are coming up ... so you better get this party started ... 

Tigerwolf: I'm NOT ending there. And I turned you into a Visser Three fan? REALLY? Cool! My life has not been wasted!

Kay13: Wow. I love having that effect on a reader. :)

Maybe this story doesn't suck as bad as I thought it did. Told you I was pessimistic.

However ... who removed me from their favorites list? Or am I just imagining that I used to be on 8 ppl's lists? Oh well.

Next chapter is coming up! 

(I will not sing. I will not sing.)

So you better get this party started!

(Oh well. I tried.)

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	27. The Collaboration: Chapter 23: Leela Sir...

****

A/n: Yo.

Super Hurricane: Yeah, but the Ellimist is soon going to be out of the picture as well. He's "deteriorating" ... however, Crayak and the Ellimist are not the only multidimensional creatures around ... 

Tigerwolf: True ... but I have another idea. :)

Hint Hint.

Now here's chappie 23.

___________________________________________________

**** ****

CHAPTER 23

__

Oh no. Not again, I thought.

Hey, Hekliss, I said, flapping outside her window once more.

She let me in. "What is it, Leela?"

I retold the story of our battle against Crayak, but not telling her who had participated.

"Who won?"

"We did," I said. I had demorphed. "But Cassie and Esplin didn't make it. For real this time. I was there. I saw."

"Oh man," Hekliss whispered. "Oh man. I think — Leela, there's something I have to tell you."

"I think I know," I said. "Phal Mashar and Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six — the _primary_ — are one and the same."

"Who — who told you?"

"Toby was there. She was, well, upset. Cassie was the one who figured it out — she hadn't died yet."

"So now all the Animorphs know."

I nodded.

"Oh, Leela."

I couldn't look at Hekliss anymore. Her face — well, if a face portraying agony could kill, I'd be six feet under. (I know I'm twisting the saying. I don't especially care.)

I'd been lucky that Hork-Bajir expressions were hard to read. But Hekliss was a human — a Yeerk-human, but still a human.

I had to get out of there.

___________________________________________________

****

No more long author's notes ... I hope.

Chapter 24 should be up already ... if not, I probably got interrupted.

Or maybe your computer is screwed up.

Or maybe chappie 24 IS up ... in that case, go read it.

I think I'm rambling now ... 

Good-bye, faithful readers.

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	28. The Collaboration: Chapter 24: Leela Sir...

****

A/n: See? It IS up. Now read it.

___________________________________________________

**** ****

CHAPTER 24

It was a week later.

"This is sad," I said.

Marco laughed ruefully. "You can say that again."

Normally I would have done just that — said it again. But not now. "Marco, I'm serious."

"Oh no. Someone alert the media. Leela's actually serious," Marco joked halfheartedly.

"Look, we won. Yeah, two of us died, but hey. I mean, we should be celebrating. Let's have a party."

"Yeah, right."

"No, really. We should have a party."

"Yeah, we should. But Jake is messed up. That leaves just four of us, one of which is Ax, and, well — " He didn't need to finish the sentence

"Yeah. I know. What about the younger Animorphs? Christina and the others."

Marco nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe. Yeah. Hang on ... Thomas and Rachel and Kalah aren't gonna want to party either."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, there's still Christina, and Allen, Loren, Tony, and Herbie."

"Well, yeah. Hey, what about — we haven't heard from the Chee in ages."

"Chee?" I remembered Marco making a comment about me and Toby having a "defective Chee conversation", but I didn't remember exactly what a Chee was.

"See? That proves my point." Another bitter laugh. "You don't even know who they are."

"No, I don't."

"I'll explain later," Marco said. "Anyway, how about some Yeerks?"

"Oh man. A slug party. But not Hekliss," I said.

"No. Not her. What about what's-his-face — Tarak?"

"No, cause he used to be Visser Three's best friend."

"This is news to me."

"I learned it from Visser Three's twin brother."

Marco whipped his head around and looked sharply at me. "When?"

"When he infested me."

"You're always complaining about us not telling you things," Marco said. "I don't recall you saying anything about being infested by Visser Three's twin."

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops."

"You know what?" I said suddenly. "I'm sick of this. Everyone is depressed. I can't stand depression! Those of us who are messed up probably need this party. It's been a week. They should get over it." I sounded harsher than I'd intended to.

Marco nodded. "Maybe. You know what? I'm gonna make this a big thing. Everybody who was involved with the whole war with the Yeerks, including the Yeerks, is gonna be invited. Even Jake and Toby and everyone else who's — you know."

"Messed up," I said.

"Exactly. They can come or not, it's up to them, but I'm gonna try to persuade them to come. Using my famous charm and all." Marco grinned.

"Your _in_famous charm," I corrected.

"I take that offensively."

"That's my line."

"Oh, go cry about it."

"That's my line too!"

"You have way too many lines."

"That's — uh, not my line."

"Cute."

"I know I am."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know you were."

"Oh, shut up."

I surrendered and shut up.

___________________________________________________

****

Warning: Watch for upcoming cliffhangers. They'll probably drive you insane. I KNOW they'll drive me insane. But hey, anything to keep ppl interested in this literary insanity.

Hey, try saying "literary insanity" ten times fast while you're waiting for Chappie 25.

:)

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	29. The Collaboration: Chapter 25: Leela Sir...

****

A/n: Wow, this story is going (relatively) fast. I posted the last chappie only 2 days ago.

Green Eyed Girl: Nooo, MY straitjacket. You have that ugly brown one, remember? You don't need mine! *holds jacket protectively*

___________________________________________________

**** ****

CHAPTER 25

"Hey, Tobias, you made it," Marco said.

It was the day of the party. Me, Marco, and Christina were out in the forest, where we'd had several meetings back when the war was still going on. This thing would too big to hold at our own place, if everybody came.

"Are we the first ones here?" Tobias wondered.

"Yup," Christina said. She gave Allen a little smirk. "You and me," she mouthed.

"Christina?"

"Yes, Allen."

"How many times do I have to tell you — "

" 'Shut up.' We know," Loren interrupted him.

"Did Jake say he'd come?" Tobias asked.

"He didn't say yes or no," Marco replied.

"Ax is coming," Tobias informed us. "He got ... um ... delayed."

Marco gave him a weird look. "I won't ask. I just won't."

Ax arrived a few minutes later, with Estrid and Talerin. He refused to tell us what had "delayed" him.

The next person to arrive — "person" being used loosely — was Jake. Thomas and Rachel were with him.

"So you came after all," I said.

Jake nodded. "Yeah."

"Jake ... " Marco began.

"Not now, Marco," Jake said shortly.

Suddenly — "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO JUST LET ME DIE??!!!" yelled a distinctly familiar voice.

___________________________________________________

****

See? Cliffhanger.

Yes, this is short, but the next chappie is shorter. It's _agonizingly_ short ... but it probably won't get posted for a while, knowing me.

Hey, all you AniTubbies readers ... I'm gonna be working on a third chapter of that. It will hopefully be posted soon. 

:)

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	30. The Collaboration: Chapter 26: Leela Sir...

****

A/n: So much for this story going fast. It's been almost a month!

~Shona,the celestial girl – In a different story, okay?

~Lisa-Ann – Yes, it is long. I guess it's a good thing that the chappies are short, then.

Rachel ... what banana threat?

Oh well. This is another short chappie. Read it!

___________________________________________________

**** ****

CHAPTER 26

"RACHEL!" Tobias yelped.

Yep, it was Rachel. Jake's cousin.

"What the heck is going on?" I demanded.

Jake no longer looked depressed. Shocked, yes. Depressed, no.

Tobias ran to Rachel. Grabbed her. Kissed her.

I turned to Marco. "Don't even think about it."

"Nah, this is their moment," Marco said, grinning.

"Who are you?" Loren asked Rachel.

"Who are you?" Rachel shot back.

"My name is Loren."

"Oh. Well then, who am I? Who AM I?! Loren, I'm your mom." Rachel laughed. "And I'm SUPPOSED to be dead here!"

"So what's going on?"

Cassie shrugged. "It could be the Ellimist."

___________________________________________________

****

See? Told you. Agonizingly short. I think I'll go ahead and post the next chappie.

:)

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	31. The Collaboration: Chapter 27: Leela Sir...

**** ****

CHAPTER 27

"CASSIE!" Jake cried.

Yep. Cassie Berenson, formerly Cassie Malone.

Jake ran to Cassie, and they did a repeat performance of Rachel and Tobias.

"What the heck ... he said you were dead!" the younger Rachel said to Cassie, pointing at Tobias.

"Good grief," I said. "First it's two Cassies, now it's two Rachels. Speaking of which, Larry and Big Cassie are coming, with Herbie."

Hekliss was next to arrive. "Wha — Cassie? Leela said you were — _Rachel_? Is this the Convention of Dead People or something?"

"Convention of Dead People," Rachel repeated. "Hey, I like that."

"Our parents are coming," Marco spoke up.

"Speaking of which, here come several of them," I observed.

Then came the Chee.

"This is Erek," Marco said.

Erek was a person.

"He's a human," I said.

Suddenly, in place of Erek was a robot-thingy that looked kind of like a dog standing on his hind legs. A steel-and-ivory high-tech dog.

"That's just a human hologram," Erek explained. Then he noticed. "What the — Rachel? Is that you?"

Rachel — Big Rachel — grinned. "Yup."

"You are so dead!"

"I am so NOT dead!" Rachel retorted gleefully.

The rest of our parents arrived. Then Larry and Big Cassie and Herbie.

"Yo, Cass," I said.

Big Cassie rolled her eyes.

Suddenly I spotted three Hork-Bajir approaching. "Hey, it's Toby, Kalah, and Brin."

"Hamee-dala herself," Marco muttered.

"What?" Big Rachel asked.

"It turns out that Toby's boy 'Phal Mashar' was actually an old friend of ours," Little Cassie told her.

"Who?"

But before Cassie could reply, Toby saw her and Big Rachel. "Rachel! Cassie! Why are you here? You're dead!"

"I guess that because we beat Crayak, the Ellimist was able to change time so that they could come here," Jake said. 

FOR SIX HOURS, a familiar but still mind-exploding voice said.

"Only six hours?" Jake demanded.

YES. IT WOULD TAKE A LOT OF SPACE-TIME ENERGY TO KEEP THEM HERE LONGER.

"What, is that significant? One-fourth of a day, or one-half of the daylight part of a day?" Marco asked.

ACTUALLY, I WAS THINKING OF THE MORPHING TIME LIMIT MULTIPLIED BY THREE.

"Why three?" I wondered, although I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

Three's a good number, said a way-too-familiar thought-speak voice as its owner popped into existence.

___________________________________________________

****

There. That was a longer chappie.

Next one is coming up soon. Hopefully.

Have fun waiting for it.

:P

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	32. The Collaboration: Chapter 28: Leela Sir...

**** ****

CHAPTER 28

I laughed. "And, judging by previous experience, THIS would be the part where Toby screams — "

"ESPLIN!" Toby shrieked.

Kalah's mouth dropped open. "Dad?"

Brin stared, mouth also open. He seemed unable to say anything.

"See?" I grinned triumphantly. 

"Wow, you must be clairvoyant or something," Marco said sarcastically.

"I'm just lucky neither of them has lips. I mean, Esplin doesn't even have a mouth."

Marco gave me a look.

"What the heck?!" Big Rachel demanded.

"Phal Mashar was always Visser Three in morph," Cassie informed her.

I can't even begin to describe Rachel's facial expression.

"Sorry, Marco, for stealing your line, but — YOU. ARE. INSANE!" This last comment of Rachel's was directed toward Visser Three and Toby.

We know we are, Esplin responded.

"Uh ... what?" a voice said. "Esplin? Some reason why you're ... alive?"

"Hey, it's Tarak," Hekliss said. "And some other Yeerks."

She was right. Yeerks in human morph.

Yes, there is a reason, Visser Three said.

"Okay," Tarak said. "Would you mind telling me what that reason is?"

Yes, I would mind.

"Oh, you're helpful," I muttered. I turned to Tarak. "Thanks to our friend the Ellimist, a lot of dead people are showing up at this party. Rachel, Cassie, Esplin. Who's next?"

I am.

"Yaahhh!" I yelped. I spun around and came face-to-face with a familiar male Andalite.

It was not Esplin.

It wasn't Ax, either.

"Mom," Tobias said. "Look!"

___________________________________________________

****

Short chappie. Go cry about it. (Then come back for the next chapter.)

Yes, I'm a loser cuz I never update. Deal with it.

I seem to have a talent for making ppl mad. Don't worry, readers, you're not the only ones whom I aggravate.

I have a life, okay? A lousy life, but nevertheless a life.

Yes, I'm rambling again. Yes, you want me to shut up. Yes, I will shut up.

Yes, in my own good time. :P

:P

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	33. The Collaboration: Chapter 29: Leela Sir...

See what effect reviews can have on a writer? I was just going to leave it at that and post the next chapter. Then I read Karie Goto's reviews, and I decided I could stand posting another chapter.

Yes, Karie, you have permission to brag about that.

I purposely made the Esplin/Toby thing obvious, but most people's minds STILL don't make the connection. I guess it's because that's a way too weird idea.

Other reviews ... 

Shona: It's my lucky number too! Actually I have a lot of lucky numbers. Oh well. I'm going to be writing another story pretty soon ... and guess who's going to be the main character? So stay tuned for _that_. Yes, I did just steal your line *hides* I'm gonna go read your story now, so please don't kill me!

Nogard: Well, what can I say? You obviously thought it was funny. This is good ... I have succeeded in at least one thing now. Ha ha.

:)

Review, and I post faster. Okay?

****

___________________________________________________

****

CHAPTER 29

YOU! Esplin nearly fell over.

You! Elfangor replied, recognizing Esplin's thought-speak tone.

Yes, _Elfangor_.

We were a nanosecond from a tail-fight. Which would ruin the whole party atmosphere.

"Splinter! Elfangor! Please don't kill each other," I said. Not that I could really blame Elfangor. All of a sudden he was face-to-face with the person who was digesting him a few minutes ago — or what seemed like a few minutes ago, anyway.

"Okay, I didn't need to remember that," I muttered to myself. "Marco, get me something to eat."

We're already dead, Esplin pointed out. Or at least we're SUPPOSED to be.

And some of us definitely SHOULD be, Elfangor shot back.

"Esplin," Toby said. "No."

"Loren," I said to Tobias's mother. "You missed your cue back there."

Loren — the older Loren — was staring at Elfangor. "Is he — is that — "

"_Yes_," I said impatiently. "Duh. Now we could use a little help here! Tell him to reconsider going tail-to-tail with Esplin!"

"Elfangor!" Loren said. "Don't."

Elfangor whirled around, noticing Loren for the first time, and momentarily forgetting about Visser Three. Loren?

"Yes."

You — you remember me?

Loren nodded.

I closed my eyes. I knew what was coming next.

"What's the matter, Leela? Too sappy for you?" Marco teased.

"Yeah, Marco, that's about it."

"Makes you wonder who the next dead person to show up is gonna be."

"Uh-huh." I still had my eyes shut.

"Leela. You can open your eyes. Elfangor does not have a mouth either. You're safe."

"Toby and Esplin got around that pretty easily."

I couldn't see it, but I was positive Marco rolled his eyes right then.

"Leela, you're missing the party," Big Cassie said.

"I don't care."

I opened my eyes anyway. Sure enough, Elfangor and Loren were making out. Visser Three was still glaring at Elfangor, while Toby was trying to tell him not to get into an unnecessary fight.

It's not unnecessary! Esplin protested.

"Yes, I know," Toby said. "For you, every possible fight is necessary. But you and he are going to be dead anyway in six hours."

Esplin made a face. It's not easy to make a face when one has no mouth, but he did pretty well.

"Okay, time for some music," Loren — the younger Loren — said. "Come on, Kalah, turn it up."

One of the younger Animorphs — I wasn't sure who — had brought a weird-looking CD player. Kalah turned it on.

"Okay, THAT is bad music," I said. "Help me. Help me. Aaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"That's it. I brought _my_ CD player, along with _my_ CDs." Marco grinned at me. "I'm always prepared for emergencies."

"This would be an emergency. KALAH! TURN IT OFF!" I screeched.

"But I like this song!" Little Loren protested.

"WELL I DON'T!" I roared.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh," Kalah muttered, turning the noise off.

"Nooo!" Loren moaned.

"Marco, what do you have?"

"Uh, let's see. Britney Spears — "

"NO!" Big Rachel, Jake, Little Cassie, Tobias, Big Cassie, and I yelled simultaneously.

"Oooookay. I guess that's unanimous. Uh, Christina Aguilera? J. Lo? Pink?"

Little Cassie rolled her eyes. "That's the Marco we know and love."

"Pink," I said.

Marco popped the CD in.

"Now, let's get out the food."

___________________________________________________

****

No cliffhanger at the moment. Unless "let's get out the food" is a cliffie.

Eeps! I haven't even started writing Anitubbies 3. I'll try to hurry up and do that, okay?

Chapter 30 coming up soon!

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	34. The Collaboration: Chapter 30

****

No, I am STILL not dead, sorry to disappoint anyone. I'm just busy. Or maybe just lazy. Probably just both. :P

Green Eyed Girl: Thank you. *bows* You changed your sn _again_? Eeeps.

Shona: What line of yours did I steal? *tries to look innocent* No, seriously. I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about. And thanks for not killing me. Btw, "you stole my line" is _my_ line, and so is "That's my line." Those are my lines with reference to lines. Wow, this is confusing. (Would this be linear confusion?)

Nogard: Ohh. *nods* Stupid thing has been screwing up my reviews too. At least the ones for Shona's story.

On to the fic ... 

___________________________________________________

****

CHAPTER 30

A lot of other people showed up, dead and not dead. The Ellimist couldn't bring back all the dead people we knew, but he brought back a lot, including Jake's brother Tom. More living people arrived as well.

The party turned out to be huge. It lasted the full six hours. There was a lot of making out (even between Marco and me, but I won't go into that). Elfangor morphed to human. Visser Three morphed to Hork-Bajir, and when he demorphed Toby morphed to Andalite. Later, she demorphed and then they started morphing other things.

Jake and Cassie wouldn't leave each other. Neither would Rachel and Tobias. And Elfangor and Loren (Big Loren, duh ... way too many people with the same names) ... well, you can imagine what they were like. Can you blame me if I took part in a little mush too?

The party was loud. And crazy. And insane. And just plain fun.

It was weird.

it was cool.

I looked at Marco. He looked at me.

"Okay, NOW can we?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Well, you can imagine what happened next.

I know I said I wouldn't go into that. But this particular moment was relevant to what happened next, and anyway, I'm not being too descriptive.

Anyway.

It lasted at least a full minute. When we finally pulled away, I noticed Esplin staring at me.

I knew he was doing it just to get on my nerves. I walked over to him. "Okay, Splinter, you asked for it."

Asked for what?

"Morph to human. You too, Toby. You have a human morph?"

They both nodded.

Visser Three realized what I was getting at. NO WAY!

"Yes way."

Not in front of you.

"Yes, in front of me."

No.

"Yes."

NO!

"YES! Or else I'm gonna shorten your six hours."

You can't.

"No, but Marco and I together can, and we'll get Elfangor to help us." Of course I was bluffing, but Esplin, being Esplin, believed me.

Oh, YOU! he roared.

I nodded. "Yes, ME, Splinter. Morph. To. Human. Or. Else."

He complied.

Esplin's human morph was weird-looking. Dark blue eyes. Dark brown hair, almost black, cut short.

Toby didn't morph. She knew we wouldn't kill her.

"You too," I said. "or we're gonna kill him."

"No, you're not. He complied."

"I don't care. You are DOING this."

"You're not going to kill him just because I won't morph."

"Yes I am. Marco!"

Marco began to sprout black fur. When he was completely gorilla, he gently tapped Visser Three's human head.

Oops.

Esplin was out of it.

"Okay, this was not part of the plan. Marco! Go get some water."

You get it, Marco replied, just to be a pain.

"Oh, you're helpful." I went to get the water.

I returned with a full bucket. Dumped it on Esplin.

"If that doesn't work on Andalites, I'm gonna kill someone."

Marco laughed. You're starting to sound like Rachel, Leela.

"Thank you."

"I'll kill you," Esplin said, regaining consciousness.

I turned to Toby. "See? Does the line 'I don't have to kill you. I can just hurt you' sound familiar?"

Toby glared at us and began to morph.

Her human morph had straight reddish-brown hair, with streaks of gold. Her eyes were fiery yellow, the closest she could come to the color of her yellow-orange Hork-Bajir eyes.

Marco grinned. "Hot. Who'd you acquire?"

"_Frolis Maneuver," _she said.

"Oh. Now do it."

They glared.

"I'll kill you for this," Esplin hissed.

"Hey, you were the one staring at Marco and me."

Visser Three looked like he wanted to send my head rolling across the ground.

"You don't have a tail," I reminded him.

"I know that!"

"We're waiting," Marco said.

Esplin gave me one last killer look, and then ... 

___________________________________________________

****

Hey, I have a tail blade at my neck here! Visser Three is looking over my shoulder right now to make sure I won't go into detail. And anyway, I already said I can't write sap so I'm not gonna try.

Esplin, MOVE THE TAIL. I can't see the screen.

I wonder how many times I said "kill" in this chapter. Oh well, I'm too lazy to count.

REVIEW!

Chapter 31 coming up soon!

~ Salad Shooter `Ô


	35. Collaboration: Chapter 4: Leela Sirinial...

****

Whee … no school today. Unfortunately, there IS school tomorrow. How screwed up is that?

Yes, I'm a complainer by nature. I thought that would be obvious by now.

Karie Goto: o.O Wow … it's contagious. I have a friend who probably uses the word probably too many times, and now I've probably picked it up. Oh well, "probably" is probably a better word than "kill" to probably overuse. And I'll probably kill anyone who contradicts me probably.

Shona and Sherry: No, Esplin is not blocking the screen anymore. At least for now. Aftran's going to be in your story? Oh btw, I reviewed your story again. Please don't kill me because of my vote. :P And I'll let "stop stealing my line" go, because that isn't officially one of my lines … but be careful how you refer to line-stealing.

Nogard: Either you counted one twice or Karie Goto skipped one … I think there will be less killing in this chappie. I hope.

Aaaahhh! I just realized that this is the last chappie!

___________________________________________________

****

CHAPTER 33

When we were completely human, Marco and I looked at each other.

"Oy," I commented. Then I grinned. "Heck, did you see that? Did you see them?"

Marco gave me a skeptical look. "Leela, didn't you say earlier that you were lucky that neither of them had lips?"

"Oh. Was that me?"

Marco rolled his eyes. "You'll drop your anti-mush ways in a split second if it means you'll be able to get on somebody's nerves."

I grinned again. "Or right now."

He grinned back. "Okay."

We had another long one.

Suddenly Marco looked around. I followed his gaze.

"It looks like Elfangor saw them," Marco said.

"Saw who?"

"Toby Hamee and Esplin. When they were in human morph."

"Ohh," I said. "Ooooooh."

Esplin was glaring at me with a single stalk eye. His other stalk eye was on Toby (aww, wasn't that sweet) and his main eyes were staring daggers at Elfangor.

Leela made me, he protested.

Elfangor smirked. You liked it.

Right.

You did.

I hate you.

I know that. You still did.

You're a real source of agitation, Elfangor.

Thank you, Visser Three.

I laughed. "This has got to be the perfect day," I said to myself. "Loud music, good food" — I scarfed another handful of potato chips — "I'm making out with Marco, Rachel and Cassie are alive, and I got to seriously annoy Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six. Not to mention see him make out with Toby Hamee. As a human."

Plus, we still had a few hours left.

I had never been so happy in my life.

I burst out laughing, and Marco joined in.

I was laughing so hard it hurt. I couldn't stop.

I kept on laughing.

THE END

___________________________________________________

****

Wow … it's over … but now I have three new stories I am working on.

That's right … THREE.

At least one of them will be posted shortly.

Plus, someday I might rewrite this a little … but that probably won't be for a few years, when I'll have even less time to write … argh. But you peeps liked this, didn't you? Come on, you know you did. Throw the flowers, people.

Hey … how about a preview?

__

The Hork-Bajir named Khar Guran screamed. He had never experienced anything like this. The monsters from Father Deep — the small, strange, new monsters — had taken him and two other Hork-Bajir to this strange place.

Now there was something in his head. Khar could feel it. Get out! Khar kept yelling. Get out!

Scream all you like, the thing replied.

Khar was surprised. It — he — was alive.

You belong to me now.

Khar kept trying. Out of my head! Go back to water! My head is mine!

Khar tried to run. But he could no longer move his legs. He could not move at all. He felt something else moving his own body. Get out! Or I make you get out!

The creature in his head laughed. Threaten me? What will you do? Your body is mine now! Your eyes are mine! Your limbs are mine!

Khar sensed the excitement of the creature. He is happy_, Khar noted_. Why_? Khar was afraid and angry, and the creature's good mood was not helping him at all._

"Well, Esplin-Nine-Four-Double-Six, rrrr-what do you-rrr think?"

From "Enter The Insane" by Salad Shooter

****

See you there! *waves hyperishly*


End file.
